Absurda Dependencia
by Eyp
Summary: Un castigo injusto puede llevar a consecuencias nefastas. Debes tener cuidado con lo que tocas o podrías terminar inevitablemente bajo el cuidado de quien menos te aprecia.
1. Castigada

**Mi primer fanfic. Espero que lo disfruten :)**

* * *

Fueron los primeros en salir de la clase. Harry Potter iba delante, y atrás, con rostro de preocupación, lo seguían sus amigos, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger.

Su amigo los conducía directamente hacia la sala común, a dos metros del cuadro de la dama gorda murmuró:

-Cerveza de manteca -. La aludida lo miró con desdén, por la rudeza de su voz, y se corrió justo a tiempo antes de que Harry chocase ella.

Ya adentro, se ubicaron en el rincón más apartado; Harry se dejo caer sobre un pequeño sofá, Ron acercó una silla, y Hermione se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en la alfombra, frente a sus dos amigos.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó el pelirrojo, impaciente-. ¿Para que te llamo Dumbledore?

La chica se removió inquieta, Harry parecía abatido y eso no podía significar nada bueno.

-Quiere que vaya a su despacho. -murmuró monótonamente.

Sus amigos cruzaron miradas fugaces; esa respuesta era equivalente a no decirles nada.

-Harry… -susurró Hermione poniendo cuidado en no ser escuchada, puesto que la sala se había ido llenando gradualmente- ¿Te dijo para qué?

El muchacho negó con la cabeza, y luego de suspirar con cansancio, se dispuso a explicarles mejor:

-Quiere que vaya a las ocho. No me dijo nada; si quería comentarme algo, mostrarme algo, si era importante… nada. Pero deduzco que si lo es, tendrían que haber visto como insistía en que fuese puntual y… no lo sé. Estaba extraño. Me pareció… tenso -. Sin querer especular más, miro a sus amigos alternativamente; ron apoyaba el mentón en su mano, mirando hacia abajo, y Hermione asentía.

-Claro… cualquiera en su sano juicio de preocuparía al ver a Dumbledore tenso -comentó mas para sí misma que para ellos-. Pero no te angusties antes de tiempo, Harry. No te servirá de nada. Mejor olvídate del asunto… al menos hasta después de pociones… -dijo la chica preocupada.

Ron soltó un bufido y Harry hizo una mueca de desdén. La castaña los miro aún más preocupada, con el entrecejo fruncido. La verdad es que ella tampoco disfrutaba las clases… pero desde hace un tiempo intentaba pasar por alto los comentarios irónicos y malintencionados del profesor, para así poder concentrarse más y no perder el control… Cosa que a sus amigos les parecía imposible, y pagaban obteniendo malas clasificaciones y perdiendo el interés por una clase que, vista desde otra perspectiva, podía resultar fascinante.

Se quedaron sentados un rato más, intentando hablar trivialidades, a pesar de que los tres tenían la mente en otro lugar; en la reunión de Harry con Dumbledore.

Se encaminaron hacia las mazmorras, para luego unirse a la fila frente a la puerta del aula de pociones junto a otros estudiantes.

Harry y Ron ya tenían cara de fastidio, pero que podía ella hacer más que fruncir el ceño y mirarlos con reproche.

-Ya deja esa expresión Hermione -murmuró Ron justo antes de que se abriera la puerta.

Todos empezaron a entrar apresuradamente, como queriendo escapar del frío que se cernía sobre los pasillos de piedra. Se sentaron juntos en uno de los largos mesones para tres personas, ubicado a la mitad de la sala; no muy adelante a petición de Harry y Ron, y no muy atrás a petición de la chica. Harry quedo al medio, Hermione en la esquina que daba al centro del aula y Ron en la esquina más cercana a las estanterías.

El profesor Snape se paró frente a su escritorio y escrutó con la mirada el rostro de cada uno de sus alumnos, la mayoría apartaba de inmediato los ojos; cuando llegó a Harry, se detuvo deliberadamente unos segundos más, pero el chico no aparto la vista y procuró enviarle todo el desprecio que sentía por él con esa mirada.

Luego sin más miramientos, empezó la clase. Tenían que preparan el "Filtro de la paz", cuya preparación los alumnos deberían haber estudiado entre la clase anterior y la presente. Pero Harry y Ron lo habían olvidado. El pelirrojo rogó para sus adentros que les permitiera utilizar el libro de Pociones de ese año… pero eso era pedir mucho. En medio de sus suplicas interiores la voz grave y firme del profesor se hizo escuchar:

-No podrán utilizar sus libros -dijo, para luego deleitarse con los rostros de preocupación y angustia en la mayoría de los alumnos.

Unos pocos mantuvieron la calma, incluida Hermione Granger; esa sabelotodo que nunca le daba la menor excusa para castigarla o restarle puntos, cosa que hacia que se fastidiara aún más pues, siendo sinceros, disfrutaba ver la impotencia en la cara de Potter cuando se desquitaba mediante los errores de sus amigos. Weasley era quien le dejaba ese trabajo especialmente fácil.

-Supongo que **todos** estudiaron la preparación de esta poción, tal como se los indiqué la clase anterior -dijo con voz glacial-, aunque confieso que no me sorprendería que ni la cuarta parte de ustedes obtenga el resultado correcto. Pueden sacar sus libros **solo **para ver y anotar los ingredientes; estos los encontrarán en las estanterías de la derecha.

Calló y observó a su clase sacar apresuradamente los libros. Solo cuatro alumnos se demoraron un tiempo razonable en anotar los ingredientes, para luego dirigirse rápidamente a las estanterías. La mayoría en cambio, se demoró un poco más en sus libros de texto, obviamente aprovechando para mirar la preparación del filtro. Para su desgracia, el profesor no pasó por alto ese detalle.

-Suficiente. Guarden sus libros. Se que no poseen gran rapidez mental pero eso no justifica que demoren tanto en copiar unos pocos ingredientes-. Todos obedecieron lentamente. Algunos con expresión de culpa y otros de fastidio. La mayoría de fastidio.

Pasada media hora Hermione caminaba apresurada a las estanterías en busca de un poco más de polvo de ópalos. Harry y Ron observaron absortos como su poción tomaba un suave color nacarado, mientras que la de ellos estaba pegajosa con un feo color amarillento la del pelirrojo, y gris la de Harry.

Unos minutos más tarde, los dos amigos observaban la preparación mirando a hurtadillas el libro que Harry tenía sobre las piernas. Su amiga castaña los miró de soslayo pero decidió que no valía la pena reprocharlos, así que continuó concentrada en su trabajo, que iba por buen camino.

Hermione sacó un reloj _muggle _ del bolsillo mientras revolvía la poción de derecha a izquierda. Luego de quince vueltas se detuvo, mirando el punto exacto en el que se encontraba el minutero. La mezcla debía reposar seis minutos. Mientras esperaba, paseó distraídamente la mirada por el aula. Sus amigos seguían mirando el libro a escondidas. Al pasar la vista por el escritorio del profesor, notó como este observaba fijamente a Harry y a Ron, mientras hacía un ademán de pararse.

Le dio discretamente un codazo a Harry, pero él no se percató. Era obvio que si los veía suspenderían esa prueba. Y en esa asignatura ambos tenían, por el momento, malas calificaciones. Mientras Snape se acercaba con sigilo, la chica pensaba a mil por segundo, y finalmente hizo lo más impulsivo que se le pasó por la mente. En el corto instante en que el profesor desvió la mirada, para dirigirla a Neville Longbottom que tosía a causa del vapor sofocante que desprendía su poción, Hermione estiró el brazo y le arrebató el libro a su amigo, dejándolo abierto sobre su regazo. Una expresión de angustia cruzó su rostro. Se podía decir que ella se podía dar el lujo de reprobar una prueba de pociones… pero definitivamente la chica no era de las que se dan ese tipo de lujos. Harry la observo desconcertado, y ella le fulminó una mirada que decía claramente: "Cállate".

-¿Qué es lo que mira con tanto interés bajo su pupitre Potter? -dijo Snape, que acaba de ponerse de pie frente a los tres amigos, mientras los miraba alternativamente con toda la fuerza de sus oscuros ojos.

Fue como si el tiempo se detuviera al interior de la fría mazmorra que hacía de aula de clases. Todos dejaron de lado sus calderos y se voltearon a mirar la escena, sin tomar en cuenta que eso les podía costar el trabajo que llevaban hasta el momento.

Harry reprimió una sonrisa mientras levantaba las manos y corría su asiento hacia atrás, fingiendo inocencia.

El profesor se inclinó levemente hacia adelante y comprobó, muy a su pesar, que no había ningún libro ni pergamino. Deslizo su mirada hacia Ron, que también se había corrido hacia atrás, y luego hacia Hermione. Para su sorpresa -si, se sorprendió, aun que no lo demostró con ninguna expresión, su rostro permaneció impertérrito- un libro abierto descansaba sobre las piernas de la joven, que tenía los puños crispados sobre este.

-Señorita Granger -empezó Snape, con una voz que atemorizaría a cualquiera-, si tanto se ufana en las clases teniendo la respuesta para cada pregunta que hago, no veo por qué tiene un libro abierto y escondido bajo la mesa -. Hermione mantenía la vista al frente, evitando mirar a Snape, pues sabía que esto no haría más que aumentar su humillación y rabia-. Castigada. A las ocho en mi despacho, Granger -. Hizo ademán de volver a su escritorio, pero se volvió de inmediato para concluir, con un tono burlón:-. Y no se moleste en terminar su poción, supongo que no necesita un libro para comprender que tiene un cero ¿Verdad?

El profesor dio media vuelta hacia su escritorio. Harry abrió la boca para protestar, pero Hermione le espetó:

-Sólo cállate -. Su amigo la miró entre desconcertado y agradecido.

El castigo era a las ocho, justo la hora en la que debía ir a ver a Dumbledore. No le habría gustado para nada tener que explicarle a su profesor de pociones el por qué no podía asistir al castigo y menos tener que pedirle que lo cambiase a otro día. No pudo ni siquiera imaginarse la escena, resultaba ridícula. Podría haber faltado al castigo sin decir nada… pero eso le habría traído más problemas. Suspiro aliviado, y agradecido, miró a su amiga que se limitó a ignorarlo.

Al otro lado de la sala, Draco Malfoy aun se regodeaba recordando la escena y ya planeaba diversas bromas para la que, desde su punto de vista, no era más que una sangresucia.

El resto de la clase transcurrió lenta y espesa (como la poción de Ron) y al final solo dos Ravenclaw consiguieron un resultado aceptable.

Hermione salió echando humos de la fría mazmorra. Ron y Harry la seguían corriendo, consiguiendo por fin alcanzarla al llegar a la sala común.

La chica dejó sus cosas en una mesa y se sentó de mala gana.

-Gracias Hermione -dijo Harry, jadeando-, no sé que habría… de verdad… uf, te debo una.

-Lo mismo digo -afirmó el pelirrojo sonriendo- de todos modos mi calificación no será buena pero… que podemos hacer, son pociones -dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

La castaña se limitó a mirarlos con furia. Ellos no le habían pedido que lo hiciera, pero enojarse con ellos en vez de consigo misma le pareció lo más justo.

Luego de la cena en el gran comedor y de sentarse un rato en la sala común para calmar los ánimos y no estar tan irritable durante el castigo, la chica se dispuso a dirigirse al despacho de Severus Snape mientras sus amigos le lanzaban miradas de aliento y gratitud que la tenían fastidiada.

Cubierta con una gruesa capa, bajó las escaleras que conducían a las mazmorras. Pasó frente al aula de pociones y en menos de un minuto de caminata rápida para capear el frío, llegó frente a la puerta que daba al despacho de Snape.

Golpeó dos veces y de inmediato se escucho un "adelante". Empujó la puerta, entró y la cerró con cuidado tras ella. Snape, sentado sobre su escritorio y sin apartar la vista de un pergamino que tenía al frente, le indicó una silla frente a él. Se sentó y, procurando no impacientarse, se dedico a mirarse despreocupadamente las manos.

De pronto Snape se levantó y fue hacia una mesa que se apoyaba en la fría pared de al fondo.

-Señorita Granger, revisará estos exámenes de primer año -dijo poniendo un montón de pulcros pergaminos frente a la chica-. Aquí tiene la pauta y una pluma -. La chica no pasó por alto el tono de burla en la voz del profesor.

Tomó la pauta intentando evitar mirarla con desdén. Resultaba obvio a la vista de cualquiera que ella no necesitaba una pauta para revisar exámenes de pociones de alumnos de primer año. Menos siendo la más lista de su clase y estando ya en su sexto año en Hogwarts.

Pero no protestó. Se acomodó un poco más y empezó a revisar, sin mirar ni una sola vez la pauta, los pergaminos.

Completamente concentrada en su tarea, no miró a su profesor en ningún momento, para evitar cualquier frase molesta que, por una cuestión de respeto, no podría contestar. Así pues terminó en un santiamén.

-Listo -murmuró apoyándose en el respaldo mientras cerraba y abría su agarrotada mano derecha.

El profesor tomo los pergaminos y, sin mirarlos si quiera, los metió en un cajón de su escritorio. Fue de nuevo hacia la mesa de atrás y regreso con otro montón de pruebas escritas. Hermione puso cara de hastío mientras veía como frente a ella ponían de nuevo, una pluma, más exámenes, y una pauta. Sin decir nada volvió a trabajar. Esta vez eran de segundo año, pero tampoco necesito la pauta.

-Terminé -musitó.

-Bien -dijo Snape sacando cuidadosamente una par de botellitas de una de las estanterías que estaban contra las paredes de piedra-. Ahora señorita Granger, haga el favor de ir por allí -dijo indicando hacía una estrecho pasillo ubicado entre dos con estanterías-, y tráigame dos frascos con jarabe de eléboro. Luego puede retirarse.

En ese espacio estaba tan obscuro que la chica no había reparado antes en el pasillo. Se levantó, encaminándose hacia el obscuro lugar, pero se detuvo a medio camino.

-Profesor, ¿Cómo lo distingo? -preguntó volteándose levemente.

-Supongo que asumirá que, si en la etiqueta versa "jarabe de eléboro", es porque es jarabe de eléboro. Espero que de ese modo no le sea difícil distinguirlo Granger -dijo con sorna.

La castaña, con las orejas rojas de rabia y las mejillas encendidas, se dirigió al pasillo.

Había estanterías a ambos lados y estaban repletas con botellitas, frascos y otros recipientes, la mayoría con un papelito blanco adherido indicando su contenido.

-_Lumos_ -dijo la chica luego de sacar su varita. Entonces tuvo una idea-. _Accio jarabe de eléboro_ -musitó, procurando no ser escuchada por el profesor. Pero no ocurrió nada. Tal como había pensado; las cosas dentro del despacho estaban protegidas contra hechizos invocadores. Era de esperar.

Sintiendo un escalofrío entró al frio pasillo. Empezó con la estantería a la derecha, primero en cuchillas, luego con las piernas semi dobladas, después de pie, y finalmente en puntillas para alcanzar a leer las etiquetas de los frascos que estaban en las repisas más altas.

Comenzó a avanzar internándose más en el pasillo, hasta que la luz de su varita no fue suficiente.

-_Lumos Máxima _-murmuró desalentada.

Siguió revisando mientras se repetía internamente "_jarabe de eléboro, jarabe de eléboro, jarabe de eléboro…"_, pero no lo encontraba. Intentando a duras penas no desanimarse, llegó hasta el final del pasillo, que en realidad no era muy largo, media un poco más de dos metros… pero dos metros de estanterías abarrotadas de ingredientes y pociones de diversos tipos. Giró para comenzar con la estantería de la izquierda. Repitió el proceso; en cuclillas, ligeramente agachada, de pie y de puntillas. En está última posición, sus ojos se detuvieron en una etiqueta pegada a una botella pequeña. Sonrió y volvió apoyar los pies por completo en el suelo. Estiró un brazo hacia donde más o menos se encontraba la botella y la tomó aliviada.

Pero cuando apuntó con la luz de su varita el recipiente que tenía en sus manos, el corazón le dio un vuelco. Había tomado la botella equivocada. Dentro de ella había líquido, más bien una masa espesa pero… al mismo tiempo parecía volátil. La sustancia era negra como el carbón y formaba una figura que la muchacha reconoció de inmediato. De la boca de una tétrica calavera salía una serpiente, que se movía como danzando; giraba, se enroscaba, salía por completo del obscuro cráneo y volvía a entrar. La marca tenebrosa.

A penas la vio Hermione soltó un chillido y la soltó automáticamente. La botella cayó al suelo y el recipiente se rompió en muchos trocitos que hicieron que la chica retrocediera, chocando con la estantería a sus espaldas. Entonces le pareció que todo ocurría muy rápido. Frascos que estaban en la parte más alta y muy a la orilla de la repisa superior, cayeron al chocar Hermione con el inestable mueble, de inmediato dio un paso hacía adelante, ahogando un grito, y tropezó con uno de los vidrios de la primera botella rota. En segundos estaba en el suelo, se le había caído la varita. Sintió un ardor en la mejilla derecha y algunos trozos de vidrio le clavaban los brazos aun por fuera de la gruesa capa. Desesperada, comprobó que no podía moverse.

El profesor Snape estaba ojeando despreocupadamente los exámenes revisados por la Gryffindor cuando oyó un grito. Pensó que seguramente la chica había encontrado algo asqueroso o repulsivo, cosa que no era de extrañar. Tuvo que contener una sonrisa al imaginarse fugazmente la cara de horror de su alumna. Pero de inmediato se escuchó el ruido de vidrios al romperse. El hombre se precipitó hacia el pasillo, dispuesto a imponerle otro castigo por ser tan torpe.

-_Lumos_ -murmuró. Y empezó a iluminar el suelo del pasillo, donde se mezclaban toda clase de sustancias; espesas y verdosas, espumosas, volátiles… finalmente apunto con la luz de su varita hacia el final del pasillo.

La estudiante estaba tirada en una incomoda posición, entre vidrios rotos y líquidos. Parecía en estado de shock, no se movía ni levantó la cabeza para mirarlo o decir algo.

Hermione no hablaba porque no pudiese, sino porque estaba completamente horrorizada. Primero, había botado unas cuantas sustancias que quién sabe que valor tendrían o cuan importantes serían; segundo, el dueño del desastre que ella había dejado en el suelo, era nada más y nada menos que el profesor más odiado y temido de Hogwarts; tercero, no podía moverse, no tenía idea del por qué pero supuso que no era nada bueno y por ultimo, recordaba claramente la imagen de la marca tenebrosa contenida dentro de ese frasco, cuyo propietario era seguramente el hombre que le apuntaba con la luz de su varita.

-Señorita Granger -dijo en tono amenazador, avanzando hacia ella-, haga el favor de levan… -peor no pudo terminar la frase, porque su pie quedó adherido al suelo por una sustancia potente y pegajosa. Irremediablemente cayó hacia adelante.

Con sus buenos reflejos de ex-mortífago alcanzo a poner las manos en el suelo. Una a cada lado de la cabeza de Hermione.

La chica estuvo a punto de soltar un grito al ver que su profesor caía sobre ella, pero se limitó a cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Los abrió lentamente, y se encontró con el rostro de su profesor a muy pocos centímetros del suyo. El corazón se le aceleró como acto reflejo y a ella le pareció que él podría oírlo. Era la situación más incómoda que le había tocado compartir con su maestro de pociones.

Snape maldijo por lo bajo. Se había incrustado un trozo de vidrio en la mano izquierda. Llevó todo el peso de su cuerpo a su mano derecha, levanto rápidamente mano herida y la sacudió librándose del puntiagudo cristal. Volvió a apoyarla y al mirar hacia el frente se encontró a muy poca distancia de dos ojos castaños que lo observaban aterrados. Por un lado le causó gracia, pero de todos modos bufó odiando la incomoda situación. Entonces flexionó levemente los brazos con la intención de darse impulso y volver a estar de pie… bien lejos de la chica.

Hermione sintió los cabellos negros de su profesor sobre la mejilla, y al ver que la distancia entre ambos se acortaba, su pulso se disparó y solo atinó a cerrar nuevamente los ojos intentado apartar una desagradable idea que hizo que las mejillas se le encendieran de vergüenza.

Finalmente el profesor consiguió ponerse de pie y comprobó que se le había caído la varita.

-Señorita Granger, ¿Tiene su varita en mano? -preguntó con voz áspera, más bien con la intención de saber si podía hablar.

Hermione trago con fuerza y, sintiendo aún la boca seca, pronunció un débil pero claro "No".

"_Bien"_ -pensó Snape, ligeramente aliviado- "_Al menos habla"_.

Se acuclilló buscando a tientas su varita. A penas la tuvo en sus manos la agitó imperceptiblemente y murmuró un hechizo para sus adentros mientras apuntaba a su pie, que al instante se libero de la sustancia que lo había adherido al suelo.

-_Lumos Máxima_ -musitó dirigiendo la luz hacia la chica que tenía en frente. Entonces vio algo de lo que no se había percatado antes, y le cayó como un golpe en el estómago. Una delgada columna de humo negro, extrañamente consistente, ascendía con una lentitud escalofriante enrollándose y atando, como una soga, las piernas de la muchacha. Y, para su horror, Snape comprobó que en el extremo superior de la columna, el humo tomaba una formaba imprecisa que el distinguió de inmediato: la cabeza de una serpiente.


	2. Sin voluntad

**Muchas gracias a los que comentaron, y bueno, a los que no comentaron pero si leyeron, también. Espero que este capítulo les guste. Lamento que el fanfic aún avance un poco lento pero como verán a continuación, está tomando un giro que espero, les agrade. De nuevo, gracias por leer :)**

* * *

Ya que no podía moverse se conformó con dirigir sus pupilas hacia la figura del profesor. Aunque no lograba verle el rostro, confirmó inmediatamente sus sospechas. Algo no andaba bien. Nada de bien. Severus Snape estaba como petrificado mientras la apuntaba con la varita. Entonces, sintiendo como el miedo le oprimía el pecho, logró sacar la voz tratando de sonar lo más calmada posible.

-Profesor -comenzó, fallando estrepitosamente en su intento de parecer tranquila-, ¿Qué…

-Ha hecho usted algo verdaderamente estúpido, Granger -la interrumpió Snape como saliendo de un trance-. _"Por Merlín" _-pensó-, _"como se supone que saldrá… como se supone que saldré de esto… No. Corrección. Como demonios la sacaré de esto…"_

Finalmente, recuperando el control de sí mismo, decidió que no solucionaría nada quedándose de observador inútil. Por supuesto que no. Severus Snape no se quedaba de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada, aunque fuese una irritante Gryffindor quien precisara de su ayuda. Pero bueno, mal que mal él tenía la culpa, además ella era su alumna. Y que demonios; no podía negar que le quedaba algo de humanidad en el cuerpo, aun que aparentase lo contrario.

Llegó hasta el lado de la inmóvil estudiante y, pasando un brazo tras las rodillas y otro por la espalda, la tomó como si fuese una pluma. Rápidamente la sacó del pasillo para luego ponerla en un sillón de dos cuerpos que estaba en una esquina del despacho.

Hermione lo observaba sin salir de su sorpresa; ni en un millón de años se le habría ocurrido imaginar a su maestro de pociones cargándola, como a una damisela en apuros, para sacarla de alguna situación difícil. Le resultaba más sencillo imaginárselo soltando una sarta de frases hirientes cargadas de sarcasmo, mientras la llevaba a la enfermería para luego desaparecer sin decir palabra. Pero ahí estaba, recostada e inmóvil en un sillón de su despacho.

En ese momento Snape tenía que concentrarse para no acabar paseándose de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado.

-_"Demonios Granger"_ -pensó-, _"ni en sueños imaginarías en que lío te metiste... en que lío te metí"_ -se autocorrigió con fastidio.

Ah… detestaba sentirse culpable, porque la culpabilidad generalmente traía consigo la sensación de responsabilidad. Y él definitivamente no quería ser responsable de nadie. Sin embargo ahí estaba esa chica, mirándolo expectante y haciendo un evidente esfuerzo por ocultar su temor.

Tenía bien claro que no sacaría nada llevándola a enfermería. Madame Pomfrey no lograría diagnosticarla y si intentaba algo… quien sabe lo que podría pasar.

Entonces decidió hacer lo que era más cuerdo, y además desde un principio tenía más o menos claro que llegaría a esa conclusión. Dumbledore. Tenía que ir a hablar con Dumbledore. Pero un pensamiento ensombreció su resolución. Le había dicho que tendría una reunión con Potter. No tenía idea sobre que, pero por la expresión del director al comentárselo, dedujo que era importante. Sus ojos se dirigieron a un peculiar reloj que descansaba sobre su escritorio. Las nueve y media. La reunión tanto podía haber terminado como podía estar en su apogeo.

-Al diablo la reunión con Potter -masculló dirigiéndose hacía la puerta mientras Hermione lo observaba preguntándose si había oído bien y si era oportuno soltar la montaña de preguntas que se acumulaban en su garganta. Antes que decidiera, el profesor se giró bruscamente hacia ella-. Señorita Granger -comenzó con una voz increíblemente normal-, sería muy inteligente de su parte no entrar en pánico, sea… -se detuvo un momento para elegir las palabras-, sea cual sea la circunstancia-. Al ver la expresión de desconcierto en el rostro de la joven, comprendió que, después de todo, no eran las palabras más apropiadas, pero por el momento era la única explicación que le podía dar-. Yo iré a hablar con el director -y al ver como la chica separaba los labios para decir algo, se apresuró en agregar;-, volveré en seguida.

Y desapareció tras la puerta.

Se dirigió como un autómata hasta el despacho de Dumbledore, mientras inconscientemente inventaba excusas para la tamaña irresponsabilidad que había cometido.

-_"Oh, vamos Severus…" _-pensó-, _"desde cuando te molestas en dar explicaciones…". _Píldoras Ácidas -murmuró al llegar frente a la gárgola que, con angustiosa lentitud, le abrió paso a la escalera caracol.

Subió los escalones de dos en dos, y ya arriba se encontró de frente con Harry, quien iba saliendo de la habitación con una extraña expresión en el rostro. Lo saludó con un mecánico movimiento de cabeza, y el muchacho respondió con un ademán igual de seco.

Harry empezó a bajar las escaleras mientras se olvidaba fugazmente de todo lo que Dumbledore le había mostrado al recordar a una enfadada Hermione. Si Snape estaba ahí, seguramente el castigo habría terminado. Se preguntó si su amiga aun estaría enfadada… En fin; seguramente ya dormía. Suspiró encaminándose a su cuarto, con la cabeza llena de todas las cosas que Dumbledore le había mostrado. Lo peor es que sentía que no había entendido nada bien y necesitaba urgentemente hablar con alguien. Pensó en recurrir a Ron pero, al llegar al cuarto, vio al pelirrojo roncando boca arriba sobre la cama.

-_"Muy bien" _-pensó frustado-, _"definitivamente tendré que esperar hasta mañana"._

Snape contemplaba desde una silla frente al escritorio a un impertérrito Dumbledore, que lo miraba por sobre sus gafas de medialuna. El director de Hogwarts permanecía tan calmado que Snape sintió ganas de remecerlo por los hombros. Pero obviamente se contuvo y logró tener una apariencia casi tan impasible como la del anciano profesor.

-Bien, Severus. Supongo que tienes claro que tendrás que encargarte de buscar la forma de revertir el efecto de la poción -Snape, muy a su pesar, asintió-. Ahora el problema es que pasará con la señorita Granger mientras tú buscas como curarla.

El aludido evitó hacer una mueca de burla. "Curarla". Como si tuviese una enfermedad o algo así. Era muchísimo peor que eso.

-Queda una semana de clases antes de las vacaciones de navidad -continuó Dumbledore-. Me preguntaba si la joven podrá asistir a lo que resta de clases.

-Por su seguridad, y la de otros, es mejor que no -dijo Snape, sintiendo que era una respuesta obvia-. Principalmente porque no sé que potencia tendrá la poción, ya que no se puede decir que la terminé por completo. Si no fallé -. Por Merlín, cuanto deseaba haber fallado-, cumplirá su función pero no con toda eficiencia. Lo más probable es que haya lagunas en las que el efecto se anule momentáneamente. Fue una poción experimental -concluyó simulando perfectamente una despreocupación que estaba lejos de sentir.

-Creo que las "pociones experimentales" no van contigo, Severus -ouch, golpe bajo-. Me parece que lo mejor es no contarles a sus amigos -dijo el director cambiando de tema.

-¿Y que les diremos? -preguntó con tono indiferente; pero de inmediato se mordió la lengua. Había dicho "diremos"; eso era equivalente a ponerse a ponerse una soga al cuello.

-Les diremos -Al profesor le pareció oír un énfasis en la última palabra-, que por asuntos familiares la Señorita Granger debió volver de inmediato con sus padres -. Snape alzó una ceja con incredulidad-. Oh, tranquilo. Se lo creerán. La misma Hermione les enviará una carta para explicarles. Estoy seguro de que cuando **tú** le expongas la situación hará lo que ponga en menos riesgo a sus amigos.

-_"Por supuesto"_ -pensó el profesor-, _"muy Gryffindor: estúpidamente predecible y fiel a sus amigos hasta el final"._

-Durante Navidad, definitivamente no podrá ir a la Madriguera -. Snape corroboró con un movimiento de cabeza-. Y… ¿San Mugo? -tanteó el director.

-No. No lograrán diagnosticarla a menos que se les explique… -Dumbledore negó desechando la idea-, bien, en ese caso, no sabrán que hacer, y no se que ocurriría si utilizan un tratamiento equivocado.

-En ese caso la chica deberá permanecer en Hogwarts. Aunque, ya que no sabemos la gravedad de la situación, lo mejor será que no se pasee libremente por el castillo. Después de todo algunos alumnos pasarán la Navidad aquí.

En ese momento Snape se tensó, como advirtiendo lo que venía. Porque… si la chica se quedaba en el castillo… pero no podía andar libremente por él… ¿Quién se encargaría de…

-Entonces -siguió Dumbledore, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos-, me temo que por ahora solo queda una opción. Tú tendrás que cuidar de ella, Severus.

Snape estuvo a punto de caerse de la silla. ¿Él… él cuidando de alguien? La idea sonaba absurda, y además, inquietante. Además, no era cualquier "alguien". Era Hermione Granger, una irritante sabelotodo, perteneciente a Gryffindor, y para colmo, amiga de Potter. Quiso decir algo, protestar. Pero solo consiguió abrir la boca y luego cerrarla sin emitir sonido alguno.

-Aparte -prosiguió el director decidido a lanzar toda la bomba de una vez-, ya que necesitarás saber que efecto tendrá la poción, me parece que lo más lógico es que conviertas una parte de tu despacho en un… "cuarto de huéspedes". ¿Qué opinas?

Aunque Dumbledore no le había explicado con todas las letras lo que debía hacer, el lo dedujo; si Hermione no podía salir al castillo tendría que pasar, día y noche en el lugar que le otorgaran. Y el lugar que estaba proponiendo, más bien imponiendo Dumbledore, era nada más y nada menos que su despacho. Entonces, la pregunta del director le llegó como un eco: ¿Qué opinas?... ¿Qué qué opinaba? ¡¿Qué opinaba?! ¡Que el mundo estaba de cabeza, eso opinaba!

Sintió deseos de lanzarle algo en la cara a Dumbledore, pero se contuvo. Con el rostro crispado y aun deseando que todo fuese un mal sueño, respondió:

-Está bien

-Entonces, será mejor que vuelvas con la joven, no sería bueno que entre en pánico.

El profesor de pociones se levanto y salió con la tentación de dar un portazo. Aun la situación no le cabía por completo en la cabeza. Iba a tener que compartir su espacio… durante semanas, con Hermione Granger. Se iba al demonio la poca paz que conseguía cuando a veces, estando allí, lograba olvidarse del mundo y de él mismo.

Hermione no podía más de la impaciencia. Pero no podía hacer nada, porque estaba inmóvil como si le hubiesen lanzado un "_Petrificus Totalus"_. Hizo lo posible por no caer en la histeria, que amenazaba con apresar su mente. Además no sacaría nada, porque lo único que podría hacer sería gritar, y no se rebajaría a ese extremo. Aun asustada y preocupada, mantuvo la vista fija en el techo y luego se dedicó a recorrer el despacho dentro de lo que le permitía su campo visual.

Aburrida, empezó a contar los libros y los recipientes de las estanterías, pero desistió de inmediato. Entonces se dedico a relajarse concentrándose en su respiración, acompasada y tranquila. Cosa extraña ya que ella no se sentía así. De pronto, cayó en cuenta de que no podía siquiera controlar su respiración. Pensando en esto, recostada como estaba, tuvo que mirar hacia abajo para clavar la vista en su pecho, que subía y bajaba rítmicamente. Mientras contaba inhalaciones y exhalaciones, percibió un resquicio de algo negro subiendo por su un costado de su cuerpo. Una araña; fue lo primero que pensó con desesperación. Pero no… las arañas no se movían tan lento. Muerta de miedo, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no gritar, observo como un "espeso" humo negro cruzaba su cuerpo de lado a lado. De pronto desapareció alrededor de su brazo izquierdo, y la chica rogó que hubiese sido producto de su imaginación. Pero no. Al rato, la misma cosa subía por el otro brazo, con la clara intención de repetir el proceso. Entonces Hermione distinguió que en el extremo el humo tomaba una forma. Estuvo a punto de desmayarse, y eso que ella no era de esas. ¿Era una serpiente de humo que la estaba envolviendo? ¿Serpiente… de humo?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando que fuese el miedo y lo extraño de la situación lo que la estaba haciendo alucinar. Aún no se borraba de su mente la imagen de la marca tenebrosa dentro de la botellita. Debía ser eso… seguro estaba entrando en pánico.

Volvió abrir los ojos con la esperanza de no ver nada fuera de lo normal. Pero ahí, apegadas a su cuerpo, vio dos delgadas columnas de humo. Y estuvo segura que esas extrañas ataduras se extendían hasta sus pies. Completamente angustiada dirigió la vista al techo y dejó escapar un gemido ahogado. Se mordió con fuerza el labio para no gritar. Justo en ese momento la puerta volvió a abrirse, y una silueta obscura se puso de pie a su lado.

Snape notó como casi todo le cuerpo de la joven desaparecía tras un montón de columnas de humo negro, y, arriba, enroscándose en su cuello como si la fuese a estrangular, estaba la cabeza de la serpiente, avanzando a una velocidad tan mínima que resultaba tortuoso de ver.

El profesor vio los ojos de la joven clavados en el. Todo su rostro, incluso su respiración, parecían sumergidos en un estado completamente apacible. Pero sus ojos… estaban llenos de urgencia, angustia, y sobre todo de preguntas. Preguntas que el tenía que responder. A pesar de eso, la chica no dijo nada. Snape adivinó que a pesar de tener tanto que preguntar, tenía miedo de oír las respuestas.

El profesor puso una silla a una distancia prudente, cada uno de sus movimientos seguidos por un par de ojos castaños, y se sentó, pensando que la joven que lo observaba probablemente no saldría de ese despacho en mucho tiempo… Pero era su culpa, así que se trago la impotencia y comenzó a hablar:

-Bien señorita Granger -dijo con voz monótona, sin saber muy bien como continuar-, veo que ya se ha dado cuenta que hay una serpi… una columna de humo enrollada en su cuerpo. Lo que le diré a continuación es para que no se ponga a gritar cuando ocurra, porque no conseguirá nada. La… columna de humo seguirá ascendiendo y se meterá en su boca -Bien, ya lo había dicho. Tomó aire mientras Hermione lo miraba horrorizada-, y luego entrará en su cuerpo, por completo, hasta librarla de sus ataduras. Cuando eso ocurra, recuperará la movilidad en un corto tiempo pero… por decirlo de algún modo. La serpiente -esta vez no logró reprimir la palabra-, se apoderará de usted.

-¡¿QUÉ?! -gritó sin poder contenerse más. Mantuvo los ojos fijos en su profesor deseando que todo fuese una broma, pero la seriedad que encontró en la mirada del mago, solo hizo que comprendiera cada vez más la gravedad de la situación-. ¡QUE ESA COSA SE VA A APODERAR DE MÍ! ¿QUÉ QUIERE DECIR CON ESO, PROFESOR? -, continuó al borde de la histeria, perdiendo toda la fuerza que había usado para contenerse, y perdiendo también todo el sentido común al gritarle a su profesor, con el que, sin saberlo aún, tendría que compartir muchos días más…

Snape inhaló y exhaló procurando mantener la calma. Después de todo no podía pedir que la joven se mantuviese impasible ante tal noticia.

-Granger, primero, está en mi despacho así que no se atreva a volver a gritarme -le espetó con voz amenazante-, segundo, no es seguro que su voluntad desaparezca por completo, lo más probable es que la posesión sea más bien débil, y tercero, me parece bueno que sepa que será consiente de todo lo que haga. Es decir, aunque que este realizando algo contra su voluntad estará como espectadora de sus… de las acciones que realice.

Hermione oía las palabras reverberando en su mente… _"lo más probable es que la posesión sea más bien débil"… "será consiente de todo lo que haga"… "estará como espectadora"…_ Esta vez, no alcanzó a decir nada; la serpiente, deslizándose como una sombra, subió por su mentón.

Snape, tenso, observaba la escena, sintiéndose horriblemente impotente. Y él tenía la culpa. Él y nadie más. Y esa verdad le pesó como cemento cuando la boca de Hermione se abrió, sin que ella pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo, y la serpiente de humo entró, aumentando de pronto su velocidad.

Hermione sintió como algo helado se acumulaba rápidamente en su pecho. De pronto se detuvo de golpe y el frío comenzó a expandirse… a sus brazos, piernas, dedos, boca… a cada centímetro de su piel. A cada célula de su cuerpo. Pasados unos segundos, en los que se sintió como un témpano de hielo, la sensación de completa frialdad e inmovilidad fue menguando lentamente. Hasta que, por un segundo, se volvió a sentir dueña de si misma. Pero oh, error. Comprobó de inmediato que se movía… no porque ella lo quisiera, y sin poder evitarlo. Era exactamente como Snape había dicho. Espectadora de sus actos. Se sentía como si todo su ser, toda su voluntad, se hubiese replegado a un rinconcito de su mente, pudiendo solo asomarse a las ventanas que eran sus ojos para saber que pasaba, sin poder intervenir.

Se sentó y se desperezó ante la mirada de su profesor, que sostenía firmemente la varita bajo la capa. Completamente consiente de lo que hacía, pero sin poder evitarlo. Esbozó una sonrisa felina. Sus manos, moviéndose como guiadas por hilos invisibles, buscaron su varita. Entonces recordó que se le había caído en el pasillo. Fue como si le hubiese dado esa información a otra persona, que compartía con ella, su cuerpo, pero tenía todo el control. Esa "persona" se levantó con determinación en dirección al pasillo, pero una figura obscura se le plantó en frente.

La chica bufó con aburrimiento. Hermione, aterrada, notaba que se movía, gesticulizaba e incluso pensaba, sin poder evitarlo. Era una sensación horrible e indescriptible. Estaba ahí, dentro de su cuerpo, pero no tenía el control. Sintió la textura de la capa bajo sus manos cuando puso los brazos en jarras. Sentía también el aire entrando y saliendo por su nariz. Sentía como algunos rizos le caían sobre el rostro y deseo apartarlos, pero sus manos no le obedecían.

-Oh vamos -dijo, con una voz extraña. Sin duda era su voz, pero sonaba sedosa, casi seductora y… escalofriante-, necesito mi varita.

Su profesor negó con la cabeza sin apartarle la vista de encima.

-Señorita Granger -comenzó Snape, expectante- si esto salió como supongo, me puede escuchar.

La joven hizo una mueca burlona, mientras Hermione se moría de ganas de asentir como la cabeza, para confirmarle a su profesor que si lo escuchaba, pero su rostro lo único que hizo fue una mueca… una mueca que ella nunca le habría echo a un profesor. Y menos a Snape.

-Bien -continuó, tentado a decir "cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor", y es que no estaba acostumbrado a que sus alumnos lo tratasen así… más bien, un alumno nunca lo había tratado así-, le advierto que tendré que hacer algo que no le va a gustar, pero es por su propio bien… -estuvo a punto de agregar "y por el mío".

-Atrévase -dijo la chica, evidentemente desafiante para la zozobra de Hermione, que notó como su profesor estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Y con razón. Un hombre como él, ex-mortífago y seguramente temido por muchos, no debía a estar acostumbrado a que chicas de dieciséis años lo tratasen como un igual.

El profesor alzó una ceja, y Hermione comprendió que había aceptado el reto que ella, sin desearlo, le había planteado.

-_Everte Statum _ -dijo Snape apuntando a la chica con la varita. Al instante, como golpeada por una fuerza invisible, perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia atrás, sobre el sillón en que hace un rato estaba tendida. Cuando la joven se disponía a ponerse de pie, con una expresión de rabia en el rostro, el profesor volvió a agitar la varita-. _Desmaius_ -dijo finalmente, y Hermione cayó, inconsciente, sobre el sofá.


	3. Dos en una

**No saben cuan feliz soy con sus reviews. De verdad, agradezco toda crítica y comentario que dejen, siempre sirven y suben el ánimo. Cada vez tengo más ganas de seguir con la historia :D. Bueno, no los aburro más, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo.**

* * *

Snape estaba sentado en un sillón cerca del fuego de una elegante chimenea. Cada tanto giraba la cabeza para observar a la chica que permanecía profundamente dormida… en su cama.

Se llevó las yemas de los dedos índice y pulgar a las sienes, masajeando lentamente pero sin ningún resultado. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en su espacio invadido, en su miserable ración diaria de paz arrancada de cuajo, en su atención y su tiempo volcados en una estudiante.

Pero él era el culpable, maldita sea.

Y ahora tenía claro que no podía seguir tratando de convencerse de que ya no se sentía atraído por las artes obscuras. Si hubiese sido así, ni siquiera habría intentando seguir las órdenes del Señor Tenebroso. Pero no… la curiosidad fue mayor… la idea lo sedujo a pesar de lo peligrosa que era. Y aunque no le había informado a Voldemort, había trabajado en el proyecto con ahínco y perseverancia, había trabajado por más de un mes en ello… hasta que una ráfaga de cordura lo hizo detenerse. Abandonó la poción y se olvido de ella por algunos días, hasta que esa chica… ¡Ah! ¡Por qué no había destruido esa desgraciada botellita a tiempo! Se hubiese ahorrado todo el lío en el que estaba metido.

Ahora sufriría la ira del Señor de las Tinieblas. Pero eso ya lo tenía más que asumido, porque aunque hubiese terminado la poción con éxito, no le habría dicho nada. Las consecuencias para la comunidad mágica habrían sido nefastas si los planes que quería realizar Voldemort con ese proyecto se hicieran realidad. Y definitivamente él no sería el causante de tamaño desastre.

-_"De todos modos eres causante de este __**pequeño**__ desastre" _-pensó mirando a la joven, que se removía en sueños-. _"Pero vas a salir de esta" _-se dijo con firme determinación.

Si, claro que haría eso. Encontraría la forma de revertir el efecto de la poción aunque tuviese que trabajar día y noche en ello… bueno, no era que durmiese mucho tampoco... En fin, después todo volvería a la normalidad; esa chica desaparecería de su habitación y volvería a ser una sabelotodo Gryffindor… y no una víctima de sus errores.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo; la culpa.

Hermione dormía tranquila, sin sueños. Poco a poco su mente se fue aclarando hasta que estuvo por completo despierta. No abrió de inmediato los ojos, se distrajo momentáneamente, acariciando, con un movimiento distraído, la suave colcha sobre la que se encontraba.

Hasta que de pronto, los recuerdos irrumpieron como caballos furiosos en su mente: El castigo, la marca tenebrosa, la serpiente de humo, los ojos negros del profesor Snape sobre los de ella, la perdida completa del control de sus movimientos, una voz áspera diciendo _"Desmaius"_, y luego, nada… Oh no… si había algo; dos brazos fuertes cargándola y la extraña sensación de sentirse segura.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, deseando que todo hubiese sido un mal sueño. Permaneció quieta mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la penumbra. No tenía la menor idea de donde estaba; la habitación era amplia y alcanzó a distinguir una mullida butaca al lado de la cama, un poco más lejos, había un gran escritorio y unas largas cortinas rozaban la gruesa alfombra que cubría todo el suelo.

Entonces, con sus sentidos más atentos, captó la suave sombra de un aroma… al parecer una fragancia masculina. ¿Masculina?... De inmediato volvió a su memoria el impreciso recuerdo de dos brazos cargándola y ella sintiéndose absurdamente protegida. Apartó el pensamiento rápidamente, mientras sus oídos se concentraban en el sonido del fuego crepitando a sus espaldas.

Solo entonces empezó a sacar conclusiones; no había sido un sueño, todo había pasado. Y la habitación amplia, la suave fragancia que desprendía la colcha, el fuego a sus espaldas, y el vago recuerdo de dos brazos sosteniéndola solo podían significar una cosa.

Con el corazón agitado, se dio vuelta lentamente… procurando no enredarse; ni en su capa, ni en sus presentimientos.

Y ahí estaba, sentado en un sofá cerca de la chimenea, con los ojos clavados en ella, como taladrándola con la mirada… ¡Como si ella tuviese la culpa de estar allí!

La realidad le cayó como un golpe en el estómago. Pero por ahora eso no importaba demasiado. Lo que le importaba era qué hacia ella en la habitación de su profesor de pociones, y qué había pasado mientras estaba dormida o… inconsciente.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no supo qué, así que la volvió a cerrar.

Snape miró a la chica que lo observaba notoriamente aterrada y confundida. En menos de dos segundos adivinó sus pensamientos.

-Oh, tranquila, Señorita Granger -dijo haciendo una mueca de burla-, no ha pasado nada que usted no recuerde.

Hermione se sonrojó violentamente. ¿Cómo había… Oh, claro; legeremancia.

-"_Seguro, nada que yo no recuerde… excepto por el hecho de que me haya traído, estando yo inconsciente, a su habitación"_ -pensó con sorna, procurando mantener la mirada baja para que él no volviese a leerle el pensamiento.

Pero dejó de preocuparse pronto por eso; principalmente porque estaba segura de que su profesor no se rebajaría a ponerle un dedo encima.

Mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama, un recuerdo la golpeó con fuerza. Al parecer no podría tener ni un segundo de paz; la serpiente. La serpiente estaba dentro de ella. ¿Cómo se explicaba entonces el que tuviese el control de su cuerpo?

-Profesor Snape, yo…

-Después Granger -dijo el mago con involuntario fastidio, acercándose a la joven con una forma redondeada en la mano-. Beba esto -dijo tendiéndole una taza humeante.

Hermione miró alternativamente a la taza y a su profesor, en un obvio gesto de desconfianza.

-¡Por Merlín! -bramó Snape- ¿Lo beberá si le digo que después responderé todas sus dudas? -preguntó, luchando por controlar su impaciencia, y cuestionándose si lamentaría haber dicho eso.

La chica, sintiéndose repentinamente vulnerable ante la mirada fulminante de su maestro, cogió la taza sin chistar. Era café. El calor de la bebida hizo que se relajara gradualmente, aunque era una difícil tarea con los ojos de su profesor fijos en ella, casi como si esperara que su alumna fuese a lanzarle un _"Avada Kedavra" _en cualquier momento.

-Gracias -murmuró, arrepentida por ser tan desconfiada, mientras Snape le arrebataba la taza de las manos y la dejaba sobre una mesita de noche. Pero bueno, ¿Cómo no sentir desconfianza? Después de todo el hombre era un ex-mortífago, y además, la botellita con la marca tenebrosa que se había metido en su cuerpo, estaba en su despacho. ¿Y quien sabía si había más?

Entonces, sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espina dorsal. La botella estaba en su despacho. Le pertenecía… él había preparado esa poción… él… ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué?

En ese momento sintió miedo; nunca había visto a Severus Snape tan amenazador y peligroso como en ese momento. Y eso que ella había pasado por situaciones difíciles, tan difíciles como pueden ser cuando eres amiga de "El niño que sobrevivió".

Estuvo enormemente tentada a salir corriendo y desaparecer; pero no sacaría nada, sin su varita estaba completamente indefensa ante el hombre que, sin quitarle la vista de encima, había acercado una silla y ahora estaba sentado frente a ella.

Hermione intentó reprimir los temblores que amenazaban con hacerse notar en su barbilla y en sus manos.

-Bien, necesito que me mire a los ojos -dijo Snape, en el tono más monótono que encontró. Sin pasar por alto que la joven se retorcía las manos nerviosamente, clavó sus ojos negros en los de ella.

No iba a necesitar legeremancia; con las cuatro gotitas de _Veritaserum_ en el café sería suficiente, pero sosteniéndole la mirada se sentiría más seguro de la veracidad de sus respuestas.

-¿Eres Hermione Granger? ¿La legítima Hermione Granger? -preguntó, pensado que la interrogante sonaba terriblemente estúpida.

La joven quiso saber porqué le preguntaba eso, pero solo logró decir:

-Sí

-Bien. Señorita Granger, ¿Se encuentra bajo el completo dominio de su cuerpo?

-Sí -respondió comprendiendo más o menos cual era la intención del profesor.

-_"De acuerdo" _-pensó-, _"eso es todo lo que necesito saber por ahora"_.

-Pro… Profesor Snape… -dijo sobreponiéndose al temblor de su voz- ¿Puedo preguntar algo ahora?

El mago asintió sin mucho ánimo, pero no podía negar que la chica tenía el derecho de saber que estaba pasando.

-Pero primero, Señorita Granger, tengo que contarle la que a mi parecer, es la peor noticia -comenzó con una mueca de disgusto-. Como pudo comprobar, hace unos momentos usted no era lo que se dice una persona razonable -Hermione, medio avergonzada, recordó como había desafiado a su profesor-, y es muy probable que cuando esté bajo los efectos de la poción, sea un riesgo tanto para si misma, como para el resto. Por ese motivo el director -una nota de rencor se coló en su voz-, decidió que lo mejor sería que permaneciese en un solo lugar, hasta que yo logre revertir el efecto de la poción.

Hermione captó que, aun que pareciera imposible, la situación se volvía cada vez más preocupante.

-Entonces…

-_"Oh, ahí viene la pregunta de oro…"_

-¿Dónde tendré que quedarme?

Controlando las ganas de decirle que se fuera al otro lado del mundo, respondió, casi en un murmullo:

-Aquí.

A Hermione casi se le salieron los ojos de sus orbitas. Parpadeó rápidamente como si eso la ayudara a asimilar la situación. Si había entendido bien, debía permanecer encerrada (por no decir prisionera) en un solo lugar, porque con esa cosa dentro de ella podía resultar peligrosa para el resto y… él lugar donde había sido confinada era ese. La habitación de su profesor. Fugazmente se pregunto que motivos tenía Dumbledore para haber tomado esa decisión y… oh; ahí encontró una razón para calmarse. Dumbledore había tomado la decisión; y a pesar de que su relación con el director no era estrecha ni nada por el estilo, ella confiaba en ese mago más que en cualquier otro. Así que, pensando que tendría sus motivos, estuvo a punto de resignarse a la situación… solo a punto. Antes necesitaba explicaciones, muchas explicaciones y, tozuda como era, no iba a descansar hasta obtenerlas.

Primero tenía que saber que era _exactamente_ esa serpiente que se había alojado dentro de ella.

Un escalofrío hizo que se estremeciera de pies a cabeza, al recordar la sensación de ser dominada y no poder hacer nada al respecto. Absolutamente nada.

Snape observaba impaciente. Al principio pensó que a la joven le iba a dar una apoplejía, luego pareció que su rostro se había relajado, pero ahora, de nuevo tenía esa expresión de horror en su rostro.

-¿En que piensa? -preguntó con expresión de aburrimiento. Quería oír de una vez por todas la repulsión que sentía la chica ante la idea de permanecer, quien sabe por cuanto tiempo, ahí, junto a él. Esto principalmente para evitar futuros ataques de rabia por parte de su alumna al no haber comentado nada en un principio.

-En lo horrible que…

-"_Ahí viene…" _ -pensó Snape con indiferencia; consciente de que el _veritaserum_ aun debería estar funcionando.

-…que fue no tener el control de mi misma… sentir todo y no poder hacer nada… -respondió, para la sorpresa de su profesor.

¿Dónde estaba el discurso de quejas que había esperado?

Hermione, observando la expresión de incredulidad en el rostro del mago, empezó a sentirse mareada. Tal vez sí había echado algo en el café. De pronto notó como algo frío se extendía por su cuerpo, pero de inmediato fue recuperando el calor gradualmente. Pensó que perdería de nuevo el control, pero no fue así. Se sentía como embriagada por una nueva lucidez que inundaba su mente. Sonrió abiertamente mientras el mareo se retiraba.

Snape la miró como si estuviese loca. ¿Qué cosa la podía hacer sonreír en ese momento?

Pero ella interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos.

-Profesor -comenzó, decidida a obtener respuestas- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que hace la serpiente?

-_"¿De verdad le preocupa eso ahora? ¿Después de lo que dije?... _ -pensaba Snape, sin salir de su sorpresa. Estaba cien por ciento seguro de que cualquier alumno suyo (en especial si era de Gryffindor) se habría desmayado, como mínimo, ante tal noticia.

-Profesor -repitió con manifiesta impaciencia- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que hace la serpiente?

-Es algo muy parecido al maleficio _Imperius _ -respondió como en trance, aun sumido en sus reflexiones- Pero peor, más tortuoso por decirlo así. En el caso de la maldición imperdonable, la víctima obedece sin ser consiente de lo que hace, pero como pudo notar, la… la serpiente la "posee" estando usted aun en plenas facultades mentales, pero sin poder hacer nada.

-Vaya -resopló Hermione- deberían enviarlo a Azkaban por esto.

Esa declaración hizo que Snape volviera a la realidad.

-¿Cómo dice?

-Dije -comenzó Hermione, mirándolo desafiante- que deberían a enviarlo a Azkaban por esto. ¿O me equivoco, profesor?

El mago, sabiendo que la Hermione Granger que el "conocía" (y es que no podía decirse que la conociera realmente) nunca le habría soltado una frase así estando en sus cabales, supo que algo andaba mal.

-Señorita Granger -musitó con voz glacial, clavándole los ojos con fuerza- ¿Tiene el completo dominio de si misma?

-No

-¿Está siendo controlada?

-No.

Snape confirmó sus sospechas. Pero prefirió preguntarlo para asegurarse de tener razón.

-¿Esta usted **parcialmente** al mando de su cuerpo?

-Mmm… algo así -respondió la chica, indecisa.

-Se podría decir entonces, que está siendo influenciada por aquello que la controló antes de que cayera inconsciente.

-Sí. Supongo que es la mejor definición -respondió, completamente despreocupada por el asunto.

Bien, eso definitivamente no lo había previsto. Voluntades mezcladas. Momentos en que la serpiente influenciaba parcial pero notoriamente el comportamiento de la joven. Olvidándose que tenía a su alumna en frente, y sin darse cuenta que dos ojos castaños lo observaban con atención, se apoyó contra el respaldo de la silla, sumido en sus pensamientos. Definitivamente tenía una gran tarea por delante, y estaba decidido a cumplirla, fuese como fuese. Su mente empezó a vagar, analizando y calibrando posibilidades, ingredientes, fórmulas y medidas. Por eso no respondió de inmediato cuando la joven preguntó.

-¿Por qué?

-¿M?

-Por qué lo hizo -dijo la chica, con un tono exigente en su voz.

Snape la miró fijamente y se sobresaltó por completo. Hermione estaba sentada al muy a la orilla de la cama, con el torso inclinado hacia adelante, el codo en la rodilla y el rostro sobre la palma de una mano; la razón de su sobresalto era que, la otra mano, se posaba casualmente sobre su rodilla.

Escandalizado por dentro, pero manteniendo su aspecto frío y distante por fuera. Se puso de pie con desenvoltura fingiendo dar un distraído paseo por la habitación. Se detuvo observando a Hermione, que también se había levantado y se apoyaba contra el dosel de la cama.

-Señorita Granger, ha perdido completamente la cabeza o el sentido del espacio -dijo, glacial.

Pero Hermione permaneció impasible. Era extraño ese nuevo estado en el que se encontraba, inmensamente despreocupada por todo, pero impertérrita; se sentía extrañamente valiente y poderosa, como si fuese capaz de todo. Por esa misma razón poco le importaba que el hombre que tenía en frente le dijese que había perdido la cabeza.

-Probablemente -dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Aún no responde mi pregunta -continuó, con un matiz de dureza impregnado en su voz-, ¿Porqué lo hizo?

-Por qué hice qué. Especifique -exigió el mago hastiado de la actitud de la joven estudiante que parecía otra. Oh claro, porque tenía su voluntad mezclada con la de una "serpiente" que el mismo había creado. Maldita sea, no tenía ningún derecho a enojarse contra una chica inocente, pero ella definitivamente lo estaba sacando de sus casillas.

-Por qué hizo esa poción, Profesor -de pronto, la voz de Hermione temblaba, y se había empezado a sentir terriblemente cansada-, con qué fin, con qué propósito. ¿A quién pensaba dársela, Profesor Snape? ¿A quien iba a condenar a esto? -hizo un gesto con la mano indicándose a si misma. En algún lugar de su mente, se había dado cuenta que en ese momento tampoco tenía el control por completo, de que cuando quería decir algo, le salía tergiversado por una fuerza que yacía dentro de ella. Y lo peor de todo es que se sentía bien, esa fuerza la hacía sentirse capaz, segura, fuerte. Hermione tenía claro que sentirse cómoda con algo así no era nada bueno, era peligroso... y sintió miedo.

Snape miró a la chica ligeramente perturbado. Sus cambios de actitud eran irritantes, pero también, preocupantes.

De pronto, un jadeo ahogado salió de los labios de Hermione. Él se acercó rápidamente y la sostuvo con firmeza, una mano en cada brazo, antes de que ella se desplomara contra el suelo. La chica, completamente aletargada y sin fuerzas para mantenerse de pie, buscó con desesperación los ojos de su profesor; que para su sorpresa, tenían un matiz de preocupación.

-Ayúdeme -fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar los ojos, y su cabeza se inclinó hacia un lado.

Snape la tumbó por segunda vez en esa noche, sobre su cama. Con movimientos mecánicos le quitó la capa y los zapatos. Descorrió la colcha y tapó a su alumna para luego quedarse observándola unos segundos.

_"Ayúdeme"… _la palabra resonaba en su mente una, y otra, y otra, y otra vez.

Se dejó caer en el sofá cerca del fuego sin despegar la mirada de la cabeza castaña que descansaba sobre su almohada. Los efectos estaban resultado mucho más impredecibles de lo que él había pensado.

Se sentía horriblemente cansado. Física, mental, y aun que le costase admitirlo, emocionalmente. Sin ningún resultado, intentó quedarse dormido.

Luego de un rato de insoportable insomnio, cruzó rápidamente la puerta que daba a su despacho y buscó por las estanterías un brebaje que lo haría caer en un profundo sueño. Volvió al sofá. Con su varita apuntó hacia la puerta y murmuró _"Colloportus". _No se arriesgaría a que la chica escapase mientras el dormía, aunque no sería una gran siesta. Tomó muy poco brebaje, lo estrictamente necesario para dormir bien durante una hora; tenía claro que, después de que el efecto pasara, se despertaría inmediatamente, porque ya lo había usado antes. Luego metió las dos varitas (una suya y otra de Hermione) dentro de su túnica; las puso lo suficientemente cercanas a su cuerpo para que la chica no se atreviese buscar por allí. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en dejar la mente en blanco. En menos de un minuto, se durmió.

Hermione despertó con lágrimas en los ojos. Se sentía horrible. Aun medio adormilada notó que estaba dentro de la cama, tapada, sin zapatos ni túnica. Pero estaba demasiado angustiada como para preocuparse por eso ahora. En la obscuridad, iluminado por las débiles llamas que aun permanecían en la chimenea, encontró la silueta de su profesor, dormido en un sofá y, por tercera o cuarta vez, la invadió el recuerdo de dos brazos cargándola, y la sensación de seguridad que, fugazmente, había experimentado

Pensó que aun estaba influenciada por la serpiente (aunque no era así) porque, sin razonarlo mucho, se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta el dormido mago. Sin dudarlo, y no muy consiente de lo que hacía, se sentó en sus piernas y se acurrucó sobre él, apoyándose en su torso. Y ahí estaba... el añorado sentimiento de sentirse protegida. De inmediato, volvió a quedarse dormida.

* * *

**Creánme, no tengo idea de como reaccionará Snape cuando despierte. **

**Me preocuparé de averiguarlo pronto.**

**¡Un abrazo y gracias por leer!**


	4. La verdad duele

**¡Lo siento! Sufrí un severo bloqueo mental y no sabía como seguir :S Pero aquí está, salió un poco largo... más bien, salió bastante largo.**

**Aquí respondí algunos comentarios:**

**crizagloss: **_¡__Aw!... gracias :) bueno, perdón por hacerte esperar, ojalá te guste este capítulo._

**Amia Snape: **_Ahahahahahaha ¿Cómo que TU Severus? A ver chicas, tenemos que resignarnos, para nuestra desgracia él es propiedad de J.K. Rowling... pero bueno, me contento con adueñarme de él un poquito al escribir esta historia..._

**minerva91: **_¡Por eso mismo me demoré en escribir el capítulo! Ni yo sabía lo que venía a continuación... pero ya ves, ya lo escribí :) Ojalá te guste._

**Daniie Snape Malfoy: **_M__uchas gracias por todos tus comentarios, fuiste una de las primeras en empezar a leer mi fic y me alegra un montón que sigas haciéndolo :) ojalá este capítulo te guste también :D_

**Smithback: **_¡¡No!! ¡Ese no es el objetivo de la poción! Hermione solo fue a recostarse sobre él por una cuestión de "instinto", como para sentirse segura, pero la poción tienes fines mucho más... eh... obscuros... bueno en este capítulo se explica mejor eso. _

**Perdón por no contestarles a todos :( pero no me daba el tiempo, además hay algunos en los que no se que decir :D **

**Bueno, gracias a todas las que les respondí allá arriba, y también a: vampylolita, nahi, veyita snape, kismet, Luli_210, Sayuri Hasekura y Kalyra.**

**Por cierto, este capítulo es más bien... "explicativo" por decirlo así... bueno, no las aburro más, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Severus Snape se despertó puntual, como un reloj, una hora después de haberse tomado el brebaje.

Aún medio adormilado, intentó levantar el brazo derecho para quitarse unos cabellos que le cosquilleaban la mejilla. Y, vaya sorpresa, no pudo moverlo; estaba atrapado bajo un extraño bulto que reposaba sobre él. Entonces, un poco más alerta, notó que el bulto desprendía un tibio calor que se fundía con el de su propio cuerpo, dándole una sensación agradable de… ¿bienestar? Oh no… definitivamente algo estaba fuera de lugar. Además cayó en cuenta de que el bulto respiraba; y bueno, tenía muy claro de que ni siquiera en ese mundo lleno de hechizos y magia los bultos respiraban; los animales respiraban, las personas respiraban, las alumnas de Gryffindor respiraban…

Los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron de inmediato. La situación estaba tan lejos de toda lógica que, para asegurarse de no estar soñando, o peor, alucinando, levantó el brazo que tenía libre y sus dedos fueron a parar a una espesa cabellera rizada. Justo en ese instante una mano e aferró, casi con fuerza, a su hombro izquierdo, como si el fuese una tabla de salvación o algo por el estilo.

Se habría burlado de la idea, pero definitivamente, ese no era el momento.

Estuvo a punto de despertarla de un grito y echarla de su habitación con cincuenta puntos menos de Gryffindor; solo a punto.

Pero eso no habría sido justo; la joven no estaba en lo que se dice "un equilibrio mental", no después de lo que había pasado con ella esa noche. Y, con fastidio, se volvió a recordar que él era el culpable de todo eso. Así que trato de actual lo mas humanamente posible, haciendo una mueca al pensar en sí mismo actuando "humanamente".

-Señorita Granger -dijo con la garganta seca, remeciéndola un poco con la mano que tenía libre-. Señorita Granger, despierte -insistió.

Pero solo logró que la chica se aferrase más a él, apretando el cuerpo contra el suyo.

Oh, oh. Eso ya sobrepasaba sus límites. Y es que hace ya mucho tiempo que nadie invadía su metro cuadrado de esa forma.

-¡Por Merlín, Granger! -bramó, sin poder contenerse más, al tiempo que la remecía- ¡Despierte!

Hermione se sobresaltó, y como acto reflejo apretó con más fuerza el hombro de su profesor. Pero retiró su mano de inmediato, al tiempo que comprendía lo que ocurría.

Levantó el rostro y, aun en la penumbra, distinguió los ojos negros de Snape, quien tenía una extraña expresión en el rostro; no distinguió si era de rabia, sorpresa, incomodidad o desconcierto.

Se levantó como impulsada por un resorte y estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio. ¡Por todos los santos en los que no creía! ¡SE HABÍA DORMIDO RECOSTADA SOBRE SU _PROFESOR_! ¡Como si fuese una niña pequeña! Lo peor es que no era cualquier profesor; era Severus Snape; y él definitivamente era completamente distinto a cualquier otro docente que ella conociese.

-¿Podría explicarme que demonios hacía recostada sobre… -tenía tan poco sentido que casi tuvo que escupir las palabras, forzándolas a salir de su garganta- …sobre mí?

Hermione retrocedió, agradeciendo que la obscuridad de la habitación ocultase el repentino sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas. Y es que, para su desgracia, recordaba muy bien como había ido a parar allí; y tuvo que admitir para sus adentros que en esos momentos no había estado bajo la influencia de nada ni nadie… ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando para hacer eso? Se preguntó si la poción no causaba daños mentales, porque, para lo que había hecho, definitivamente tenía que haber perdido la cabeza.

Snape mientras tanto, se había puesto de pie, debatiéndose entre montar en cólera o preocuparse por la salud mental de su alumna; y la primera opción era sin duda la que iba mejor con él. Así que envió al diablo el sentimiento de culpa y se dispuso a hablar, frío y distante, pero con la rabia impregnada en su voz.

-Y bien Señorita Granger -comenzó, con apariencia impasible-, ¿Me va a explicar donde tenía la cabeza?

Y Hermione, que se sentía mentalmente bloqueada, solo atinó a decir:

-No lo se, señor.

-Oh, yo si lo sé Granger -le espetó con burla-, la tenía sobre mi pecho.

La joven le sostuvo la mirada, muerta de vergüenza. ¿Qué podía decir?

-_"Lacarnum Inflamarae" _-murmuró Snape apuntando a la chimenea luego de haber sacado su varita.

El fuego empezó a crepitar alegremente en la chimenea y Hermione de pronto parecía muy interesada en esto, hasta que vio como el profesor le indicaba con un gesto que se sentara.

-_"Oh vamos, donde quedó tu dignidad, saca un poco de lo Gryffindor que llevas dentro…" -_se reprochó mientras se ubicaba en una mullida butaca cerca del fuego. A pesar de su evidente sonrojo, decidió mantener el mentón en alto, enfrentando la mirada obscura del mago.

Snape alzó una ceja con incredulidad; la joven tenía orgullo, de eso estaba seguro, porque si no, no lo habría mirado a los ojos de esa forma tan decidida después de que él la había encontrado durmiendo muy cómodamente sobre sus piernas. Aún se le notaba nerviosa e incómoda, sus ojos marrones no lo engañaban.

-¿Debo preocuparme por su salud mental, Señorita Granger? -preguntó sin sonar para nada preocupado. Aunque ya no había rabia en su voz, solo la monotonía habitual.

-No lo sé, profesor. Dígamelo usted -dijo Hermione a la defensiva.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

-Quiero decir que -comenzó la chica aclarándose la garganta, pensado que se arrepentiría de las palabras que estaba por pronunciar-, si usted preparó la poción, debe saber cuales son los efectos que esta causa, por lo tanto supongo que tiene claro si hay posibilidad de daños mentales **severos**, profesor.

Snape captó de inmediato la indirecta. Por supuesto, había que estar con daños mentales severos para ir a dormir acurrucada contra él.

-Pues no, Señorita Granger, la poción no contempla la posibilidad de ese tipo de efectos secundarios, así que temo que aun me debe una explicación. -contraatacó con sorna- ¿Por qué hizo lo que hizo?

Bien, definitivamente ahora no sabía que decir. Así que, pensando que era lo más estúpido que podía hacer, decidió ser sincera.

-No lo sé -murmuró.

El mago aún le sostenía la mirada, y supo ver que decía la verdad… una verdad que le resultó endemoniada e inexplicablemente perturbadora y por alguna razón que no supo encontrar sintió deseos de ir a su despacho y no verle el rostro a esa joven nunca más. Pero guardo la compostura y halló una salida mas racional.

-Ya que no va a decírmelo, creo que lo mejor es que vuelva a acostarse… -y sonriendo con un dejo de crueldad agregó-: donde corresponde, por supuesto -y señaló la cama.

-_"Verdaderamente no se cansa se humillarme"_ -pensó agotada, recordando que tendría que quedarse allí, con él, quien sabe por cuanto tiempo. Mientras volvía a meterse bajo la colcha, intentando ignorar el hecho de que ahí era donde dormía habitualmente su profesor, rogó que no fuese mucho tiempo.

Hermione se acurrucó sobre la cama, oliendo nuevamente la suave fragancia, que le hizo recordar la vergonzosa escena que acaba de pasar.

Intentó dormir sin éxito. Insomne, se mantuvo muy quieta, casi podía sentir la mirada del mago en su espalda. Llegado un momento se sintió muy incómoda, pero no quiso cambiar de posición; tenía la impresión de que cualquier cosa que hiciera era una excusa más para que el profesor se burlase, y ella ya había tenido suficiente por ese día.

Tal como la chica sospechaba, Snape estaba sentado en su sofá, mirándola, adivinando que al igual que él, no podía dormir. Pero ya no dormía solo porque no pudiese, si no porque no quería.

De pronto, una voz sobresaltó a la joven, que aun intentaba sin éxito conciliar el sueño.

-Señorita Granger -nunca había oído a su profesor hablar en un tono tan pasivo.

-_"Debo estar soñando" _-se quedó tan quieta que hasta se olvidó de respirar.

-¿Señorita Granger? -de nuevo… vaya, Snape en sueños resultaba muy insistente. Fingió estar durmiendo, pero no tomó en cuenta que el Snape de lo que ella creía era un sueño, se había percatado de que no respiraba- ¿Granger? ¿Hermione? -esta vez había nota de histeria en la voz.

Y cuando una mano se posó en su hombro con la intención de remecerla, fue tal el efecto del contacto que se dio la vuelta inmediatamente, encontrándose cara a cara con su profesor, que estaba ligeramente inclinado hacia ella.

Snape compuso rápidamente una expresión neutral, y se enderezó con tanta prisa que casi se golpeó con el dosel de la cama.

Hermione logró, a duras penas, contener una sonrisa.

-¿Qué pretende? -preguntó el mago, y esta vez su voz tenía un claro tono de reproche- ¿Por qué no respiraba?

La joven encontró la situación increíblemente cómica, pero aún así frunció el ceño, aparentemente molesta.

-Pretendía parecer dormida, profesor -respondió intentado sonar distante e indignada.

-No soy tan fácil de engañar, Granger -le espetó-. Además, la gente suele respirar cuando duerme; no había necesidad de parecer muerta -concluyó él con burla.

Para gran alivio de la chica, la voz del mago volvía a tener su tono habitual: burlesco y distante; por un momento le había parecido… preocupado. No, seguro eran imaginaciones suyas, así que desechó la idea rápidamente.

Snape le tendió un vaso; un cuarto del cual contenía un líquido lechoso y espeso. Tomó el vaso y miró la sustancia con curiosidad y desconfianza.

-Es un brebaje para dormir -explicó Snape con aburrimiento.

Hermione asintió y decidió que no sacaría nada pidiendo más explicaciones, porque al final lo bebería de todos modos. Ignorando su sabor amargo, apuró el contenido y luego le pasó el vaso a su profesor.

-Gracias -murmuró dándose la vuelta. No hubo respuesta. Al poco rato, dormía apaciblemente.

Mientras, él tomaba asiento de nuevo. ¿Por qué acababa de hacer lo que acababa de hacer? La única explicación lógica y razonable era que estaba buscando modos alternativos de aliviar la culpa que aún le removía la conciencia, como por ejemplo, darle la solución para dormir profunda y tranquilamente. Se quedó con esa idea y se olvido pronto del asunto.

A la media hora después estaba en su despacho leyendo un libro titulado _"Leyes de los antídotos y fórmulas avanzadas" _Se sabía el texto de memoria, pero sentía la extraña necesidad de asegurarse de sus vastos conocimientos.

Dos horas más tarde, el libro reposaba cerrado sobre el escritorio, y el profesor se encontraba en el incómodo estado entre el sueño y la vigilia. Cansado de luchar contra el peso de sus párpados, se dirigió a sus estanterías y tomó un recipiente lleno de un líquido amarillo traslúcido; vertió un poco en un vaso y lo bebió de un trago.

Luego, con la mente más despejada, se puso a trabajar.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione despertó muy temprano, dentro de una habitación iluminada mágicamente por una luz tenue, que al parecer, provenía de la nada.

Se estiró y abrió los ojos perezosamente. Estaba increíblemente descansada y, por unos momentos, se olvidó de todos los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Se sentó en la cama pensando que esa había sido la noche más extraña y horrible de su vida.

Abatida, hundió el rostro en sus manos… Atrapada allí, con su maestro de pociones… perecía una broma de mal... no, de pésimo gusto.

Oh, pero esa serpiente moviéndose y hablando a través de ella era un recuerdo casi palpable, y definitivamente no era una broma.

Luego de comprobar que el profesor no estaba en ningún rincón, oculto tras una sombra o sentado en algún lugar, se dedicó a apreciar la habitación donde se encontraba.

Elegante y sobria; esas dos palabras la describían perfectamente. Los colores típicos de Slytherin; verde y plateado, se hacían presentes con fuerza. Sus ojos se detuvieron en un gran escritorio de caoba, un amplio armario, el sofá de cuero negro que estaba cerca de la chimenea -se sonrojó al verlo-, otro sofá ligeramente más pequeño, una butaca y una puerta… que supuso daría al baño.

Estaba bajando las piernas de la cama, dispuesta a ponerse los zapatos, cuando algo sobre la mesita de noche captó su atención.

-Oh… -musitó en un ruidito ahogado abriendo los ojos con sorpresa. Una bandeja plateada llevaba lo que, aparentemente, era su desayuno.

¿Acaso Snape le había llevado el desayuno? No, seguro había sido uno de los muchos elfos domésticos que se encargaban de la cocina en Hogwarts. Hizo una mueca de disgusto ante la idea.

Al lado de la mesita había algo que hizo que se cayera el alma a los pies; su baúl y su maleta… Ante esa evidencia la realidad se hizo más consistente y presente que nunca.

Sintiendo un malestar en la boca del estomago, se puso los zapatos, ordenó la cama y se quedó mirando la bandeja como decidiendo que hacer con ella.

-Señorita Granger - dijo una voz a sus espaldas, haciéndola pegar un salto del susto.

Se volteó sintiendo como el calor subía a sus mejillas… Por Merlín, había olvidado que la noche anterior se había dormido acurrucada sobre él. Rogó que no sacara el tema como una excusa más para burlarse de ella.

Snape estaba bajo el marco de la puerta que daba a su despacho, deseando que su alumna creyera que el desayuno lo habían traído los elfos domésticos, a los cuales no dejaba entrar a su habitación por el simple hecho de que la idea de alguien (mago, elfo, duende o que fuera) revoloteando en su habitación le desagradaba. Era una burla del destino el hecho de que ahora tuviese que soportar a una estudiante allí. En fin, el punto es que ya serían demasiadas las escenitas de amabilidad (darle un brebaje para y luego llevarle a desayuno) y Hermione podía hacerse la idea de que existía "el lado bueno del profesor Snape" y… simplemente no. Tenía una reputación que defender.

-¿Si, profesor? -dijo en un hilo de voz.

-El contenido de la bandeja no es de decoración, por si las dudas -dijo con socarronería-. Debería comer, no quiero que el director piense que la estoy matando de inanición.

Hermione asintió sin saber que decir.

-Por cierto, necesito que escriba una carta -avanzó hasta el escritorio y dejó sobre él un pergamino en blanco.

-¿Una carta? -preguntó extrañada.

-Si, eso fue lo que dije. Gracias por deleitarme con su buen sentido de la audición -la joven ignoró el comentario y se acercó al escritorio como tanteando terreno-. Tiene que escribir una carta dirigida a sus amigos Potter y Weasley -se percibió el desagrado en su voz al pronunciar sus nombres-, diciéndoles que por problemas familiares tuvo que partir inmediatamente con sus padres, y que no sabe su fecha de regreso.

Hermione, sin darse cuenta, había abierto la boca con incredulidad. ¿Qué el quería que hiciese qué? No, no señor. No iba a mentir simplemente porque a él se le diera la gana.

-Con el debido respeto, profesor -comenzó, indignada-, pero si cree que voy a mentir así solo por…

-No, Señorita Granger -la interrumpió-, no lo creo, **lo sé**.

-¿Y que le hace pensar eso? -preguntó ligeramente enrabiada.

-_"Oh pues, tal vez el hecho de que puedo utilizar un imperius ¿Le parece?" _-quiso decir-. Lo que me hace pensar eso, Granger, es que usted es Gryffindor -dijo lacónicamente- tan sencillo como eso.

-No… no entiendo…

-Verá, me parece que ya le dije que es usted un peligro para el resto; pero no le mencioné, que lo es especialmente, para Potter -dijo mientras en su mente la conciencia le repetía _"Y tu tienes la culpa, tu tienes la culpa, tu tienes la culpa, tu tienes la culpa…"_

-Pe… pero… ¿Por qué? -preguntó con la angustia asomando a sus ojos marrones.

Snape apretó los labios. ¿Para qué retrasar más las cosas? Se lo tendría que contar de todos modos, y si no lo hacía, estaba seguro de que ella lo terminaría descubriendo por sus propios medios.

Le indicó con un gesto que se sentara.

Hermione obedeció, preguntándose si ahora escucharía las respuestas que la noche anterior se habían ido acumulando interminablemente en su cabeza.

El profesor se quedó de pie sin decidirse a comenzar. Luego de admitir que no había ningún argumento lo suficientemente fuerte como para excusarse y no decir nada, dio rienda suelta a las palabras.

La joven escuchó sin interrumpir, intentando mantenerse imperturbable, pero sin poder evitar que sus ojos delataran el remolino de sentimientos que se alzaba en su interior.

Snape habló distante, como si todo se tratase de un extraño y no de él mismo, como tratando de quitarle importancia a los hechos que lo habían llevado -arrastrándola a ella en el camino- hasta esa situación. Mientras hablaba, en su mente revivía lo ocurrido con tanta claridad que parecía que solo habían pasado unas horas…

-Has venido rápido, Severus -siseó una voz entre las sombras.

-Me gusta complacerle, mi señor -dijo con monotonía mientras entraba a una estancia débilmente iluminada algunas antorchas fijas en los muros de piedra. Se situó al centro, esperando ver un par de ojos rojos saliendo de la obscuridad.

-Si eso es cierto, sabrás servirme bien -una silueta salió desde la zona donde no llegaba la luz. Avanzaba como deslizándose, su rostro blanco y serpentino estaba impasible, inexpresivo-. Tengo una misión para ti. Es importante.

-Haré lo posible por cumplirla -afirmó mientras la silueta se acercaba.

-Lo posible y lo imposible, Severus -susurró fijando en él sus ojos rojos, en los que se develaba una creciente excitación. Snape intentó no parecer preocupado ¿Qué le enviaría a hacer ahora?

-Lo haré, mi señor -respondió, lacónico.

-Bien, esto es para que veas que no subestimo tus capacidades. Espero que no me decepciones -Snape asintió despacio-. Sabes bien cuales son las consecuencias que sufren los que no cumplen mis ordenes -el profesor no dijo nada, se limitó a esperar con paciencia a que continuara-. Tengo un plan muy ambicioso… y si funciona, se nos facilitarán mucho las cosas… -hablaba como acariciando las palabras, las atrapaba con su voz susurrante y fría-. Yendo al grano, Severus, quiero que embotelles el maleficio imperius.

Snape abrió un poco más los ojos, con sorpresa. ¿Embotellar un maleficio imperius? Era un reto; un desafío difícil… por lo mismo muy atrayente. De inmediato su mente empezó a trabajar en como hacerlo, que sustancias usar, que hechizos podrían ser útiles…

-El maleficio imperius…- murmuró, con la mente navegando en los recipientes que guardaba en las estanterías de su despacho.

-Si -afirmó, haciendo que Snape volviera a la realidad-. Sabes que muchos que me interesa tener en mis manos se resisten al imperius, debo decir, con habilidad. Por eso mismo los necesito bajo mi control. Quiero algo de lo que no puedan escapar, que entre en ellos y los deje sin salida. Por supuesto eso es demasiado sencillo para ti -siseó clavándole los ojos con fuerza, mientras el profesor evitaba alzar una ceja con incredulidad y procuraba usar la oclumancia con los pensamientos que lo desfavorecerían-, así que decidí que sería interesante que la víctima fuese consiente de sus actos, pero sin tener posibilidad de intervenir en ellos -una sonrisa macabra se insinuó fugazmente en la línea que eran sus labios.

¿Interesante? ¿INTERESANTE? Buscar una cura alternativa para el veneno de basilisco sería interesante; pero eso… eso era sencillamente cruel.

-No has dicho nada, Severus.

Snape pensó rápidamente las palabras, intentando sonar entusiasmado.

-Me parece un plan brillante, mi señor -murmuró al fin mientras quien-ustedes-saben asentía a modo de aprobación.

-Por supuesto que lo es -musitó con voz escalofriante-. La poción tendrá dos ordenes principales; la primera es venir a mí, así podré dar las demás instrucciones según la persona que sea. La segunda orden tiene nombre y apellido: Harry Potter. Si por alguna razón el mago en cuestión tuviese la oportunidad de capturarlo antes de venir a mi encuentro, deberíamos asegurarnos de que aproveche ese momento.

Enviaremos la poción en un paquete que solo podrá abrir el destinatario, muy sencillo pero eficaz. Será entregado a los miembros más influyentes del ministerio, por supuesto, así tendré a la comunidad mágica en mis manos en muy poco tiempo…

Utilizaremos esto -con un movimiento de varita hizo que, desde las sombras, avanzara flotando hacia ellos una bandeja plateada que llevaba una botella pequeña, la cual contenía un negro humo en su interior, este se arremolinaba y movía constantemente-, la hice yo mismo, no eres el único bueno con las pociones, Severus.

Snape casi no logró ocultar su sorpresa.

-Tómala -ordenó.

El profesor cogió la botella ocultando su indecisión, sospechando lo que estaba por ocurrir.

A penas la tocó, la botella resbaló de sus manos… más bien saltó de sus manos y se estrelló estrepitosamente en el suelo, quebrándose al instante. El humo alcanzó de inmediato al profesor, este se quedó inmóvil y cayó contra el piso de piedra, quedando tieso como una momia.

-¿Sabes lo que es ese humo, Severus? -preguntó una voz gélida frente a él. Snape no pudo decir nada.

Un movimiento de varita lo liberó de la inmovilidad en la que estaba. Se levantó con desenvoltura y sacudió ligeramente la capa para liberarse de trocitos de vidrio que se habían enganchado en ella.

-_Volatilis Petra_ -respondió- inmoviliza completamente y solo el creador puede detener el efecto.

-Entonces, supongo que has entendido todo -siseó Voldemort, mirando distraídamente los vidrios rotos en el piso de piedra.

-Si mi señor -afirmó, muy a su pesar. Si no hubiese entendido no se habría sentido tan tentado a realizar lo que le proponía, es decir, lo que le ordenaba aquel al que llamaba "mi señor".

-¿Es posible? -preguntó inclinando el rostro hacia un lado, como un niño que observa algo curioso.

-Lo intentaré

-No basta con intentarlo, **tienes** que lograrlo. Si no lo haces, te aseguro que no te gustarán las consecuencias -amenazó-. Espero que todos estos años como profesor de pociones en Hogwarts no hayan sido en vano -le espetó, para luego mirarlo nuevamente a los ojos- ¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Como mínimo tres meses, mi señor -dijo luego de dudar un momento.

-Es mucho tiempo…

-Es una poción compleja -explicó-, dudo que antes se haya intentado algo así. Procuraré tardar lo menos posible -murmuró aun sosteniéndole la mirada.

En la habitación solo se oían dos cosas: unos sollozos ahogados y una pluma rasgando el papel.

Hermione secó el rastro que las lágrimas habían dejado en sus mejillas, intentó controlar el temblor de su mentón y se acercó a la puerta que daba al despacho, golpeando débilmente. A los pocos segundos el pálido rostro del profesor estaba frente a ella. Le tendió el pergamino sin decir nada, sintiendo rabia por no poder controlar las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos. A penas tomó el pergamino, Hermione se dio vuelta cruzando fuertemente los brazos sobre el pecho. Cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse a sus espaldas, se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, con el rostro oculto en las manos.

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Muy largo? Se agradecen comentarios y críticas :) **

**¡Un abrazo y gracias por leer! **


	5. Especulación y dolor

**De nuevo me he demorado bastante. Esta vez por dos razones: ligera falta de inspiración y estudios. En realidad no he tenido mucho de lo último, pero es como el efecto psicológico que el liceo produce, no se si me entienden. Incluso estoy teniendo menos clases... con esto del terremoto estamos con menos horas. **

**En fin, aquí respondo algunos comentarios:**

**minerva91: **_Gracias :) Es cierto que he puesto a Hermione en una situación difícil, y no es nada contra ella, de hecho, me agrada mucho, pero era necesario para la historia. A, y yo también desearía deshacerme de los bloqueos mentales :)_

**Sayuri Hasekura: **_La idea es esa, que sigan con sus personalidades... mientras les sea posible, por supuesto. Y lo otro es que Severus nunca confirmó estar fabricando la poción, dijo que lo haría, pero nunca le dio a Voldemort pruebas de ello :P_

**Daniie Snape Malfoy: **_Bueno, esa reacción era lo menos que se podía esperar ¿No? Que bueno que te siga gustando, ojalá disfrutes este capítulo también._

**Amia Snape: **_Es cierto, debe ser muy lindo despertar en sus brazos, aunque te despierte con un grito ahahahahaha._

**Smithback:** _¿Ese "buajajajajaja" fue una risa malévola o es mi idea?_

**Sasamii:** _Bueno, ya veremos como sobrelleva esto de estar encerrada en la habitación con su profesor :) Y sobre la poción, el hecho que este incompleta afectó más que nada a la duración de la posesión, esta supuestamente debía ser permanente y duraría hasta que se tomara el antídoto (que Snape, en un error de cálculos, no fabricó, puesto que no pensaba dársela a nadie) sin embargo como vez cuando la serpiente toma el control no tarda mucho en retirarse... aunque ya veremos como evoluciona esto :)_

**crizagloss:**_ Que bueno que te haya hecho reír :) y la verdad es que a veces me resulta difícil tratar la personalidad de Severus, sus reacciones y eso, porque él es como un misterio de personaje... y vaya misterio encantador ahahahaha, pero trato de hacerlo lo mejor posible, que bueno que te guste._

**June Magic:** _Sí, la verdad es una poción bien diabólica, que bueno que te haya allá gustado la explicación... y por cierto... ¡Me tienes enganchada a tu fanfic! Me refiero a "Raso blanco, Seda negra" me ha encantadoooooooo, ojalá lo actualices luego, yo trataré de hacerlo también... y no pretendo sobornarte ni nada, pero es que de verdad me gustó tu fic :)_

**Dinha Prince: **_Me alegro que te guste, y gracias por comentar._

**Fui buena y les conteste a todas :) Es lo menos que puedo hacer aparte de tratar de actualizar pronto, sus comentarios me suben el ánimo y me dan más ganas de seguir escribiendo. Gracias, gracias, gracias y gracias de nuevo, a todas las que se dan el tiempo de comentar, y también a las que no lo hacen. **

******Bueno, no las aburro más, lean y ojalá, disfruten.**

**

* * *

**

Un pelirrojo se acercaba con paso desgarbado hacia la mesa Gryffindor, donde un chico de ojos verdes comía sin ganas una tostada.

Harry Potter miró divertido a su amigo mientras este se sentaba a su lado dando un bostezo.

-¿Aún con sueño? -preguntó mirando el semblante adormilado del pelirrojo.

Ron sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza. Tomó un bollo relleno de manjar y empezó a pasear distraídamente la mirada por la mesa.

-¿Y Hermione? -preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-No la he visto -respondió Harry mientras se servía zumo de calabaza.

-Es que… bueno… ella siempre está aquí cuando llegamos y… -murmuró como excusándose por su preocupación.

-No te he pedido explicaciones, Ron -contestó su amigo sonriéndole. Siempre que el pelirrojo se preocupaba por Hermione, se apresuraba a dar explicaciones, como si temiera mostrar mucho interés en la chica. Y Harry no era tonto, hace algún tiempo ya que Ron actuaba de manera extraña para con su amiga.

-Tal vez ese murciélago le dio un castigo muy largo o agotador… -especuló mirando hacia la mesa de profesores; donde Severus Snape parecía muy concentrado mirando algo dentro de su taza mientras Dumbledore le hablaba.

-No creo, ayer cuando salí del despacho de Dumbledore…

-¡Tú reunión con Dumbledore! -interrumpió Ron- ¡Casi lo olvidaba! ¿Qué…

-Baja la voz… -susurro Harry al tiempo que algunas cabezas se volteaban hacia ellos.

-Lo siento -se disculpó disminuyendo exageradamente el tono- ¿Y, como te fue?

-Bueno, ayer te iba a contar…

-¡¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?!

-… pero dormías como un lirón… -concluyó el chico en tanto su amigo lo miraba aparentemente indignado.

-Podrías haberme despertado -le reprochó encogiéndose de hombros.

Harry rodo los ojos; lo decía como si despertarle fuese lo más fácil de mundo. Ni con un _sonorus_ lo habría conseguido.

-En fin, cuando iba saliendo del despacho me encontré con Snape. Supongo que iba a hablar con Dumbledore… bueno, el punto es que no era muy tarde y no creo que haya dejado a Hermione sola en su despacho cumpliendo el castigo. Él no confiaría en un Gryffindor, y menos en alguno de nosotros tres… -dijo con ligereza.

-Muy cierto -afirmó su amigo.

De pronto el ruido de múltiples aleteos ahogó el de las conversaciones en el gran salón. Un montón de lechuzas irrumpieron en el recinto para repartir paquetes y cartas a los estudiantes.

El par de Gryffindors continuaron desayunando, puesto que no esperaban que una lechuza parda con algunas plumas rojizas en su cabeza, se posara en la mesa frente a ambos mirándolos con atención.

Al notar que los amigos la ignoraban olímpicamente, se acercó muy decidida hacia la mano de Ron.

-¡Hey! ¡Qué haces! -bramó mientras la lechuza picoteaba insistentemente su mano.

-Creo que le agradas -comentó Harry, riendo. Lo cual fue un estúpido error pues el ave se lanzó inmediatamente a picotearle también-. ¡Eh! ¡Detente!

Los estudiantes más cercanos miraban divertidos la escena, mientras ambos se corrían hacia atrás observando a la enojada mensajera que ululaba indignada.

-Oh, con que era eso -masculló Ron, acercándose tentativamente a desatar un rollo de pergamino atado a la pata de ave. A penas lo hizo, la lechuza se alejó volando presurosa.

-Lechuza loca -musitó Harry frotándose un poco la mano- ¿Y qué… -al ver la expresión de su amigo, dejó la pregunta sin terminar. Ron se había quedado como estatua mientras observaba el pergamino abierto frente a sus ojos-. ¿Ron? ¿Algo anda mal? -cuestionó remeciéndolo.

El pelirrojo a penas pestañeó, como si le costará reaccionar.

-Harry… es para los dos… lee… -susurró sin apartar los ojos del pergamino.

Su amigo se acercó y tomó un extremo de la carta para ponerla centrada frente a ambos, y comenzó a leer en silencio.

Al terminar, ambos se quedaron sin decir nada.

-Harry… -dijo ron rompiendo el silencio.

-Ella estará bien, Ron. Hermione es fuerte -soltó de pronto, sin poder ocultar la consternación de su voz.

-Pero no entiendo… -se apresuró el pelirrojo, con la preocupación impresa en sus facciones- ¿Por qué se fue así, de repente? Podrían trasladar a su madre a San Mugo, con magia seguro se recuperaría más pronto, Hermione estaría más tranquila y…

-Ron -lo frenó su amigo-, recuerda que una vez nos dijo que sus padres no aprobaban los tratamientos mágicos en los temas de salud y esas cosas.

Se quedaron callados mirando hacia la nada, ambos sin saber que decir ni que hacer.

De pronto, una luz de alerta se encendió en la mente de Harry. Allí había algo raro: Para empezar, lo más lógico hubiese sido que Hermione recibiese un carta donde le informaran del accidente de su madre, pero ¿Cuándo la había recibido que ellos no se habían enterado? Si hubiese ocurrido durante el día anterior, seguro les habría contado… aun que en realidad lo más lógico era que ella se enterase esa mañana en el desayuno, para que así viajara de día. Pero no había sido así, por lo que lo más probable era que le hubiesen informado la noche anterior, durante o después del castigo con Snape…

En ese momento una imagen relampagueó en su mente, acompañada de una idea que lo dejo estático: Snape subiendo las escales hacía el despacho de Dumbledore, con el rostro crispado en una extraña expresión que carecía de su impasibilidad habitual. Ni si quiera era una expresión de rabia u odio por haberse encontrado con él… no… esa expresión era muy diferente y recién se estaba reparando en ello.

Con un mal presentimiento palpitándole en el pecho, Harry miró hacia la mesa de profesores; el puesto que hace unos segundos ocupaba el profesor de pociones, estaba ahora, vacío.

-

-

Hermione Granger estaba sentada en el suelo de una amplia habitación, hecha un ovillo. Un sudor frío le cubría el rostro y sentía que iba a desmayarse de dolor. Más bien, deseaba desmayarse de dolor, porque era insoportable.

Era el mismo frío de la noche anterior, pero esta vez sentía como si una espada de hielo se enterrase en su pecho con la intención de partirla en dos. Quería gritar, pero sabía que no conseguiría nada puesto que a esa hora todos debían estar desayunando en el gran comedor, y el único habitante permanente de las mazmorras de había dicho que iría también… Qué extraño había resultado que él, Severus Snape, le informara a ella, una sabelotodo Gryffindor, acerca de sus movimientos. Aun que obviamente lo hacía para que no entrase en pánico en el caso de que pasara lo que efectivamente estaba pasando. También le había dicho que volvería pronto, antes de partir a la primera clase del día. Por Merlín, cuando deseaba que regresara e hiciese algo para sacarla de ese suplicio. Nunca había querido tanto ver a su maestro de pociones como en ese momento.

Apretó con fuerza los dientes y cerró los ojos, sintiendo que ya no daba más. Sabía que en cualquier momento perdería el control y el grito que pugnaba por salir de su garganta se abriría paso entre sus labios.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de ceder, el dolor empezó a menguar, retirándose despacio… casi con cuidado. Hermione sintió su cuerpo estremecerse de alivio. Suspiró mientras sus músculos se relajaban y aflojó la mandíbula; fue entonces cuando quiso ladear la cabeza, y no pudo.

Al minuto siguiente la chica se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, como una leona enjaulada. Se detuvo mordiéndose con nerviosismo el labio inferior.

-Tengo que salir de aquí… -musitó mirando hacia todos lados, como si se fuese a abrir alguna entrada secreta que permitiese su huída.

Con decisión avanzó hasta el escritorio; registró cuidadosamente todos los cajones, donde solo encontró pergaminos, algunas plumas y dos tinteros. Se agachó para mirar bajo la cama; nada. Corrió los sillones, la mesita de noche; palpo cada milímetro de la chimenea donde le fuego crepitaba alegremente.

Se acercó al armario y lo abrió con brusquedad. Hurgó con descaro entre las negras ropas y bufó de rabia al comprobar que los cajones estaban cerrados mágicamente.

Incluso fue al baño y lo revisó con prisa, pero con el mismo cuidado que tendría un detective.

Luego de un rato, volvió a la pieza resoplando.

-La varita… necesito la varita -murmuró mientras se apresuraba a dejar todo en orden, tal y como estaba antes de su exhaustivo registro.

Se sentó en la cama con el ceño fruncido, mirando directamente la puerta que daba al despacho, y aún sabiendo que no lograría nada, se acercó hasta ella y giró el pomo; cerrada. Golpeó con rabia la madera y volvió a sentarse.

-Oh, cállate. Ya me hartaste con tus quejas y tus remilgos -dijo de pronto, soltando un bufido-. Muy inteligente señorita, el profesor debería darte como mínimo unos 50 puntos por tu brillante deducción -hizo una pausa, ladeando la cabeza-. Exacto muchachita, tengo acceso ilimitado a tu mente, más bien a ti… -se detuvo otro momento- ¿Injusto? Sí, pero divertido… además si supieras lo que pienso me quitarías toda posibilidad, ya que por alguna razón que desconozco, no te puedo controlar durante el tiempo que quisiera; aunque aún no he probado mi límite… -concluyó con tono reflexivo-. Oh vamos, eres una llorona. No es tan grave… si me ayudas, podemos llegar muy lejos -otra pausa-. Ja, sabía que dirías eso. Pero no grites ¿Sí? Tengo oídos delicados -espetó riéndose burlescamente-. Bien, pronto volverá el desagradable… -hizo una mueca de asco-. Estúpido. Debería cooperar en vez de tenerme aquí encerrada.

La joven se puso de pie y avanzó hasta quedar en medio camino entre la puerta y la cama.

-Tendrá una linda visión cuando regrese -siseó sonriendo con crueldad-. Volveré pronto, Hermione.

A penas dijo esto, sintió como las rodillas le flaqueaban, y cayó irremediablemente al suelo. Se quedó allí, tirada, sin fuerzas para moverse. Era como si hubiese corrido cien vueltas alrededor del campo de quidditch sin detenerse. Su respiración era agitada; aspiraba con fuerza por la boca como si le costase que el aire entrara a su cuerpo. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, los párpados le pesaban como nunca.

Si no hubiese estado tan débil, habría dado un respingo al sentir una mano de largos y fríos dedos posarse sobre su frente, para luego deslizarse con suavidad sobre sus mejillas. ¿Cómo no lo oído entrar?

Quiso decir algo, pero tenia la garganta tan seca que tuvo la impresión de que si lo hacía, se desgarraría.

-¿Señorita Granger? -un cosquilleo de alivio recorrió su cuerpo al oír esa voz.

-_"No estoy sola"_ -ese pensamiento la tranquilizó más de lo que habría imaginado.

Haciendo un esfuerzo y sin abrir los ojos, asintió con la cabeza, dando a entender que escuchaba, que estaba consciente.

-Ocurrió de nuevo -era una afirmación, no una pregunta, pero asintió de todos modos-. ¿Recién? -movió la cabeza de nuevo.

Si hubiese estado en todas sus facultades físicas, sus ojos se habrían anegado de lágrimas de rabia y angustia al recordar lo ocurrido, pero ni siquiera para eso tenía fuerzas; estaba demasiado débil.

De pronto, se sintió flotar… pero no era eso; su profesor la estaba cargando para luego depositarla suavemente en un sillón cerca del fuego.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal al sentir el calor que emanaba la chimenea. Su respiración se estaba regularizando al fin, pero no quiso abrir los ojos, no para encontrarse nuevamente con esa maldita realidad en la que se había metido la noche anterior.

-Vuelvo enseguida -escuchó.

Agudizó su oído para captar lo pasos que le indicarían que su profesor se había alejado, pero no consiguió nada. El hombre se movía tan silenciosamente como una serpiente… vaya analogía.

En pocos segundos estaba de nuevo a su lado.

-Beba esto

Sintió el un borde redondeado y suave apoyarse sobre su lado inferior; una taza seguramente. Separó los labios dando paso a un líquido cálido que identificó como leche con chocolate. Tragó con dificultad mientras su garganta agradecía el calor de la sustancia. La taza se inclinó otro poco y bebió otra vez. Y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra vez.

No se molesto en pensar en qué cosa le había puesto al líquido, lo que le interesaba en ese momento era que poco a poco sus músculos iban despertando de su aletargamiento.

Muy lentamente alzó un brazo y se restregó los ojos. Carraspeó un poco y separó, despacio, los parpados.

De pie frente a ella estaba el mago, aun sosteniendo la taza entre sus blancas manos.

-¿Mejor? -preguntó clavándole sus ojos negros.

Hermione asintió sin despegar la mirada.

-¿Qué ocurre, Granger? No me diga que a perdido la capacidad del habla, porque eso significaría o el fin del mundo, o que su estado es peor de lo que parece.

La joven no pudo evitar sonreír. Evidentemente le resultaba imposible ser amable durante mucho tiempo sin sellar el acto con su clásica mordacidad. Casi como si temiera parecer preocupado o atento con alguien. Oh, pero él no estaba preocupado, solo cumplía con su obligación.

Snape alzó una ceja, incrédulo. ¿Qué demonios la hacía sonreír ahora?

-Para su desgracia, profesor, aun puedo hablar -dijo con voz cascada, mientras su semblante se volvía de una inusitada seriedad-. Y sí, estoy mejor -hizo una pausa-. Gracias.

Demoró demasiado en reaccionar. Y es que no había que ser un experto en legeremancia para darse cuenta que ella _realmente_ sonaba agradecida. ¿AGRADECIDA? ¡Debería odiarlo por haberla metido en esa situación! Por eso le resulta inexplicable, más bien desconcertante, que tuviese esa actitud. Maldita Gryffindor… ¿Dónde había quedado su sentido racional al agradecerle?

Luego de que ese torrente de pensamientos cruzara en cinco segundos su cabeza, soltó un bufido de hastío, muy tarde para que sonara real. Y sin decir nada, salió de la habitación.

Volvió sosteniendo en una mano una botella de tamaño mediano, hecha de un vidrio obscuro que no dejaba ver su contenido, y en la otra, un vaso.

-Es el brebaje para dormir -dijo el profesor con un tono insondable, al tiempo que dejaba, vaso y botella, sobre la mesita de noche-, con medio vaso será suficiente para evitar la posesión -concluyó observándola.

-¿No puede ocurrir mientras duermo? -preguntó, aún con voz débil.

-No -respondió, escueto.

Hermione asintió y volvió a mirar el fuego.

-Me retiro, tengo que ir a torturar a unos alumnos de segundo -la chica lo miró, escandalizada, a lo que él respondió con una mueca-. Quiero decir que voy a dar clases a los de segundo; solo que por su expresión cuando me miran, pareciera que en realidad los estoy torturando -concluyó sin darle la menor importancia al asunto. Después de todo que le iban a importar a él un grupo de miedosos Hufflepuffs y Ravenclaws.

-Suerte con la tortura, profesor -soltó la chica relajando la expresión.

Snape rodó los ojos y salió de la habitación con paso rápido.

-

-

Habían pasado todo lo que quedaba de la hora del desayuno sacando conclusiones, y aunque no habían llegado a nada en concreto, de algo si estaban seguros: no se creían ni la mitad de lo que decía la carta. Porque era demasiado ilógico, demasiado repentino, demasiado inquietante, y por sobre todo, demasiado vacío. No había mayor explicación, solo una presentación de los hechos: su madre había sufrido un accidente que la había dejado muy grave, y por esto tuvo que viajar de forma inmediata para acompañar a su padre e ir al hospital a visitarla.

La carta era escueta, fría, distante. Y Hermione no era ni escueta, ni fría, ni distante.

Harry sostenía en una mano, un pergamino, y en la otra, la carta.

-¿Y? -preguntó el pelirrojo acercándose.

-Es su letra, Ron. Ella la escribió.

-Pero tal vez la obligaron… tal vez…

-Ron, vayamos a clases -lo cortó de pronto-. Hoy solo tenemos trasformaciones, historia de la magia y encantamientos. Luego de eso, a la hora de almuerzo cuando todos estén en el comedor, haremos algo. Tengo un plan.

El día pasó con una lentitud agobiante. Las horas se les hacían eternas y solo lograron acrecentar sus presentimientos de que algo malo le había ocurrido a su amiga, o que ella les ocultaba algo. Y estaban decididos a descubrirlo.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo y el resto del día lo tenían libre. A diferencia de la mayoría, no se dirigieron al gran salón, sino que subieron rápidamente a sus habitaciones.

Harry, luego de hurgar un poco en su baúl, sacó su útil capa junto a un pergamino amarillento y doblado, el cual abrió mientras tomaba su varita.

-_"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"_ -de inmediato el pergamino empezó a develar su contenido.

El mapa del merodeador funcionaba perfectamente, como siempre. Comprobaron que el comedor estaba abarrotado de estudiantes, y aliviados, vieron como una motita con la inscripción "Severus Snape" se dirigía hacia la mesa de profesores.

-Busquémosla -dijo Ron, a su lado.

Los ojos de ambos viajaron hacia las mazmorras. Primero, el aula de pociones: vacía. Después, el despacho de Snape: vacío. Y por último, un cuarto contiguo al despacho, seguramente su habitación.

Casi les dio una apoplejía. Allí, en ese cuarto, se observaba muy quieta una motita negra con una inscripción que hizo que el corazón les diera un vuelco: "Hermione Granger".

* * *

**¿Les ha gustado? Espero que sí :)**

**Por cierto, trataré de actualizar como mínimo una vez a la semana, y si puedo hacerlo dos o tres veces, lo haré.**

**¡Un abrazo y gracias por leer!**


	6. Algunos descubrimientos

**Me van a odiar cuando lean este capítulo... lo sé, lo sé... dirán que las hago esperar mucho para nada :( Lo siento, la verdad es que en este capítulo no pasa mucho y me quedó un poco más corto de lo normal. Pero ya estoy trabajando en el 7, donde tengo planeado empezar con el suspenso...**

**Aquí las respuestas a sus comentarios:**

**Smithback:** _Ciertamente fue muy poco inteligente de su parte olvidar el mapa, pero esas cosas pasan... y si no hubiese pasado este capítulo no existiría :D_

**Zerieka: **_Gracias por el apoyo con lo del terremoto, aun que en realidad yo estoy bastante bien ya que vivo en la capital, es en el sur donde hay más problemas. Me alegra alegra mucho que te guste y que me dejes review :) como ya dije trataré de subir capítulos más seguido, por ahora estoy publicando uno por semana como mínimo, pero para mi desgracia no tengo un giratiempo, así que no prometo nada. _

**Sayuri Hasekura**: _Ahahahaha, eso de "torturar a los de segundo" fue una inspiración del momento. Imagínate que el otro día en clases de filosofía el profesor dijo "esa materia es para torturarlas cuando vayan en cuarto..." me acorde de Severus y casi me largo a reír._

**crizagloss:** _Por supuesto, si después de todo ellos no son tontos ¿O no? Que bueno que te guste como me sale Severus :) y si, es cierto, deberían hacer un libro exclusivamente de él... o una sega mejor :P_

**Sasamii: **_Tarde o temprano tenían que enterarse... yo decidí que fuese temprano :) Ya verás que ocurre._

**Dinha Prince:** _Por supuesto que esos dos van a querer respuestas, aquí verás como se enteran._

**Daniie Snape Malfoy:** _Ouch... esperabas con ansias este capitulo y yo vengo y subo esta cosa... como ya dije, aquí no pasa mucho, pero era necesario. Prometo que el próximo estará mejor_.

**Amia Snape:**_ ¡Por Merlín! ¡No sabes cuanto me reí con tu comentario! No me había dado cuenta de ese detalle, de verdad parecía "rutina matrimonial"._

**June Magic:** Uy... si encontraste que en el capítulo anterior no pasó mucho, pues en este encontrarás que no pasa nada :( Así que mejor no lo leas, espera a que suba el 7 y lees los dos juntos ¿ya? para evitar la tentación enviarme un cruciatus, digo yo :S Y lo de la publicidad, pues te la mereces :D tu historia me encantaaaaaaa

**minerva91:**_ Es cierto... muchas cosas pueden pasar... pero dejaré esas "muchas cosas" para el capítulo 7 :S A mi también me gustaría estar ahí encerrada, aun que ojalá sin el detalle de esa serpiente endemoniada._

**floh black:** _No importa que el review sea corto :) con que te hayas dado el tiempo de comentar, es suficiente para mí :D _

**Bueno ya basta de rodeos... aquí les dejo el capítulo...**

* * *

Severus Snape no estaba teniendo un buen día. Para empezar, le había contado a la Gryffindor acerca de la poción… aunque solo en aspectos generales; pero ahora ella sabía su utilidad, características, y también quién le había mandado fabricarla.

–¿Iba a entregársela, profesor? –le había preguntado mientras sus vidriosos ojos marrones observaban un punto indefinido en el espacio.

El habría podido evadir la pregunta de mil modos, podía haberla tratado de entrometida y preguntona. Pero, por alguna razón que escapaba de su lógica, no lo había hecho.

–No –Era la única palabra que había salido de sus labios.

Ella había asentido dirigiéndose lánguidamente al escritorio, mientras él abandonaba la habitación.

Sacudió la cabeza apartando el recuerdo de su mente.

Además, la joven había sufrido un "ataque" en su ausencia. Cuando él llegó, su alumna estaba tendida en el suelo, increíblemente débil.

Y había tenido que atenderla, había tenido que hacer preguntas como un enfermero. El problema es que parecía imposible hacerlo sin mostrarse preocupado; y él definitivamente no lo estaba, solo actuaba para evitar que la conciencia lo matara… Si eso, para que la conciencia no lo matara…

Miró su casi inmaculado almuerzo. No tenía sentido seguir comiendo, no con el nudo en la boca del estómago que le hacía querer devolver cualquier bocado.

Al alzar la vista, vio a Dumbledore lanzándole una mirada inquisitiva. Claro… después del "incidente" la Gryffindor había estado todo la mañana sola en _su habitación_. Hizo una mueca de disgusto; lo mejor sería ir a ver que todo estuviese en orden.

-

-

–_Alohomora _–La puerta cedió y entraron al despacho.

–_Nox _–dijeron al mismo, tiempo pues la estancia estaba mágicamente iluminada.

Se quitaron la capa para hacerse invisible y Harry la guardó bajo su chaqueta. Miraron el mapa confirmando que el profesor aún estuviese en el comedor.

Trataron de abrir la puerta que daba a la habitación de dos modos convencionales: girando el pomo y diciendo "alohomora". Obviamente con ninguno consiguieron algo.

Harry acercó más su rostro a la madera, sin saber si deseaba oír algo del otro lado o si prefería que el mapa estuviese fallando.

–¿Hermione?

-

-

Dentro de la habitación, Hermione Granger intentaba sin éxito concentrarse en la lectura de un libro de Aritmancia, cuando escuchó una voz que la hizo dar un salto de la sorpresa. ¿Es que era…?

–¿Hermione? –Otra voz, impregnada con un tono de urgencia.

Oh, oh… ¿Serían ellos? No, debía estar soñando, o alucinando, porque no tenían como saber… Entonces algo hizo _click_ dentro de ella, interrumpiendo la lógica de sus pensamientos. Oh, Merlín… el mapa, el mapa del merodeador. Tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta. ¿Cómo había pensado en eso antes? Y es que no era un detalle menor. Pero ahora no sacaba nada enfureciéndose consigo misma, no cuando sus amigos estaban llamándola desde la habitación contigua.

Se levantó con el corazón acelerado y fue a apoyarse contra la puerta. Deseaba contestar, contarles todo y desahogarse… pero no podía hacer eso sin ponerlos en peligro, en especial a Harry.

–Hermione, si… si estás allí responde, por favor –La voz de Ron se escuchó nítida aun luego de traspasar la gruesa madera para finalmente llegar a sus oídos. Nunca había escuchado hablar a su amigo con tal nota de angustia.

Se mordió el labio inferior, luchando contra el deseo de responder.

–¿Hermione? –Esta vez Harry se escuchó con mucha más claridad que la primera vez que la había llamado.

Harry… Harry estaba allí. Harry Potter… Potter, Potter… Harry Potter, el niño que sobrevivió… Algo se gatilló en el interior de Hermione.

-

-

Los dos Gryffindors esperaban, tensos, oír la voz de su amiga tras la puerta.

Y al fin, luego de que Harry hubiese llamado por segunda vez, obtuvieron una respuesta, que no fue nada más y nada menos que un débil gemido de dolor. Débil, pero claro. Luego hubo un segundo de angustioso silencio seguido por el ruido amortiguado de algo cayendo al suelo.

Se miraron, ambos con la misma expresión de pánico en el rostro.

–¡Hermione! –bramaron al unísono.

Ron, que hace rato ya había dejado de mirar el mapa, lo guardó en su chaqueta y tomó el pomo de la puerta haciendo bruscos movimientos para abrirla, pero sin resultado. Su amigo sostenía firmemente la varita, sin encontrar en su memoria ningún hechizo que les pudiese ser útil.

-

-

El profesor de pociones se encaminaba rápidamente hacia su despacho. Los pasillos de piedra que conducían por las mazmorras estaban iluminados por la débil luz algunas antorchas, ya que aunque afuera hacía un espléndido día de invierno, allí la obscuridad era la reina indiscutida.

A unos pocos metros de su destino, se detuvo. Un haz de luz salía desde donde estaba la puerta de su despacho… ¿Pero cómo? Estaba seguro de haber cerrado, y aunque esa entrada no estaba protegida con contraseña ni ningún método adicional, no tenía porque haberse abierto de la nada. A menos que…

De pronto "se hizo la luz" en su mente. Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no y no. Si ese par de… pero si ellos estaban… ¿Habrían descubierto… si ella… si eran ellos…

Sintiendo ya la rabia borboteando en su pecho, avanzó en grandes zancadas y abrió la puerta de golpe. De inmediato se confirmaron sus sospechas.

Ahí, uno "atacando" la puerta que daba a su habitación y el otro inmóvil con la varita en mano, estaban sus Gryffindors favoritos… cuando de descontar puntos se trataba.

Ambos se voltearon al oír la puerta abrirse. Snape tenía un rosario de groserías y otras frases nada de amables acumulándose en su garganta, pero se permitió un segundo de sorpresa interna. Los rostros que se habían vuelto hacía él no tenían ni culpa, ni vergüenza, ni temor por haber sido descubiertos; luego de una fracción mínima de sorpresa, las facciones de ambos estudiantes se habían impregnado de ira.

Harry y Snape abrieron la boca al mismo tiempo dispuestos a decirse unas cuantas cosas, pero no alcanzaron a pronunciar palabra, porque un desgarrador alarido de dolor hizo que se tres pares de ojos se clavaran en la puerta.

–Apártense –masculló mientras avanzaba.

Al acercarse él, la puerta se abrió obedeciendo su voluntad. A penas hubo dado un paso dentro, su indeseada compañía irrumpió en la habitación, sin siquiera razonar en el lugar al que habían entrado sin autorización alguna.

Ambos se acuclillaron al lado de su amiga, quien tenía un sudor frío cubriéndole el rostro, la mandíbula apretada y los ojos cerrados.

–Hermione… –susurró Ron, tomando uno de sus crispados puños.

La chica, con evidente esfuerzo, separó los párpados mientras temblaba como una hoja. Se encontró con la mirada azul de Ron, luego con los ojos verdes de Harry, y finalmente localizó una silueta negra recortada en el umbral de la puerta; rápidamente encontró los obscuros ojos del mago.

–"_Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor…_

Agradeció la habilidad del profesor con la legeremancia mientras veía como una varita se alzaba hacia su pecho.

–_Desmaius_ –murmuró.

–¡¿Pero qué hace?! –se escandalizó Harry, al tiempo que se ponía de pie con la varita en alto. Ron alzo también la suya, mientras sostenía la cabeza de Hermione sobre sus piernas, tan lánguida como el resto del cuerpo.

Snape simplemente apretó los labios y para sorpresa de sus alumnos, salió de la habitación.

–Quédate con ella –musitó Harry mientras salía tras él.

Lo alcanzó de inmediato, pero ninguno dijo palabra alguna. Harry se limitó a seguirlo a unos cuantos metros de distancia, sintiendo una sarta de preguntas y otros cuantos insultos pugnando por salir de su garganta.

Oh, no. Ya había tenido suficiente dándole explicaciones a la joven para ahora tener que repetir la historia frente a sus "agradables" amiguitos. Si el director había impuesto las condiciones, entonces que él mismo las explicara.

Al llegar frente a la gárgola, Harry había acelerado el paso hasta quedar a su lado.

–Píldoras ácidas –dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-

-

Harry se encontraba sentado con los puños crispados frente al escritorio de Dumbledore, quien lo observaba por sobre sus gafas de medialuna. Cercano a la puerta, Snape estaba de pie, con las manos entrelazadas tras la espalda.

–Ella está bajo las ordenes de…

–Exacto Harry –lo cortó el director.

–Y todo eso… –masculló con los dientes apretados–, todo esto… si no fuera por…

–El profesor Snape no tenia intenciones de darle esa poción a nadie Harry –lo atajó Dumbledore, adivinando sus pensamientos–. El que a la señorita Granger le haya ocurrido esto, fue como ya te dije, un desafortunado incidente.

El joven se tuvo que morder la lengua para no responder. ¿Accidente? ¿ACCIDENTE? Ese "accidente" no habría pasado si él murciélago no hubiese hecho la dichosa poción. Además, si no se la iba a dar a nadie ¿Por qué la había fabricado?

–Su estado no es eterno –siguió el impasible director–. Severus se está encargando de preparar el antídoto. ¿Está todo claro ahora? –él chico asintió mecánicamente–. Bien, entonces lo mejor será que regresen.

Volvió a asentir mientras se ponía de pie.

Salieron rápidamente de allí y se encaminaron hacia las mazmorras, esta vez, Harry iba adelante.

Cuando estaban a punto de llegar al despacho, el chico paró dándose media vuelta, quedando frente a frente con su profesor, quien había tenido que frenar en seco y ahora lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

–No crea, profesor, que yo confío ciegamente en usted como lo hace el director Dumbledore –comenzó la voz vibrando de ira–. Eso del "accidente"… –Sacudió la cabeza, como apartando una idea ridícula–. No se me ocurre por qué tiene que ser Hermione quien esté metida en esto, pero si usted no pensaba darle esa poción a nadie, ¿por qué…

–Ahórrate las preguntas, Potter –lo cortó Snape, retomando la marcha–. Se exactamente lo que quieres decir y no tengo interés alguno en escucharlo directamente de tu boca, y menos aún en responder.

Sin decir nada más, no porque no tuviesen nada que decir, sino porque no sería correcto batirse a duelo a mitad de camino, llegaron hasta el despacho.

-

-

Se sentía horrible. Humedeció sus labios mientras sentía un extraño sabor en el paladar, seguramente alguna poción quien sabe para qué.

Los recuerdos la golpearon con fuerza, atormentándola por unos segundos. Merlín… ¿Sería que había hecho algo? Antes de poder caer en desesperación, recordó un "_desmaius"_ pronunciado por la grave voz de Severus Snape.

Un poco menos preocupada, abrió los y ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa. De pie frente a ella estaban sus dos amigos, mirándola sonrientes. Dio una mirada rápida al lugar, comprobando que estaba en el despacho, recostada en el mismo sillón de dos cuerpos donde había estado, inmóvil, la noche anterior.

Intentó sentarse, pero dos manos la hicieron volver a quedar recostada.

–Tienes que descansar –dijo Ron acuclillándose a su lado.

–¿Pero y… –iba a preguntar por el profesor, al que no veía por ningún lado, pero Harry se adelantó mientras se colocaba al lado del pelirrojo.

–Salió a quien sabe donde –Hermione lo miró con incredulidad–. No sin antes amenazarnos a ambos del modo mas "sutil" posible. Si tocamos cualquier cosa, estaremos condenados a una muerte lenta y dolorosa…

–O a que le reste mil puntos a Gryffindor –agregó Ron.

La chica habría sonreído si no hubiese estado tan consiente de la presencia de Harry y de lo que ello implicaba. Tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento un frío infernal se le clavaría en el pecho.

–Harry… –susurró con voz suplicante, mirándolo con los ojos vidriosos de angustia.

–Tranquila –dijo Ron–, el murciélago aseguró que estabas demasiado débil como para que pasara de nuevo.

Hermione asintió con un nudo en la garganta, mientras los miraba como disculpándose. El pelirrojo, preso de un ataque de sagacidad seguramente gatillado por la preocupación, se adelantó a los pensamientos de su amiga y le dedicó una sonrisa radiante.

–No, tontita. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, el murciélago es el único responsable de todo esto –afirmó cono una nota de rencor en la voz.

–No –dijo Hermione mientras recibía miradas desconcertadas–. Chicos, fue un accidente. Yo tomé el recipiente equivocado, y cuando vi la marca tenebrosa entré en pánico y… –se le quebró la voz y no pudo continuar.

–Hermione, metete esto en la cabeza –le espetó Harry–: si ese desgraciado no hubiese fabricado esa poción, tú nunca la habrías tomado, y por ende, no estarías aquí.

–Incluso nosotros tenemos cierta culpa –razonó Ron– si no nos hubieses quitado el libro, no habrías quedado castigada y… bueno, nada de esto estaría pasando –concluyó con pesar.

Se sentó quedando al medio del sillón, queriendo decir algo para aliviar las miradas de preocupación de sus amigos, pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta y las lágrimas acudieron irremediablemente a sus ojos. En un segundo, Harry estaba a su lado rodeándola en un abrazo y ella se aferraba a su chaqueta mientras sollozaba silenciosamente, con el rostro en su pecho. Y Ron, que no era tan dado a esas demostraciones de afecto con su amiga, se sentó también a su lado y le frotó cariñosamente la espalda con la palma de la mano.

* * *

**Comprenderé que me envíen unas cuantas maldiciones porque el capítulo tuvo muy poco "contenido" por decirlo de algún modo. Pero insisto en que las compesaré con el siguiente.**

**Gracias a todas las que se dan el tiempo de comentar, y bueno, también a las que se limitan a leer.**

**Un abrazo.**

**Eyp.**


	7. Pequeños importantes hechos

**¡Que desgracia! Cerré la página sin querer y se me borraron todas las respuestas a sus comentarios y todo lo que había escrito antes del capítulo :S Haber si me acuerdo:**

**Ya que el capítulo anterior, personalmente, no fue de mi agrado, traje este como compensación. Es mucho más largo de lo habitual. MUCHO más largo. Pasan cosas, hechos pequeños, pero que harán que los personajes... bueno, lean y verán :D**

**Aquí las respuestas a sus comentarios:**

**Smithback:** _Lo tiene más que amenazado, lo tortura. Aun que ahora también empezará a torturarlo la preocupación... lee y verás :)_

**Dinha Prince: **_Ahahahahaha eso ya lo veremos un poquito más adelante._

**Amia Snape:** _A mi también me gusta ese trío :P Y bueno... a Snape, lo adoro :D_

**Sayuri Hasekura:** _Ow... ¿No te gusta el trío dorado? A mi me encantan, pero tranquila que ya no interrumpirán por mucho más._

**minerva91:** _No creo que eso pase... o al menos no de ese modo, porque me gusta seguir al máximo posible la línea original de la personalidad de los personajes, y la verdad no creo que Hermione haga algo así. Las cosas se irán dando, pero más lento... paciencia._

**June Magic:** _Si que son necesarios, pero eso no les quita lo aburridos, ponen un poco lenta la historia... Bueno, según yo este está mejor :) Ojalá te guste._

**memoriesofkagome:** _¡Que nombre de usuario más largo! ¿O será que el mio demasiado corto? Que bueno que encuentres bien el fic, sigue leyendo, ojalá te guste._

**crizagloss:**_ ¡Gracias! Justamente eso es lo que busco, que se vea realista, de modo que las cosas que pasen no parezcan tan imposibles. Me ha alegrado mucho tu comentario :)_

**Bueno, de nuevo mis agradecimientos a todas las que se dan el tiempo de comentar, siempre me sacan una sonrisa cuando leo sus reviews. Y también gracias a las que no comentan, pero si leen.**

**Espero que disfruten.**

* * *

La terrible noche del día lunes, que había sido el día del castigo y el comienzo de una lenta semana, se veía ahora muy lejana, aunque solo habían pasado cinco días.

Era ya sábado por la mañana y la mayoría de los estudiantes, incluidos Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, partirían a sus hogares para pasar las vacaciones de navidad.

Habían sido días grises para Hermione Granger. Pasaba todo el tiempo encerrada en la habitación, intentado concentrarse en la lectura de algún libro, interrumpida solo por las cortas visitas que el profesor le hacía entre clases.

–Señorita Granger –saludaba.

–Profesor –respondía moviendo levemente la cabeza.

Luego la observaba inquisitivamente por unos segundos, y ella se apresuraba a hablar, antes de sufrir un ataque de nervios.

–Estoy bien, profesor -musitaba como respuesta a una pregunta nunca formulada.

Él asentía y se retiraba sin agregar nada.

Y eso cuando no la encontraba luego de una visita de la serpiente, que por alguna razón se empeñaba en aparecer cuando él no estaba cerca.

Severus más de una vez la había visto levantándose casi a rastras, para luego caer desplomada obre el sillón más próximo, jadeando y blanca como papel. Entonces, sin que ella lo notara, volvía a cerrar la puerta, esperaba unos segundos, golpeaba y luego entraba fingiendo no haber visto nada. Lo peor es que la chica siempre afirmaba _"Estoy bien, profesor"_ aún con la voz cascada. Habría preferido que le lanzara un tintero por la cabeza a que dijese esa tamaña mentira.

Lo más irritante de la situación no era eso, sino cuando su voluntad se mezclaba con la del réptil. Resultaba terriblemente irritante, pues era casi como si la joven pensara en voz alta.

Pero ya estaba trabajando en eso. Cada día después de la cena, se enfrascaba en la preparación de dos pociones. Una que estaba casi terminada y prometía funcionar a la perfección; actuaría eliminando la mezcla de voluntades, dejando a la serpiente unificada dentro de la chica. De modo que la segunda poción, la definitiva, podría eliminarla con más facilidad y sin errores. Pero aún faltaba tiempo para saber siquiera cuando estaría lista esta última.

Hermione estaba sentada lánguidamente sobre el sofá de cuero negro cerca de la chimenea. Sacó su reloj _muggle_ del bolsillo de la chaqueta; eran las siete de la mañana. Los últimos días solía dormirse bien entrada la noche, para luego despertar bastante temprano, pero siempre lo hacía cansada y sin fuerzas, aunque tomara la poción para dormir.

Suspiró guardando el reloj. Aproximadamente en dos horas, sus amigos partirían. Aun que desde el martes que no los veía, se sentía más tranquila sabiendo que ellos también estaba en Hogwarts. Ese día, luego de haber llorado como una niña sobre el pecho de Harry, le habían ofrecido quedarse en el colegio durante navidad, pero ella había insistido en que no serviría de nada, pues aun que estuviesen allí, no se verían. Suspiró abatida y se abrazó las piernas.

-

-

Se pasó con cansancio la mano por el rostro, a penas había dormido una hora sentado en esa incómoda silla. Se sentía agotado y algo aturdido luego de haber trabajado la noche entera, y su escritorio junto con la mesa que se apoyaba en la pared del fondo, ya se habían transformado en un improvisado laboratorio de pociones.

Cando oyó el llamado a la puerta dio un respingo. Confundido, miró hacia la entrada cerrada de su habitación. _Toc-toc_. No, era la puerta que daba al pasillo. Miró el reloj; las siete de la madrugada. Se acercó a la puerta intentado convertir su expresión de somnolencia en una de neutralidad.

Cuando abrió, se permitió un segundo de sorpresa interna.

Los Gryffindors inconscientemente contuvieron la respiración al ver la figura de su profesor aparecer ante ellos. Harry ensanchó un poco los ojos; no recordaba la última vez que había visto al mago con el cansancio tan evidente en sus facciones. Le pareció que en cualquier momento cerraría los ojos y caería hacía atrás producto de la falta de sueño.

Luego de unos incómodos segundos de silencio, cuando Snape parecía apunto de cerrarles la puerta en la cara, Harry se decidió a hablar.

–Nos preguntábamos si podemos ver a Hermione, profesor –soltó de pronto. La ceja izquierda de Snape se disparó–. Para despedirnos –La otra ceja arriba.

Iba a agregar algo más, pero el profesor se adelantó.

–Esto no es la enfermería, Potter. Y no recuerdo haber puesto un horario de visitas –espetó.

Ron apretó los puños, y estuvo a punto de decir –o gritar– algo, pero Snape alzó una mano, deteniéndolo.

–Pasen –masculló con frialdad–, antes de que me arrepienta.

Confundidos, entraron. No pasó desapercibido para ninguno que el escritorio había sufrido grandes cambios desde su última visita.

Severus se acercó a la puerta de daba a la habitación. No podía impedir que la joven viera a sus amigos, por muy detestables que le fueran. Tenía claro que él no era una compañía agradable, agregando que a él tampoco le gustaba la compañía, así que ella no debía pasarla nada de bien sola, encerrada, esporádicamente poseída, y con él como único contacto con el mundo fuera de esas cuatro paredes.

Golpeó dos veces. Los amigos, que observaban con atención, se miraron extrañados por el gesto. Luego, abrió la puerta.

Hermione estaba hecha un ovillo en el sillón, con la cabeza escondida en las rodillas.

–Señorita Granger –llamó.

Levantó lentamente el rostro, y Snape sintió un nudo en la boca del estómago. Por Merlín, su alumna se debilitaba a ojos vista. El cansancio físico y mental, producido por las visitas diarias de la serpiente, estaba causando estragos. Pálida como el papel, con los labios a penas sonrosados, ojeras violáceas y su mirada a penas con brillo, dirigió sus ojos marrones hasta él.

Culpa. Culpa e impotencia. Era su deber, su responsabilidad mantener a esa joven sana y salva hasta que el antídoto estuviese listo. Obviamente, la chica estaba a salvo; pero sana… Se preguntó si esa debilidad no la mataría antes de terminar la poción, y esa idea le cayó como un golpe en medio del pecho. La conciencia de nuevo, pensó, sin sospechar que no era solo la conciencia la que lo mortificaba. Severus Snape estaba preocupado. Preocupado por que sus acciones podían traer consecuencias que no esperaba, preocupado por lograr fabricar _a tiempo_ el antídoto, preocupado por la vida de su alumna. Era solo una sana y humana preocupación, pero ni eso admitiría.

–Buenos días, profesor –murmuró débilmente la chica, esbozando una débil sonrisa. El estomago de Snape amenazó con desaparecer. ¿Cómo seguía intentando aparentar que estaba bien?

–Venga –dijo mientras hacía un ademán con la mano. Hermione no ocultó su sorpresa.

–¿A su despacho? –preguntó, extrañada.

–Me temo que sí –pausa reflexiva–. Tiene visitas –agregó finalmente, confiando que no tendría que explicar nada más.

Miles de ideas cruzaron la cabeza de Hermione. Se aferró a ellas con fuerza y sus ojos brillaron con prematura emoción; cosa que no pasó desapercibida para dos ojos obscuros que la escudriñaban fijamente.

Se levantó con lentitud, no porque quisiera, sino porque sus débiles músculos no lo permitían moverse más rápido. Esto le daba a sus movimientos tal parsimonia, que parecía poseedora de una apacible elegancia.

Siguió al profesor hasta el despacho y contuvo una exclamación cuando los vio. Ambos estaban muy cerca de la salida, dedicándole cada uno una sonrisa.

Entonces el brillo de sus ojos marrones se encendió de golpe, y el cansancio pareció desaparecer tras una autentica sonrisa de felicidad.

Tan rápido como le permitió su escasa fuerza, se acercó a ellos y se lanzó sobre Harry, quien la envolvió cariñosamente en un abrazo.

Luego se volteó hacia Ron, quien levantó tímidamente los brazos. Hermione le regaló la más radiante de las sonrisas y le echó los brazos al cuello mientras escondía el rostro en su pecho. El pelirrojo la apretó con ternura para levantarla juguetonamente del suelo.

Hermione rió y se separó de él lentamente, quedando frente a ambos. Antes de empezar a hablar, se volteó, alcanzando a ver el resquicio ondulante de una capa negra desapareciendo por el marco de la puerta. Agradeció internamente que el profesor hubiese tenido el gesto de dejarlos a solas.

–¿No deberían estar terminando de hacer sus maletas? –preguntó sonriente.

Los chicos cruzaron sospechosas miradas.

–Hermione… queremos… –comenzó Ron, indeciso–, queremos quedarnos. Es que no nos hacemos la idea de que estés _aquí_, encerrada, mientras nosotros abrimos regalos a kilómetros de distancia.

La Gryffindor rodó los ojos.

–Creo que ya se los dije –reprochó–, pero lo repetiré. No sacarán nada quedándose, pues dudo que nos podamos ver. Además, solo necesitan ver el mapa para comprobar si sigo viva –bromeó; pero el pelirrojo frunció el entrecejo–. Chicos, les aseguro que no moriré asesinada, solo miren –agregó bajando la voz, mientras se giraba hacia el improvisado laboratorio.

Harry suspiró resignado. Era obvio que el cansancio en el rostro del profesor y todas esas cosas sobre el escritorio, solo podían significar que de verdad estaba trabajando en el antídoto.

–"_Aunque solo lo haga para sacarse a Hermione de encima…" _–reflexionó.

Luego de un rato de argumentos infundados por parte de ellos, contra la lógica usada por la joven; terminaron prometiendo que irían a la Madriguera, que lo pasarían muy bien y que le guardarían un trozo de pastel navideño hecho por la señora Weasley.

Hablaron unos minutos más, pero solo trivialidades. Y principalmente porque Harry temía que Snape escuchase algo, se mostró reacio a ponerla al día sobre sus reuniones con Dumbledore.

–Prometo que a penas salgas de aquí, te lo contaremos todo –susurró.

Llegó un momento en que hicieron alusión a sus ojeras y palidez, pero ella los desvió hábilmente del tema; cosa que Harry no pasó por alto, pero decidió no insistir.

Hermione les preguntó por las clases, y ellos, desganados, resumieron la semana, insinuando que debía preocuparse más de sí misma que de lo que estaban pasando en Aritmancia.

Finalmente, la joven decidió que sería mejor despedirse, eso si querían alcanzar a ordenar sus cosas para partir con los demás alumnos.

–Te recuerdo que nosotros queremos quedarnos –dijo Ron.

–Lo sé, pero prometieron que irían.

–Aun así no me gusta la idea –refunfuño Harry.

–Dejen de ser tercos. No es que quiera que se vayan, pero será lo mismo que estén o no en el castillo; así que sean buenos y saluden a todos de mi parte –les pidió–. Los extrañaré mucho –agregó con un nudo en la garganta.

Ambos se acercaron y la abrazaron en silencio. Les dolía enormemente verla así y no poder hacer nada.

Hermione se dejó envolver por los protectores brazos de sus amigos, haciendo esfuerzos por controlar las lágrimas. Sabía que se preocupaban por ella, y eso era como un bálsamo que la aliviaba y angustiaba al mismo tiempo.

Luego de que hubieron salido, cerró la puerta y apoyó la frente contra la madera.

Lenta y silenciosamente, cayó una lágrima. Y fue como haber abierto una gran represa, porque siguieron más y más, deslizándose ininterrumpidamente por sus mejillas.

Luego vinieron los mudos sollozos, que se sabían existentes solo por el temblor que le provocaban en los hombros.

–Se fueron –afirmó una voz grave a sus espaldas.

Ella asintió sin despegarse de la puerta. Intentó sin éxito controlar el llanto; detestaba que la vieran llorar. Pero viendo que por el momento esa hazaña era imposible, se volteó con el mentón en alto, aun que temblando por los sollozos contenidos, y las lágrimas seguían cayendo traicioneramente por su rostro.

Snape estaba solo a un metro de ella; tenía el ceño fruncido y una mirada indescifrable, que relampagueó imperceptiblemente al ver las cristalinas gotas que surcaban el rostro de la estudiante.

Entonces Hermione no lo pensó dos veces. Su raciocinio se esfumó de golpe, impulsándola a actuar por instinto, como lo haría una niña en busca de protección. Se olvidó de quien era el que tenía en frente; olvidó que era su profesor de pociones, olvido que era espía y exmortífago, y peor aun, olvido que era él mago más frío de Hogwarts. En esos segundos su agotada mente solo asimiló que a escasa distancia había un ser humano; un ser humano con dos fuertes brazos que la podían rodear, con voz grave, que la podía clamar, con ojos profundos, que la podían comprender.

Así que de un paso eliminó la distancia que los separaba, y hundió la cabeza en su pecho, mientras las manos temblorosas se aferraban en puño a la capa negra.

Fue tan repentino que Snape no reaccionó. Esperaba cualquier cosa, menos que se acercara a llorar sobre él. Y, cansado como estaba, su cuerpo no respondió con normalidad, ya que en vez de tensarse con el contacto, como Dios manda, se relajó.

Levantó una mano con la intención de apartarla, pero justo a tiempo algo hizo _click_ en su mente. No podía ser tan frío en ese momento. No después de que ella se había acercado en busca de consuelo, aún sabiendo de qué clase de persona se trataba. Era un gesto que hace mucho tiempo nadie mostraba con él.

Además, al recordar sus ojos anegados de lágrimas, que traslucían claramente lo destrozada que estaba, la garganta se le secó y supo que no sería capaz de alejarla de un grito como lo había hecho cuando se había despertado con ella durmiendo sobre sus piernas.

Antes de que la joven malinterpretara su inmovilidad, que solo había sido de dos segundos de indecisión y pensamientos confusos, dirigió la mano alzada hasta la espesa cabellera, donde la depositó con inusitada suavidad.

Hermione, aun enredada en una maraña de lágrimas, añoranzas y recuerdos, se relajó con el contacto, que lentamente se transformó en una caricia distraída sobre sus rizos.

No supo cuando tiempo estuvieron así, podían ser tanto minutos como una hora. En ese tiempo indefinido, las lágrimas y sollozos fueron menguando, permitiendo que volviese a ella la conciencia de la situación.

Oh. Oh, oh y más oh. Estaba llorando y siendo "consolada" por su profesor. Y tenía sujeta su capa como si fuese un salvavidas. Y la zona donde tenía apoyado su rostro estaba empapada por las lágrimas. Y se hacía pegado tanto a él, que podía sentir el aroma de su colonia, mezcla de menta y pino, el mismo que impregnaba las sábanas de la cama. Y él le estaba acariciando el cabello. Y –oh Merlín– se sentía bien. Se sentía casi tan bien como abrazar a Harry o a Ron… y no tenía por qué ser así. Ese pensamiento hizo que su corazón empezara a bombear sangre un poco más rápido de lo necesario.

Con la incertidumbre de qué encontrarían sus ojos, soltó la capa y separó lentamente la cabeza. Aun que no tenía idea del por qué de la reacción tan inesperada del mago, se preparó para recibir una mirada envenenada.

Snape apartó la mano de la cabellera de su alumna y dejó caer el brazo a un costado. Hermione no se separó completamente de él, simplemente inclinó ligeramente el torso hacia atrás, y lo observó con nerviosismo. La chica tenía las mejillas suavemente sonrojadas, cosa que contrastaba con la palidez de su rostro, donde aun se veía el rastro que habían dejado las ya agotadas lágrimas.

Al ver que no la estaba fulminando con la mirada, se tranquilizó un poco y retrocedió un paso.

–Yo… –balbuceó, entre arrepentida, avergonzada y confundida–, lo-lo sien…

Snape hizo un movimiento con la mano indicándole que se detuviera. Ella cerró la boca al instante.

–Está bien –murmuró el profesor lentamente, midiendo sus palabras–. No hay de que disculparse. Vaya a la habitación y descanse, por su aspecto diría que no ha dormido en días –Y esto último lo dijo sin burla, sin sarcasmo, simplemente con un tono de voz neutral y distante, aun que, viniendo de Snape, se podía traducir como preocupado.

Hermione lo notó, pero decidió fingir ignorancia. Solo atinó a mover afirmativamente la cabeza, y con su obligado andar lento e involuntariamente elegante, se dirigió al cuarto. Al pasar por el lado del profesor, soltó un claro "Gracias por todo", que lo dejó como clavado en el piso mientras ella cerraba la puerta.

–"_Gracias por todo" _–se repitió mentalmente, como en trance.

Por todo. Todo. TODO. ¿TODO? ¿En que pensaba esa Gryffindor? ¡Lo único que había hecho era meterla en un problema donde no merecía estar! Lo único que había hecho era hacerla víctima de sus malas decisiones. Aunque ya debería estar acostumbrado a eso, después de todo, más de la mitad de su vida era una cadena de malas decisiones.

Enterró el rostro en sus manos intentado aclarar las ideas. Estaba… por Merlín, estaba confundido. Esa suave caricia sobre su pelo rizado, había provocado que se removieran sensaciones que creía olvidadas; había olvidado como se sentía la necesidad de proteger a alguien. Y al parecer eso era justamente lo que estaba ocurriéndole ahora. Luego de estar diez minutos en esa posición, concluyendo que podía controlar y apagar esa sensación estúpidamente paternal, se volvió y siguió trabajando.

Los días se hacían eternos, y la debilidad de Hermione era cada vez más patente. Ya ni siquiera los libros le interesaban, principalmente porque los había devorado todos en los primeros días de encierro, además ya no lograba leer un solo párrafo sin que su mente se distrajera con cualquier pensamiento inoportuno.

La parte más horrible del día eran los ataques. En sus visitas, la serpiente hacía uso y abuso de la poca energía que le quedaba en el cuerpo.

Para Severus Snape, esa era también la peor parte del día. Como ahora pasaba en su despacho; enfrascado en las dos pociones o revisando exámenes y trabajos, se enteraba cada vez que su alumna sufría un ataque. No porque gritara, sino por el ruido amortiguado que hacía al desplomarse sobre la alfombra, o por los débiles gemidos de dolor que escapaban de su garganta.

El peor de todos había sido el miércoles 18, cuatro días después de que alumnos habían dejado el colegio por vacaciones de navidad.

Había ido a acuclillarse a su lado, muerto de rabia por no poder hacer nada; ya no podía utilizar el _desmaius_ para detener el proceso, porque seguir interrumpiéndolo de ese modo podía resultar peligroso. Luego de que ella había dejado de temblar, abrió los ojos con una mirada completamente diferente, que oscilaba entre peligrosa, furiosa y decidida.

Lo que venía después solía ser siempre igual, pero esta vez hubo una variante, un par de palabras que cambiaron la situación.

Como era habitual, la serpiente logró que Snape sintiera deseos de lanzarle un _sectumsempra_, pero años controlando sus emociones lo mantuvieron apacible, siendo finalmente Hermione, más bien, la serpiente, quien terminó gritando de rabia; pues a pesar de ser astuta, le perjudicaba el hecho de estar atrapada en un cuerpo adolescente, con hormonas adolescentes que provocaban reacciones adolescentes.

–Es usted un inútil, profesor Snape –dijo, casi gritando–. Tiene la oportunidad de ser la mano derecha del mago más poderoso que ha pisado este planeta, y aun así la deja pasar –se detuvo con una mirada asesina bailando en los ojos–. Puede que esta muchachita lo respete por esa decisión, pero yo creo que eso solo lo hace ser un cobarde.

En ese momento las palabras habían quedado reverberando en la mente de Snape, quien sabía que la serpiente podía enterarse de los pensamientos de Hermione. _"Puede que esta muchachita te respete"_. Miedo, rechazo, rabia o nada. Cualquiera de esas podía –o debía– sentir esa estudiante hacia él, pero no respeto. No. Con lo que había hecho, no lo merecía.

La serpiente había sonreído maliciosamente, imaginando que estaba pasmado por haberlo llamado cobarde. Con más decisión, continuó si discurso.

–Además, ¿Qué importa lo que piense ella? Después de todo, no es más que una _sangre sucia._

Esas palabras hicieron que el profesor saliese de su ensimismamiento. Esas palabras, que le habían hecho perder tanto… De pronto sus facciones y su mirada destilaron tal ira que Hermione se sintió empequeñecer dentro de su cuerpo, pero en su rostro simplemente apareció una cínica sonrisa.

En una zancada salvó la distancia, la tomó bruscamente del cuello de la capa, jalándola hacia él mientras la apuntaba con la varita.

–No vuelvas a decir eso –masculló con voz envenenada, olvidando por completo que era a Hermione a quien tenía en frente–. Debería acabar contigo ahora mismo –concluyó taladrándola con la mirada.

Hermione sentía la capa dañándole la parte posterior del cuello. Quiso decir algo, quiso recordarle que no era ella quien hablaba. Lo peor es que eso de "debería acabar contigo ahora mismo" lo había dicho con tal seriedad que estuvo segura que lo último que vería serían los ojos oscuros de Snape mirándola con odio.

–"_Detenlo, detenlo, detenlo… ¡Detenlo ahora serpiente asquerosa!"_ –había pensado con desesperación.

–Bueno, si acaba conmigo, matará a esta chica en el camino –siseó Hermione con crueldad, y sin rastro de miedo en sus ojos–. Por cierto, su alumna está aterrada. Me está pidiendo a gritos que le recuerdo que _soy yo_, no ella quien habla. Es repugnante.

Snape apretó la mandíbula y soltó la capa como si le quemara. Merlín, no podía descontrolare de ese modo.

–_Silencius_ –dijo finalmente.

Pasado un rato, donde había tratado incansablemente de pronunciar alguna palabra, se retiró. El profesor depositó el lánguido cuerpo de su alumna en el sofá, cosa que ya era pan de cada día. Aún recordaba la mirada aterrada de Hermione al abrir los ojos.

–No iba a hacerle daño –había aseverado, aunque ambos sabían que eso no era tan cierto como sonaba.

–Lo sé –mintió ella con voz cascada, alejando el terror de su rostro.

Desde ese día, cada vez que la serpiente poseía a Hermione, Snape le lanzaba inmediatamente un _silencius_, de modo que la despreciable víbora no tardaba mucho en irse, viéndose limitada por una varita que la apuntaba sin descanso. Pero siempre antes de retirarse, procuraba dejar a la Gryffindor lo más agotada posible.

Pasó una semana, y la navidad llegó un frío miércoles 25.

Hermione no tenía ninguna esperanza puesta en ese día, que prometía ser como cualquier otro.

Estaba sentada lánguidamente sobre la alfombra, frente a la chimenea, pensado en sus amigos, deseando estar con ellos en la Madriguera; riendo, celebrando y recibiendo cálidas sonrisas propias de esa época del año.

De pronto se abrió la puerta y giró la cabeza hacia su profesor, que entró y se detuvo cerca de la cama.

–Buenos días, profesor –saludó ella, intuyendo que sería mejor no mencionar la palabra "navidad".

Él hizo una escueta venia con la cabeza a modo de saludo. La observó en silencio unos momentos, y luego alzó el brazo derecho. En su mano, sostenía una pequeña botella de vidrio, que contenía una sustancia acuosa de color granate.

Hermione no tardó en poner explícita la sorpresa en su rostro.

–Es… –comenzó, vacilante.

–No es el antídoto definitivo, ese requiere más tiempo –explicó Snape con monotonía–, pero es necesario.

Ella asintió y se puso de pie trabajosamente. De repente el mago sacó la varita y la movió en dirección a la botella. Bajo la boquilla de esta, apareció un lazo brillante de cinta verde, como si fuese un regalo. Hermione se quedó en shock unos segundos, pero luego procesó la información y se rió con nerviosismo… hace más de dos semanas que no reía. Snape alzó una ceja.

–Es que –explicó aun sonriendo–, yo soy Gryffindor, profesor.

El miró la cinta y rodó los ojos. Con otro movimiento de varita, la cambió de verde a rojo vivo.

Le tendió la botella y Hermione la tomó con cuidado. No pudo hacer menos que fruncir el ceño al ver que, paulatinamente, la cinta volvía a ser verde.

–Y yo Slytherin, señorita Granger –comentó con aburrimiento.

Hermione volvió a sonreír y miró a Snape con una duda en su cabeza.

–Feliz na… –quería decir "Feliz navidad para usted también, profesor". Ya que la poción actuaba a modo de regalo, lo menos que podía hacer era saludarlo. Pero él la interrumpió.

–Ahórrese eso, señorita Granger –espetó.

–Esta bien, entonces, gracias –respondió ella ligeramente molesta, pero volvió a sonreír a mirar la botellita en su mano.

–No se alegre tanto, dolerá –soltó Snape de pronto.

–¿Cuánto? –preguntó ella haciendo una mueca. ¿Acaso no era suficiente con lo que sufría diario cuando la serpiente tomaba el control de su cuerpo?

–Bastante –respondió deseando que cesara el interrogatorio.

–Como un _cruciatus_ –aventuró ella destapando el recipiente. Por suerte, no vio cuando el mago movía afirmativamente la cabeza.

Suspiró y se llevó la botella a los labios, mientras Snape sentía un nudo en el estómago.

* * *

**¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. **

**Comenten si pueden :)**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Un abrazo, Eyp.**


	8. Trampa

**No tengo mucho que decir. Este capítulo ya tomó vuelo...**

**Aquí las respuestas a sus comentarios:**

**minerva91: **_Si... bueno, lo del beso para callarla lo pensé, pero creo que fue mejor así_**.**

**Sayuri Hasekura: **_Tal vez lo está humanizando demasiado para el gusto de Severus, pero así es la vida ahahaha_

**Dinha Prince: **_Es cierto, mucho dolor. A ver si esto te quita el agotamiento, aquí las cosas cambian... o van a cambiar._

**June Magic:**_ No es el mismo y no le gusta para nada, pero a mi si ahahaha_

**Gracias a todas las que se dan el tiempo de comentar, y las que simplemente leen, también. Espero que este capítulo les guste.**

* * *

Sabía que le había causado dolor a mucha gente. Tanto emocional como físico. Pero muy distinto es saberlo a verlo, y ya había visto suficiente por esa semana.

Su mano se cerró como una garra de acero sobre el antebrazo de Hermione, quien lo miró evidentemente sobresaltada.

–No tiene por qué ser ahora –soltó de pronto el profesor.

–¿Pero qué…?

–Podría colapsar físicamente –Hermione no salía de su sorpresa. ¿Qué le iba a importar eso a él?– Y no estoy interesado en tener a una alumna en estado catatónico en mi habitación –concluyó apresuradamente.

Oh, claro. Lo que le importaba era que se volviera un estorbo, más de la que ya era. Se sintió dolida, pero se esmeró en mostrar la mejor cara de póker de su repertorio. Tensó la mandíbula mientras Snape le soltaba el brazo, sentía ganas de lanzarle la botellita a la cara al muy cretino. Pero tomó aire y, no sin rencor, se dispuso a hablar.

–Lamento ser una molestia, profesor, pero le recuerdo que yo no estaría aquí de no ser por una poción que usted fabricó –dijo con firmeza–. Además, si espero otro día para tomarla, habrán más posibilidades de que… eh… colapse, porque cada día que pasa, más débil me encuentro, por si no lo había notado.

Snape permaneció imperturbable. Hasta que al fin le decía que él tenía la culpa de todo. De forma muy sutil y para nada corrosiva; pero lo había hecho y, en vez de sentir alivio como había supuesto, fue como si le agregaran un peso sobre los hombros.

–Es su decisión –dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras juntaba las manos tras la espalda; y allí las entrelazó firmemente por si intentaban actuar con vida propia de nuevo.

Hermione volvió a reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad para acercar por segunda vez el recipiente a sus labios. Una vez allí, lo tomó de un trago, intentando ignorar el retorcijón de miedo que le encogía el estomago.

De pronto: un frío embriagador, un dolor punzante en medio del pecho, y luego, nada.

-

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró recostada sobre la cama. Sintió ganas de lanzarse un _cruciatus_, pero ni varita tenía.

–Colapsé –murmuró con una mueca de disgusto– _El muy bastardo tenía razón _–pensó, aun molesta.

Intentó sentarse, pero a penas movió la cabeza, sintió que todo le daba vueltas. Suspirando se dejó caer sobre la almohada.

–_Al menos no estoy catatónica, puedo moverme _–corroboró llevándose una mano hasta la frente.

Escudriño la habitación con la mirada. Vacía. Estaba a punto de relajarse, cuando se abrió la puerta.

–Maldición –masculló cerrando los ojos.

Una figura negra se paró su lado, y luego siguió el silencio. Aguantó estoicamente el ser la primera en decir algo, pero finalmente cedió.

–Ya sé que tenía razón, profesor –dijo con voz cascada, sin abrir los ojos–. Pero no del todo, aún puedo moverme.

Giró un poco la cabeza y lo observó. Tenía esa clásica expresión de sarcasmo acompañada con una ceja alzada. Parecía a punto de hacer un comentario de los suyos, pero dio media vuelta y la dejó sola en la habitación.

La joven se quedó mirando con antipatía la puerta cerrada. Pero estaba cansada, sin fuerzas para enojarse como la situación lo ameritaba. Así que dejo la rabia para más tarde y se dejó envolver por un apacible sueño.

-

Dos horas más tarde, se sentó rápidamente a causa de un fuerte ruido que la había sacado de su apacible descanso. Había sido la puerta al abrirse.

Sus ojos marrones captaron varías imágenes a la vez mientras bajaba los pies de la cama e intentaba, sin éxito, incorporarse: una forma blanca y alada entando a la habitación, seguida por Snape que se había quedado de pie bajo el marco de la puerta, con el cabello negro desordenado y la respiración agitada; luego la forma blanca se acercó a ella con un suave aleteo, y resultó que no era una "forma" blanca, era una lechuza.

–¡Hedwing! –exclamó con voz débil mientras el ave se posaba en sus piernas y dejaba sobre ellas un paquete que cargaba con el pico.

–ME-PUE-DE-EX-PLI-CAR-QUÉ-SIG-NI-FI-CA-ES-TO-SE-ÑO-RI-TA-GRAN-GER –bramó el mago desde la entrada.

Hermione lo miró y se sintió taladrada por sus obscuros ojos. No parecía muy a gusto con la situación.

–Es Hedwing, profesor, la lechuza de Harry –explicó con voz cascada, utilizando un tono deliberadamente calmado mientras acariciaba la cabeza del ave. Era una especie de venganza por haberla tratado indirectamente de "estorbo".

–Eso –tomó aire– ya –pausa suspensiva– lo sé –otra pausa melodramática–. No me importa que sea de Potter o de Merlín, le estoy preguntando **qué hace aquí**.

–Pues yo creo, profesor, que vino a entregarme esto –dijo con fingida inocencia mientras señalaba el paquete. Le dolía la garganta al hablar, pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de fastidiarlo, aunque sabía que hacer enojar a Snape no era una acción muy sensata que digamos.

–Basta de juegos, Granger –bufó, fulminándola con la mirada–. Sabe a qué me refiero.

–Si lo sé -respondió con seriedad–, pero también usted sabe que, el hecho de que Hedwing este aquí no puede tener nada que ver conmigo. Si no puedo salir de aquí ni tengo ningún medio para comunicarme, no hay modo de que le haya pedido a Harry, Ron o quien sea, que me enviasen algo o trataran establecer contacto.

Carraspeó un poco al terminar, estaba segura de que si seguía hablando se quedaría sin voz.

Snape entrecerró los ojos. Maldita Gryffindor sabelotodo. Aunque perteneciese a los leones, se le notaba en los la mirada que disfrutaba la situación, es decir, enfurecerlo y además, tener al última palabra.

Pero ella no solía estar a la defensiva, generalmente se volvía mordaz solo bajo la influencia de la serpiente… ¿Y si no había funcionado? ¿Y si en ese mismo instante estaba con las voluntades mezcladas? No, no podía ser. La poción estaba bien, eso era seguro. Pero entonces ¿por qué ese deleite en enfurecerlo? ¿Por qué ese desafío a pesar de estar tan miserablemente débil?

Entonces una imagen pasó rápidamente por su cabeza; su mirada cuando le había dicho que no quería una alumna catatónica en su dormitorio. Su mirada, dolida. _Click… _Así que por eso estaba molesta. Merlín, no había sido esa su intención, solo había dicho lo primero que le había pasado pro la cabeza luego de haberla detenido tan estúpidamente, sabiendo de antemano que debía tomar la poción cuando antes. Y es que, para su desgracia, seguía sintiendo esa idiota preocupación paternal. La mantenía a raya, desde luego, pero no la había logrado hacer desaparecer, y aun que por el momento no era algo que llegaría a matarlo (después de todo era humano) no le gustaba para nada el que le hiciese actuar tan irracionalmente, prueba de ello había sido su mano sujetando a la Gryffindor justo antes de que bebiese la poción.

Al parecer la única "cura" para el _corrosivo_ y tan _ridículo _sentimiento aunque –aparentemente– inofensivo, era sacar a la joven de allí, y para eso tenía que terminar pronto el antídoto definitivo, y para eso debía volver a su despacho a trabajar, y para eso lo más lógico era dejar de mirar con el ceño fruncido a su alumna, que lo parecía a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios por el prolongado silencio. Hasta la lechuza lo observaba.

–Bien, que no se repita –dijo al fin. Hermione parpadeó como en trance.

–Pierda cuidado –articuló a penas, mientras acariciaba el lomo de Hedwing y le agradecía con la mirada.

La mensajera ululó y salió volando sobre la cabeza de Snape, quien rápidamente volvió a su despacho y cerró la puerta.

–_A parte de murciélago, bipolar _–pensó con rabia.

El maestro de la templanza había estado a punto de perder los estribos, pero de pronto, _cabum_: tan imperturbable como siempre, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Abrió el paquete sin prestarle demasiada atención, estaba muy molesta como para centrar su mente en el papel que se desplegaba perezosamente bajo los movimientos temblorosos y lentos de sus manos.

Pero cuando vio el libro, ya no tuvo cabeza para otra cosa. Era grueso, de tamaño clásico, tenía tapas duras forradas con un sucedáneo de cuero color ocre; y con letras elegantes y doradas, estaba su nombre, grabado en la tapa delantera: Hermione Granger.

Estaba maravillada. Era hermoso. Pasó los dedos por la cubierta, disfrutando la suave textura, delineó con el índice sus iniciales, y lo abrió. Vacío. Las hojas, de un color amarillento que les daba un aire de antigüedad, estaban inmaculadas y sin una sola letra. Entonces no era un libro, era un cuaderno… más bien un diario de vida. Hasta ese entonces, nunca había llevado uno.

Empezó a hojearlo pensativamente, cuando, entre dos hojas idénticas, encontró una nota suelta.

_Hermione:_

_¡Feliz Navidad! Lamentamos no enviar todos tus regalos, pero Hedwing no logró cargar nada más pesado que esto. Te llevaremos el resto al volver a Hogwarts._

_Por cierto, esperamos que te guste nuestro obsequio, de verdad te va a ser muy útil, ya verás. Es que no es un cuaderno o diario cualquiera… pruébalo, como ves, esta hecho especialmente para ti. Lo vimos en una visita a Hogsmeade y, gracias a Merlín, lo recordamos antes de venir._

_Por cierto, cuidado con el murciélago, y paciencia, pronto nos volveremos a ver._

_Abrazos, Harry y Ron. _

La leyó unas tres veces más, acentuándose con la repetida lectura, la sonrisa de su rostro.

Reunió toda su escasa energía para llegar, casi arrastrándose, hasta su baúl. Sacó un lápiz ya que, por como le temblaban las manos, seguro mancharía con tinta el cubrecama si ocupaba una pluma. Y no estaba interesada en que_ alguien_ se las atara por descuidada.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama y abrió el cuaderno. ¿Qué podía escribir? Observó la primera hoja mientras mordía indecisamente el extremo del lápiz.

"Estoy atrapada" anotó.

Miró la hoja y sus labios formaron una perfecta "o". Bajo lo que había escrito, estaba apareciendo una letra redondeada de trazos exactos y color cobrizo. Merlín, el _cuaderno _le estaba respondiendo.

"_Nada es eterno, Hermione. ¿Por qué estas encerrada?" _

La Gryffindor comprendió la razón del regalo: _alguien_ con quien _hablar_. Recordó el diario de Tom Riddle… y sintió un retorcijón en el estómago. Pero no, sus amigos no le habrían dado nada relacionado con las artes obscuras. Así que, dudosa, respondió brevemente a la pregunta.

Pasados diez minutos ya había cinco páginas repletas de conversación, preguntas, respuestas y consejos. Hermione estaba de piernas cruzadas sobre la cama, leyendo atentamente la última respuesta del cuaderno.

"_No olvides que las apariencias engañan"_

Suspiró.

"¿Siempre?"

"_Es un siempre a medias. Todos aparentan sentir algo que no sienten o pensar algo que no piensan una gran cantidad de veces al día. Algunos más que otros, incluso existen los que viven aparentando, pero eso no significa que no existan personas auténticas"_

"Tendré que pensar en eso"

"_Hazlo ¿Estás cansada?"_

"Si. ¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"_No puedo responder eso, solo puedo decirte que te conozco tanto como tus amigos, ellos fueron quienes me compraron para ti. Diarios como yo hay pocos, y debe seguir siendo así. Ahora, descansa"_

"Bien"

Cerró el cuaderno. Que magia más extraña… tenía que preguntarles a los chicos donde lo habían conseguido.

Durmió tranquila. El resto del día pasó –por suerte– sin sobresaltos. Es decir, sin visitas de réptiles desagradables, así que, siendo positivos, fue una navidad buena…o al menos no tan mala como había pensado.

-

Los días siguieron, sin visitas, sin perdida de control. Hermione recuperó fuerzas y un poco de esperanza, principalmente gracias al cuaderno, en el cual escribía todos los días y a penas lo soltaba. Tal vez el profesor terminase la poción antes de otro ataque.

Pero Snape no estaba tan optimista. Sin duda la poción había funcionado, no había ya mezcla de voluntades pero eso no justificaba que el réptil hubiese dejado de aparecer.

No es que quisiera ni disfrutara sus visitas, todo lo contrario. Como Hermione se notaba más recuperada, estaba recuperando fuerzas, y lamentablemente eso quería decir que la serpiente hacía lo mismo. Podía estar planeando algo… Y no se equivocaba…

Era domingo, cuatro días después de navidad. Severus tenía que dejar parte de la poción en reposo, así que se acercó a la puerta y golpeó.

Cuanto entró, Hermione estaba en la alfombra frente a la chimenea, y la luz de las llamas danzantes iluminaba las lágrimas que caían silenciosamente por su rostro.

Maldición. Por qué había tenido que entrar justo en ese momento. Era… molesto verla llorar.

La Gryffindor volteó la cabeza en su dirección, pero no lo miró a los ojos. Mantuvo la vista baja, como si tuviese vergüenza, y se mordió nerviosamente el labio inferior.

Snape tensó la mandíbula al ver que ella se acercaba retorciéndose las manos. Finalmente llegó frente a él, estaban tan cerca que sus cuerpos casi se tocaban. Ella seguía sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Sin saber como, terminaron igual que el día en que sus amigos habían abandonado Hogwarts. Ella aferrándose a su capa con el rostro enterrado en su pecho, y él pasando –muy a su pesar– una mano por la espesa cabellera.

De pronto, Hermione soltó la capa y pasó los brazos bajo ella, rodeándolo en un auténtico abrazo.

Snape quedo de una pieza convirtiéndose en una estatua con todos los músculos en tensión. ¿Por qué demonios hacía eso? Más bien, ¿por qué permitía que ella hiciese eso?

Pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar en la respuesta, porque de pronto una mano arrancó de golpe algo que tenía en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, y antes que pudiese reaccionar, la Gryffindor había retrocedido ágilmente y ahora lo apuntaba con una varita en alto y otra en la mano izquierda.

–_¡EVERTE STATUM!_ –bramó.

Snape fue lanzado con fuerza hacia atrás, golpeándose con el escritorio para luego caer de costado al suelo.

–Esta es la suya –dijo la chica examinando la varita que acababa de usar.

La guardó bajo la capa y empuñó la que tenía en la otra mano.

–Soy brillante, ¿no lo cree, profesor? –preguntó mirándolo al fin a los ojos.

Por supuesto, por eso había esquivado su mirada mientras lloraba, si él veía sus ojos la reconocería.

–Cuando vi, el otro día, como usted consolaba a esta estúpida, no me lo podía creer. Pero merecería la pena probarlo, y funcionó. Fue muy sencillo… pero me desilusiona un poco, profesor Snape, quiero decir, ¿bajar la guardia al ver a una jovencita llorando? –rió burlescamente mientras el mago se ponía de pie.

No estaba prestando atención a sus palabras, tenía la mente ocupada trabajando en que hacer. ¡Merlín! ¡Estaba desarmado!

–Bien, la verdad tengo un montón de cosas que encararle, profesor, pero el tiempo apremia, y no lo perderé a causa de un traidor inútil –Snape hizo ademán de acercarse, pero ella fue más rápida– ¡CRUCIO!

Le dolían hasta los huesos, y el cuerpo se retorcía involuntariamente en el suelo. Pero no gritó.

–Lo siento –Hermione sonreía, y se veía casi inocente de no ser por el brillo desquiciado de su mirada– Pensé que trataría de hacer alguna idiotez. Ahora, necesito que abra la puerta.

Snape jadeaba y le temblaban las manos. Logró ponerse de pie, pero no dijo nada.

–¿Jugando al mudito? Es usted un masoquista de cuarta, no puedo creer que desfrute el dolor –se rió con burla mientras alzaba más firmemente la varita– CRU-CIO –susurró, casi con delicadeza, pero el profesor no lo sintió para nada delicado.

Ella reía, él, ni siquiera dejó escapar un gemido.

–¡Bravo! –felicitó la joven, sonriendo cínicamente–. Ahora, déjeme salir.

Snape se incorporó trabajosamente, y tuvo que apoyarse en el escritorio para no caer.

–No –dijo con la voz algo cascada.

–¿No? –repitió ella, riendo– ¿No? ¡Vaya! ¡Cree que es él quien decide! –exclamó dirigiéndose a un público inexistente–. No, profesor. Lamentablemente no. Olvidaba que en este espectáculo también participo yo.

Snape sintió un nudo en el estómago. ¿Qué podía hacer? Tenía que detenerla, inmovilizarla y dejarla allí encerrada hasta que se fuera ¿pero como? A penas si podía mantenerse de pie.

Con la mirada siguió los movimientos de su alumna: sacó el brazo izquierdo de debajo de la capa, se arremangó el sweater beige hasta arriba del codo, y con la varita apuntó la lado descubierto de la cara interior de su antebrazo.

ÉL la observó horrorizado.

–_Diffindo _–susurró ella, con firmeza.

De la varita salió un rayo de luz que fue a dar muy cerca de su muñeca. Con un rápido movimiento dirigió el rayo de arriba abajo tres veces. A penas terminó volvió a apuntar a Snape, cuyos ojos casi salían de sus orbitas.

De los tres cortes que iban desde codo hasta la muñeca manaba fluida e ininterrumpidamente la sangre, roja y brillante, para luego escurrirse rodeando el antebrazo y cayendo en gotitas sobre la alfombra.

–No pensaba que iba a hacer cortes horizontalmente ¿Verdad, profesor? Por supuesto que no, el modo seguro de provocar una hemorragia es este –dijo extendiendo el brazo herido–. De usted depende que esto se detenga. Por cierto, aunque no lo parezca, duele bastante.

Sabía a que se refería; Hermione debía estar retorciéndose de dolor sin poder hacer nada.

–O, si lo desea, puedo acelerar el proceso, poco me importa que esta estúpida viva o muera, solo me sirve mientras pueda salir de aquí.

Con el brazo sangrante se retiró el pelo hacia un lado, dejando gran parte del cuello al descubierto. Entonces la varita dejó de apuntar a Snape, y se dirigió contra la blanca piel expuesta, directamente hacia la yugular.

–No crea que no soy capaz -siseó, observando complacida al profesor, que estaba en medio de una lucha interna.

Claro que era capaz. Era obvio, bastaba ver la mirada asesina bailando en sus ojos marrones. Si lo hacía, no estaba seguro de poder detener la hemorragia a tiempo, principalmente porque tenía la certeza de que si daba un paso caería de bruces al suelo y ella moriría… sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Pero si la dejaba ir… tal vez lograría alcanzarla a tiempo, tendría que acudir a Dumbledore, si… si tan solo… algo se le ocurriría, pero no la dejaría morir desangrada.

Justo cuando Hermione tenía apariencia de estar a punto de perder la paciencia, sonó el chasquido de la puerta al abrirse. Sonrió, triunfante. Rápidamente volvió a apuntar hacia el mago.

–Mil gracias. Cuando me reúna con mi Señor me encargaré de que se entere de este gesto tan noble –masculló con una media sonrisa mientras retrocedía hasta la puerta–. Una cosa más –siseó–, para que no me olvide.

Un ultimo _cruciatus_ acompañado de una risa de deleite lo elevó unos segundos arrojándolo finalmente al suelo, en tanto la Gryffindor salía y cerraba la puerta tras sí.

* * *

**Chan.**

**Ustedes juzgan.**

**Gracias por leer :)**

**Un abrazo, Eyp.**


	9. En camino

**Me demoré un poco en subir este capítulo. El tiempo y otras circunstancias confabularon en mi contra.**

**No puedo responder sus comentarios ahora, el reloj me presiona :( **

**Gracias a todas las que agregaron esta historia a sus favotitos y a sus alerts, gracias a las que simplemente leen, y más aun a las que se dan el tiempo de comentar.**

**Espero que les guste**

* * *

Se puso el gorro de la capa, procurando tapar su rostro al máximo posible, y salió del despacho.

Se deslizaba por los pasillos como una sombra y salió de las mazmorras sin llamar la atención de nadie. Por su lado pasaron un par de alumnos que le lanzaron miradas curiosas, pero nada más.

Era aún de madrugada, por lo que los jardines estaban bañados de una pálida luz invernal. Se encaminó rápidamente hacia el sauce boxeador, cuando estuvo cerca, tomó una rama caída y tocó el nudo que lo haría detenerse. Presurosa, se metió por el estrecho túnel que llevaba directo a la Casa de los Gritos.

Una vez allí, se encontró rodeada de polvo y musarañas, pero poco le importó. Bajó las escaleras y cruzó como un rayo la distancia que la separaba de la entrada principal.

Pero cuando apresuró el paso para cruzar el umbral, un repentino mareo hizo que se detuviera y, tambaleándose, se afirmó del marco de la puerta.

–Maldición –masculló llevándose una mano a la frente.

La vista se le nubló de pronto y sintió que las piernas de flaqueaban. _Merlín, los cortes._ Apoyó la espalda en el umbral y sacó el brazo de debajo de la capa. Desde el codo hasta los dedos estaba cubierto de rastros secos dejados por las gotas de sangre al caer, y habían otras que seguían haciéndolo, lenta e ininterrumpidamente. Asqueada, secó la mojada mano izquierda en el pantalón. ¿Por qué demonios había hecho cortes tan profundos? _Seguro el idiota de Snape se habría convencido con mucho menos, _pero el daño ya estaba hecho, así que hizo un rápido hechizo para detener la hemorragia y conjuró uno vendajes haciendo uso de la información sobre primeros auxilios presente en la mente de Hermione. Estiró la manga izquierda sobre su improvisado trabajo, esperando que con eso fuese suficiente. Sintió un sudor frío en el rostro… seguramente había perdido mucha sangre…

-

En ese mismo instante, en Hogwarts, un par de Ravenclaws observaban extrañados unas gotitas rojas que se sucedían intermitentemente cada diferentes espacios de suelo. Las siguieron hasta las escaleras de la entrada principal, donde el rastro se perdía en la espesa capa de nieve que rodeaba el catillo y sus alrededores.

-

Caminó, tambaleándose a ratos, hasta un pequeño bosque que estaba en la linde de un nevado y solitario Hogsmeade. Pero no se dejó vencer, no podía hacerlo cuando estaba tan cerca de cumplir su objetivo, y sabía exactamente como hacerlo, lo había sabido desde la primera posesión… esas instrucciones eran parte de ella.

No tuvo que adentrarse mucho para encontrar un pequeño claro. Con la varita trazó un círculo en la nieve y se metió dentro.

–_Finis obediere incendio _–dijo apuntando la hendidura que la rodeaba.

De su varita salió una llamarada verde, y la línea que había trazado quedó acentuada por un fuerte resplandor blanco.

–_Obscurus öris incontra _–murmuró mientras volvía a pasar la varita por la hendidura, recalcándola más al tiempo que el resplandor se tornaba rojizo.

Acto seguido, se irguió y cerró los ojos para concentrarse.

–_Fundere in apparate _–fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer. Inmediatamente, el resplandor se apagó, y en la nieve solo quedó un círculo sin mucho significado.

-

-

Harry estaba recostado lánguidamente sobre la cama de Ron, quien miraba el techo sentado a horcajadas en una silla.

No habían sido unas vacaciones agradables. Les resultaba imposible disfrutar los regalos o las comidas sabiendo donde y con quien estaba su amiga. En especial sabiendo el por qué.

–¿Crees que esté bien? –preguntó el pelirrojo rompiendo el silencio.

–Eso espero –respondió su amigo con el entrecejo fruncido.

De inmediato se volvieron a sumir en sus cavilaciones, que eran bastante similares en cuanto a la persona que las protagonizaba. Es difícil decir cual de los dos estaba más preocupado. Habían hecho sin palabras un acuerdo tácito para no hablar del tema más de dos veces al día, porque si lo hacían, seguramente la angustia iría in-crescendo y no podrían aguantarse las ganas de volver a Hogwarts para comprobar con sus propios ojos que ella estaba bien; sabelotodo y terca como siempre, viva como siempre.

_Toc-toc. _Ambos pegaron un salto y dirigieron sus ojos hacia la puerta, que no esperó respuesta y se abrió mostrando a una Molly que los escudriñó con una sonrisa desganada y miradas inquisitivas.

–¿Qué ocurre, mamá? –preguntó el pelirrojo, molestó con la intromisión.

–Harry –dijo la mujer, ignorando la pregunta–, hay visita para ti abajo.

–¿Quién? –cuestionó, extrañado.

–El profesor Dumbledore –respondió ella, examinando atentamente su reacción.

Los chicos intercambiaron una rápida mirada. _¿Dumbledore? _¿Qué cosa sería tan urgente como para ameritar su visita? Acaso… ¿Acaso tendría algo que ver con Voldemort?

El corazón pareció detenerse un segundo dentro del pecho del muchacho, pero de inmediato reanudó su marcha un poco más rápido de lo necesario.

–¿Saben por qué ha venido? –cuestionó la mujer, haciéndose la desinteresada.

Ambos negaron con la cabeza. Y aunque decían la verdad, Molly seguía incrédula.

Harry se puso de pie y le lanzó a su amigo una mirada significativa, que decía claramente "después te cuento todo". Pero antes de que diese un paso, la mujer agregó:

–Quieren verte a ti también Ron

El chico se quedó mirándola con incredulidad y sorpresa. Harry también estaba sorprendido, pero por distintos motivos… Molly había dicho el primer verbo de la oración en plural.

–¿Quiere**n**…? –preguntó, recalcando la "n"– ¿No era solo el profesor Dumbledore? ¿Quiénes **quieren?**

–Ah si, lo olvidaba –respondió sin darle importancia–. Snape está aquí junto a Dumbledore.

Entonces Ron se incorporó de un salto. Los Gryffindors se miraron teniendo ambos el mismo mal presentimiento. Sintieron una opresión en la boca del estómago y el pulso se les aceleró… ¿Sería que…?

Molly bufó con exasperación, al parecer sí había algo extraño tras la visita de los dos magos, pero ambas partes se mostraban recias a decirle de que se trataba.

–Bien, será mejor que bajen.

Ambos asintieron y la mujer tuvo que hacerse un lado para dejarlos pasar. Bajaron la escalera a la carrera y llegaron jadeando y con el corazón golpeando fuerte dentro del pecho.

–Harry, Ronald –saludó Dumbledore sonriente con un movimiento de cabeza.

–Profesor –respondieron a unísono, mientras sus ojos se fijaban en la figura negra apoyada en la pared.

–Tenemos que hablar, acompáñenme a fuera, por favor –dijo el mago acercándose a la puerta.

Los Gryffindors lo siguieron con movimientos mecánicos, y la figura negra del profesor de pociones se despegó de la pared para salir cerrando la comitiva.

Todo lo que rodeaba a la Madriguera estaba cubierto de abundante nieve, y a pesar de llevar capas de abrigo, sintieron como el frío se colaba en sus cuerpos cada vez que inhalaban.

Una vez que estuvieron varios metros lejos de la entrada principal, Dumbledore se detuvo y se volvió hacia ellos. Snape se posicionó al lado de director con una expresión inescrutable en el rostro, aunque eso no ocultaba su cansancio ni las pronunciadas ojeras bajo los ojos, así como tampoco el que estaba más pálido de lo habitual, si es que eso era posible.

–¿Crees que desde aquí tu madre nos escuche? –cuestionó el viejo mago, dirigiéndose al pelirrojo.

El chico se volteó para mirar la casa y luego negó con la cabeza.

–Bien –dijo poniéndose repentinamente serio–. Iré directo a lo que nos interesa, pero les advierto que por ahora no podrán preguntar nada porque no hay tiempo para dar explicaciones, dejaremos eso para más tarde, ¿de acuerdo? –ambos asintieron–. Perfecto. Ahora, el problema –hizo una pausa y los amigos sintieron que se les encogía el corazón con aprehensión–. Su amiga, la señorita Granger, ha escapado.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio sepulcral, en el que los Gryffindors parecieron entrar en una especie de trance, pero eso no duró mucho.

–¿QUÉ ELLA HIZO QUÉ? –soltó Ron perdiendo la calma mientras Harry se ponía lívido y tenía apariencia de hacer recibido un _pretrificus totalus._

–Creo que quedó claro que las interrogantes quedan para más tarde –dijo Dumbledore, con calma–. Tenemos que actuar rápido si queremos que evitar que su amiga vaya al encuentro con Voldemort.

Ron intento, sin éxito, reprimir un escalofrío, y Harry tuvo que ahogar un gruñido de rabia mientras le lanzaba una mirada envenenada a quien, según el, era el culpable. Snape lo ignoró olímpicamente.

–¿Llevan sus varitas?

Ellos metieron una mano bajo sus respectivas capas y las sacaron.

–Bien. Harry, lo mejor será que lleves tu capa –reflexionó el director mientras el aludido asentía.

–_Accio capa de la invisibilidad_ –masculló con voz desajustada apuntando hacia la Madriguera. En pocos segundos una forma indefinida salió de una ventana del segundo piso, y llegó hasta sus manos.

–Ahora, escuchen con atención. El profesor Snape es el único que sabe donde se encuentra la señorita Granger, en el caso de que haya hecho lo que suponemos, por lo tanto, él y tú –se dirigió a Harry–, irán por ella. Ronald volverá a Hogwarts conmigo, si acepta, y los esperaremos allá.

Ron asintió y Harry miró desconcertado al director ¿Por qué precisamente tenía que ser Snape? Oh, pero era por Hermione… tenía que hacerlo por ella. Así que se tragó las ganas de oponerse al "brillante" e improvisado plan.

–¿Cómo iremos…? –preguntó tratando de imprimir firmeza en su voz.

–Aparición conjunta –respondió Dumbledore.

Tanto Snape como Harry hicieron una mueca de disgusto.

–Severus –dijo volviéndose hacia él–, recuerda que si algo se sale de control, deben volver de inmediato.

_Como si pudiese negarme. _Tenía claro que ese "deben volver de inmediato", tenía una segunda lectura: "Harry debe volver de inmediato, sano y salvo".

–Harry, confío en tu sensatez –musitó Dumbledore evaluándolo con la mirada.

–Que bien, porque yo no –masculló Snape entre dientes.

El director fingió no haber oído y Harry apretó la mandíbula.

–Bien, lo mejor es que se vayan. Por cierto Harry, agradecería que ante cualquier imprevisto, hicieses lo que el profesor estime conveniente.

Los amigos intercambiaron miradas incrédulas. _¿Qué confíe en Snape? _Le estaba pidiendo una locura y parecía no darse cuenta se eso.

Finalmente dio un paso vacilante hacia el profesor, este bufó con exasperación y lo agarró bruscamente por un brazo.

–Suerte –dijo Ron, aunque parecía que le estuviese dando un pésame.

–Gracias, la voy a necesitar –musitó sintiendo que los dedos de Snape apretaban con fuerza su antebrazo, o tal vez con rabia.

Y de pronto sintió una opresión en todo el cuerpo, señal característica del proceso de aparición. Justo antes de cerrar los ojos, escuchó:

–Tráela de vuelta, Harry, por favor…

La voz de Ron se perdió en el espacio-tiempo y todo se volvió negro.

El pelirrojo suspiró aun mirando el lugar donde su amigo acababa de esfumarse junto a un "¡plop!".

Se sentía desolado, afligido. Si Hermione no volvía… si le ocurría algo… _No. _Ella volvería. Snape y Harry la traerían de vuelta.

–Ronald –La tranquila y pausada voz del director lo sobresaltó, por poco se había olvidado de su presencia– ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que le inventaremos a tu madre?

El muchacho se giró para ver su casa, pensando que el director de Hogwarts lo estaba invitando cordialmente a inventar una mentira. Un movimiento en las cortinas le indicó que estaban siendo vigilados.

–No lo sé, ella sabe lo que todos –dijo con lentitud. Un nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar bien.

Él y Harry habían propagado la falsa historia del accidente de la madre de Hermione. Molly, al igual que todos, la creía cierta, pues pensaba que nadie, menos ellos, podía bromear con un asunto tan serio. Pero ellos no lo hacían por bromear, simplemente tenían que ocultar un tema mucho más delicado, demasiado tal vez, ya que ni siquiera los miembros de la Orden estaban enterados del asunto de la poción.

Dumbledore inició la marcha para volver a la casa y Ron se apresuró a seguirlo.

–¿Qué le diremos, señor? –preguntó.

–A veces, muchacho, lo mejor es improvisar –susurró el mago antes de llegar frente al puerta.

-

-

Hermione apareció en la bifurcación de cuatro anchos caminos cubiertos de nieve, todos bordeados por altos árboles que, con su espesura, parecían opacar la claridad de ese día invernal… o infernal.

–Por tus malditos gritos me he aparecido más lejos de lo debido. Ahora tendremos que caminar –masculló con exasperación.

Se giró hacía cada sendero para ver hacia donde conducían. El que estaba frente a ella decencia perdiéndose entre montes bañados de nieve. El de su derecha era más plano, y bien a lo lejos se divisaba un considerable conjunto de casitas que desprendían humo de sus chimeneas, creando una nube obscura y casi imperceptible sobre el humilde poblado. El camino que estaba a su espalda descendía y luego se torcía a la derecha, desde donde parecía venir el rumor de un riachuelo, seguramente el que abastecía al poblado. El de su izquierda era el más amplio, iba en ligero ascenso y, en el fondo, solo se veían árboles, ya que en esa esquina viraba hacia la derecha. Ese era. Lo supo al instante.

Con decisión se adentró en él y aceleró un poco el paso. En unos minutos llegó al final, así que siguió el camino doblando en subida hacia la derecha. En lo alto, aun bastante lejos y oculto por algunos setos, pudo divisar el gran portón de hierro forjado que era seguramente la entrada de la mansión que buscaba, la mansión donde estaba _él. _Su Amo, su Señor. Al fin lo conocería.

En su rostro bailó una sonrisa emocionada. El camino era ahora estrecho y los altos árboles habían sido reemplazados por medianos setos a cada lado.

No llevaba ni la cuarta parte recorrida, pero era tal su frenesí que, sin pensar, bruscamente apresuró el ritmo de su andar. Entonces sintió una punzada en la cabeza y la invadió tal mareo que perdió el equilibrio. _La perdida de mucha sangre en corto tiempo tiene sus consecuencias._

Para no caer, sacó rápidamente el brazo izquierdo de debajo de la capa y se aferró a una rama baja de un arbusto cercano. Pero su cuerpo ya estaba inclinado hacia adelante en un ángulo de cuarenta y cinco grados, así que lo único que logró fue que la mano se llenase de arañazos al pasar sobre la rama, y que al mismo tiempo la punta de esta se clavase y deslizase por la cara interna de su antebrazo, presionando aún por sobre los vendajes y la tela del sweater. No pudo evitar gemir de dolor antes de caer irremediablemente sobre la nieve. Se puso de rodillas apretando los puños con rabia.

Miró el brazo, el vendaje se había movido bajo la manga y seguramente la herida volvería a sangrar, porque había utilizado un hechizo anti-hemorrágico, no uno cicatrizante.

Pero si tenía cuidado, lograría llegar antes de que la perdida de sangre le hiciese perder el sentido. Ya podía sentir todo el cuerpo empapado en un sudor pegajoso y frío.

Cuando quiso ponerse de pie, las piernas le fallaron y volvió a caer.

–Demonios –murmuró mirando nuevamente el brazo herido.

Subió la manga y retiró las ensangrentadas vendas tirándolas sobre la nieve. Claro, los cortes habían reaccionado con la presión de la _estúpida punta de la rama_ y ahora sangraba de nuevo, no abundantemente como antes, pero sangraba, y al parecer eso era suficiente para arruinar sus planes.

La joven lanzó una mirada desesperada hacia donde se ubicaba la mansión. Y se quedo allí, quieta, indecisa, con los labios apretados, la sangre deslizándose suavemente por su antebrazo antes de fundirse con la nieve.

Entonces lo vio. A lo lejos salía del portón una silueta de ropas negras, que ahora caminaba, sin saberlo, hacia ella. Por un momento pensó que era Snape, pero no; él caminaba de diferente, se movía diferente.

Indecisa, se mordió el labio, pero al ver como la silueta, que ya estaba a medio camino entre el portón y ella, hacía amago de doblar hacia una ramificación del sendero hacia la izquierda, admitió que no le quedaba otra opción más que arriesgarse y pedir ayuda.

–¡Hey! ¡Aquí! –exclamó lo más alto que pudo, ya que la distancia aún era grande.

La figura del desconocido se detuvo al oír el grito, y se volvió en su dirección. Se mantuvo quieto un rato, como indeciso, pero luego empezó a caminar hacia ella.

Como aún estaba de rodillas en el suelo, con el brazo herido descubierto y su mano derecha en el bolsillo donde tenía la varita, tuvo que alzar el rostro para observar al hombre que se había detenido a un metro de distancia.

El mago tenía un rostro alargado y pálido, surcado por horribles cicatrices. Ese rostro se asoció de inmediato con un recuerdo en la mente de Hermione, y también surgió un nombre.

–Dolohov –murmuró la chica dedicándole una sonrisa sedosa al mortífago.

El mago abrió los ojos con sorpresa y reconocimiento. ¿No era esa la amiguita de Potter, la que había estado a punto de matar en el Departamento de Misterios el año anterior? Merlín, si era ella. Estaba sangrando, habían unas vendas teñidas de rojo a su lado y le… le sonreía… ¿le sonreía? ¿Qué era todo eso?

Con los músculos en tensión, miró hacia todos lados, pero no encontró ninguna varita en alto ni ningún miembro de la Orden del Fénix como esperaba.

Bruscamente se acuclilló frente a ella y la tomó con firmeza por el cuello de la túnica, sin dejar de apuntarla con la varita.

–¿Jugando con fuego, muchachita imprudente? –siseó zarandeándola un poco.

Ella abrió la boca para responder, pero el mortífago tenía otros planes. La levantó por la capa y la giró rápidamente, quedando la espalda de ella contra su pecho. Rodeó la pequeña cintura, dejando el brazo derecho de la joven atrapado bajo el suyo, y la aprisionó más contra sí mientras le apuntaba el cuello con la varita.

–¿Qué trampa es esta? Habla ahora o acabo contigo aquí mismo –murmuró Dolohov en su oído mientras retrocedía hasta la orilla del sendero, ocultándose al máximo posible entre los arbustos.

–No es ninguna trampa, idiota –espetó con rabia. El agarre en su cintura se hizo tan fuerte que un quejido se escapó de sus labios.

–No estás en posición de ser maleducada, asquerosa sangre sucia –susurró la envenenada voz del mortífago en su oído–. No me creeré el cuento de que la amiguita del niño que vivió vino aquí a dar un paseo sin traer nada entre manos, y sin compañía –agregó mirando a ambos lados del sendero.

–Yo no he dicho tal cosa. No he venido a dar un paseo, vengo a ver al Señor Tenebroso, a unirme a él –afirmó apresuradamente, pero con seguridad.

El mortífago la separó de sí y la giró para quedar frente a frente. La chica sintió sus piernas flaquear e hizo amago de afirmarse de él, pero Dolohov se apartó, dejándola caer.

Se puso de rodillas trabajosamente y le lanzó al mago una mirada furibunda.

–¿Qué has dicho? –parecía ligeramente interesado.

La chica tomó aire. Tenía que sincerarse con _ese estúpido_ si quería cumplir su objetivo. Bien, lo haría. Pero cuando tuviese el favor del Señor Oscuro, ya se las pagaría el muy bastardo.

Así que le contó todo. Le explicó que ella en realidad no era Hermione, que era una especie de _"demonio" _que había poseído a la chica mediante una poción creada por Severus Snape. Le explicó a grandes rasgos los hechos, recalcando que el profesor era un traicionero, que estaba engañando al Señor Tenebroso, y agregó que era posible que fuese a buscarla, o más bien, a "salvarla".

Dolohov se quedó mirándola pensativo. Enterado ya de toda la historia, al menos en aspectos generales, le pareció que todo eso tenía sentido. Así que el Señor Oscuro le había mandado a hacer una poción que sería la solución para muchos de sus problemas, y el muy cretino la había hecho para luego arrepentirse inútilmente, sin dar aviso al Amo… _Oh, que delicia, Snape un traidor… Snape humillado, maltratado y al descubierto. _La escena le sabía a gloria.

–¿Y bien? –preguntó ella, impaciente.

Si era verdad… si era verdad debía llevarla ahora mismo a la mansión, para que el Señor se enterara. Y si era mentira, debía hacerlo de todos modos para que decidiera que hacer con ella: torturarla, tomarla como rehén, utilizarla o matarla.

–El Señor Tenebroso es quien decidirá si mientes o no, a él no podrás engañarlo –respondió con un extraño brillo en la mirada.

Verdad o mentira, podía sacar algo provechoso de todo eso… si el Amo lo permitía, esa jovencita se podía transformar en su próximo juguete…

De pronto escucharon un "¡plop!" procedente del lado del camino desde donde Hermione había doblado para llegar hasta allí.

Repentinamente se encontraba de nuevo aprisionada contra Dolohov, con una varita apuntándole el cuello y un brazo rodeándola con firmeza.

–Es Snape, estoy segura. Di que me has hallado y que tienen que llevarme con el Señor, él se opondrá, así sabrás que es verdad lo que digo –murmuró ella atropelladamente, sintiendo de nuevo un profundo mareo.

–Calla –ordenó él, aunque en realidad lo que le había dicho la chica era lo único que tenía pensado hacer.

Una figura negra dobló en la esquina del camino. Se acercaba rápidamente, pero en vez de caminar, parecía deslizarse sobre la nieve.

–Suéltala, Dolohov –espetó el mago, deteniéndose a pocos metros de distancia.

El aludido ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa de burla en los labios. _Entonces es cierto… ni siquiera intenta fingir…_

**

* * *

**

**Uy. Dolohov no tiene planes agradables, creanme. Pero... ¿Podrán detenerlo?**

**En el próximo capítulo avanzaré más, lo prometo.**

**De nuevo gracias por leer.**

**Un abrazo, Eyp.**


	10. Como antes

**¡¡¡¡IMPORTANTE!!!!:**** NECESITO QUE TODAS LEAN LA NOTA DE AUTOR QUE ESTÁ AL FINAL.**

**Perdón, me atrasé un día en subir este capítulo... algunos problemas sin importancia. En fin, les agradezco mucho mucho mucho por todos los comentarios que me dejaron en el capítulo anterior, no los responderé aquí, empezaré a responderlos individualmente :)**

**Bueno, este capítulo esta bastante largo, principalmente porque quería poner toda la parte "intermedia" es decir, la parte "lenta" de una sola vez, para un avance más rápido de la historia, así que les informo desde ya que en el próximo capítulo abran más "resoluciones", por decirlo de algún modo, y uno que otro descubrimiento.**

**No las aburro más, lean y ojalá, disfruten.**

**NO OLVIDEN LEER LA NOTA DE AUTOR AL FINAL.**

* * *

–También es un placer verte, Severus –dijo Dolohov dando un paso al frente, sin soltar a Hermione ni dejar de apuntarla con la varita– ¿Qué te trae por acá?

Se estaba burlando descaradamente y lo disfrutaba bastante.

Snape miró de reojo las vendas ensangrentadas tiradas en la nieve que marcaban un punto medio en la distancia que había entre él y el estúpido que lo observaba con burla.

Sus ojos volaron hacia el brazo de Hermione que estaba libre de la prisión de Dolohov. Herido, sangrando… lánguido y cubierto de rastros de sangre y gotitas rojas que seguían deslizándose hasta los dedos de la mano para luego caer sobre la nieve.

Los labios del profesor se transformaron en una línea fina y tensa. _Si ese maldito no le quita las manos de encima…_

–HE-DI-CHO-QUE-LA-SUEL-TES –repitió con firmeza. Sentía unas enormes ganas de pegarle un puñetazo a ese rostro lleno de cicatrices, tal vez más ganas de las que la situación ameritaba.

–¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? –preguntó el aludido con fingida inocencia–. La encontré arrastrándose hacia la mansión ¿No te parece sospechoso? Puede ser un **espía**. Sabes tan bien como yo que el Señor los odia, así que hay que llevarla con él para que le de el castigo que merece.

Obviamente la _endemoniada serpiente_ había tenido tiempo suficiente para relatarle todo con lujo de detalles, porque la indirecta que había tras el mensaje era bastante clara.

–No, Dolohov –espetó el profesor–. No la llevaremos a ninguna parte.

–Yo si lo haré, Snape

–¿Cómo estás tan seguro? –Y más que pregunta, sonaba a amenaza.

–Bah… No me digas que quieres luchar ¿Te quieres batir a duelo conmigo por esta jovencita, es eso? –preguntó, ya completamente convencido de que lo que le había dicho la estudiante, que tenía sujeta firmemente contra su pecho, era cierto.

–No puede –ambos parecieron sobresaltarse momentáneamente al oír la cascada voz de Hermione, que parecía luchar por mantener la cabeza erguida y los ojos abiertos–. Yo… yo le quité la varita ¿Recuerda, profesor? Está desarmado… no puede batirse a duelo…

Los ojos de Snape se ensancharon al ver como el cuerpo de su alumna se estremecía notoriamente mientras ella luchaba por mantenerle la mirada.

–Granger, no sabe lo que dice. Si a penas es capaz de mantenerse de pie –comentó imprimiendo toda la frialdad que pudo a su voz, pero no logró sonar tan mordaz como hubiese deseado.

–Yo creo precisamente lo contrario –planteó Dolohov, con un tono serio que ya no daba cabida a la burla–. Creo, de hecho, estoy seguro de que todo lo que ha dicho esta alumna tuya, es cierto. Y no veo por qué parece preocuparte tanto, siendo que ella se ha esforzado en convencerme de que eres un traidor. Y con tu actuación tengo pruebas suficientes para saber que así es –concluyó, mirando a Snape con tal fiereza que, si este no hubiese estado toda una vida recibiendo ese tipo de miradas, seguramente habría retrocedido.

Pero a él poco le importaba que el energúmeno de Dolohov lo mirase con cuchillas en los ojos. Lo que tenía su atención ahora era Hermione, cuya cabeza acababa de inclinarse lánguidamente hacia adelante luego de que se habían cerrado sus ojos.

Dolohov tuvo que soportar todo el peso de la chica, cuyas piernas perdieron rigidez haciendo que por un momento se balanceara hacia un lado.

–¿Y qué piensas hacer? –preguntó Snape, con voz glacial– ¿Entregarme al Señor Tenebroso y luego reclamarla a ella como trofeo?

–No creas que tengo intenciones de relacionarme de ningún modo con esta _sangre sucia_ –mintió haciendo una mueca de asco.

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Fue tan rápido que a penas alcanzó a abrir los ojos con sorpresa.

–_¡Desmaius! _–Giró la cabeza hacia su derecha y solo alcanzó a ver la luz del hechizo, antes de que lo golpeara directamente en el costado, junto a una figura apareciendo de la nada.

El mago cayó inevitablemente de espaldas al suelo, quedando Hermione sobre él.

Harry guardó la capa para hacerse invisible bajo su chaqueta y se apresuró hacia su amiga.

–Hermione… –susurró mientras la quitaba con delicadeza de encima del mortífago y miraba con preocupación el brazo sangrante.

–Te estabas tardando, Potter –musitó Snape, poniéndose el lado del inconsciente Dolohov.

Harry lo ignoró y buscó algo bajo la capa de su amiga. Sacó dos varitas, las analizó un momento y luego le tendió una al profesor.

Snape la cogió al instante y con un movimiento rápido hizo aparecer unos vendajes perfectamente colocados sobre el antebrazo herido.

–No te muevas de aquí –ordenó– _Mobilicorpus _–dijo apuntando el cuerpo de Dolohov.

Avanzó con el cuerpo hasta la ramificación más próxima del camino y se adentró en ella algunos metros.

Dejó al mortífago boca abajo y aplicó un _ennervate_, pero antes de que este siquiera pudiese separar el rostro de la nieve, lanzó un hechizo desmemorizante en la justa medida para que olvidara como máximo los últimos quince minutos vividos. Luego de esto, finalizó con un _desmaius _de poca potencia.

La verdad sentía deseos de acabar con ese desgraciado, pero sabía que eso levantaría sospechas, y ya había sido bastante riesgoso ir al "rescate" de su alumna junto con nadie más y nadie menos que "el niño que vivió", así que dio media vuelva y regresó junto a los Gryffindors. Harry a penas levantó el rostro al oír que se acercaba.

–Sujétala –murmuró con aspereza antes de llegar al lado del joven.

Harry obedeció con la mandíbula apretada y luego sintió la mano de Snape agarrándolo firmemente del hombro antes de la característica opresión que provoca desaparecerse.

Una mujer pálida de cabellos largos y espléndidamente rubios, se asomó entre unos setos lejanos. Acaba de salir de la mansión para darle una información a Dolohov cuando había visto una figura negra a lo lejos saliendo de una ramificación del camino. Al principio pensó que era el mortífago que buscaba, pero justo antes de echar a andar hacia él, el mago se volteó ligeramente para apoyar su mano sobre otra persona que, por la distancia, no logró identificar… sin embargo si lo distinguió a él. Su modo de moverse, el modo en que se recortaba su cabello sobre el fondo, el perfil… Era Snape. Luego él, la persona arrodillada en la nieve y a un bulto que reposaba sobre el suelo, desaparecieron.

La bruja salió de su escondite y caminó con cautela hasta el camino desde donde había salido el profesor. Con recelo y la varita en ristre, se acercó hasta un hombre tirado de cara contra la nieve. Con un pie dio vuelta al mago y comprobó que era Dolohov… ¿Qué habría pasado? ¿Acaso Snape había…? ¿Y por qué estaba Snape allí, si no lo habían llamado? ¿Quién era el que había desaparecido con el? Solo quedaba una opción para responder a todas las preguntas.

–_Ennervate_ –dijo apuntando al mortífago, que se despertó al instante.

–¿Narcisa? –preguntó incorporándose.

–¿Tu que haces tirado sobre la nieve? –preguntó despectivamente.

–Yo… –Estuvo a punto de decir que no lo recordaba, pero su orgullo pudo más ¿Cómo iba a decir semejante estupidez? ¿Para que Narcisa se burlase? Oh no– yo… tropecé.

La mujer lo miró con escepticismo.

–¿Y por qué seguías en el suelo?

–Porque me golpee la… A ver, ¿Por qué se supone que tengo que responder tus preguntas? –espetó destilando veneno. En ese momento los Malfoy no estaban en una posición precisamente privilegiada, así que lo mejor sería recordárselo.

Narcisa se cruzó de brazos. Bien, si ese estúpido no le decía, ya se enteraría por otros medios.

-

-

Entreabrió los ojos, sintiendo molestia ante la habitación tan iluminada. Notó que estaba en una cama al final de una habitación de paredes blancas, cuya extensión no conocía por un panel que atravesaba casi todo el ancho del cuarto, a excepción de un espacio de no muy grande que servía de entrada.

Luego de una rato de pasear la mirada por todo su alrededor, cayó en cuenta de que estaba en la enfermería de Hogwarts. Y con esa certeza, la neblina de su mente empezó a disiparse lentamente, trayendo imágenes borrosas que, poco a poco, cobraron nitidez, color y movimiento.

Oh Merlín. Ella había… _Merlín, Merlín, Merlín, Merlín…_

De pronto un rostro de mirada bondadosa pero facciones algo severas, se asomó por el espacio que dejaba el panel.

–Veo que ya despertó –dijo Madame Pomfrey acercándose con una taza humeante entre las manos.

Hermione hizo amago de sentarse y la enfermera la ayudó acomodando almohadones en su espalda.

–Bebe esto, querida, hará que te sientas mejor –dijo tendiéndole la taza.

La joven bebió el líquido sin chistar. Tenía la garganta tan seca que dolía.

–Gracias –dijo con la voz desajustada luego de algunos sorbos.

–No hay de qué. Perdiste mucha sangre así que procura beberlo todo, llámame si necesitas algo –agregó luego de alejarse con una sonrisa cariñosa.

La Gryffindor suspiró apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo de la cama. Miró su brazo izquierdo, todo vendado. Sentía un leve hormigueo y el moverlo le dolía.

–Maldita y asquerosa serpiente… –masculló con los ojos vidriosos.

Había estado a punto… tan cerca de encontrarse con… ¡con Voldemort, demonios! Y había tenido que verlo, sentirlo y hacerlo todo, sin poder intervenir en lo absoluto. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan frustrada e impotente como en esos momentos.

Por otro lado estaba su profesor. Tres cruciatus… _tres cruciatus… _¡Merlín! ¡En Askaban, ahí es donde debería estar! Había sentido tanto, tanto miedo… esa serpiente podía haberlo matado, lo que se traducía en que **ella** podía haberlo matado…

Y él… él pensando que seguía estando con el control de su cuerpo, había accedido silenciosamente a consolarla por segunda vez, a dejar que una _sangre sucia_ lo abrazara… aun que la verdad, ella no lo habría hecho, pero esa serpiente endemoniada y oportunista se había aprovechado de las circunstancias, apuñalándolo por la espalda… Y ella no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo. ¿Snape le guardaría rencor? Él sabía que no era Hermione la que había hecho todo eso, pero era a ella a quien habían visto sus ojos lanzándole cruciatus…

Una lágrima de rabia y muchas emociones confusas rodó por su mejilla.

¿Qué pasaría luego? Cuando saliese de la enfermería… ¿Qué pasaría…?

Sus oídos detectaron ruidos tras el panel, así que rápidamente se secó los ojos.

–Hola –dijo Ron asomándose por un costado.

–¿Ron? –susurró gratamente sorprendida y extrañada– ¿Qué haces aquí?

–"Qué hace**n**", querrás decir –Harry salió detrás de su amigo y se acercaron a la cama– ¿Cómo te sientes?

–Bien –mintió ella dedicándoles la más convincente de las sonrisas.

–Me alegro –musitó Ron.

Hermione no tardó en comenzar un interrogatorio. Sus amigos le relataron lo ocurrido mientras la expresión de la joven se ensombrecía ligeramente.

–Gracias –les dijo– Pero fue muy arriesgado… Harry, tu no…

–Ya calla –reprochó el joven, sonriendo–. Era necesario, lo habría hecho tanto me lo pidieran como si no.

Por toda respuesta, la chica sonrió.

–Por eso no te recordaba entonces, tenías puesta la capa –razonó ella simplemente para rellenar el silencio–. Lo último que recordaba era a Dolohov diciendo algo sobre batirse a duelo con el profesor Sna… –De pronto se detuvo quedando con la boca entreabierta y los ojos brillando con una chispa de pánico.

–¿Hermione? –preguntó Ron, preocupado.

–¿Y el profesor Snape? –preguntó ella con voz débil y la mirada perdida en un punto del espacio.

–¿Cómo di…?

–El profesor Snape –repitió como en trance. Giró el rostro para mirar a sus extrañados amigos– ¿Cómo está?

–¿Qué? ¿Qué como está **él**? –dijo el pelirrojo mirando de reojo a Harry. ¿Acaso su amiga se había dañado el cerebro? ¿Qué importaba el murciélago ahora? ¡Era ella la que había estado a punto de morir desangrada!

–¡Si, Ron, **él**! –respondió con un toque de histeria en su aun cascada voz– Merlín, ¡le lancé tres cruciatus! Y luego… ¡lo último que recuerdo es que "yo" le decía a Dolohov que él no tenía su varita! –bramó con la respiración algo agitada y sintiendo un leve mareo, pero no le importó.

Harry no le había contado si acaso el mortífago había atacado al profesor antes de haberle lanzado un _desmaius_, de hecho, desconocía los detalles de lo ocurrido después de ese hechizo.

–¿Y? ¿Cómo está el profesor Snape? Porque está… ¿verdad? –agregó sintiendo un vacio en el pecho.

–En efecto, señorita Granger, estoy y… creo que bastante mejor que usted, puesto que no soy yo el que está en una camilla.

-

Severus Snape había estado cerca de media hora decidiendo si debía o no ir a ver a su alumna. Finalmente Dumbledore le dio la respuesta con una oración que le cayó como golpe en el estómago: "¿No vas a ver a la señorita Granger, Severus? Puede que su estado sea importante para la finalización del antídoto y, además, cuando recupere fuerzas tendrá que volver contigo, hasta que esta situación sea reversible"

Al menos… al menos ahora tenía pronóstico aproximado: terminar el antídoto le tomaría más o menos dos semanas más, es decir, la chica perdería solo una semana de clases ya que los estudiantes volvían el sábado cuatro de Enero, la semana siguiente.

Había ido a la enfermería pensando que en realidad su visita no era necesaria, ya se enteraría del estado de Hermione cuando, para la desgracia de ambos, ella volviese a las mazmorras.

Así que estaba a punto de dar media vuelta, cerca del panel que separa su cama del resto, cuando el oír su nombre lo hizo detenerse: "¿Y el profesor Snape?". Eso le pareció suficiente como para quedarse escuchando el resto de la conversación con algo muy parecido a una media sonrisa en el rostro.

Finalmente había decidido intervenir, y ahora tres pare de ojos –marrones, azules y verdes respectivamente–, lo observaban con sorpresa.

Entonces Hermione pareció sufrir un ataque silencioso de bipolaridad, o multipolaridad. Primero sus mejillas se tiñeron muy levemente de rosa, mientras una sonrisa de alivio se insinuaba en sus labios, pero de inmediato su rostro empalideció y pareció que su cuerpo empequeñecía entre las almohadas.

Snape alzó una ceja mirando atentamente los ojos marrones y haciendo uso de la legeremancia en un intento de entender el repentino cambio de humor: _"de preocupada (¿por mí?), a aliviada, y luego a asustada o… ¿nerviosa?... no, no… eso es… ¿arrepentimiento?... Oh… no…"_

–Pro… profesor yo…

-Ahora no, señorita Granger –interrumpió él justo a tiempo mientras el par de Gryffindors observaban sin entender nada.

–Pero…

–Granger –la detuvo de nuevo, con severidad; y notó como Hermione parecía encogerse aun más entre las mantas, así que suspiró imperceptiblemente y continuó con un tono más neutral–: Hablaremos luego, ahora, descanse –Y dedujo tal vez fue _demasiado neutral _por la expresión de desconcierto que tenían los Gryffindors.

Pero ya no podía cambiar lo dicho, así que salió dejando tres bocas entreabiertas tras de sí.

-

-

Harry y Ron decidieron permanecer en el castillo, así que fueron por sus cosas a la Madriguera y volvieron para estar con su amiga que debía permanecer a lo menos dos días más en la enfermería recuperando fuerzas. Además, solo quedaba una semana de vacaciones.

Por otro lado, Hermione agradecía profundamente el gesto de sus amigos, sin embargo a veces deseaba fervorosamente unas horas de calma para pensar un poco o leer un libro en vez de tener que estar escuchando sobre quidditch o respondiendo a interrogatorios sobre las últimas semanas que en realidad no deseaba recordar… al menos no en voz alta. Por suerte, los pocos alumnos que habían pasado la navidad en el colegio no se enteraron de que ella estaba allí; todos seguían creyendo la historia del accidente de su madre, porque si no hubiese sido así, seguramente recibiría más visitas de gente como Parvati y Lavender, que más que interesadas en ella desearían conocer la historia de primera mano para luego regarla por todo Hogwarts.

El primer día, el mismo de la huída y posterior "rescate", horas después de hacer aparecido de la nada, de interrumpirla constantemente y despedirse con un "descanse", Snape había vuelvo a visitarla minutos después de que sus amigos habían partido a la Madriguera por sus equipaje.

En esa corta visita, le había dicho que la serpiente no volvería a atacar hasta que recuperara fuerzas, y que cuando eso ocurriera, ella debería volver a las mazmorras.

Para sorpresa del mago, Hermione había asentido tranquilamente.

–Es que -explicó al notar la recibida de su reacción–, no esperaba otra cosa. Era lo obvio –agregó encogiéndose de hombros.

Luego de eso había intentado hablar nuevamente sobre lo que la inquietaba, pero el escurridizo Slytherin nuevamente se había salido por la tangente.

Dumbledore había ido a verla también, una visita sin duda agradable y algo enigmática. Y es que a ella siempre le parecía que el director sabía tanto que constantemente ocultaba cosas, lo que se traducía en un aura de cálido misterio.

–Y descuide, señorita Granger, esto acabará pronto, se lo aseguro –había dicho el mago a modo de despedida, dejando a la chica algo más tranquila, pero intrigada.

El segundo día, cuando Harry y Ron aun no llegaban para interrumpir sus pensamientos, recibió otra visita de Snape, quién se limitó a preguntarle por su estado en estrictos términos de lo relevante para el antídoto, y volvió a "huir" antes de que ella le dijera lo que había quedado pendiente el día anterior. El resto de la jornada se la pasó intentado concentrarse en lo que le comentaban sus amigos y agradeciendo internamente a Madame Pomfrey cuando los echaba arguyendo que ella necesitaba descansar.

El tercer día fue más o menos lo mismo: corta visita de Snape, larga visita de sus amigos –tal vez demasiado larga–, alivio gracias a la enfermera, y luego vuelta a ver a Harry y a Ron antes de la cena. A la hora del crepúsculo ya se sentía mucho mejor y estaba enterada de todo lo acontecido durante su "reclusión en las mazmorras", siendo lo más relevante las reuniones de Harry con Dumbledore, de las cuales hacía tiempo había perdido el hilo.

Esa noche acababa de dormirse luego de una hora de insomnio cuando sintió una mano remeciéndola.

–Señorita Granger –escuchó una voz que entre sueños identificó como la de Madame Pomfrey.

–Deje, yo la despierto –Otra voz… mas grave… ¿Snape?

–No, claro que no, profesor –dijo la enfermera con tono severo–. Paciencia.

Hermione, ya más lúcida, casi pudo ver a Snape alzando una ceja y apretando la mandíbula. Tuvo que contener una sonrisa.

Otra vez la remecían suavemente, así que abrió los ojos pestañeando con rapidez para habituarse a luz de dos varitas cercanas a su cama.

–¿Qué…? –estaba a punto de preguntar algo mientras se sentaba y miraba intermitentemente a Madame Pomfrey y al profesor, pero fue interrumpida, como ya era costumbre.

–Si fuese tan amable… –murmuró Snape a la enfermera mientras con un leve movimiento de su mano de indicaba que los dejara solos.

Madame Pomfrey hizo una clara expresión de desaprobación antes de salir. Y justo cuando Hermione iba a continuar con su interrumpida interrogante, el profesor volvió a hablar.

–El caso es, señorita Granger, que su estado ya es lo suficientemente estable como para que la serpiente vuelva –Hermione palideció bajo la luz de la varita–, y si quiere evitar otra… acción involuntaria de alto riesgo, tendrá que venir conmigo.

La chica alzó una ceja y el gesto le salió _tan Snape_ que, cuando se dio cuenta, estuvo a punto de reír.

–¿Ahora? –preguntó.

–¿Qué pretendía? ¿Qué fuese a pleno día a vista y paciencia de los demás estudiantes? –respondió, sarcástico.

–Pero si no hay tantos…

–Granger –interrumpió él–, no hay tiempo para charlas estúpidas. Lamento decirle que vendrá, quiera o no hacerlo, así que póngase esto y dese prisa, estaré esperando afuera –Le tendió una gruesa capa negra y salió de la habitación, dejándola a obscuras.

Hermione se calzó los únicos zapatos que tenía allí, se puso la capa sobre el camisón de la enfermería y salió con pasos vacilantes hacia afuera.

–¿Profesor? –preguntó mirando hacia ambos lados del pasillo.

Una mano apoyándose delicadamente en su espalda le hizo pegar un saltó y casi soltó un grito.

–No muerdo, señorita Granger –se burló Snape mientras la empujaba suavemente para que caminase delante de él.

Así, él, con una mano en su espalda guiándola por los pasillos poco iluminados, y ella, con los músculos en tensión, el pulso sospechosamente acelerado y el tibio calor del tacto de su profesor entre los omóplatos, llegaron hasta el despacho.

Hermione entró, se quitó el gorro de la capa y su mirada quedó prendida en el ex-escritorio del profesor. Se notaba que estaba trabajando en el antídoto.

Al sentir la mirada de Snape fija en su nuca, se volteó.

–¿Cuánto…?

–Dos semanas –respondió él cerrando la puerta.

–¿Dos semanas? –preguntó, sorprendida– ¿Tan pronto?

–Si, ¿desearía usted que me tardara más acaso? –dijo con sorna mientras se paraba cerca de la entrada que daba a su habitación.

–No, no es eso, solo que es un antídoto no planificado y… –Decidió callarse al ver como Snape la observaba con gesto de suficiencia.

_Si ya tiene el ego tan alto… no seré yo quien lo suba más…_

–Bien, sus cosas están donde siempre –Y quiso maldecirse ahí mismo por hacer dicho eso. ¿Dónde siempre? ¿Por qué no había dicho algo como: "sus cosas ya están adentro"?

Pero por suerte, Hermione no se dio cuenta, ya que estaba muy concentrada tomando aire para hablar.

–Profesor, por favor no me interrumpa –dijo con firmeza y cierto nerviosismo mientras Snape alzaba una ceja–. Cada vez que trato de decirle esto, usted o huye –la otra ceja arriba–, o cambia el tema. Bien, lo que le quería decir es que…

–Suficiente –la cortó el mago, de brazos cruzados.

Hermione lo observó visiblemente irritada, pero antes de que alzara la voz para protestar, el profesor continuó.

–Ya sé lo que quiere decirme –explicó. Hermione seguía molesta.

–¿A sí? ¿Y como se supone que se enteró? -preguntó sin pensar.

–A ver… dígame, señorita Granger, ¿le suena conocida la palabra "legeremancia"?

La Gryffindor ensanchó los ojos con entendimiento, pero de inmediato su rostro se tiñó de un color rojo que oscilaba entre la vergüenza y la rabia.

Bien, era su profesor, la había salvado de un encuentro con Voldemort y estaba preparando el antídoto que la liberaría de la serpiente, pero ¿le daba todo es el derecho para entrometerse en su mente? ¡No! Así que era completamente razonable que desbordase rabia e indignación.

-¿Acaso no tiene usted respeto por la privacidad del resto? –preguntó con los ojos relampagueando como solo Ron los había visto en sus peores discusiones.

–Déjeme aclararle algunas cosas –comenzó el profesor, ignorando la anterior pregunta–. Yo no huía, simplemente evitaba perdidas de tiempo –La joven apretó la mandíbula–. Y respecto lo que pensaba decirme… no tiene por qué pretender agradecerme, yo solo cumplo con mi obligación. Ahora, solo lo que pensaba pero no iba a decir… –Hizo una pausa mientras en Hermione disminuía la rabia y aumentaba el nerviosismo ¿Qué cosa habría visto que ella no iba a decir? –. Yo no le "guardo rencor"… –Los ojos la chica casi se salieron de sus órbitas–, usted no tiene la culpa, después de todo –concluyó con el entrecejo fruncido, mirando a la Gryffindor que parecía estar en estado de shock.

Finalmente, luego de asentir como un tonta y balbucear un "Buenas noches, profesor" en tanto Snape la observaba con una ceja alzada, entró a la ya familiar habitación sintiendo un extraño calor en el pecho.

Ya encerrada en el cuarto, miró la chimenea encendida y no pudo evitar sonreír. Pero… ¿Qué era ese calor? ¿Qué significaba esa sonrisa?... ¿Bienestar? ¿Qué?

* * *

**¡¡¡¡IMPORTANTE!!!!:**

**Bueno, las que se toman la molestia de leer lo que escribo antes y después de cada entrada, saben que no ando mendigando comentarios ni nada por estilo, dejo esa opción al criterio del lector, si quiere comentar, se agradece mucho, y si no, es su decisión. Sin embargo ahora me veo obligada a pedirles que comenten, pero por una cuestión que supongo, les incumbe. Me explico, ocurre que tengo dos posibles finales o dos opciones para el rumbo de esta historia:**

**a) Seguir más o menos la linea original de la saga, pero solo en lo esencial (la historia quedaría más larga)**

**b) Adelantar la "caída" de Voldemort, o más bien, adelantar la guerra (obviamente, la historia quedaría más corta)**

**No les puedo dar más detalles sobre cada una de las opciones, la verdad a mi las me gustan, pero me importa lo que opinen ustedes así que les pido que voten. No importa si no comentan, simplemente dejen en su review escrito "a)" o "b)" según prefieran.**

**Bien, ahora las dejo.**

**Como siempre, gracias en especial a las que se dan el tiempo de comentar, también a las que simplemente leen y las que agregaron esta historia a sus favoritos o a sus alerts, me hacen muy feliz.**

**Un abrazo, Eyp.**


	11. La implícita construcción de dos semanas

**¡¡¡IMPORTANTE!!!**

**DE VERDAD DETESTO MOLESTARLAS CON ESTO, PERO NUEVAMENTE TENGO QUE PEDIRLES QUE VEAN LA NOTA AL FINAL DE ESTE CAPÍTULO.**

**Aquí el capítulo 11... No pensé que llegaría tan lejos.**

**Gracias a todas las que me dieron su opinión y dejaron un comentario.**

**Ojalá les guste.**

**Por cierto, el tÍtulo de este capítulo tiene un mensaje oculto, espero lo comprendan.**

* * *

Primer día. Miércoles 1 de Enero

–¿Qué usted quiere que yo haga qué? –preguntó escandalizada luego de estar a punto de atorarse con un sorbo de chocolate caliente.

–Creo que lo dije con suficiente claridad, señorita Granger –respondió Snape de pie tras el sillón de cuero negro que estaba frente a Hermione.

–Pero…

Iba a protestar, por su puesto. Es decir, era la primera mañana de vuelta a su "encierro" y ¿ya habían nuevas órdenes?

–Créame, no es porque me deleite con su voz, ya he tenido suficiente de ella durante seis años –Hermione se ruborizó levemente tensando la mandíbula–. Pero ya hemos comprobado que a su… visitante, no le importa en lo más mínimo hacerle daño, y estoy seguro que puede volverlo a hacer sin necesidad de varita –Hizo una pausa y la joven se limitó a esperar–. Así que cuando ocurra, grite. No requiere mucho esfuerzo –agregó con sorna.

Hermione abrió la boca, pero no supo que decir. Si ella no gritaba cuando empezaba el proceso de la posesión, no era por falta de dolor, sino por orgullo y amor propio. Lo primero referente a que obviamente no estaba interesada en que Snape la viese sufrir, ya que corría el riesgo de humillaciones posteriores. Y lo segundo, simplemente porque era Gryffindor, y si tenía que sufrir en una situación como esa, lo haría estoica y silenciosamente.

Pero el profesor tenía razón. Con resignación suspiró levemente y bajó la mirada hacia la taza humeante que tenía entre las manos. Snape supo interpretar el gesto y se retiró sin decir más.

Segundo día. Jueves 2 de Enero.

Estaba en su despacho y acababa de dejar reposando unos ingredientes en el caldero cuando un grito, breve pero claro, le hizo dar un salto.

Sin pensar siquiera se dirigió como un rayo –es decir, como si el mismísimo Voldemort lo persiguiera– hacia su habitación. Y por un segundo esa acción, tan impropia de su persona, lo perturbó angustiosamente. Bien sabía él que el proceso de posesión duraba a lo menos un minuto, y ya que su cuarto estaba a solo tres zancadas del despacho, no había necesidad de correr como lo había hecho.

Pero esos pensamientos lo abandonaron rápidamente cuando vio a Hermione hecha un ovillo sobre la alfombra. Su cuerpo se sacudía con violentos temblores, estaba pálida, con los ojos cerrados y el rostro crispado en una expresión de dolor.

Y él no podía hacer otra cosa más que quedarse de pie a su lado y esperar que el suplicio terminara. Y no solo el suplicio que ella estaba atravesando, sino el que él estaba atravesando. Porque –ya no podía negarlo– le "incomodaba" tener que verla así y no poder hacer nada. Sentía un vacio en el pecho, cosa que deducía era a causa de esa "preocupación paternal"…

Cuando Hermione se levantó y lo miró con veneno en los ojos, Snape ya la apuntaba con la varita. Con un _"incarcero"_ la ató haciéndola caer sobre la cama, y antes de cualquier queja lanzó un certero _"silencius"_. No tenía ánimos para sostener la desagradable plática de la serpiente, principalmente porque ya se imaginaba la mayoría de las cosas que esta le sacaría en cara.

Tomó un libro del escritorio mientras miraba de reojo el cuerpo de su alumna, que se retorcía inútilmente para liberarse de las ataduras que, gracias al primer hechizo, la cubrían desde los hombros hasta las rodillas.

Ya que tanto la poción como los próximos ingredientes debían reposar, se sentó en el sillón y abrió el libro dispuesto a quedarse hasta que Hermione volviese en sí.

Fueron diez minutos en los que ni siquiera inició la lectura. Simplemente tenía las palabras frente a sus ojos, pero su mente estaba muy ocupada sopesando sus últimas reacciones y evaluando con su visión periférica cada movimiento de la joven.

Cuando notó que Hermione dejaba de moverse, se acercó hasta ella. Se había caído de la cama y estaba de costado sobre la alfombra respirando trabajosamente con los ojos cerrados.

Snape hizo desaparecer las cuerdas y de inmediato pensó que podía ser otra trampa… pero no. Él podía… ¿cómo decirlo? Podía… "sentir" que era ella, que era Hermione. Frunció en ceño ante ese ridículo pensamiento y se agachó para tomarla en brazos.

La estaba depositando con suavidad en el sillón más cercano a la chimenea cuando se dio cuenta de algo que lo dejó de una pieza. Visto desde afuera, se veía bastante extraño ligeramente inclinado hacia Hermione, con los brazos extendidos como si en vez de estarlos retirando pretendiese darle un abrazo.

_Por Merlín_. Cayó en cuenta de que esa simple acción que acababa de realizar, no le incomodaba en lo más mínimo. Es más, ya ni siquiera le irritaba como al principio lo hacía la presencia de la Gryffindor en su habitación. Y eso… eso no estaba bien. **No podía** estar bien.

Se irguió manteniendo los ojos clavados en la joven, intentando volver a sentir esa rabia que lo invadió cuando supo que debía encargarse de ella por el asunto de la poción. Pero no lo consiguió.

Intentando mantener los pensamientos a raya, le dio el brebaje para recuperara fuerzas y despertara. Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos el estaba tratando de auto-convencerse de que era solo una cuestión de costumbre. Se había acostumbrado… solo eso podía ser.

Finalmente el raciocinio venció, y cuando regresó a su despacho ya estaba maldiciendo a Darwin por su teoría de la evolución y adaptación de las especies.

Tercer día. Viernes 3 de Enero.

–Deberíamos ir a otro lugar.

–Concuerdo.

Se levantaron y abandonaron rápidamente el "Cabeza de puerco".

Caminaron por Hogsmeade hasta llegar al bosquecillo cercano a la Casa de los Gritos, el mismo en el que hace cinco días atrás había estado Hermione.

Ambos vestían gruesas capas negras y llevaban los gorros de modo que a penas se veían sus rostros.

La figura más pequeña hizo señas para que se adentraran en el bosque. Una vez ocultos por los árboles, ambos se quitaron las capuchas.

–¿Y bien? ¿Qué es tan importante para que escaparas de la mansión?

–No me escape, Severus –se defendió una mujer de cabellos rubios–. Hasta donde se, no soy prisionera de nadie.

–Cierto –respondió él, impaciente–. Pero sigo sin entender por qué querías verme, Narcissa.

La mujer suspiró y entrelazó sus blancas manos.

–Te vi, Severus –El aludido alzó una ceja, sin comprender–. El domingo, te vi yendo hacia alguien para luego desaparecer. Dejaste a Dolohov desmayado sobre la nieve.

–¿Y? Sigo sin entender –dijo con voz glacial, más para ganar tiempo que otra cosa.

–¿Cómo que "y"? –preguntó Narcissa un poco molesta por el tono del mago– ¿Qué le ocurrió a Dolohov? ¿Quién era el que desapareció contigo? ¿Por qué fuiste sin pasar a la mansión? ¿Qué…?

–Narcissa, basta –interrumpió con la garganta seca.

En ese momento agradeció que las relaciones con la mujer fuesen relativamente buenas. Se podía decir que se llevaban bien. No eran amigos, claro que no, pero desde que él había hecho el juramente inquebrantable tenía claro que ella lo respetaba y se sentía en deuda con él… así que había llegado el momento de aprovechar esa confianza.

–Escucha, se que el Señor Tenebroso ha estado utilizando la legeremancia con muchos últimamente, incluido Lucius –El rostro de Narcissa se contrajo en una expresión de angustia–, y es posible que lo haga contigo también.

–Pero yo no…

–No, no es que porque hayas hecho algo. Él solo cumple su deber al ser desconfiado, tenemos que comprender, es el único modo de saber quienes realmente están de nuestro lado –sentenció con firmeza, jugando perfectamente su papel de "uno de sus más fieles seguidores"–. Por eso no puedo explicarte nada. Si respondo a alguna de tus preguntas y luego nuestro Señor usa la legeremancia contigo, puede salir gente perjudicada, gente que te importa –agregó fijando sus oscuros ojos en la mirada azulada de ella.

–¿Tiene… tiene que ver con Draco? –preguntó con la barbilla temblando.

Snape fingió pensar su respuesta y suspiró.

–Narcissa, no te lo diré. Lo mejor es que olvides lo que viste y no formes especulaciones que pueden perjudicar a alguien –La mujer soltó un gemido de frustración–. Pero hay algo que te puedo asegurar: Draco está bien, tenga o no tenga que ver con lo que viste, él está bien, puedes estar tranquila.

–Gracias, Severus –dijo Narcissa con voz cascada–. Pero no puedo evitar preocuparme… entiéndeme, por favor –suplicó, sintiendo el corazón apretado y los ojos anegados de lágrimas–, es mi hijo, no quiero que nada malo le pase.

–Lo sé.

–¿Cuidarás de él, Severus? ¿Cuidarás de él como lo prometiste? –preguntó, con la voz en un hilo.

–¿Olvidas que hice un juramento inquebrantable contigo, Narcissa? –cuestionó a modo de respuesta. Ella sonrió.

Camino de vuelta al catillo, Snape despotricaba para sus adentros. Vaya mentira que había usado… ahora Narcissa estaría más preocupada aún. Pero era lo mejor, ella definitivamente se había convencido.

Séptimo día. Martes 7 de Enero.

Los alumnos habían vuelto el sábado y ese era ya el segundo día de clases luego de las vacaciones de navidad. Le preocupaba como se pondría al día con todas las materias, aunque por suerte, ya que las tres semanas de vacaciones se habían puesto en medio, solo había perdido dos semanas de clases.

La serpiente la visitaba día por medio, pero nunca hacía nada porque Snape siempre estaba cerca para atarla y silenciarla de inmediato, cosa que la aliviaba enormemente… tal vez demasiado.

Por otro lado, Snape no daría clases esa primera semana, Dumbledore lo había sugerido ya que la poción requería de todo su tiempo y cuando antes estuviese lista, mejor.

Hermione no lo sabía, por eso se extrañó cuando a las nueve, hora en la que debería estar "torturando" a algunos inocentes, el profesor entró con su habitual cara de póker.

–Señorita Granger –saludó.

–Profesor –respondió desconcertada.

Él, obviamente, lo notó.

–¿Algún problema? –preguntó fingiendo indiferencia.

–Yo… yo solo… –balbuceó, indecisa. Pero ¿qué tenía de malo decirlo?–. Pensé que estaría dando clases –soltó apresuradamente.

–Ya ve que no –dijo, sarcástico.

–¿Entonces? –preguntó Hermione, súbitamente decidida a obtener respuestas.

–¿Entonces qué? –preguntó a su vez, alzando una ceja.

–¿Por qué no está dando clases?

De inmediato se arrepintió de haberlo dicho. El profesor la estaba mirando de una forma nada amable ni comprensiva.

–¿**Usted **me está exigiendo a **mí** explicaciones?

Hermione tragó saliva. Ese hombre si que sabía como usar su mirada. Pero ella era Gryffindor, así que…

–Eso creo –respondió.

Snape alzó la otra ceja algo sorprendido. Tenía agallas… Neville Longbottom en su lugar ya se habría desmayado. Pero ella nunca había sido como ese idiota y nunca lo sería. En ese momento lo estaba mirando tercamente con la mandíbula apretada. Tal vez si merecía una respuesta.

–Bueno si tanto le interesa… –Ahora ella era la sorprendida ¿Iba a responderle?– Ocurre que el antídoto absorbe mucho tiempo.

Maldito el minuto en que se le ocurrió preguntar. Entonces la culpa era suya.

Asintió y, apesadumbrada, bajó la vista. Escuchó que Snape bufaba con exasperación.

–No sea estúpida, Granger –espetó el profesor, evidentemente molesto. Ella levantó el rostro sin comprender–. Deje de culparse por cosas que no ha hecho, el papel de mártir no le va bien.

Dicho esto, se retiró, dejándola horriblemente aturdida.

Décimo día. Viernes 10 de Enero.

Le tendió la mano, él la tomó con inusitada suavidad y la posicionó sobre el caldero.

Ya habían pasado casi dos semanas desde el regreso de la Gryffindor, y sin contar su ausencia de tres días, había pasado ya más de un mes allí.

Aunque les pesara, ambos debían reconocer para sus adentros, jamás en voz alta, que se habían terminado acostumbrando. Ella a estar día tras día sentada frente al fuego, a ser levantada por dos fuertes brazos luego de cada ataque, a recibir las cortas visitas de su profesor y a sentir como su corazón se aceleraba sospechosamente cuando algunas veces él le sostenía la mirada en silencio durante mucho tiempo. Él a verla sentada en el sofá de cuero negro cada vez que entraba a su habitación, a cargar su débil cuerpo luego de cada ataque, a soportar su insaciable curiosidad, a mirarla atentamente durante largo tiempo solo para comprobar que ella siempre tenía la misma reacción, ella siempre –por motivos que él se negaba a imaginar– se sonrojaba.

Todas esas cosas habían dado como resultado que Snape, sin darse cuenta, ya no fuese tan mordaz – es decir, seguía siendo sarcástico pero no hiriente– y que Hermione incluso se riese con algunos comentarios, provocando que él, o bufara, o alzara una ceja.

Hermione desvió la mirada y al instante sintió el corte en su dedo. Siete gotitas de sangre cayeron.

Snape le soltó la mano y ella, en un gesto infantil, se llevó el dedo a la boca mientras miraba atentamente como el profesor revolvía con increíble precisión el contenido del caldero.

Luego de detenerse, se cortó también un dedo y dejó caer nuevamente siete gotas de sangre. Ella lo miraba desconcertada.

–¿Usted también? –preguntó sin poder resistir la curiosidad.

–Sí –contestó secamente, revolviendo de nuevo el interior del caldero.

–¿Por qué?

El la observó, exasperado ¿No veía que estaba ocupado?

–¿Tiene que preguntarlo todo? –soltó con mirada torva.

Ella ni se inmutó, simplemente se encogió de hombros. De algún modo se había vuelto inmune a esos momentos, cada vez menos recurrentes, en que Snape volvía a atacarla con miradas y palabras fieras. O al menos podía fingir indiferencia.

–La base de la poción era _Volatilis Petra_ –explicó finalmente, con tono neutral–, y su efecto no se detiene hasta que…

–Hasta que su creador así lo desee y rompa el efecto con un hechizo, lo sé –interrumpió.

–¿Quiere que le explique o va a hacer alarde de sus conocimientos? –preguntó Snape alzando una ceja. Parecía increíble que también se hubiese acostumbrado en cierta medida a sus constantes interrupciones, aunque eso no impedía que siguieran resultando irritantes.

–Lo siento –dijo despacio esbozando una sonrisa.

–Bien. Ya que esta basada en el _Volatilis Petra_ también necesita el consentimiento del creador. El que yo haya puesto mi sangre simboliza que "autorizo" al antídoto para que funcione –explicó mientras echaba un líquido transparente al caldero.

–Entiendo –musitó ella.

Snape introdujo una espátula en el caldero y empezó a revolver. Hermione contaba, y con cada vuelta su corazón se aceleraba un poco más: siete a la derecha, siete a la izquierda, seis a la derecha, seis a la izquierda, cinco a la derecha, cinco a la izquierda, cuatro a la derecha, cuatro a la izquierda, tres a la derecha, tres a la izquierda, dos a la derecha, dos a la izquierda, una a la derecha y una a la izquierda…

–Listo –dijo el profesor retirando la espátula del caldero.

A esas alturas, Hermione estaba casi cien por ciento segura de que el corazón se le escaparía del pecho.

–¿Se aprendió lo que le entregué? –preguntó él mirando el líquido color petróleo que se arremolinaba en el caldero como si tuviese vida propia. Le había tomado poco más de un mes fabricarlo, mucho menos de lo que había pronosticado, por suerte.

–Si –respondió, rogando que las piernas no le fallaran.

Con un gesto él le indicó que se acercara. Hermione obedeció; rodeó el escritorio y se paró a su lado.

Snape puso una mano con la palma hacia arriba y ella posó la suya allí. Temblaba.

–Señorita Granger –dijo Snape, con la voz algo ronca.

Ella alzó el rostro y se encontró con la mirada profunda y oscura de su profesor. El corazón en su pecho latió aun más rápido.

–Funcionará –aseguró con firmeza mientras cerraba su mano sobre la de Hermione.

–Lo sé –musitó ella. Pero seguía temblando.

Snape sacó su varita y con ella apuntó el contenido del caldero frente a ambos. Como era riesgoso que ella tuviese su propia varita, cosa más que comprobada, él haría de "conductor" del hechizo…o al menos eso había deducido Hermione. Pero no era tan simple como sonaba; no solo conduciría la magia, también la potenciaría y cargaría con la mayor parte de su peso. Esto principalmente porque Hermione estaba muy débil luego de dos semanas de ataques intercalados.

–Cuando quiera –dijo con los ojos fijos en la poción.

Hermione tomó aire. Tenía que hacerlo. Resultaría. _Puedo hacerlo…_

Y comenzó.

–_Obscürus per se iactäre ille tenĕbrae, immaculātus cor in finālis. Doemonĭum oboedïere at domĭnus locu discarricāre cum ille. __Anĭma renasci hodĭe _–una vez dicho esto, comenzó otra vez.

Siguió repitiendo, sin cesar, con los ojos cerrados procurando concentrarse. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Snape se unió a ella repitiendo al unísono las mismas palabras.

Sentía como una corriente de energía fluyendo hasta su mano y pasando hacia Snape, uniéndolos… conectándolos.

Él también lo sentía. La punta de la varita empezó a brillar y una especie de denso vapor violáceo se comenzó a desprender de ella, para luego caer al interior del caldero arrancándole destellos purpúreos y azulados.

Durante un segundo fueron conscientes de que estaba funcionando, pero de inmediato se hundieron en una profunda letanía donde las palabras salían de sus labios como con vida propia: "…_oboedïere at domĭnus locu discarricāre cum ille. Anĭma renasci…"_

De un momento a otro, estaban mirándose. Sin dejar de hablar, sin que el hechizo se detuviera. Entonces les pareció que sus manos se fundían y la magia fluyó más rápida, más potente.

La última voluta de vapor violeta se desprendió de la varita y cayó como una sentencia dentro del caldero, haciendo que la sustancia brillase ligeramente.

Ambas voces se detuvieron en ese momento, y la última palabra salió de sus labios sin que lo decidieran siquiera: _"finite"_.

Un fugaz rayo de luz dorada salió de la varita y entró al caldero, de inmediato todo brillo o resplandor cesó.

Hermione sintió que las piernas le fallaban y la vista se le nubló. Se dejó caer sobre Snape, quien aun tenía sujeta su mano. El mago se tambaleó y tuvo que apoyarse en el escritorio para no irse de espaldas. Soltó la mano de Hermione y la rodeó con el brazo libre para que no cayera. Pero él también estaba agotado, había tenido que llevar casi todo el peso de hechizo y sentía que perdería el equilibrio en cualquier momento.

Flexionó el brazo con el que se afirmaba para descender de a poco hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, de modo que Hermione quedó rescostada sobre él.

Semi-consciente, la joven se acurrucó en su pecho y él, con el pensamiento nublado por el cansancio y su cuerpo deseoso de una fuente de calor, pasó ambos brazos alrededor de su pequeña cintura, apretándola suavemente contra sí. Gracias a Merlín, la poción estaba terminada, y funcionaría… claro que funcionaría.

Pasados unos minutos, cuando su raciocinio lo hizo caer en cuenta de la situación en la que estaba –es decir, abrazando (con todas sus letras) a Hermione–, la apartó un poco y comprobó, muy a su pesar, que estaba despierta.

Maldijo a Merlín, a Voldemort y a su mala suerte, porque francamente esperaba que ella se hubiese desmayado, pero no. Ahora la Gryffindor podría recordar perfectamente que había estado, durante más tiempo de lo prudente, sano y normal, en "extrema" cercanía con su profesor de pociones.

_MAL-DI-CIÓN._

–¿Está bien? –preguntó, rogando que el sonrojo de Hermione fuese por motivos diferentes a los que parecían mas obvios.

Ella asintió intentando agrandar la distancia, pero por su posición y por la falta de fuerza, solo consiguió volver a caer sobre el pecho de Snape.

-Yo…

–Ni se le ocurra disculparse –soltó rápidamente el mago mientras salía de debajo de ella para luego ayudarla a incorporarse.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron de pie, ella aun recargada sobre él, se quedaron mirando como en trance el contenido del caldero. Hermione sintió que su corazón se aceleraba nuevamente.

–¿Funcionó? –preguntó.

–Eso parece –murmuró él, demasiado consciente del calor del cuerpo de Hermione contra el suyo–. Debería… recostarse… –sugirió rodeándola con un brazo para guiarla hasta la habitación.

La dejó recostada sobre la cama. Ella cerró los ojos.

Cuando los abrió, Snape estaba sentado a su lado sosteniendo un vaso lleno de un líquido oscuro.

Con manos trémulas cogió el vaso. Era completamente consciente de que tal vez tenía demasiadas esperanzas puestas en ese líquido espeso que pronto tomaría.

No preguntó, no pensó ni se dio el tiempo para dudar. Simplemente lo llevó hasta sus labios y tomó.

Un dolor agudo le golpeó en medio del pecho. Cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula para no gritar. Su cuerpo se acercó instintivamente hacia el profesor, que seguía sentado a su lado, y se aferró a él.

Ya que estaba tan débil, la mente de Hermione se sumergió en la inconsciencia, donde el dolor se sentía solo como un eco lejano de algo irreal.

No tuvo idea de cuando tiempo paso así, ni en que momento el dolor cesó para abandonarla en los brazos de Morfeo. Solo supo que de pronto su fuente de calor, de bienestar, se estaba apartando lentamente.

–No –murmuró entre sueños, acercándose más su "fuente" y abrazándola posesivamente.

Al parecer eso dio resultado, porque su "proveedor de seguridad" se acomodó de modo que ella pudo apegarse más a él.

Esa noche, Hermione durmió como no lo hacía desde cierto día Lunes luego de un castigo. Durmió abrazada a Severus Snape, su profesor de pociones. Y durmió mejor que nunca.

* * *

**IMPORTANTE:**

**Bien, ustedes si que saben ponerme en problemas. En el capítulo anterior, como ya saben, les pedí que votaran por un final para esta historia por motivos que ahí mismo expliqué. Pues bien, adivinen los resultados... ¿Se les ocurre? Seis votos para la opción a), y seis votos para la opción b). Un EMPATE. Son malvadas, estoy pensando que se confabularon para ponerme en aprietos. Sin embargo considerando ciertos puntos podría decidir solo con esos votos, pero me parece injusto. Así que les pediré -por favor- por segunda y última a las que no han votado, que lo hagan, para desempatar. **

**Aquí dejo las opciones de nuevo:**

**a) Seguir más o menos la linea original de la saga, pero solo en lo esencial (la historia quedaría más larga)**

**b) Adelantar la "caída" de Voldemort, o más bien, adelantar la guerra (obviamente, la historia quedaría más corta)**

**Reitero, no importa si no comentan****, simplemente dejen en su review escrito "a)" o ****"b)" según prefieran.**

**De nuevo gracias por leer, y gracias a todas las que comentaron en el capítulo anterior.**

**Un abrazo, Eyp.**


	12. Angustia o quizás más

**¡Mil disculpas! Sé que dije que subiría mínimo un capítulo por semana, pero de verdad últimamente estoy llena de pruebas y el tiempo escasea. Les digo desde ya que puede que esto vuelva a pasar, ya no se si podré subir capítulos tan regularmente como antes, pero les prometo que trataré de hacerlo.**

**Al fin la encuesta tiene resultado final. Este lo saqué tomando en cuenta los votos de los comentarios de los capítulos 10 y 11, y también de los mensajes privados que llegaron a mi Inbox.**

**Opción a) --- 20 votos.**

**Opción b) --- 13 votos.**

**Ganadora indiscutida, la opción a).**

**Mis sinceras disculpas a todas aquellas que votaron por la opción "b" y que me dieron los motivos de su elección, la mayoría decía que deseaba que ocurrieran más cosas entre ambos con mayor prontitud ya que me estaba tardando mucho hasta ahora, así que les prometo que ocurrirán "cosas" pronto, no las haré esperar mucho para que ambas partes queden felices. (Por cierto, con "cosas" no me refiero a hechos de índole sexual)**

**Bueno, aquí el capítulo.**

* * *

Se despertó muy temprano y, antes de abrir los ojos, un montón de pensamientos, ideas y recuerdos se arremolinaron en su mente, haciendo fila para ser procesados y comprendidos por su aun somnolienta consciencia.

Se sentía maravillosamente bien, porque había dormido maravillosamente bien. Pero a pesar de eso notó que estaba extrañamente débil y cansada, cosa a la que rápidamente le resto importancia. Entonces cayó en cuenta de que estaba abrazando algo, probablemente una almohada.

_Las almohadas no son tan rígidas y… tampoco transmiten calor. _No, no podía ser una almohada, estaba abrazando a una persona, entendiendo abrazar como: tener la cabeza sobre su pecho, un brazo rodeando el torso y las piernas pegadas a las suyas.

El problema era que su raciocinio empezó a funcionar y le transmitió que la única persona que entraba a esa habitación era Severus Snape, por lo tanto –contra toda ley de salud y probabilidades mentales que cabían dentro de la cabeza de un Gryffindor, ella incluida– podía estar un noventa y nueve por ciento segura de que definitivamente, estaba abrazando a su profesor de pociones.

Entonces se asustó, principalmente porque pensó que se estaba volviendo loca o debía estar soñando, ya que el que hubiese despertado abrazando al ya mencionado era algo completamente imposible, irracional, fuera de serie y salido de película de fantasía… o de terror, según por donde se mirase.

No sin pánico advirtió que no era un sueño… _Merlín, no estoy soñando_. Realmente estaba abrazando a Snape. _Al __**profesor**__ Snape_.

Solo en ese momento, de modo muy fugaz recordó que la noche anterior había tomado el antídoto, y el dolor que había sentido en ese momento era clara señal de que había funcionado. Aunque… ¿Qué importaba el antídoto estando en **esa **situación?

Nada, No importaba para nada siendo que lo más probable era que si se movía y lo despertaba, no viviría para contarlo.

Se quedó tan quieta que casi se olvidó de respirar, aunque eso no sirvió de mucho ya que Snape, por supuesto, se había dado cuenta en el momento preciso en el que había despertado. Tan pegada a él como estaba ¿cómo no notarlo?

Ya llevaba más de media hora despierto, media hora en la que a cada segundo se había propuesto apartarse de allí. Pero, ya que no tenía intención de parecer un cobarde huyendo, decidió esperar que ella despertara. Aunque ahora se arrepentía, pero ya era demasiado tarde; ella estaba despierta, y el por qué no se había alejado como si él tuviese lepra, era un completo misterio.

Se maldijo a sí mismo ¿Por qué no se había alejado la noche anterior? Claro… porque cada vez que hacía el intento ella más se apretaba contra él ¿Por qué no lo había hecho más entrada la noche? Porque se había dormido, demonios. Siendo que el insomnio siempre lo atormentaba. Tal vez el calor de cuerpo de Hermione había actuado como un sedante, y sus brazos rodeándolo como una poción para dormir. _No, no, __**no. **_Apartó rápidamente esos pensamientos, decidiendo que no podía quedarse así eternamente.

–Señorita Granger.

Cuando una mano se apoyó sobre su hombro para remecerla suavemente, ahí si que se olvidó de respirar.

–Merlín, basta. Sé que está despierta.

Hermione, al saberse descubierta, dio un respigo que, aparte de demostrar su sorpresa, la delató.

Se apartó muy lentamente, sin mirarlo a los ojos. Cuando estuvo sentada y él también, le sostuvo la mirada con las mejillas teñidas de un suave color carmesí.

Los ojos de Snape eran indescifrables, como siempre, y en su rictus serio no descubrió nada que le diera una pista de cómo proceder. Una cosa estaba clara, por más humillante que fuera, tenía que disculparse.

–Yo…

–Ni se le ocurra –La interrumpió él–. Parece que los Gryffindors tienen una afición especial a pedir disculpas, pero creo que le he dicho que no le viene el papel de mártir.

Hermione cerró la boca. Pero no se iba quedar sin decir nada.

–Pero… profesor yo… –. Snape alzó una ceja, decidiendo escuchar–. Verá, no fue que… usted no… Por favor si cree que… –balbuceó.

Se le atropellaban las palabras, las letras se arremolinaban vertiginosamente y el corazón le latía más rápido. Ni siquiera en los TIMOS se había sentido tan ridículamente nerviosa.

–Debe ser algo muy serio para hacerle perder su natural elocuencia –comentó sarcásticamente.

_Si no es serio, es preocupante. Quiero decir, acabo de pasar toda la noche abrazada a USTED, _pensó.

–Escuche, señorita Granger; lo que le preocupa es un asunto que, estoy seguro, ambos podemos olvidar sin problemas –dijo con esa voz sedosa que hacía que a Neville se le erizara el vello de la nuca.

Hermione supo que en ese momento el color de su rostro no tenía nada que envidiarle al cabello de Ron. Y lo más extraño es que sintió unos inconfundibles deseos de protestar. Pero era ilógico, irracional… ¿contra qué iba a protestar? Se limitó a asentir mecánicamente, completamente segura de que no podría olvidarse de nada… Necesitaría un _obliviate_ potente. Muy, muy potente.

Snape se incorporó, y de pronto observaba a Hermione con el entrecejo fruncido.

–¿Qué…?

Por tercera vez en la mañana, no pudo terminar una frase. Y es que repentinamente –o al menos así le pareció a ella– Snape se había inclinado hacia adelante y puesto sus manos a ambos lados de su rostro, en sus mejillas, sosteniéndolo como si… como si fuese a…

_Tengo que apartarme… ¡Merlín, tengo que apartarme! _La vocecita de su conciencia sonaba como un eco lejano, y se calló cuando acabó perdiéndose en los oscuros ojos del mago, que la escudriñaban atentamente.

Entonces lo supo. No quería apartarse, no le importaba quedarse así la mañana entera, así, cerca de él.

Una de las manos se deslizó hasta su frente, donde se giró, quedando el dorso de esta sobre la piel.

–Me parece que tiene fiebre.

La voz, seria, suave, la sacó de su ensimismamiento, haciendo que sintiese ganas de desaparecer por lo que acaba de pensar… ¿Cómo… como había llegado esa idea a su mente? Seguramente si tenía fiebre, y una fiebre muy fuerte porque al parecer estaba delirando.

Snape se irguió y al instante se encontraba atravesando la puerta hacia su despacho.

Hermione, aprovechando la usencia del mago, se llevó una mano a la frente y comprobó que efectivamente su piel ardía. Pero sospechó que tal vez no fuese fiebre, sino que su corazón parecía ensañado en bombear sangre directo a su rostro.

Cuando su ritmo cardiaco ni siquiera pensaba volver a la normalidad, el profesor ya estaba de vuelta con un vaso pequeño que contenía un líquido de tonalidad verdosa.

Se lo entregó a Hermione y ella lo bebió sin chistar.

–¿Mejor? –preguntó Snape de pie al lado de la cama.

–Sí –dijo con voz desajustada–. Gracias.

–¿Cómo se siente? ¿Cansada? ¿Le duele algo?

Hermione lo miró con sorpresa ¿Desde cuando se preocupaba tan abiertamente? Oh, no… había olvidado que _solo es su obligación, nada más…_

–Estoy… cansada, sí –admitió repentinamente interesada en el vaso entre sus manos–. Y… bueno, también lo otro pero se me pasará.

–El antídoto funcionó entonces -murmuró al profesor, más para sí mismo que para ella mientras su mirada se perdía en un punto indefinido del espacio.

–Eso creo –musitó ella.

Los ojos de Snape volaron hacia Hermione rápidamente. La Gryffindor le sostuvo estoicamente la mirada.

–Es extraño… –Hermione se tensó–. Creí que se alegraría más con la noticia –dijo inquisitivamente.

–Y lo hago –replicó apresuradamente haciendo que Snape entrecerrara los ojos.

–Hay dos cosas que puedo asegurarle, señorita Granger –siseó mientras se volteaba y caminaba hacia la chimenea, quedando de espaldas a ella–, que usted es una pésima actriz y que yo no soy un tonto –agregó girando levemente la cabeza, para mirarla de reojo– ¿O me equívoco?

–¿Qué… qué insinua, profesor? –preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos, algo sorprendida por el giro que estaba tomando la conversación.

–No estoy insinuando, estoy diciendo que no se ve tan alegre como debiera –Hermione estaba boquiabierta–. Espero que no sea porque cree que luego de esto usted tendrá alguna especie de deuda conmigo… –dijo aun de espaldas a ella– Puede estar tranquila, no pretendía extorsionarla, cobrarle o algo parecido… y aunque hubiese sido así, me temo que usted no tiene nada que me interese –aseveró haciendo una mueca mientras se giraba hacia una estupefacta Hermione–. Bien, ya puede empezar a alegrarse.

Hermione cerró la boca. Sus ojos, abiertos de par en par, empezaron a empequeñecerse hasta quedar entrecerrados, y sus cejas descendieron frunciéndose el espacio entre ambas.

–Yo no… –balbuceó. Se detuvo y tomó una profunda bocanada de aire mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos– Yo nunca pensé que usted fuese a… extorsionarme ni nada parecido –dijo lentamente, sosteniendo la oscura mirada del mago, que no por más distante era menos penetrante.

–¿Nunca? –preguntó él, alzando una ceja.

–Bueno… en un comienzo si llegué a pensarlo –confeso frunciendo el ceño, recordando con amargura que los primeros días luego de la noche del castigo el profesor solía hacer uso muy seguido de la legeremancia– Pero no ahora, no creo que usted sea capaz de hacer eso –agregó apresuradamente.

–¿Ah sí? –preguntó sin real interés– ¿Y se puede saber qué la hizo cambiar de opinión?

–Usted –respondió ella sin pensar.

La otra ceja de Snape se unió a la primera. Eso definitivamente lo había pillado con la guardia baja.

Hermione cayó en cuenta de que su sencilla respuesta de una sola palabra se podía tomar de diversos ángulos, y su rostro, que hace poco había empezado a recuperar su tono natural, volvió a encenderse.

Se sostuvieron la mirada durante unos incómodos segundos de silencio, y cuando ella estaba a punto de entrar en un colapso nervioso, Snape decidió tomar la palabra.

–Entonces ¿cuál es el problema? –preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

Hermione tardó un tiempo en procesar la pregunta y recuperarse del estupor anterior. Entonces se planteó seriamente la interrogante ¿Por qué no se sentía feliz, ni alegre o con alguna emoción similar?

–Yo… –suspiró bajando la mirada – No lo sé.

Snape frunció el ceño. Podía pasar por alto la ilógica reacción si se tratase de una joven hormonal y bipolar, pero Hermione solía ser más racional con sus respuestas. Además, los motivos para alegrarse –no esperaba una algarabía, pero una sonrisa como mínimo– sobraban: se había librado de la serpiente, volvería a su vida normal, vería a sus amigos y saldría de ese encierro. El "no lo sé", equivalía a que si existía un problema. Desconocido por su misma propietaria, pero existía.

Sacudió levemente la cabeza. Después de todo ¿qué le importaba a él? Ya había hecho lo que le correspondía, si la joven había decidido ahogarse en un misterioso vaso de agua, no era asunto suyo.

–Bien, señorita Granger, tiene que permanecer en cama el resto del día. En la noche, después del toque de queda, vendré por usted.

Hermione asintió, aliviada. No por la perspectiva de volver a su vida, sino por qué el profesor había abandonado el interrogatorio.

Snape la escudriñó unos segundos más y luego se retiró.

La Gryffindor se metió lentamente bajo las ropas de la cama. Hundió el rostro en la almohada comprobando que aun tenía ese agradable aroma, mezcla de menta y pino. Mientras aspiraba profundamente se sorprendió a sí misma sonriendo, y algo hizo _click_ en su mente.

Si, estaba feliz de haberse liberado de la serpiente, de que al fin volvería a clases y de que volvería a ver a sus amigos. Pero había otra emoción que se había instalado en su pecho con igual o mayor fuerza que la alegría, impidiéndole sentirla en plenitud. Es emoción era el problema, y se llamaba angustia. Angustia, porque, aunque le costase un mundo admitirlo, tenía que ser honesta consigo misma y reconocer que había acostumbrado a estar allí, y estaba segura de que luego de que cruzara esa puerta en la noche, no volvería a entrar a esa habitación. Angustia, porque a pesar de que aun sentía a su profesor lejano a una distancia kilométrica, sentía que las cosas estaban diferentes, ya no lo veía como antes, ya no podía verlo como el frío e impenetrable Slytherin que antes creía que era, y presentía que cuando todo volviera a "la normalidad", esa distancia kilométrica se duplicaría. Y no quería que eso pasara, pero no sabía como evitarlo. Más angustia todavía.

Sin darse cuenta, se durmió con el corazón apretado y un nudo en la garganta.

* * *

Eran ya las seis de la tarde cuando Snape entró para verificar que todo estuviese en orden.

Se acercó hasta la cama y comprobó que Hermione dormía. Nada extraño; su cuerpo aun se estaba recuperando de la lucha interna que el antídoto había generado en la víspera.

Estaba por irse cuando algo sobre la mesita de noche llamó su atención. Un libro aparentemente. Lo tomó y no tardó en darse cuenta que no era un libro, si no un cuaderno… entrecerró los ojos recordando el día en que aquella lechuza blanca había entrado de improviso a su habitación.

De pronto lo asaltó la curiosidad… Miró de reojo a su alumna y abrió el cuaderno en una página al azar, cercana al comienzo. Después de todo, era un Slytherin.

"_Pareces muy segura de eso."_

"Y lo estoy. Es decir, es el profesor Snape ¿entiendes? ¿Qué puedo ser yo más que una obligación, una molestia? Él mismo me lo ha dejado en claro en más de una ocasión."

"_Entiendo, entiendo. Lo que aun no me cuadra es por qué estás tan empecinada en ese tema. Me habías escrito hace algunos días que eso no te importaba en lo más mínimo ¿Recuerdas?"_

"Si… no debería importarme…"

"¿No debería? Hermione, entonces si te importa.

"_No lo sé… no lo sé y prefiero no saberlo"_

Miró de reojo a Hermione y avanzó hasta unas páginas muy cercanas a lo último escrito. La tinta se veía "fresca", seguramente lo había escrito ese mismo día.

"_¿Tan grave es?"_

"Si… lo peor es que estoy segura de que se me nota en el rostro, cuando el profesor Snape me mira, me siento como un libro abierto…"

"_Creo que estás viendo solo lo negativo de todo esto, deberías empezar a mirar el vaso medio lleno en vez de medio vacío. ¿Desde cuando que te ocurre eso de… el libro abierto?_

"No lo sé… pero independientemente de eso, estoy segura de que ahora es peor. Últimamente he perdido el control de mis emociones hasta bordear lo estúpido y no puedo evitarlo. Detesto esto.

"_Tranquila, nada es para siempre, Hermione."_

"Lo sé, y eso también me preocupa."

Los ojos del mago se ensancharon un poco y avanzó hasta la última página escrita.

"_Muy cierto"_

"Ya no saco nada negándolo, nada más que engañarme a mi misma"

"_La honestidad, Hermione, debe partir con tu propia persona para que llegue al resto"_

"Por eso mismo te estoy escribiendo eso… ocurre que… la verdad es que me he acostumbrado."

"_¿Te has acostumbrado a qué?"_

"A esto. Merlín, a estar aquí y a todo lo que eso implica."

"_¿A todo lo que eso implica? Eso puede…_

Hermione se removió en sueños y el Snape cerró apresuradamente el cuaderno para luego dejarlo en la mesita de noche.

Volvió a su despacho y se quedó de pie frente a su escritorio con las manos tras la espalda y el ceño fruncido.

Se arrepentía enormemente de haber leído ese "diario" o lo que fuese. Y no precisamente por el hecho de haber violado la privacidad de su alumna, sino porque las palabras ahí escritas lo habían perturbado más de lo que deberían… mucho más de lo que deberían…

En el cuaderno, que descansaba cerrado sobre la mesita de noche, las últimas palabras que había leído Snape se seguían de otras hasta las cuales, para bien o para mal, los ojos del profesor no habían llegado.

"_¿A todo lo que eso implica? Eso puede significar muchas cosas, Hermione. Te lo preguntaría pero creo que ya sabes a qué o a qué o quien me refiero._

"Si, lo sé. Y lo que creo que supones es cierto… la verdad es que también me he acostumbrado a él."

* * *

Hermione estaba sentada en el sofá cerca del crepitante fuego de la chimenea. Eran las nueve. En cualquier momento se abriría la puerta.

Temblaba como una hoja. No tenía frío, pero su cuerpo no paraba de tiritar como si estuviese desnuda bajo una nevada.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió. Snape entró con paso seguro pero de pronto se detuvo en seco. El cuerpo de la Gryffindor se estremeció de repente, y luego de unos momentos volvió a ocurrir otra y otra y otra vez.

–Señorita Granger, ¿ocurre algo?

Ella no levantó la mirada, tenía sus ojos fijos en el suelo. Se limitó a negar con la cabeza y otro estremecimiento acompaño el gesto.

Hermione hacía indecibles esfuerzos por controlar los temblores, y Snape lo notó.

En unos segundos estaba acuclillado frente a ella, con su rostro a la misma altura. Ella seguía sin mirarlo.

–Señorita Granger

La chica dio un respingo acompañado de otro estremecimiento, pero no lo miró.

De pronto una mano pálida y fría le sostuvo el mentón, obligándola a alzar el rostro. Por un segundo los ojos marrones se perdieron en los negros, pero de inmediato se desviaron hacia la chimenea.

Snape bufó con exasperación y tomó entre sus manos el trémulo rostro de su alumna, tal como lo había hecho esa mañana.

Hermione, rendida, dirigió su mirada hacia él, pero las manos permanecieron fijas en sus mejillas.

La Gryffindor pestañeó y una lágrima solitaria descendió por su mejilla. Los ojos del mago se ensancharon un poco al ver que una segunda gotita brillante seguía a la primera.

–No soy adivino, señorita Granger –susurró Snape mientras su pulgar secaba rápidamente una tercera lágrima. Hermione no paso por alto el gesto, pero procuró no mostrarse sorprendida.

Subió sus trémulas manos hasta las muñecas del profesor, en una vano intento de apartarlo.

–¿Y bien? –preguntó él, aun sosteniéndole el rostro.

Hermione dejó caer sus manos y apretó los labios.

–Nada. No ocurre nada –dijo al fin, con la voz algo cascada.

Cayeron dos lágrimas más. La joven pasó una mano entre las del mago y las secó rápidamente.

–No es buena mintiendo –comentó él.

–Y no veo porque eso ha de importarle –contraatacó ella intentando imprimir firmeza a su voz.

Snape permaneció impasible, aunque la taladraba con la mirada.

–En eso concordamos –dijo al fin, soltándole el rostro y poniéndose de pie–. La espero en mi despacho.

Y salió.

Hermione hundió el rostro en las manos secándose las mejillas y contra las lágrimas que agolpaban irracionalmente en sus ojos.

_Tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta._

Respiró profundamente, notando con alivio que los temblores empezaban a menguar. Se dirigió al despacho luchando por no mirar atrás.

Caminaban en silencio a prudente distancia por los pasillos levemente iluminados de Hogwarts. En pocos momentos estaban frente al cuadro de la Dama Gorda, quién los miró ceñuda mientras abría sus somnolientos ojos.

–¿Contraseña? –preguntó ahorrándose las quejas al ver el semblante adusto del profesor.

–Verá…

–La señorita Granger acaba de llegar luego de más de un mes de ausencia –interrumpió Snape–. Comprenderá que no ha tenido tiempo para enterarse de contraseñas y otras cosas menores. Confío en que la dejará pasar de todos modos.

La Dama Gorda frunció los labios a sabiendas que lo mejor sería no replicar.

–Solo por esta vez –dijo intentando parecer ofendida.

El cuadro se apartó dejando al descubierto el hueco para pasar a la sala común Gryffindor.

El profesor sacó una varita de debajo de su capa y se la tendió. Hermione la cogió esbozando su primera sonrisa de ese día, pero está se esfumó rápidamente cuando alzó el rostro hacia el mago.

–Sus cosas estarán en su habitación cuando despierte –dijo.

Hermione asintió mecánicamente.

–Buenas noches, profesor.

Snape alzó una ceja.

–Buenas noches, señorita Granger.

Ambos se giraron para dirigirse a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Cuando estaba cruzando el umbral de entrada a la sala común, se detuvo dubitativamente. Rápidamente se volteó y la palabra "Profesor" murió en sus labios al ver el resquicio de una capa negra desapareciendo en un pasillo cercano.

* * *

Snape se metió en su cama luego de un mes durmiendo en una silla de su despacho. Al colocar el rostro sobre la almohada, esta desprendió un suave olor jazmín que le resultó endemoniadamente familiar.

No logró dormir bien esa noche.

* * *

Hermione despertó muy temprano, demás está decir que ese despertar no era comparable al de la mañana del día anterior. A penas había dormido algunas horas. Su cama le había resultado extraña y fría, como si no fuese la misma que la había acunado durante sus ya seis años en Hogwarts.

La noche anterior había logrado entrar sin que ninguna de sus compañeras de dormitorio se despertara, y ahora pretendía pasar desapercibida nuevamente.

Su baúl estaba a los pies de su cama. Se vistió silenciosamente y bajó a la sala común. Por suerte, estaba vacía, nada extraño viendo la hora.

No supo cuando tiempo llevaba sentada frente al fuego cuando escuchó una exclamación de sorpresa a sus espaldas. Era Parvati Patil junto a Lavender Brown.

–¡Hermione! ¡Has vuelto!

Sonrió del modo más convincente que pudo. Sería un largo día Lunes…

* * *

Era ya la hora de almuerzo. Iba camino al gran comedor luego de la clase de Aritmancia. Hasta ese momento había perdido la cuenta de cuentas veces había dicho "Si, mi madre está bien, gracias". Sus amigos –que solo se habían separado de ella porque no tomaban la misma clase– le explicaron que solo le habían contado falsa historia a unos pocos Gryffindors que habían preguntado por su ausencia. El hecho de que todo Hogwarts estuviese al tanto, tenía la simple explicación de que allí las noticias y rumores se esparcían más rápido que las partículas de polvo llevadas por el viento.

Luego de cada clase se acercaba a sus profesores para saber como iba a ponerse al día con la materia. Hasta el momento todos habían hecho lo mismo: le entregaban material para que estudiara por su cuenta y luego le harían exámenes para observar hasta donde avanzaba, proceso que se repetiría hasta que alcanzase a sus compañeros. Hermione confiaba en que con una dos pruebas por asignatura sería suficiente.

Había tomado un pasillo vacio para dirigirse al comedor, aunque le hacía en camino más largo, valía la pena para lograr un poco de silencio y tranquilidad para pensar. En ese momento recordó con nerviosismo que luego del almuerzo tenía clases de pociones. Las imagenes del día anterior acudieron con extrema nitidez a su mente.

Estaba pronta a doblar en una esquina, cuando una extraña sensación le hizo aminorar el paso. Frío, en medio del pecho.

_Es imposible… _Apretó más contra sí el libro que llevaba, intentando calmarse. Era una sensación muy suave, muy tenue… pero estaba allí. Indudablemente estaba allí.

El miedo surgió con fuerza, atenazándole el corazón. El comedor aun estaba lejos, y no había nadie cerca. ¿Por qué demonios había escogido ese camino?

Sintiendo que las piernas le fallaban, con la vista clavada en el suelo y una suave frialdad invadiéndole el pecho, dobló hacia su derecha, y su cuerpo se encontró de golpe chocando contra alguien que no alcanzó a distinguir.

Estuvo a punto de caer hacia atrás, pero una mano le sujetó rápidamente el brazo, jalándola hacia adelante.

Hermione retrocedió unos pasos para alcanzar una distancia prudente mientras alzaba la vista. Un "lo siento" quedó medio camino en sus labios cuando sus ojos se encontraron con el serio semblante de su profesor de pociones.

–Debería andar con más cuidado, señorita Granger –comentó Snape con tono neutral.

–Lo siento, profesor –dijo sosteniéndole la mirada.

–¿Todo en orden? –preguntó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

–Si, profesor –respondió rápidamente. Demasiado rápidamente para que sonara convincente.

Snape alzó una ceja.

–Bien, la veré en clases.

Se despidió con un leve movimiento de cabeza y pasó por su lado para luego doblar por el pasillo desde donde ella había salido.

Hermione se quedó unos segundos de pie sin moverse. Retomó la marcha con la frase "bien, la veré en clases" revoloteando en su cabeza.

Ni siquiera se percató de que, luego de verlo a él, el frío había desaparecido.

* * *

**Ojala les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Un abrazo, Eyp.**


	13. Encuentros y preguntas

**De verdad me pesa haberme tardado tanto. Espero poder compensarlo con este capítulo, que es más largo de lo normal :)**

**Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, siempre me suben el ánimo y hacen que me den aun más ganas de seguir escribiendo.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**

* * *

**

Era la primera clase de pociones que tenían los de sexto año luego de las vacaciones Navideñas. Por alguna razón, el profesor se había ausentado durante la primera semana, y ellos se habían dedicado a… a nada.

La charla se detuvo de inmediato cuando cruzó la puerta con su capa ondeando tras de sí. Se paró frente a su escritorio y observó los rostros de sus alumnos, Hermione entre ellos.

–Me he ausentado durante una semana… Espero no hayan desperdiciado el tiempo –sentenció.

Los alumnos se removieron inquietos en sus asientos.

–Me arriesgaré a suponer que ya leyeron los capítulos once, doce y trece de su libro –dijo con esa voz sedosa que los ponía al borde de un ataque de nervios –¿Alguien lo hizo? –preguntó sin real interés.

–Ni se te ocurra… –murmuró Ron a Hermione mientras le sujetaba de la muñeca.

–¿Hay algo que quiera compartir con el resto de la clase, Weasley? –preguntó acercándose con paso lento hacia el mesón donde se encontraba el Trío de Oro.

–No, señor –respondió rápidamente mientras le soltaba la mano a su amiga.

–¿Y usted, señorita Granger? –cuestionó sin despegar la mirada del pelirrojo, que parecía hundirse en su asiento.

–No, profesor –aseguró ella con aparente calma.

Slytherins y Gryffindors escuchaban atentos el diálogo. Los primeros esperando que Snape descontara algunos puntos y los segundos, deseando que el profesor no estuviese de mal humor ese día… es que eso era posible.

–Ahora, señor Weasley, demuestre que no es tan predecible como parece y responda ¿Avanzó algo en su libro?

–No, señor –respondió Ron un poco más despacio de lo necesario.

–Lo suponía –siseó con socarronería –. Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por su irresponsabilidad.

Se escucharon risas mal disimuladas de los Slytherins acompañadas por un gemido general por parte de los Gryffindors junto a algunos murmullos de protesta. Solo una voz se alzó sobre las demás, firme y segura.

–Pero, profesor, en tal caso debiese descontarle puntos a todos lo que no leyeron lo que correspondía, no solo a Ronald.

Snape, que ya iba camino a su escritorio, se volvió hacia ella entrecerrando los ojos.

–No será usted quien me diga que hacer, señorita Granger –espetó mientras ella le sostenía estoicamente la mirada. Más de un mes de práctica no había sido en vano.

Hermione tuvo en la punta de la lengua un comentario que habría hecho que su casa perdiese mil puntos como mínimo. Pero la sensatez pudo más y se limitó a apretar la mandíbula.

–¿Avanzó usted en su texto? –preguntó, aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

–Si, profesor –respondió enarcando las cejas. Estaba segura de que más de una vez Snape había entrado a la habitación mientras leía el libro de pociones.

–¿Leyó los capítulos que indiqué?

–Si.

–¿En que periodo se debe hacer la poción descongelante?

–¿Cómo dice?

–Le pregunté, en qué periodo se debe hacer la poción descongelante.

_¿Me está probando? _Evaluó rápidamente los riesgos de no contestar… probablemente algunos puntos menos y tal vez un castigo.

–En la segunda fase del ciclo lunar –respondió con seguridad.

–¿Qué provocan las "fibras de mar"? –preguntó mientras caminaba de vuelta hacia su escritorio.

–Acrecentar la potencia del ingrediente anterior.

–¿Qué color tiene el antídoto de la poción enmudecedora?

–Rojo oscuro.

–Entonces podría identificarla fácilmente…

–Creo que sí, profesor.

–Que lamentable –. Algunos Slytherins rieron –¿Qué produce la poción insufrible?

Los ojos de Hermione se ensancharon.

–Un dolor tan intenso que hace caer en la inconsciencia.

–¿Qué es lo principal de la poción anti-hemorrágica?

–Esencia de la poción sangrante.

–¿Y de la cicatrizante?

–Escamas de serpiente.

Snape cruzó las manos tras su espalda con la vista clavada en Hermione. Ella parecía una valiente mártir esperando alguna sentencia. _Otra vez con los mártires…_

–Bien, ya que no puedo trabajar solo con una estudiante, se dedicarán a leer su libro durante esta hora. A cualquiera que sorprenda haciendo otra cosa, veinte puntos menos. La próxima clase deberán traer leídos y aprendidos los capítulos que mencioné –explicó con voz estentórea–. Saquen sus libros.

Todos obedecieron ipso-facto. Solo Hermione se quedo inmóvil, sin saber que hacer, aun un poco descolocada por el interrogatorio.

Paseó la mirada por sus compañeros. Todos leían; o fingían hacerlo.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre su profesor que, para su desconcierto, la observaba meditativamente. Luego de unos segundos Snape hizo un gesto leve con la mano. La expresión de Hermione era de incredulidad. El mago rodó los ojos y repitió el gesto con más claridad. Le indicaba que se acercara.

Algunos levantaron la vista de sus libros al oír los pasos de Hermione, pero la mirada amenazante de su profesor les hizo volver a la lectura.

Cuando llegó frente a él, se preguntó si no había estado alucinando, porque el mago la ignoraba olímpicamente mientras escribía en un pergamino. Contuvo a duras penas las ganas de volver a su puesto. Finalmente él alzó la vista y le tendió el papel en el que escribía.

Luego de leerlo rápidamente, comprobando que eran las instrucciones para preparar una poción, miró al profesor con una interrogante en sus ojos. Estuvo a puto de decir algo, pero Snape le quitó el pergamino, lo dio vuelta y se lo devolvió. Tres palabras estaban escritas en la parte superior: _Ahórrese las preguntas._

Hermione resistió las ganas de protestar. Era lo suficientemente perspicaz para deducir que las respuestas a sus preguntas tal vez no podían ser respondidas frente la clase en pleno. Asintió una vez con la cabeza y se fue en busca de los ingredientes, el caldero y otros implementos.

Lo único que se oía en el aula eran las hojas al ser volteadas, la capa de Hermione al moverse y el caldero con los ingredientes borboteando dentro.

La hora pasó y los alumnos se levantaron de sus asientos, ansiosos por salir.

–¿Te esperamos? –preguntó Ron mientras Hermione revolvía por última vez.

–No es necesario, los alcanzo luego –les dijo forzando una sonrisa.

En menos de un minutos, solo quedaban Snape y ella en la mazmorra.

Al instante iba en busca de un vial para entregarle una muestra, pero cuando volvió, frasquito en mano, el profesor analizaba atentamente el contenido del caldero.

Hermione llegó frente a él y espero pacientemente. O casi pacientemente.

–Profesor…

La ignoró.

–Profesor ¿Qué…?

–¿Sabe que poción es esta?

–La poción para dormir.

–En efecto. Está bien preparada –. No quiso decir "perfecta"–. Y devuelva ese vial, esto no es una evaluación.

–¿Entonces para que la preparé?

–Es suya –dijo fijando sus ojos en ella.

–¿Cómo dice? –preguntó desconcertada.

–Escuche, señorita Granger, dudo que pueda dormir siguiera una hora siendo que se ha mantenido un mes a base de esta poción. Pedirle a Madame Ponfrey no es la mejor opción, no le entregaría lo que necesita sin pedir explicaciones que usted no puede dar.

–Pero… ¿Y usted?

–Acabé mis reservas –dijo mientras volvía a su escritorio–. Ahora vaya por una botella y guárdela.

Lo hizo sin chistar. Cuando estaba por irse se acercó al escritorio.

–Profesor…

Él la miró sin mucho interés.

–Bueno… He perdido un mes de clases y…

–No bromee conmigo –dijo con semblante serio.

–No estoy bromeando –replicó desconcertada.

–Señorita Granger, se ha leído el libro de pociones completo por lo menos dos veces. Yo mismo la vi. Y con el interrogatorio de hoy quedó más que demostrado.

Hermione sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco.

–Pero, profesor, no estoy segura de haber aprendido bien… –. La ceja de Snape se disparó–. De la teoría a la práctica… no es lo mismo.

–¿Le bastará con una evaluación?

Ella sonrió asintiendo.

Snape estrechó los ojos. Solo ella podía alegrarse con una evaluación de pociones.

–Bien. El miércoles a las siete en mi despacho. No pensará que perderé el tiempo de una clase ¿O si? –agregó al ver su sorpresa–. Ahora, haga el favor de retirarse.

Hermione salió despidiéndose con un bajo "Hasta el miércoles, profesor".

Snape se masajeó las sienes ¿Qué demonios le estaba ocurriendo?

* * *

–¿Ya te vas? Preguntó Ron, enfurruñado.

–Si –dijo poniéndose su capa.

–¿Y si faltas?

–Sabes que no puedo hacer eso.

–Oh, si que puedes.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada significativa y salió por el cuadro. El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros y su mirada volvió al tablero de ajedrez.

–¿Ya moviste? –le preguntó a Harry.

El aludido ni se inmutó. Ron levantó la mirada y se encontró con el entrecejo fruncido de su amigo.

–¿Qué? –preguntó enarcando las cejas.

–¿No te diste cuenta?

–¿De qué? –. Paseó la vista desde el tablero hacia Harry, como si este hablase del juego.

–Hermione.

–¿Qué tiene Hermione? –inquirió mirando hacia la salida.

–Ella estaba… no se como decirlo –. El entrecejo de Harry se pronunció más mientras hablaba.

–Con palabras –dijo riendo.

Harry lo miró molesto.

–¿De verdad no lo notaste? Ella parecía… no se Ron. Está extraña –sentenció reclinándose en su asiento.

–¿Ex… extraña dices?

–Bueno, eso o algo parecido. Ansiosa… que sé yo. El punto es que esto no calza.

–¿No calza qué?

–¡Por Merlín, Ron! –bufó, sobresaltando a su amigo. El pelirrojo abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Harry continuó con un murmullo apresurado–. En estos tres días que han pasado, Hermione ha estado extraña, muy callada… parece cansada y creo que no ha dormido ¿No recuerdas ayer, después de transformaciones? Parecía a punto de desmayarse, pero no quiso ir a la enfermería y no nos explicó nada. Después estuvo todo el resto del día pálida y… ¡Ni siquiera respondió a las preguntas de McGonagall! –finalizó ligeramente alterado.

Ron se quedó pensativo unos segundos.

–Es cierto pero… Es Hermione, Harry. Creo que si le ocurriese algo nos diría –aseguró con un suspiro.

–Eso quiero creer también.

* * *

_Toc-toc._

–Adelante.

Abrió la puerta. Snape estaba de espaldas a ella abrochándose la capa.

–Vamos –dijo rodeando el escritorio.

–¿A dónde? –preguntó desconcertada.

–A la sala de pociones. No me arriesgaré a que prepare algo acá.

Hermione no contestó. Se dirigieron en silencio hacia la mazmorra y en menos de dos minutos estaban allí. Hermione se acercó al mesón que solía ocupar y Snape fue a sentarse tras el escritorio.

–Aquí –le indicó señalando un mesón más cercano.

Ella se acercó sin chistar.

–Bien. Tiene una hora y media para preparar la poción cicatrizante. Ya sabe donde encontrar el caldero y los ingredientes.

–Si, profesor –dijo sosteniéndole la mirada.

–Entonces muévase.

Minutos más tarde revolvía el caldero con toda la precisión que su concentración le permitía, mientras constantemente se sentía tentada a levantar la vista hacia el escritorio, que estaba solo a un par de metros de distancia, para comprobar si ese escozor que sentía en la frente era producto o no de la mirada de Snape.

A la hora y cuarto, la poción estaba lista y la estaba vertiendo cuidadosamente dentro de un vial para luego dejarla sobre el escritorio.

–Ahí está –dijo esforzándose por mantener la voz en calma.

Snape levantó la vista del pergamino que revisaba, miró el vial, luego a Hermione, asintió una vez con la cabeza y volvió a la lectura.

Pasaron algunos segundos y aun no oía la puerta al cerrarse. Alzó la vista comprobó que ella seguía allí, de pie frente al escritorio mordiéndose el labio inferior.

–¿Algún problema que le impida retirarse, señorita Granger?

–La verdad es que sí, profesor.

Snape frunció el ceño.

–¿Me incumbe?

–No lo sé –respondió luego de unos momentos de duda. Snape iba a replicar pero ella se adelantó–. Verá, creo que poción para dormir que preparé tiene alguna falla o algo…

–Imposible. Yo mismo la revisé.

–Si, lo se. Pero no funciona.

El mago estrechó los ojos. La verdad las horas de sueño ausentes se notaban; estaba más pálida, tenía los ojos vidriosos y marcas violáceas se posaban bajo ellos.

Hermione, al saberse analizada, se ruborizó ligeramente, cosa que resaltaba con el color casi fantasmal de su piel.

Snape se percató e inevitablemente imágenes de días anteriores acudieron a su mente.

–La poción no es el problema –dijo rompiendo el silencio–. El problema, es usted.

Los ojos de la Gryffindor se ensancharon considerablemente.

–Algunas personas desarrollan tolerancia a ciertas pociones o sustancias si las ingieren con frecuencia. Estuvo tomando poción para dormir todo el último mes; su cuerpo se habituó a ella y por esto no hace efecto.

Hermione hizo una mueca de angustia. Tenía esa sospecha, pero se había aferrado a que fuese otra cosa. Ahora… ¿Qué haría para dormir?

–¿Algo más, señorita Granger? A diferencia suya, el tiempo no me sobra, si es que pudiese… –hizo un gesto indicando la puerta.

Hermione apretó los labios, hizo una inclinación de cabeza y se retiró apresuradamente.

Snape puso los codos sobre el escritorio y entrelazó las manos. El bien sabía lo que era el insomnio, después de todo llevaba años sufriéndolo constantemente. Por eso mismo ya estaba acostumbrado. Pero Hermione no.

Se pasó una mano por el rostro en un gesto de cansancio. La consciencia, de nuevo.

* * *

Ron ya empezaba a medir sus palabras y Harry, quien solía hacerlo, había duplicado su cuidado. Y es que Hermione estaba irritable hasta lo indecible. Constantemente se encontraba en ese estado en que queda una persona luego de una discusión. A la defensiva.

Harry estaba preocupado.

Ron lo callaba indicándole que era "cosas de mujeres".

Harry pensaba que las "cosas de mujeres", supuestamente duraban más o menos cuatro días; una semana y media era un exceso. Estaba seguro de que Hermione llevaba tiempo sin dormir. Bajo sus ojos el tono de su piel había empezado a tornarse suavemente violáceo, pero las ojeras ahora eran patentes. En las comidas a penas probaba bocado, ya se había quedado dormida en medio de tres clases, respondido erróneamente a más de una pregunta, la había hallado dos veces cabeceando frente a un libro en la biblioteca, y otras dos durmiendo sobre el mismo.

–¿No te acuestas? –preguntó ignorando el codazo del pelirrojo en su costado.

–¿No ves que estoy estudiando? –respondió suavemente, pero al alzar los ojos del libro, su mirada era feroz.

Harry se levantó suspirando y Ron salió con él mirando de reojo a su amiga.

Quedó sola en la sala común, donde la chimenea empezaba a apagarse.

Miró el libro y las palabras se distorsionaron con los nubarrones generados por sus cansados ojos. Ni siquiera podía enfocar bien.

Rendida, cerró el volumen y subió hasta los dormitorios.

Llevaba más de una semana sin poder dormir. En la noche permanecía como máximo una hora seguida sumergida entre el sueño y la vigilia. A ratos, estaba a punto de dormirse, pero siempre sus ojos se abrían de golpe, encontrándose con la insondable oscuridad de la noche.

Por otro lado estaba el frío. Es sensación que la había encontrado caminando sola hacia el gran comedor el día Lunes, había vuelto. Y no solo una vez, sino que en reiteradas ocasiones por día, en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar. Se extendía por su pecho tortuosamente, amenazando siempre con hundirla de golpe en ese dolor que tan bien conocía. _En cualquier momento, en cualquier momento, en cualquier momento…_ pero en dolor no llegaba. El frío permanecía ahí, como asechando, jugando con su miedo y su cordura mientras los minutos corrían, irrefrenables, en el reloj. Y de pronto, justo cuando sus amigos amenazaban con llevarla a rastras hasta la enfermería porque parecía apunto de sufrir un ataque de pánico, nervios, o lo que fuese, el frío empezaba a menguar hasta abandonarla por completo, dejándola taciturna e intranquila.

Al principio había sentido miedo, a los pocos días el miedo era acompañado por la angustia; pero ahora estaba desesperada. No sabría si poder seguir aguantado, reteniendo eso solo para ella por no querer preocupar a nadie, ni ser _una molestia_ para nadie. Si seguía así, explotaría. No sabía como, pero ya no daba más y tenía la sensación de que terminaría enloqueciendo.

Y sus amigos… no quería, no podía inmiscuirlos en un asunto que solo les haría perder el tiempo en cavilaciones infructuosas. Por eso mismo se mostraba reacia a responder a sus interrogantes, y constantemente los evitaba para no sentir sus miradas inquisitivas cuando de pronto su piel se volvía de un blanco fantasmal y empezaban a temblarle las manos y el mentón. Había tenido que ser realmente antipática con ellos. Pero en momentos se daba cuanta que esa antipatía era espontánea… La falta de sueño, seguramente. Ya ni siquiera ella se soportaba.

Se quitó la capa y, sin ponerse el pijama, se metió a la cama, rogando por poder conciliar el sueño.

Pasó media hora sintiendo un cansancio que la mareaba, sin lograr nada más que momentáneas lagunas de inconsciencia que se apagaron que golpe cuando una sensación de gelidez se empezó a acunar en su pecho.

Ya debería estar acostumbrada luego de más de una semana viviendo lo mismo. Pero ¿quién se acostumbra a sus miedos? ¿Quién se acostumbra al suplicio de ser perseguida por ellos?

Se levantó, se puso la capa y salió temblorosa de la habitación. Escapaba. Huía irracionalmente del miedo, del frío, de la desesperación. Pero al avanzar a paso rápido por los pasillos oscuros y vacíos, recordó que por más que corriera no lograría dejar atrás ninguna de esas cosas, y no se puede huir de lo que llevas dentro, sea bueno o malo.

Sin saber como –tal vez porque sus piernas parecían de gelatina– tropezó y cayó con un golpe seco contra el frío suelo. Temblando como una hoja, se arrastró hasta la pared, sentándose de espaldas contra ella y abrazando sus piernas.

Y el dolor… el dolor no llegaba. Pero casi podía palparlo… allí, esperando pacientemente para salir y acabar con sus fuerzas.

Rogaba, rogaba que se fuera, que la dejara en paz. Apretó más sus piernas contra sí, en un intento de conseguir más calor, de combatir el hielo que la bañaba por dentro.

De pronto, un ruido de pasos acercándose. Ni si quiera les prestó atención. ¿Qué importaban los puntos y los castigos después de todo? ¿Qué importaba ya nada?

Los pasos se detuvieron frente a ella, pero no alzó la cabeza. El frío le atenazaba los músculos, el pensamiento y la fuerza.

–¿Granger? ¿Qué hace aquí a estas horas?

La neblina de su mente se disipó de golpe al oír _esa _voz.

Levantó la vista lentamente y se encontró con la luz de una varita y la expresión nada complacida de su profesor de pociones.

Le lanzó una mirada torva; lo que menos necesitaba eran las burlas de un Slytherin. Más bien, de _ese_ Slytherin.

–No creo que le importe, profesor.

El frío parecía disminuir… ¿O era su imaginación?

–Una Gryffindor paseando sola por los pasillos pasada la media noche… Claro que me importa.

Estaba plantando retirada. Se iba, se iba al fin. Volvería, estaba claro, pero con ese respiro, con esa ausencia era suficiente para ella, por el momento.

–¿Entonces que espera? ¿Cuál es el castigo y cuantos puntos me quitará?

Al fin, ya no estaba. Sus músculos agarrotados se liberaban de la tensión con constantes temblores. Eso le recordó la noche que se había ido de su habitación, cuando le había sostenido el rostro fijamente frente a él. Pero esta vez no lloraría. No lo haría.

–No olvide con quién está hablando, señorita Granger. Levántese.

Sonaba molesto. Pero en ese momento poco le importaba e ella. Se quedó muy quieta, mirándolo tercamente.

–No me haga perder la paciencia ¿Qué espera? –preguntó, irritado.

–Creo –dijo poniéndose trabajosamente de pie, aun temblando–, que puedo volver sola a mi habitación, profesor.

Sacudió con manos trémulas su capa y apartó un mechón de cabello de su rostro macilento.

Los ojos de Snape se estrecharon mientras la luz de su varita alcanzaba mejor a Hermione al haberse puesto ella de pie. Su piel lucía un blanco fantasmal y brillaba a causa del sudor frío que la cubría. Tenía los ojos vidriosos, enrojecidos, y bajo ellos se posaban dos marcadas ojeras. Si ella estaba así, no era solo por falta de sueño. Definitivamente no era solamente eso.

–No ira a su habitación. Vamos a la enfermería –sentenció firmemente.

Hermione ensanchó los ojos mientras cruzaba los brazos fuertemente para disimular los esporádicos escalofríos.

–No voy a ir a la enfermería –masculló. Snape le lanzó una mirada envenenada–. No es necesario.

El profesor chasqueó la lengua.

–No es una petición al a que pueda reusarse, Granger. Es una orden –dijo tranquilamente.

–¿Y si me niego? –preguntó, desafiante.

Snape pareció a punto de sonreír. Con burla, por supuesto.

–La idea de llevarla a la fuerza no me parece muy atractiva, pero le aseguro que no me costará nada hacerlo –. Hermione rechinó los dientes–. Además, temblando así, dudo que sea capaz de oponer resistencia.

_Maldito mortífago prepotente._

Apretó los puños y empezó a andar hacia la enfermería con Snape siguiéndola a escasa distancia. Estuvo tentada a escapar por un recodo, pero el profesor se adelantó a sus pensamientos: "Ni se le ocurra".

* * *

Madame Pomfrey, en bata de dormir y pantuflas, le tendió un vaso con un líquido color canela.

–Yo… lamento haberla despertado, Madame Pomfrey, de verdad lo siento.

Apoyado contra la blanca pared a una prudente distancia, Snape bufó con exasperación. Ella se limitó a ignorarlo.

–No hay problema, querida –dijo la mujer caminando hacia el estante donde guardaba las pociones y otros implementos– ¿Hace cuando te viene ocurriendo esto? –preguntó refiriéndose a los "síntomas" que el profesor le había señalado al llegar.

Hermione se mordió el labio.

–No… no hace mucho.

Snape alzó una ceja.

–Bien. Al parecer solo es debilidad producto del insomnio, así que puedes estar tranquila.

La otra ceja de Snape se disparó ¿Cómo podía esa mujer ser tan poco perspicaz?

–Pero si sigues sintiéndote mal, no dudes en venir –dijo tomando el vaso, ahora vacío.

Hermione asintió y se bajó de la cama.

–Espera –volvió a revolver en el estante y regresó con una botella de tamaño mediano–. No suelo hacer esto, pero de verdad lo necesitas. Es poción para dormir, con medio vaso antes de acostarte será suficiente.

Hermione estuvo a punto de rechazarla, pero la mirada significativa del profesor la disuadió.

–Muchas gracias –tomó la botella forzando una sonrisa.

* * *

Caminaron en silencio hasta el cuadro de la Dama Gorda. Hermione tenía una extraña sensación de _deja-vú._

Cuando estaban por llegar y ella estaba a punto de decir algo, se detuvieron ambos sin previo acuerdo.

Snape se volvió hacia Hermione, quien estaba quieta como una estatua.

–Usted no está enferma, señorita Granger –dijo pausadamente mientras ella le sostenía la mirada– Mañana a las siete en mi despacho, a mi no me engaña.

Y se alejó dejándola bastante aturdida. Tenía la impresión de que lo que ocurriría mañana en el despacho no sería un castigo precisamente, sino más bien un interrogatorio que no quería responder.

* * *

–¿Adonde vas? –preguntaron al unísono.

Se detuvo mordiéndose la lengua para no decir ninguna pesadez. La noche anterior, luego de llegar a su cuarto, no había dormido un ápice.

–Al despacho del profesor Snape.

Y retomó la marcha.

–¿Snape? ¿Y por qué? –preguntó Ron, realmente intrigado.

–Es una larga historia, luego les cuento –respondió aun dándoles la espalda.

Salió rápidamente para evitar más preguntas.

_Salgo de un interrogatorio pero voy camino a otro…_

Con cada paso que daba, más intranquila se sentía. Bueno, no era para tanto… no iba a una entrevista con el diablo después de todo ¿O si?

_Toc-toc._

–Adelante.

Sintió un escalofrío al abrir la puerta y ver a Snape sentado tras su escritorio, con las manos entrelazadas sobre el mismo, muy quieto, pensativo. Como si la estuviese esperando.

Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y avanzó con paso vacilante hasta la silla que le era señalaba.

Snape parecía reacio a pronunciar palabra, y ella tampoco pensaba hacerlo; después de todo, era él quien la había citado. Así que se extendió el silencio y Hermione fue perdiendo el sentido del tiempo y el espacio sumergida en esos ojos oscuros… oscuros… oscuros… oscu…

–¡¿Pero qué cree que está haciendo? –bramó cuando una lamparita se iluminó en su mente, dándole una idea de lo que podía estar sucediendo.

Desvió la vista con rapidez, decidida a no arriesgarse más.

Snape rodó los ojos.

–Si lo dice por la legeremancia, señorita Granger, no es el caso.

Hermione sentía que el corazón se le escaparía del pecho. Estaba segura… no era natural perderse en los ojos de alguien de esa manera. Y menos si esos ojos eran de Snape.

Se hizo silencio de nuevo y ella seguía con la vista baja. Empezó a sentirse verdaderamente molesta ¿Para qué la había llamado? ¿Para compartir un _grato_ momento en silencio?

_Como en los "viejos tiempos"… _pensó con amargura.

–¿Qué pretende, profesor? –estalló alzando airada la mirada.

Snape se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando los codos en su escritorio y atrapándola nuevamente con sus ojos. Hermione se reclinó en su asiento conteniendo la respiración, sintiendo que empequeñecía en la silla.

–No, Granger. **Qué pretende usted.**

**

* * *

**

**Siempre encontré que era un poco cruel terminar un capítulo a mitad de una conversación... pero tenía que darme ese lujo, por lo menos una vez :D**

**Bueno, ojalá les haya gustado... les informo ya tengo la parte central del siguiente capítulo en mi cabeza... y estoy segura de que les gustará. Que digo, les encantará lo que pasará en el siguiente, pero no puedo adelantarles nada... lo dejaré a su imaginación ahahahahahaha.**

**De nuevo muchas gracias a todas que leen, y más aun a las que se dan el tiempo de comentar.**

**Un abrazo, Eyp.**


	14. Obra del diablo

**Solo les diré que lamento mucho la demora, y que estoy muy agradecida por todos sus comentarios -nunca había recibido tantos-, sonrío como una tonta cuando los leo.**

**Espero que este capítulo les guste, porque, personalmente, hasta ahora es mi preferido.**

**

* * *

**

–¿Yo? –preguntó, molesta.

–Sospechaba que los Gryffindors carecían de sentido común, pero me lo deja usted más que comprobado.

Hermione se levantó de golpe y casi derribó su asiento.

–Disculpe, profesor, pero si esto –. Apuntó hacia el piso con el índice, señalando el hecho de que ella estuviese allí–, es solo para discutir acerca de la inferioridad de mi Casa, o la mía; me retiro.

–Siéntese –espetó Snape antes de que ella diera siquiera un paso–. Siéntese, Granger. AHORA.

Hermione lo miró torvamente y, con lentitud, empezó a descender hasta quedar sentada en el borde de la silla, como si estuviese esperando para echar a correr.

–Me va a escuchar, señorita Granger, quiera o no –sentenció.

_¿En serio? No me diga…_

–No era el insomnio lo que hizo que ayer fuese a ese pasillo, y no es el insomnio el que la tiene en este estado.

No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Aún así, no se quedaría callada.

–¿Este estado? Me encuentro perfec…

–El orgullo, señorita Granger, puede transformarse fácilmente en estupidez, y usted está haciendo gala de ello –siseó tranquilamente mientras se reclinaba en su asiento.

Está demás decir que le costó un mundo controlarse y no gritarle unas cuantas cosas a la cara.

–Sigo sin entender –masculló con los dientes apretados–, qué-hago-aquí.

–Esta aquí, señorita Granger, porque la profesora McGonagall no quiere perder a _su_ mejor alumna y porque el director cree que el tiempo me sobra.

Ahora ya no estaba solo molesta. También estaba dolida; y se detestaba por ello, porque sus palabras le importaban más de lo que le gustaría.

Snape, por supuesto, se ahorró mencionar que también era _su_ mejor alumna y que, maldita sea, estaba preocupado.

–Pero la verdad es que el tiempo no me sobra; así que haga el favor de decirme qué hacía anoche, temblando, en ese pasillo.

Hermione se estremeció con el recuerdo. Alzó la vista y se encontró con la mirada insondable del mago. Solo entonces cayó en cuenta: él no había hecho ninguna pregunta, solo afirmaciones. Afirmaciones que, sin embargo, esperaban respuesta. A pesar de eso, no era un interrogatorio. No, solo estaba confirmando… ¿lo que ya sabía?

Los ojos de Hermione se ensancharon y sus labios se entreabrieron sin que, por algunos segundos, saliese ninguna palabra de ellos.

–Usted… –. Snape alzó una ceja–, usted ya lo sabe.

El mago chasqueó la lengua con aburrimiento.

–Tengo mis sospechas de lo que puede estar ocurriendo, si a eso se refiere –dijo pausadamente–. Pero aun así, responda.

Hermione entrelazó las manos porque, de pronto, le temblaban.

–No –dijo luego de un silencio.

–¿No qué?

–No voy a responder, profesor –. Tomó aire–. Si quiere confirmar sus sospechas, véalo usted mismo.

Snape ladeó la cabeza, incrédulo.

–Creí que la legeremancia no le resultaba agradable, señorita Granger –siseó poniéndose de pie.

–Está en lo cierto, profesor. Pero ahora lo prefiero así.

Hermione se reclinó en el asiento, simulando serenidad, mientras el mago sacaba su varita y la dirigía hacia ella por sobre el escritorio.

El corazón aceleró su ritmo y se le revolvió el estómago. Tenía la sospecha de que la legeremancia producida por un hechizo era muy diferente a la por contacto visual.

–_¡Legeremens!_

Hermione se encontró de pronto acostada en su cama, intentando conciliar el sueño. Desde ahí los sucesos de la noche anterior transcurrieron con inusitada rapidez y escalofriante claridad. Cuando estaba sentada abrazándose las piernas, y de pronto oía unos pasos acercándose, todo se fue a negro y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

_Ahora entiendo porque Harry rehuía las clases de Oclumancia…_

Estaba afirmándose del brazo de la silla, jadeando, con un sudor frío cubriendo su piel macilenta. Había sido tan real… tan endemoniadamente real.

Alzó el rostro lentamente y se encontró con que estaba sola en el despacho.

Cuando estaba a punto de llamarlo, Snape apareció por el pasillo, al que ella había entrado cierto día a buscar _jarabe de eléboro_, sosteniendo una botella de tamaño mediano.

–¿Con… confirmó sus sospechas, profesor? –preguntó con voz cascada, mirando de reojo la botella que ahora descansaba sobre el escritorio.

–Si –respondió escuetamente mientras tomaba asiento.

Hermione se apartó unos cabellos del rostro y enderezó la columna.

–Primero, debe saber que todo lo que le ocurre, lo que siente, no es real.

–¿Cómo qué…?

–Señorita Granger, déjeme terminar. Las preguntas, después –espetó frunciendo el ceño.

Ella apretó los labios y asintió con la cabeza.

–Como iba diciendo, no es real. Me explico; suele ocurrir que la mente de quienes son poseídos o atacados constantemente con magia oscura, queda un poco débil, lo que la hace más propensa a dejarse llevar por recuerdos y sensaciones traumáticas, hasta el punto de que parezcan reales y produzcan efectos físicos y visibles, como es su caso –explicó mientras los ojos de Hermione se ensanchaban gradualmente.

–Entiendo –dijo asintiendo con cansancio.

–El problema con esto es que no hay un tratamiento ni un antídoto que pueda acabar con la situación. Solo depende de usted, señorita Granger. Tiene que convencerse de que el antídoto funcionó, y de que lo que la ha atormentado estos días, no es real.

Hermione hizo una mueca. Sonaba fácil y bonito, pero estaba segura que no sería así.

–Llévesela –dijo indicando la botella. Hermione la tomó y dio las gracias. En lo único que podía pensar era en que necesitaba un psicólogo, en que **no** habían psicólogos magos y en que si iba a uno _muggle_ y le contaba la verdad, terminaría en un manicomio –. No se la llevará sin saber qué es, ¿o si?

Hermione salió de su ensimismamiento y miró alternadamente a la botella y a Snape, a Snape y a la botella.

El mago rodó los ojos.

–La poción _Dísonis_ relaja cuerpo y mente a un nivel más "profundo" que el Filtro de la Paz, pero sin llegar a adormecer o sedar. No es una cura, solo una ayuda. Tómese un vaso hoy antes de dormir, para que la conozca y se familiarice con sus efectos, luego decida usted cual es la hora en que le resultará más útil ingerirla. Como máximo puede ser consumida una vez al día –explicó con voz pausada.

Hermione asintió mientras se ponía de pie, botella en mano.

–Gracias, profesor.

Snape no respondió, solo hizo una inclinación leve con la cabeza para luego dirigir la vista a un pergamino sobre el escritorio.

Hermione se dirigió hasta la puerta mordiéndose nerviosamente el labio inferior. Tomó el pomo y, un segundo antes de girarlo, se volteó.

–Profesor –. Snape alzó la mirada–. Quería… Quiero decir, ¿y si no logro detenerlo? Si sigue ocurriéndome, ¿qué… qué vendrá después?

El mago clavó sus ojos en ella ligeramente sorprendido. La leona tenía miedo. Las palabras "leona" y "miedo", no parecían lo suficientemente compatibles como para juntarlas dentro de una misma oración, pero ese era el caso. A pesar de la estupenda oportunidad, decidió, contra toda costumbre, no burlarse.

–Señorita Granger, no saca nada enterándose de las consecuencias cuando ni siquiera lo ha intentado.

–Pero…

–Escuche –la interrumpió–, lo que está haciendo es prácticamente rendirse antes de tiempo. Debería, señorita Granger, dejar esas ideas y empezar a trabajar en disciplinar su mente desde ya.

Hermione apretó la mandíbula, murmuró algo por lo bajo –que Snape no llegó a escuchar– y salió atropelladamente del despacho.

El profesor se pasó una mano por el rostro. Si bien era cierto que había existido presión por parte del director y de McGonagall para que él hiciera algo por la joven, podía haberse negado, y ni siquiera se le había ocurrido hacerlo. Ahora prefería no pensar en eso, y solo podía esperar que Hermione fuese más capaz que Potter a la hora de controlar la mente. Tenía que serlo.

* * *

La poción ayudaba. Y mucho. Se sentía un alivio… como si sacaran un peso de la espalda, de los hombros, de la cabeza. Era muy parecido a flotar, solo que no era necesario despegar los pies del suelo y la lucidez no se perdía.

Llevaba tres días tomándola antes de acostarse. Increíblemente, le permitía dormir; gracias a Merlín… o a Snape.

El frío no había desaparecido, sin embargo cuando la poción aun corría por sus venas, lograba concentrarse y recordar que no era real, que era creación de sus propios miedos de su propia mente. La horrible sensación se iba y ella podía respirar tranquila y sonreír de alivio. Sin embargo, dos o tres veces la había pillado desprevenida, y por más que se repetía _"No es real, no es real, no es real…" _no lograba volcar su concentración en esa idea y terminaba temblando, con la mirada hacia el suelo, rogando que nadie la viera y que el dolor no llegara. Luego solo podía enfadarse consigo misma por no ser capaz de tener un poco más de autocontrol.

Uno de esos días quedó grabado con fuego en su memoria, porque ese día se dio cuenta…

Era Lunes –definitivamente, los días lunes no solían ser buenos– estaban en pociones y la clase acababa de terminar.

Sus amigos ya estaban de pie dispuestos a marcharse cuando ella empezaba a guardar sus cosas.

–¿Te esperamos? –preguntó Ron, deseando que la respuesta no fuese afirmativa.

–No es necesario, ya los alcanzo –dijo sonriendo.

Ambos se encogieron de hombros y abandonaron rápidamente el aula. Aun quedaban algunos alumnos en la mazmorra cuando, mientras se ponía de pie, sintió el frío invadiéndole el pecho. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse.

_Tranquila… tranquila… no es real, no es real, ya se irá, respira… uno… dos…_

Pero nada ocurría.

Lentamente tomó sus cosas y avanzó hacia el pasillo central.

_No se va… no se va… está vez es cierto, está vez no lo lograré…_

Su pensamiento ya se había descontrolado por completo. Solía ocurrir. A veces, sencillamente le resultaba imposible evitarlo.

La mazmorra ya se había desocupado. Estaba en medio camino hacia la puerta cuando las rodillas le temblaron y tuvo que afirmarse del mesón más cercano para no caer.

Snape, que la observaba de reojo, se levantó de su escritorio con los ojos entornados.

–¿Algún problema, señorita Granger? –preguntó acercándose.

Hermione escuchó los pasos de Snape a sus espaldas como salidos de otro mundo. A penas consiguió negar con la cabeza, y de un modo nada convincente.

–Me cansé de decirle que no es buena mintiendo –siseó pasando por su lado y plantándose frente a ella.

Hermione tenía la cabeza gacha y a penas era consciente de la presencia de Snape.

_No se va… no se va…_

–Señorita Granger.

No se movió.

–Señorita Granger.

Hermione se estremeció y estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio. Snape la sostuvo por los hombros y los libros que ella sostenía cayeron al suelo. Su cuerpo se balanceó hacia un lado y el mago la atrajo hacia sí para poder sostenerla bien.

No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. ¿Qué otra cosa podía ponerla en ese estado?

–Señorita Granger, escuche; esto no es real. Lo que está sintiendo, no es real –susurró inclinándose un poco para acercarse a su oído.

La voz del mago parecía volverse más nítida… más clara.

–Repita: no es real, es solo producto de mi mente. Dígalo.

Hermione obedeció como una autómata, sin prestar real atención a lo que decía. Estaba ensimismada en su temor, en el frío.

–No es real, es solo un producto de mi mente –dijo con voz débil.

–No, no es suficiente. Tiene que _creerlo_. Otra vez.

–No es real, es solo un producto de mi mente.

Las palabras empezaron a cobrar sentido; tenían una razón, un por qué. Y también comenzó a notar que alguien la abrazaba.

–Vamos, de nuevo. Repita.

–No es real, es solo un producto de mi mente.

Claro. No había por qué temer. Solo necesitaba concentrarse y, además, no estaba sola. No, _él_ la estaba sosteniendo, la estaba protegiendo…

–Siga.

–No es real, es solo un producto de mi mente.

Los temblores empezaron a cesar y parecía que poco a poco el mundo se posicionaba dentro de su cabeza, y que los brazos que la rodeabas cobraban consistencia.

–Concéntrese. Dígalo de nuevo.

–No es real, es solo un producto de mi mente.

Notó como el cuerpo de ella comenzaba a relajarse entre sus brazos. Bien, estaba funcionando.

–Una vez más.

–No es real, es solo un producto de mi mente.

Al fin; estaba libre de nuevo.

Su respiración empezó a normalizarse y las piernas cobraron firmeza. Pero no se apartó.

–¿Está bien?

–Si –musitó contra su pecho. Al aspirar, su aroma la invadió por completo, llenando sus pulmones y provocando una ligera y agradable sensación de mareo, acompañada por la repentina aceleración del ritmo de su corazón.

Snape sabía que ya podía soltarla, y ella sabía que podía apartarse. Pero ninguno se movió.

En ese momento, la verdad –y vaya que verdad– golpeó a Hermione de pronto y sin previo aviso. Fue casi como un golpe físico. Nunca se había dado cuenta de "algo" de un modo tan abrupto. Tal vez no tanto, pero es que era imposible. Sencillamente imposible.

Llevaba un mes, quizás más, acunándose en su pecho y ella, cegada por el orgullo, por su frío raciocinio, había ignorado todos los signos que indicaban su existencia.

Pero era por ese "algo" –no podía aun pensar siquiera en el nombre– que la primera noche en su habitación, había ido a dormir en su regazo. Por eso se ruborizaba cuando él la miraba en silencio durante un tiempo prolongado. Por eso la noche que había vuelto a su habitación tenía ese nudo en la garganta. Por eso cuando él estaba cerca, el frío desaparecía más de prisa. Incluso podía ser una de las causas de su insomnio.

Pero no podía ser. NO PODÍA SER.

Las ganas de salir corriendo hicieron que se apartara con rapidez. Tal vez con demasiada rapidez, porque por una fracción de segundo le pareció ver una expresión de desconcierto en ese rostro siempre inexpresivo, siempre distante.

_El amor me está trastocando el cerebro._

Y quiso morir ahí mismo por haber usado _esa_ palabra, aun que fuese en el pensamiento. Así, tan naturalmente. Y en definitiva no podía ser natural, al menos no según las leyes que regían el universo… o su cabeza.

–¿Está bien? –preguntó Snape, frunciendo el ceño. Hermione había pasado de un pálido fantasmal a un brillante tono rosa. La idea de que tuviese problemas de presión resultaba una razón agradable, pero nada probable.

Escuchó esa voz como algo lejano. Un eco de su imaginación. No podía responder, de hecho, por un momento pensó que no sería capaz siquiera de moverse, pero luego de unos segundos atinó a asentir dos veces con la cabeza, a murmurar un débil y trémulo "Gracias" y a salir de allí como alma que lleva el diablo. Solo podía ser obra del diablo, después de todo.

* * *

–¿Segura? Porque luces fatal…

Harry le dio un codazo a Ron y le lanzó una mirada significativa. A veces la falta de sutileza de su amigo era desconcertante.

–Si, Ron –respondió sin ánimos–. Estoy bien, simplemente no pasé una buena noche.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros y volvió a prestarle atención a su desayuno.

Harry se quedó mirando a su amiga unos momentos. Hermione no había probado bocado y no parecía tener interés en hacerlo.

–¿No vas a comer? –preguntó.

–No… no tengo hambre… –murmuró suspirando–. Creo que… mejor iré a la sala común, ahí los espero.

Harry asintió. No valía la pena seguir preguntando, era evidente que, si le ocurría algo, Hermione no parecía dispuesta comentar una palabra.

Se levantó con lentitud y no pudo evitar mirar de reojo hacia la mesa de profesores. Snape bebía de su taza lentamente. La dejó sobre la mesa y, como si supiera lo que ella hacía, alzó la mirada. Hermione dio un respingo e inclinó levemente la cabeza a modo de saludo. Antes de ver si él había respondido al gesto, salió del comedor.

Llegó a la sala común en un santiamén. Por suerte estaba vacía.

Se sentó en un sofá cerca del fuego y enterró el rostro en las manos. ¿Cómo se sentía? Desesperada. Por no decir horrorizada. Ni en el mil años se le habría ocurrido que eso, que lo que le estaba ocurriendo, era posible. Pero aunque la noche anterior se la había pasado tratando de convencerse, de usar toda su lógica y todos los argumentos posibles, no había logrado negarlo, ni intentar creer que era otra cosa. Definitivamente estaba –por Merlín– enamorada de Snape. Del _PROFESOR_ Severus Snape.

Las lágrimas que había contenido el día anterior emergieron hasta sus ojos y bajaron lentamente por sus mejillas. Se las secó con rabia.

¿Por qué le había ocurrido eso? ¿Cómo? No era justo, no era posible, ni realizable. Y no solo por el hecho de que lo que sentía era completamente irracional, si no porque el que cualquier tipo de relación se diera entre ambos era una idea como para terminar encerrado con una camisa de fuerza. Así que, a menos que lograra terminar con ese sentimiento, sufriría. De hecho, ya lo estaba haciendo… y dolía… más de lo que habían dolido los ataques de la serpiente o que cualquier golpe físico.

_Nunca… Él me odia…_

La imagen de ella despertando abrazada a Snape apareció nítida en su mente. En esa oportunidad, él no se había ido de su lado.

Negó con la cabeza.

_No, no seas tonta. Era lástima. Lástima, nada más…_

_

* * *

_

Se había vuelto loco. Si, ahora si que se había vuelto loco.

–De verdad, no creo que…

–No, Severus –dijo Dumbledore mirándolo sobre sus lentes de media luna–. No se trata de lo que tú creas, si no de lo que es mejor. Solo eso.

–Discúlpeme, pero…

–Escúchame –interrumpió nuevamente–, no puedes negar que te falta tiempo. Necesitas descansar. Sabes que cualquier descuido puede significar que todo se venga abajo. Si colapsas, si pierdes la concentración por un segundo…

–Lo sé, lo sé –dijo con exasperación– Pero… ¿Tiene que ser de esa manera? Si hubiese otro modo…

–Es lo mejor, no creas que me lo he tomado a la ligera. Lo que necesitas es poder delegar algunas de tus responsabilidades a otra persona. Cosas sencillas, como por ejemplo, hacer las pociones que se necesitan en la enfermería. Liberándote solo de eso, ya significaría un tiempo más para que puedas descansar lo que realmente necesitas.

Snape bufó. Dumbledore y sus ideas "brillantes"…

De pronto una luz se encendió en su cabeza. Una posible salida.

–Pero, dígame, ¿Quién podría ayudarme? Realmente el fabricar las pociones para Madame Pomfrey no es un trabajo menor, y dudo que alguno de mis alumnos sea capaz de terminar alguna de esas pociones sin provocar alguna explosión u otro incidente similar –dijo conteniendo la expresión de triunfo.

–Cierto, cierto. Pero también pensé en eso y de hecho, ya se quien puede ser tu ayudante.

–¿A, sí?

–Sí –. Dumbledore sonreía– Es, creo, tu mejor alumna, cosa que no se da solo en tu asignatura –. La sensación de triunfo se desvaneció de golpe–. Confiable, y completamente capaz de fabricar una poción sin que explote ni nada parecido –. Snape contuvo la respiración–. Además, tú podrás enseñarle lo que necesite. Es inteligente, así que no creo que pierdas mucho tiempo en eso–. El profesor hacía indecibles esfuerzos para mantener la compostura–. Lo único que te molestara, es que es Gryffindor –agregó riendo–. Pero ya ha convivido contigo así que no creo que sea tan grave ¿Ya has adivinado, Severus?

_Toc-toc._

Ambos miraron hacia la puerta.

–No me diga que…

–Si, me tomé la libertad de llamarla. Espero que no te moleste –. Y antes de que Snape pudiese decir que, en efecto, le molestaba, agregó–: Adelante.

* * *

_Puede ser el mejor director, y el único al que el Señor Tenebroso ha temido, pero esta loco. Definitivamente loco._

Caminaba con grandes zancadas hacia su despacho, casi olvidando a la persona que venía detrás suyo.

Hermione tenía las mejillas arreboladas y estaba bastante confundida. Si había entendido bien, era la nueva –y la primera– ayudante del profesor de pociones, aunque por lo que notaba, él no parecía muy contento con eso.

_Debí haberme negado… debí hacerlo. Así lo habría preferido él, así hubiese sido mejor para mi…_, pensó, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

Sacudió la cabeza, decidida a dejar los sentimentalismos de lado.

–Profesor.

Seguía caminando.

–Profesor Snape.

Se detuvo de golpe volteándose hacia ella.

–¿Qué? –preguntó. Y no parecía contento.

Hermione se acobardó por un instante al verse bajo los ojos oscuros del mago. Pero tomó aire, decidida a hablar.

–Es obvio que usted no está de acuerdo con el director –dijo, con voz firme– ¿Por qué lo permitió, entonces? –preguntó, desafiante.

–Porque, señorita Granger, no era una propuesta a la que podía rehusarme –respondió exasperado. Y de pronto su mirada se volvió acusadora– Pero usted… –. Hermione tragó saliva–, usted SI podía negarse ¿Por qué no lo hizo? –preguntó airadamente.

Hermione apretó la mandíbula. Tanto ser sincera como mentir, resultaban toda una hazaña.

–Por… porque… –. Snape alzó una ceja–. Porque quería aceptar –dijo con el corazón latiendo fuertemente en su pecho–, y porque, aunque usted no lo crea, me gusta Pociones, y si tengo la oportunidad de aprender más, no voy a negarme –finalizó apresuradamente, casi deseando no haber dicho nada.

Snape se cruzó de brazos.

–¿Le gusta Pociones?

El tono era sarcástico, próximo a la burla. A pesar de eso, Hermione asintió.

Snape se giró y continuó caminando.

–Tiene razón –dijo mientras ella también retomaba la marcha–. No le creo.

Hermione echaba chispas por los ojos.

Se detuvieron frente al despacho y entraron. Decir que el ambiente era tenso es quedarse cortos.

Snape le indicó que se sentara, así lo hizo. Una vez frente a frente, con el escritorio de por medio, el mago empezó a hablar:

–Aun no comprendo qué pretende. Solo espero que nada tenga que ver con sus brillantes amigos.

Iba a protestar, pero el mago la detuvo con un gesto.

–No intente convencerme, señorita Granger. Usted solo perderá el tiempo mintiendo y yo escuchando tonterías –. Hermione apretó la mandíbula–. Ahora, ya que, por la razón que sea, usted aceptó, y yo no podía negarme, tendremos que seguir con esto hasta que el director así lo desee.

_Maldito escéptico…_

–Así que permítame aclararle algo; no crea que porque es… mi ayudante –casi escupió las palabras–, tendrá un trato diferenciado respecto al resto de los alumnos. Todo sigue exactamente igual en lo que se refiere a las clases y sus responsabilidades en Pociones. Esto es completamente aparte ¿Entendido? –. Asintió mecánicamente–. Ahora, sobre los horarios…

* * *

Dos o tres días a la semana, a las siete en punto. Todo dependía de lo que se necesitara en la enfermería y de la complejidad de la poción a preparar.

Llevaban casi una semana "trabajando" juntos y estaba claro que, aun que no quisiese admitirlo, Hermione le estaba siendo muy útil. Mientras él revisaba exámenes o preparaba sustancias mucho más complejas, ella se encargaba, siempre correctamente, de lo que Madame Pomfrey mandaba a hacer. Eso le ahorraba tiempo y energías. Una vez más, Dumbledore podría jactarse de tomar buenas decisiones.

A pesar de su orgullo, Hermione no se hacía problemas en preguntar cuando había alguna poción nueva o algo que no comprendía, y se dedicaba a ignorar los comentarios sarcásticos mientras se concentraba en respirar con calma para frenar un poco el ritmo de su corazón.

Snape tenía que reconocer que ella aprendía muy rápido. Así que, contra todo pronóstico –ya debía estar acostumbrándose a eso–, no le resultaba del todo desagradable el explicarle ciertos asuntos teóricos y prácticos cuando era necesario, e incluso, no le incomodaba su silenciosa compañía mientras revolvía el caldero en una mesa que había ubicado para ella en el despacho.

Por otro lado, Hermione se encontraba dividida. Se podía decir que se sentía mucho mejor; la poción _Dísonis_ realmente ayudaba, y el asunto del frío estaba casi olvidado para ella, aunque de vez en cuando la sensación volvía, pero no tardaba en hacerla desaparecer. El problema era otro, uno al que aun no le hallaba solución. Y tenía que lidiar con el cada vez que lo veía; en el comedor, en clases, o cuando estaba preparando algo en su despacho y el no saber hacia donde se dirigían esos ojos oscuros la ponía estúpidamente nerviosa. Pero por suerte, conseguía mantener las apariencias y el autocontrol dentro de lo posible. Aunque eso no duraría tanto como esperaba.

El tercer día en que "ejercía" como "ayudante" del profesor de pociones, llegó, como siempre, puntual.

Luego de escuchar el ya conocido "adelante", abrió la puerta y se acercó hacia el escritorio donde Snape escribía calmadamente en un pergamino.

Luego de indicarle lo que tenía que preparar –mucha poción cicatrizante y dos botellas de la revitalizante–, le entregó los ingredientes y se sumió de nuevo en lo que hacía antes de que ella legara.

Hermione ya se estaba acostumbrando a esa actitud completamente indiferente, o eso quería creer. Porque le dolía. Por Merlín, como le dolía.

Preparó la poción cicatrizante sin ningún problema. Llenó con ella los recipientes que Snape le había entregado y se dispuso a hacer la siguiente.

No la había hecho nunca antes. La conocía, pero solo en teoría. Con el entrecejo fruncido leyó los ingredientes y las instrucciones de preparación. Era medianamente compleja. Repasó las instrucciones un par de veces más, asegurándose de no perderse ningún detalle. Luego, tomando una bocanada de aire, comenzó.

Iba todo perfectamente. Tal como indicaban las instrucciones, había dejado reposando el caldero con los ingredientes para poder cortar las raíces de _Rosmarinus_.

Tomo las instrucciones y leyó:

"Cortar cada raíz en cubitos del tamaño que corresponda (ver tabla superior), luego moler y…"

Tomó una raíz junto con el cuchillo, y se dispuso a hacer un corte recto hacia abajo. Todo iba bien, hasta que llegó al centro de la raíz, donde parecía haber una sustancia esponjosa que hizo que el cuchillo se desviara hacia el lado haciendo un corte diagonal.

Hermione reprimió un gemido.

_Tonta. Acabas de perder unos… cinco cubitos._

Giró la raíz para cortar por el otro lado. Tomó con más firmeza el cuchillo con la intención de ser más cuidadosa. Solo había una raíz de más, pero no pensaba darse el lujo de desperdiciarla.

Posicionó el cuchillo, empezó a cortar y… de nuevo. En diagonal hacia abajo.

Se mordió el labio con nerviosismo mientras apartaba los trozos perdidos. Emparejó lo que quedaba de la raíz y volvió a intentar. Otra vez; falló.

Snape la había mirado justo en el momento del primer corte. Desde ahí, la observaba de reojo. El problema su forma de tomar el cuchillo. Para esas raíces, tenía que inclinarlo hacia un costado si quería lograr el corte recto, cosa que no figuraba en las instrucciones.

Cuando vio que estaba a punto de hacer el cuarto corte, y que seguía tomando el cuchillo del mismo modo, se levantó acercándose hacia ella.

Tal vez porque le estaba dando la espalda, porque estaba muy concentrada o porque Snape parecía deslizarse en vez de caminar; no escuchó sus pasos cuando se acercó, y al sentir que un brazo la rodeaba por un costado y una mano tomaba la suya, dio un respingo dejando caer el cuchillo sobre la mesa para luego girarse rápidamente.

Snape, que solo pretendía hacer que tomase bien el cuchillo y así no desperdiciara esa raíz, se quedó de una pieza cuando Hermione se volteó quedando de pronto entre él y la mesa, con sus rostros a tan escasa distancia que podían sentir la respiración del otro.

–¿Pero qué…?

"¿Pero qué hace, señorita Granger? Voltéese ahora mismo y tome al cuchillo de nuevo, pero esta vez…" Estaba a punto de decir eso o algo similar, pero la oración quedó a medio camino y murió en sus labios, o en su cabeza, cuando de pronto la distancia que los separaba había desaparecido del modo más increíble posible:

Hermione, olvidándose de todo, cerró sus puños en la capa negra del mago, se inclinó un poco hacia adelante y… lo besó.

* * *

**No quiero decir mucho ahora, porque se me puede escapar algo y quiero mantener un poco el suspenso. Las dejaré imaginar lo que ocurrirá en la siguiente actualización... cosas como la reacción de Snape...**

**Bueno, muchas gracias a todas las que siguen leyendo, a las que me han agregado -tanto a mí como a la historia- a sus favoritos y a sus alerts, a las que comentan y las que no.**

**Un abrazo, Eyp.**


	15. Tormento

**Se que me tardé como nunca antes: una eternidad. Aunque no saco nada disculpándome, de todos modos déjenme decirles que lo siento mucho, pero he tenido que priorizar otras cosas este último tiempo.**

**Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, estoy muy alegre porque gente que nunca antes había dejado un review ahora lo está haciendo. Mil gracias por eso.**

**Ahora no las molesto más, espero que disfruten este capítulo :)**

* * *

Su cuerpo se tensó como la cuerda de un arco.

No. Solo podía estar soñando. Eso era, de seguro. Pero ¿por qué estaba soñando _eso_? ¿Por qué los labios de Hermione se sentían tan infinitamente cálidos, suaves… tan reales?

Luego de dos eternos segundos en los que barajó estúpidas posibilidades, cayó en cuenta de que no podía quedarse eternamente sin reaccionar… aunque la idea fuese tentadora.

Puso sus manos en los hombros de Hermione, y por momento pasó por su mente la idea de… pero no. La apartó con brusquedad y rápidamente retrocedió, tambaleándose.

Las mejillas de Hermione se encendieron y su respiración agitada se evidenció en el frenético subir y bajar de su pecho. Snape empezó a sentir una opresiva sensación de sofoco, y tuvo unas incontenibles ganas de salir y respirar aire fresco. Le faltaba oxígeno, espacio y… distancia.

–Fuera

Hermione sintió que le asestaban un golpe en medio del pecho. Las rodillas le temblaban.

–Salga de aquí –repitió Snape, con voz más fuerte.

Los ojos se le humedecieron y la barbilla le tembló. Pero siguió allí, como anclada al piso, frente a una mirada dura, insondable como una abismo… en el que había caído.

–¿No me ha oído? FUERA DE AQUÍ, GRANGER. AHORA.

Por suerte volvió a controlar sus movimientos. Por suerte logró correr hasta la puerta y abrirla rápidamente. Por suerte la cerró antes de que una botella llena de poción cicatrizante se estrellara contra el dintel. Por suerte llegó corriendo hasta la sala común, porque creyó que moriría en el camino producto del dolor que sentía… era como si hubiesen abierto un agujero dentro de ella.

Snape miró incrédulo lo que acababa de hacer. Los trozos de la botella rota se extendían por el suelo y la poción estaba salpicada en los lugares cercanos a la puerta, deslizándose una espesa porción de ella desde el marco hacia abajo.

Luego de unos segundos de shock, atinó a tomar su varita y limpió el estropicio.

¿Desde cuando perdía el control así? Corrección: ¿Desde cuando él, Severus Snape –con todo lo que su nombre implicaba– perdía el control así?

Se quedó de pie, quieto, como si hubiese olvidado como moverse o caminar. Su mirada se movió _involuntariamente_ hacia la mesa donde ella había estado trabajando. Y casi pudo sentirla de nuevo… Su mano temblorosa aferrándose a su capa, su cuerpo cálido tan cerca del suyo, sus labios presionando tímidamente su boca, sus ojos marrones cerrados…

Sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia. El corazón le martilleaba el pecho provocando una sensación que no sentía tan nítidamente hace años. Aproximadamente hace veinte años para ser más precisos.

Más perturbado de lo que le gustaría, se dirigió rápidamente hacia su dormitorio, con la intención de sentarse un rato y despejar su cabeza.

Pero a penas se hubo arrellanado en el sillón frente a la chimenea, acudió a su mente la imagen de Hermione durmiendo en su cama, de Hermione tirada en el suelo presa de continuos espasmos, de Hermione sentada leyendo en el sofá, de Hermione durmiendo junto a él…

_MIERDA._

* * *

Entró, comprobando con pesar que había una considerable cantidad de Gryffindors en la Sala Común.

Rápidamente buscó un camino entre las butacas y los miembros de su casa para subir a su habitación. Pero a penas hubo avanzado dos pasos, una mano se cerró con firmeza sobre su brazo.

Se giró para encontrarse con una mirada interrogante y preocupada en el rostro de Harry.

–¿Qué te ocurre? –preguntó el chico sin soltarla.

–Nada –contestó apresuradamente para luego dar media vuelta hacia la salida.

Pero no pudo dar ni un paso, porque la mano de Harry seguía cerrada sobre su brazo con firmeza.

Se volteó hacia él, furibunda, pero tuvo que ablandar el gesto al ver la mirada de su amigo. Una mirada que, muy a su pesar, le resultó conocida.

El día que él y Ron se habían enterado de que era "la nueva asistente del profesor de pociones", Harry la había mirado de ese modo; con la mandíbula apretada y los ojos entornados, como diciendo: "exijo una explicación". Explicación que, por supuesto, no les había dado.

Luego de unos cuantos gritos por parte del pelirrojo, se empeñaron en hacerle ver que en definitiva se había vuelto loca, que Snape la trataría como basura y que seguramente lo pasaría pésimo trabajando con él.

–Seré yo quien correrá esos riesgos –les había dicho cruzándose de brazos, molesta.

–Pero por Merlín, Hermione… ¡Es Snape! –replicó el pelirrojo con su implacable lógica.

–Si, el mismo Snape que fue a buscarme con Harry –miró de soslayo a su amigo–, antes de una muerte segura en manos de Dolohov, el mismo Snape que, aunque no lo crean, cuidó de mí durante un mes, el mismo Snape que me dio la poción gracias a la cual estoy aquí, hablando con ustedes, porque sino seguro estaría encerrada en San Mugo –espetó airadamente, sin darse cuenta que tal vez se había lo había defendido con demasiada vehemencia.

–Eso quiere decir que de verdad _quieres_ trabajar con él –musitó Harry mortalmente serio y con una extraña expresión en el rostro.

A pesar de que no era una pregunta, y a pesar de que no tenía la obligación de responder, Hermione había asentido con la cabeza para luego tomar el libro que estaba ocupando y salir directo hacia las habitaciones de chicas con chispas en los ojos.

Eso mismo quería hacer ahora, largarse a su habitación sin decir ni una palabra más, pero la mirada decidida en el rostro de Harry le hizo saber que no se lo pondría tan fácil.

–Harry, suélt…

–¿Podemos hablar? –la interrumpió, apremiante.

–¿Ahora? –preguntó, olvidando que aun tenía el rostro empapado en lágrimas.

–Si, Hermione. Ahora. Y será mejor que salgamos de aquí… –agregó notando como algunas cabezas se habían vuelto hacia ellos.

La sacó casi a rastras de la Sala Común, ignorando sus débiles quejas y las sacudidas con las que intentaba librarse de su agarre.

–Harry, detente –espetó ella con voz más firme, obligándole a parar antes de seguir alejándose del cuadro de la Dama Gorda.

El chico se volteó hacia ella, y a Hermione le dio la impresión de que estaba molesto. Muy molesto.

–¿Qué? –preguntó, aparentemente calmado.

–¿Dónde vamos?

–A donde sea, tenemos que hablar.

–Yo no quiero ir a ningún lado –replicó mientras finalmente lograba liberar su brazo.

–Entonces nos quedamos aquí –dijo, y de pronto su tono era duro–, pero me vas a decir que demonios te pasa.

Hermione ensanchó los ojos, sorprendida. Entre él y Ron, Harry siempre era quien tenía más tacto y sentido común cuando de comprensión y lágrimas se trataba. Pero ahora se estaba comportando inusitadamente brusco, como si estuviese enojado con ella.

Luego de la sorpresa inicial, se sintió irritada. No ha acababa de vivir precisamente un buen momento y a él se le ocurría empezar a hablarle así.

–¿Cómo que qué me pasa? ¡Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti!

–¿A mí?

–No te pido que me hables con poemas, pero no un poco de amabilidad no hace mal ¿sabes? –contestó mordazmente.

–¿Amabilidad dices? –preguntó Harry fingiendo teatral incomprensión– Lo que pasa, Hermione, es que me cansé de ser amable. Contigo ya no consigo nada así, porque cada vez que Ron o yo tratamos de saber como estás o lo que sea, nos tratas como si te hubiésemos insultado. Últimamente pasas más en el despacho de Snape –casi escupió el nombre–, o en la biblioteca que con nosotros, y no se si es adrede o no pero cuando lo haces, ni siquiera _estás_ con nosotros porque te limitas a compartir el espacio físico mientras nos ignoras como si llevásemos un _desilusionador_ encima. Sinceramente, Hermione, si ya no quieres seguir… siendo nuestra amiga, o si te molesta nuestra presencia, dínoslo, porque ya no pienso continuar fingiendo que todo está bien y que tu sigues siendo la misma de siempre –finalizó con la respiración agitada y una chispa de dolido rencor brillando en sus ojos verdes.

Quería decir algo. Desmentir todo lo que Harry había dicho y poder alejarse de él con la frente en alto y el orgullo intacto. Pero no podía. Porque era verdad, maldita sea, todas esas palabras eran ciertas.

Y ya no podía fingir que no veía un doloroso anhelo en los ojos de Ron cuando intentaba iniciar una conversación, ya no podía fingir que no veía el semblante triste en el rostro de Harry cada vez que les respondía con cortantes monosílabos, y no podía fingir que lo que había dicho su amigo le era indiferente, aunque le doliera, porque era orgullosa y no solía dar su brazo a torcer.

No se encontraba precisamente con todas sus fuerzas, ni físicas, ni mentales y menos emocionales. Tenía la impresión de que un montón de factores se habían confabulado para hacer de ese día el peor que pudiese recordar, y porque las palabras de cierto mago aun reverberaban en su cabeza.

Harry relajó inconscientemente la mandíbula al ver el efecto que habían producido sus palabras. Pudo ver en los ojos de Hermione como se desmoronaba por dentro y como toda la fuerza parecía abandonar su cuerpo y su mirada.

Antes de darse cuenta la estaba estrechando entre sus brazos, como si intentara protegerla de algo. Estaba demasiado preocupado como para que la rabia le durara demasiado.

Hermione se acomodó en su pecho y se dejó abrazar mientras las lágrimas que había retenido salieron libremente de sus ojos.

–Lo siento –musitó con voz ahogada por los mudos sollozos que sacudían sus hombros

Harry asintió silenciosamente mientras le pasaba una mano por la rizada melena. Hermione se encogió entre sus brazos con el gesto.

Luego de un rato, que tanto pudieron ser minutos como horas, se separó de su amigo con los ojos rojos y la barbilla aun temblando.

El Gryffindor se maldijo internamente. Tal vez había sido demasiado duro con ella, pero no había podido evitarlo, sino le decía seguramente lo habría hecho Ron en su momento, y eso sin duda habría sido peor. Pero detestaba verla llorar, sobretodo porque Hermione no solía quebrarse tan fácilmente, lo que significaba que si lo hacía, era porque de verdad ocurría algo grave.

–Harry yo…

–No. No importa ya, solo…

–Harry, déjame explicarte.

Él la observó contrariado. La había sacado de la Sala Común casi a rastras para sacarle una explicación, y ahora que ella estaba dispuesta a dársela no estaba seguro de querer escuchar, porque veía en los ojos marrones de su amiga un sufrimiento que lo hacía sentir como un troglodita.

–Yo… se que me he portado mal con ustedes, Harry, y de verdad lo siento –dijo cabizbaja y esforzándose por ignorar el nudo en su garganta–. Pero no ha sido fácil para mí… desde el asunto con la poción… –sacudió la cabeza como quien intenta apartar una idea molesta–. Ocurrieron cosas que nunca les conté, y debí hacerlo.

El Gryffindor la miró interrogante ¿A qué se refería?

Hermione le relató a grandes rasgos lo que solía ocurrirle luego de haber abandonado la habitación del profesor. No fue difícil para él entender por qué a veces parecía a punto de sufrir un ataque.

Decidieron caminar un poco por los pasillos mientras ella terminaba de hablar. Harry asentía silenciosamente, comprensivamente.

–Entiendo. Pero ahora, vas a prometerme algo.

Ella se mordió el labio con nerviosismo.

–Para la próxima vez que ocurra algo similar, nos contarás. Es una estupidez eso de no hacerlo para evitar preocupaciones extra.

–Pero… –protestó.

–Hermione…

–De acuerdo. Lo prometo –suspiró resignada, mirando con cierta melancolía un punto perdido en el espacio– ¿Volvamos?

Comenzaron a desandar lo recorrido en silencio.

Justo antes de llegar a la Sala de Gryffindor, Harry recordó un detalle no menor.

–Oye… ¿Te hizo algo Snape? –preguntó deteniéndose.

Hermione se transformó en una estatua. Y cuando recobró la movilidad, se puso a temblar.

–¿S… Snape? –preguntó sin mirar a su amigo.

–Si; Snape. No me vas a negar que llegaste a la Sala Común llorando.

Hermione sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba y supo que corría riesgo de hiperventilar si no se concentraba en respirar tranquilamente.

–No… no pasó nada –mintió mientras retomaba la marcha. Pero Harry alcanzó a reaccionar y la agarró del brazo antes de que siguiera avanzando.

–Hermione… –reprochó.

–¿Qué? –preguntó con fingida inocencia y los ojos fuertemente cerrados, sin voltearse a mirarlo.

–¿Qué te hizo?

Quiso desaparecer ahí mismo. Pero no había nadie en Hogwarts que tuviese más claro que ella que en los terrenos del colegio eso era imposible. El problema era que no podía decirle a Harry que no era Snape quien le había hecho algo a ella… sino que ella le había "hecho algo" a él.

–No fue nada Harry, de veras.

Él avanzó hasta quedar frente a su amiga, que se vio obligada a mirarlo a los ojos, mostrando los suyos brillantes y tristes.

–Te dijimos que ser su asistenta no sería buena idea.

Hermione sonrío con tal amargura que Harry empezó a plantearse las posibilidades para encarar al muy bastardo que la había dejado así.

–De verdad, Harry, son estupideces mías. Simplemente hoy ando un poco… sensible. Cosas de chicas –se excusó con fingida tranquilidad– Yo me sobrepasé y… Snape me pilló desprevenida, solo eso.

Harry frunció el ceño. Eso de "sobrepasarse" y "pillar desprevenida", daban cabida a una infinidad de posibilidades que lo dejaban en el mismo punto que al comienzo; es decir, en nada.

La castaña volvió a andar y su amigo comprendió que no lograría sacarle nada más. Al menos no sobre ese tema. Se puso a caminar tras ella y llegaron juntos a la Sala Común, donde Hermione se retiró rápidamente a las habitaciones de chicas.

Esa noche ninguna poción ni pensamiento logró ayudarla. Se quedó dormida ahogando los sollozos contra la almohada. Maldiciendo al mundo entero y a sí misma, porque había sido una tonta, estúpida, impulsiva… Porque lo había besado… Y el ni siquiera había tenido una reacción coherente, ni puntos, ni castigos, ni intentos de humillarla. Cualquiera de esas cosas habrían sido normales viniendo de su persona, e incluso la habrían hecho sentir más tranquila. Pero no. La había echado, a gritos. Se había apartado de ella como si le diera asco, como si no soportara su cercanía.

_Una sangre sucia… eso es todo lo que puedo representar para él…_

* * *

Aunque estuvo bajo el agua del grifo durante media hora, las ojeras y las marcas del cansancio seguían patentes en su rostro.

Cepilló su cabello con deliberada lentitud. No le apetecía mucho salir del baño, porque luego de eso tendría que vestirse, bajar hasta la Sala Común, y después ir a comedor, donde seguramente estaría él.

No quería verlo, no quería pensar en nada que tuviese relación con su persona… pero no podía evitarlo. Simplemente seguía sin lograr sacárselo de la cabeza.

Por suerte no tenía Pociones ese día.

Cuando entró al comedor se cuidó de dirigirse directamente hacia la mesa de su Casa, donde Harry le hacia señas. No se detuvo ni desvió la mirada de su amigo en todo el trayecto.

Se sentó, saludo a todos con una sonrisa forzada y se dispuso a desayunar sin muchas ganas.

Más de una vez estuvo a punto de mirar hacia la mesa de profesores, pero, a costa de mucha fuerza de voluntad, logró contenerse. Aunque si lo hubiese hecho habría notado que la razón de su tormento no había bajado a desayunar.

* * *

Esa mañana Severus Snape despertó con un humor peor que de costumbre. No tenía ganas de ver a nadie. No quería hablar, oír, ni encontrarse con nadie. Bueno, con una persona específicamente… una persona que no había salido de su cabeza desde el día anterior.

Abrió el grifo y dejó que el agua caliente relajara sus músculos agarrotados. Quiso también relajar su pensamiento, pero no lo consiguió.

Cuando terminó de bañarse, ee puso una toalla negra alrededor de la cintura y salió en dirección a su cuarto pensando en que ese no sería un buen día. Y eso que generalmente los suyos ya eran bastante malos por añadidura.

Justo después de que ese pensamiento, sintió una creciente quemazón en el antebrazo izquierdo.

Si, definitivamente, ese no sería un buen día.

Un minuto más tarde entró al despacho del director sin siquiera tocar. Dumbledore miraba hacia a través de la alta ventana cerrada, dándole la espalda.

–Saldré –dijo Snape aun de pie bajo el dintel de la puerta.

El director giró levemente la cabeza, de modo que solo quedaba a la vista su perfil.

–Ten cuidado –musitó mientras se volteaba hacia él.

Snape asintió secamente, y sin esperar más, salió y cerró la puerta tras sí.

Por suerte era muy temprano y los pasillos estaban vacíos. Los recorrió con rapidez, su capa negra ondulando con cada paso firme que daba.

Salió de los terrenos de Hogwarts con los puños apretados. Tenía una leve idea del motivo de su llamada. Y no le agradaba para nada.

Se apareció en las afueras de un imponente portón de hierro forjado. A su espalda, un camino nevado era flanqueado por setos de tamaño mediano. Sintió ganas de voltearse y mirar, pero sabía que de hacerlo ciertos recuerdos lo golpearían con más fuerza de la que ya lo hacían, y tenía que mantenerlos apartados. Tenía que despejar su mente.

Abrió un poco el portón, entró y lo cerró tras de sí. Caminó hacia la imponente mansión mientras respiraba profundamente, concentrándose.

En unos minutos se encontraba abriendo la puerta de una amplia sala de piedra. Era circular y estaba a penas iluminada por algunas antorchas. Meses atrás, había estado allí mismo recibiendo una misión.

Dio unos pocos pasos y esperó.

–Te has tardado, Severus… –siseó una voz desde las sombras.

–Mi señor –dijo inclinándose hacia la dirección de donde provenía la voz– Quería abandonar Hogwarts sin despertar sospechas.

–Está bien… –una figura oscura empezó a dibujarse bajo la luz de una antorcha– Lo importante es que ya estás aquí. Tengo algo importante que hablar contigo.

Lord Voldemort se dejó ver por completo finalmente. Vestía una capa negra como una noche sin estrellas, llevaba su cabeza descubierta, dejando a la vista su piel mortalmente pálida y sus facciones que destilaban algo despiadado y cruel.

–Lo escucho, mi Señor –dijo manteniendo la inexpresividad en su rostro.

–¿Recuerdas que hace un tiempo atrás te hice… un encargo…?

Estuvo a punto de responder, pero "su Amo" se adelantó, agregando:

–No me respondas aun. Ahora tenemos una reunión, he convocado a otros. Deben estar esperando.

Lord Voldemort caminó hasta él y pasó por su lado para luego abrir la puerta. Se detuvo ahí, con su mano de largos dedos blancos sosteniendo el pomo. Volteó su horrible rostro para mirar a Snape, que se había acercado y ahora estaba a unos cuantos pasos de él.

–Cuando todos se hayan ido me lo dirás –dijo fijando su mirada fría como el hielo.

* * *

–Estás muy distraída hoy –comentó Harry mientras salían del aula de transformaciones.

–No exageres –dijo suavemente ella mientras se obligaba a sonreír.

Caminaron sin prisa hasta la Sala Común. Ron y Harry conversaban sobre trivialidades animadamente y Hermione se esforzaba por participar de la conversación como lo habría hecho tiempo atrás.

A la hora de la cena ingresaron los tres juntos al Gran Comedor seguidos de Ginny y Neville, que luego se sentaron con ellos.

–… así que no tuvimos Pociones. Una suerte –le dijo la pelirroja a Neville, terminando una conversación que Hermione no había alcanzado a escuchar, puesto que estaba demasiado concentrada en no desviar la mirada de su plato.

Pero bastó esa última frase para que se atragantara con el jugo que estaba tomando.

–¡Hermione! –exclamó Ron mientras le daba insistentes golpecitos en la espalda.

La castaña comenzó a toser mientras los ojos se empezaban a lagrimearle.

Una vez que se hubo calmado, Ginny le tendió un vaso de agua que bebió rápidamente. Mientras lo hacía, no pudo contenerse más. Sus ojos se dirigieron velozmente hasta la mesa de los profesores y comprobó que un puesto estaba vacio.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Neville.

–Si, ya estoy mejor, solo era un poco de jugo –dijo con voz algo ronca mientras sonreía débilmente y lanzaba otra mirada de soslayo hacia un costado.

* * *

_Viernes. Hoy es viernes, maldición, _fue lo primero que pensó al abrir los ojos.

A cualquiera le alegraría ese día. El último día de clases de la semana, y los de sexto tenían casi todo el día libre. Pero era por esa misma razón que el Viernes era el día en el que supuestamente debía llegar más temprano al despacho de Snape. La semana anterior, como había muchas pociones que preparar para la enfermería, había acudido a las cinco, a pesar de que el profesor había insistido en que podía llegar más tarde. Por no decir que prácticamente le había hecho ver que prefería que llegara más tarde. Pero como ella era terca y ese día no estaba precisamente de buenas, llevarle la contraria no le había resultado difícil.

–No tengo problema, de verdad. El Viernes tengo casi todo el día libre y prefiero terminar temprano, profesor –le había dicho– A las cinco será mejor.

–Como quiera –respondió él con brusquedad.

Ahora se arrepentía horriblemente. La semana anterior habían fijado los horarios en los que ella iría a trabajar a su despacho, y estos supuestamente eran permanentes, ya que ninguno pretendía tener que buscarse mutuamente para decir: ¿A qué hora nos veremos mañana, igual que la semana pasada?

Hermione hizo una mueca. Esa pregunta no había sonado bien. Esa pregunta era de las del tipo que se hacen dos personas con confianza y una amistad de por medio.

Conteniendo un nudo en su garganta, se estiró y se levantó de la cama, preguntándose si debía ir o no.

En realidad el que él la hubiese sacado a gritos de su despacho hace dos días, no implicaba nada más. Podía ser que las cosas siguieran igual que antes.

_A quien engañas. No serán igual que antes…_

El hecho era que no había quedado nada claro. Si ella seguía siendo su asistente o no, era todo un misterio y no estaba segura de cual de las dos opciones prefería, o cual le hacía más daño. Pero sería él quien decidiría, porque aunque podía renunciar, no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Era demasiado orgullosa. No podía abandonar su puesto cuando el motivo era un acto impulsivo cometido por sí misma. Así que la situación estaba en manos de Snape, y para averiguarlo, le gustase o no, le hiciera sentir ganas de llorar o no, tendría que ir a verlo.

* * *

Se despertó y abrió los ojos con lentitud. Sentía el cuerpo adolorido, los músculos agarrotados por el frío.

Un dolor punzante le cruzaba el torso. A penas podía moverse.

Con lentitud, logró quedar sentado con la espalda apoyada contra el tronco de un árbol. Miró a su alrededor comprobando que estaba en el bosque hasta el que había caminado el día anterior al anochecer. Ahora era de madrugada. Cerró los ojos con pesar mientras muchas imágenes confusas se apoderaban de su mente.

Cuando intentó ponerse de pie, un profundo mareo le hizo caer de rodillas sobre la nieve y se encogió sobre sí mismo al sentir como el dolor que había logrado mantener raya se intensificaba.

Intentó enfocar la vista, pero solo consiguió un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Se puso de rodillas con esfuerzo y notó que las manos, manchadas con su propia sangre, le temblaban incontrolablemente. Cerró los puños con fuerza, pero los temblores no cedieron.

Bien, solo tenía que aparecerse fuera de Hogwarts, llegar hasta su despacho, curarse las heridas, descansar, y asunto solucionado.

Parecía fácil, pero sabía que no lo sería.

Aparecerse requirió toda su concentración, y cuando lo logró cayó sobre la nieve, frente al los terrenos del colegio, con un golpe seco que lo hizo permanecer inmóvil a lo menos quince minutos.

Puso al límite toda su capacidad física cuando consiguió ponerse de pie y entró a los terrenos del Hogwarts. Concentró toda su atención en olvidarse del dolor, si lo lograba tal vez podría pasar desapercibido hasta llegar a su despacho.

* * *

Ya había pasado la primera clase de la mañana y tenía un espacio de hora y media libre hasta la siguiente.

Se levantó de la silla que ocupaba al lado de sus amigos, quienes la miraron inquisitivamente.

–¿Dónde vas? –preguntó el pelirrojo frunciendo el ceño.

–Tengo que ir a preguntarle algo a la profesora McGonagall. Aprovecharé ahora que no hay mucho que hacer –mintió rehuyendo la mirada de Harry.

–¡Pero Hermione! ¡Necesito que me ayudes con esto! –reclamó mirando con frustración el pergamino que tenía sobre la mesa, prácticamente en blanco.

–No tardaré –dijo sonriendo mientras se caminaba hacia la salida de la Sala Común.

A penas estuvo fuera, se mordió el labio con nerviosismo. Sabía que lo mejor sería ir de inmediato, mantener la sangre fría, preguntarle lo que quería saber y largarse. Pero sentía las piernas como gelatina y tenía la impresión de que no lograría llegar al despacho sin tropezar unas cuentas veces.

_Tal vez esté ocupado… debería ayudar a Ron ahora e ir más tarde._

Se detuvo al notar que se estaba comportando como una cobarde. Esa era una excusa barata. Inhaló profundamente y emprendió la marcha.

Con cada paso que daba, el corazón le latía más y más rápido. Sintió como sus mejillas se entibiaban poco a poco y puso sus manos sobre ellas en un vano intento por enfriarlas.

Cuando ya había descendido la escalera hacia las mazmorras y se disponía a doblar en un recodo para ingresar al pasillo donde se encontraba el despacho, vio algo que la paralizó.

Había bastado asomarse solo un poco para ver una figura negra entrando desde un pasillo interno. Y esa figura ahora se dirigía hacia el despacho. Y, oh Merlín, esa figura era Snape.

Ciertamente no tenía nada de extraño ver a su profesor caminando por los pasillos de las mazmorras en dirección a su lugar de trabajo. Lo que era extraño es que iba cabizbajo, se tambaleaba, avanzaba apoyándose en las paredes de piedra y con su brazo izquierdo se sostenía el abdomen.

Solo atinó a moverse cuando Snape abrió la puerta, entró, y dejo abierto. Él **nunca** dejaba abierto.

Con el corazón latiéndole frenéticamente dentro del pecho, y un horrible presentimiento atormentándola, se internó en el pasillo y avanzó hasta la puerta abierta.

Cuando llegó hasta ella se quedo de pie, estática, bajo el dintel.

Snape estaba de rodillas frente al escritorio, dándole la espalda, con el brazo aun afirmándose el costado y una mano ensangrentada sobre el mueble frente a él. Tenía la cabeza gacha y daba la impresión de que prácticamente se había dejado caer sobre el suelo. A pesar de no verle el rostro, Hermione notó que respiraba trabajosamente.

Luego de unos segundos de shock, atinó a reaccionar.

–Profesor Snape –dijo dando un paso hacia él, esperando que respondiera. **Necesitaba** que respondiera.

Pero él siguió allí. Prácticamente inmóvil de no ser por su respiración y su mano temblorosa.

–Profesor –repitió con tono suplicante mientras avanzaba con más decisión.

–Gra… Granger… –dijo él con voz cascada, seca.

Hermione sintió que su alma pendía de un hilo. Snape ni siquiera había volteado la cabeza para verla. Estaba realmente débil.

–Está herido –musitó ella con voz temblorosa mientras se acercaba más.

Snape carraspeó y levantó levemente la cabeza, sin mirarla.

–Váyase –dijo con voz quebrada.

Hermione lo observó contrariada. Miró de soslayo la puerta abierta y apretó la mandíbula.

Snape escuchó los pasos de ella al alejarse, y luego la puerta al cerrarse. Dejó caer la cabeza nuevamente intentando no pensar en qué demonios tenía en la cabeza esa Gryffindor para ir hasta su despacho ese día. Y cuando estaba a punto de olvidarse de eso para empezar a preocuparse por la herida que tenía en el abdomen, una voz paralizó.

–No, profesor. No me iré. Está herido y voy a ayudarle, le guste o no.

* * *

**Ojala haya sido de su agrado.**

**Les informo que la próxima semana (al fin) se acaban las pruebas, los exámenes semestrales y todo eso… además después vienen las vacaciones de invierno, así que tendré más tiempo libre y podré recompensarlas por esta espera.**

**De nuevo mil gracias a todas por leer, por comentar, por seguir esta historia y darme su apoyo.**

**Un abrazo, Eyp.**


	16. Como aliado, el whisky

**Adivinen… ¡Ya salí de vacaciones! De invierno, pero vacaciones al fin y al cabo.**

**Este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora. Me ha costado mucho y espero haber logrado lo que pretendía. Ojalá les guste.**

**Muchas gracias a todas las que han comentado, y también a las que leen desde las sombras :) **

_**Para amarte…**_

_**necesito una razón**_

_**y es difícil creer**_

_**que no exista una más que este amor…**_

_**

* * *

**_

Por un momento pensó que era una broma, pero los pasos de Hermione acercándose terminaron por convencerlo de que hablaba en serio.

–Maldición, Granger… ¿No puede dejar de meterse donde no la han llamado? –preguntó en ronca protesta, sintiendo que se hacían pedazos sus cuerdas vocales.

La Gryffindor no respondió. Y cuando estaba empezando a detestar el no poder moverse para ver que estaba haciendo, sintió una mano tomando suavemente el brazo con el que se afirmaba del escritorio. Sus músculos se tensaron de inmediato provocándole un dolor que no le importó en lo más mínimo. Giró su rostro hacia la derecha y se encontró con la mirada de Hermione, que se había quedado como petrificada a su lado.

La castaña había olvidado que el mago no era muy dado al contacto físico y por un momento, al sentir como parecía convertirse en estatua bajo sus manos, se preguntó que demonios estaba haciendo. Pero rápidamente recobró el sentido y se apresuró a hablar.

–No pensará quedarse en el suelo el resto del día ¿o sí? –preguntó mientras se inclinaba y colocaba el brazo sobre sus hombros.

Snape, aunque quería oponerse, sabía que no tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo, así que simplemente guardó silencio mientras Hermione le pasaba un brazo tras la espalda y lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

Intentó no recargar todo su peso en ella, cosa que fue difícil. Las piernas le flaqueaban y a penas estuvo de pie se sintió terriblemente mareado. Lentamente rodearon el escritorio hasta llegar a la silla donde se dejó caer ahogando un quejido.

–¿Qué le hicieron?

La voz trémula y débil de Hermione lo pilló por sorpresa. Abrió los ojos y la encontró de pie frente a él, mirándolo directamente como quien miraría un jeroglífico o un acertijo muy complicado.

Por toda respuesta dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás soltando un gruñido. Acababa de pasar parte de la noche durmiendo sobre la nieve, le habían dado una sesión de _cruciatus_ bastante intensa y además estaba herido. No tenía ánimos para responder a ninguna pregunta de quien quiera que fuese, menos aun de la Gryffindor que lo había besado hace dos días atrás.

Lo había besado.

Como quien despierta de una pesadilla, se enderezó rápidamente clavando sus ojos oscuros en los marrones de la chica. Pero el contacto visual a penas alcanzó a durar un segundo porque el brusco movimiento hizo que una punzada de dolor atravesara su abdomen, obligándolo a encogerse sobre sí mismo.

–¿Profesor?

Lentamente alzó la cabeza y se encontró con Hermione a escasos centímetros de distancia, en cuclillas frente a él. La chica tragó saliva.

Una vez más, se sintió sorprendido. ¿Por qué había ido a verlo? Más bien, ¿de donde había sacado el valor para ir a verlo? Si bien era Viernes y supuestamente ese día debía ir a preparar algunas pociones, no creyó que después del… suceso ocurrido un par de días atrás ella volviese a presentarse. Ah, pero era Gryffindor, lo había olvidado.

Ligeramente perturbado, volvió a enderezarse y se apoyó en el respaldo mientras Hermione se ponía de pie.

–Debería ir a enfermería

Snape clavó en ella sus ojos oscuros, preguntándose por qué no desaparecía.

–No –respondió secamente con voz quebrada, casi como un niño malcriado. No tenía por qué dar explicaciones, la única que debía hacer eso era ella.

–Bien –dijo Hermione mientras un extraño brillo surgía en su mirada.

Y de pronto pasó caminando por su lado en dirección a los estantes.

–¿Pero qué…?

–¿Dónde está la poción…? Olvídelo, ya la encontré.

Por unos segundos se quedó en estado se shock.

"_No, profesor. No me iré. Está herido y voy a ayudarle, le guste o no."_

Recobró la compostura segundos antes de que Hermione volviera frente a él con tres botellitas en mano. Las dejó sobre la mesa y se giró para mirarlo. Solo entonces reconoció el brillo de su mirada: determinación.

Sus ojos se desviaron a las pociones, a Hermione, y a las pociones otra vez. ¿Acaso ella…?

No pudo pensarlo más, porque de ponto la castaña estaba ligeramente inclinada sobre él, con las manos puestas sobre el broche que mantenía cerrada su capa.

Automáticamente cerró su mano sobre la muñeca Hermione.

–¿Qué cree que hace? –preguntó con voz cascada notando con fastidio que sus dedos temblaban.

–Usted está herido. –respondió ella con sencillez y confusión.

–¿Y?

–Y ya que no va a ir a la enfermería, voy a curarlo –dijo mientras retiraba delicadamente la mano del mago de su muñeca.

Decir que estaba desconcertado era poco. Pero todo se reducía a la mirada de la Gryffindor… no iba a ser fácil disuadirla. Sin embargo… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué lo hacía si él la había echado a gritos de ese despacho dos días atrás?

Con el ceño fruncido dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, pensando que al día siguiente se odiaría por ello. Lo que debía hacer era ordenarle que se fuera, que lo dejara en paz si no quería que su casa se quedara con cifras bajo cero. Pero no era tonto. Sabía que no estaba en condiciones de ir hasta la enfermería, de oponerse o de curarse él mismo, cosa que esa herida necesitaba con urgencia. Así que, aunque la idea no le… agradaba, lo más lógico era guardar silencio y dejar que Hermione siguiera con lo que estaba haciendo.

La Gryffindor luchaba por seguir mostrándose segura, serena, decidida. Pero con los ojos de Snape clavados en ella era una tarea bastante difícil.

En realidad, no le extrañó que él la dejase continuar. Más bien le preocupó… eso solo significaba que estaba lo suficientemente débil como para permitirse que ella lo ayudara.

Al abrir la capa, se encontró con la eterna chaqueta negra rasgada y manchada en sangre. Reprimió un escalofrío mientras desabrochaba con manos trémulas el par de botones que habían sobrevivido al ataque.

La camisa blanca no estaba en mejores condiciones. Le bastó sacar un botón de su ojal para abrirla y dejar al descubierto la herida. Tuvo que ahogar un grito. Era un corte diagonal, al parecer profundo, que cruzaba el abdomen atravesado por otro más pequeño. Una "x".

Toda la piel cercana a la herida estaba manchada con sangre. Alguna seca, otra fresca.

_Tengo que limpiar esto._

Se enderezó y miró sus manos, ahora también con restos de sangre. Miró hacia el escritorio y luego pasó rápidamente sus ojos por todo el despacho. La camisa blanca del profesor no servía, estaba desgarrada y sucia. Finalmente se detuvo en la puerta que daba a la habitación.

Giró su cabeza hacia Snape, quien había vuelto a cerrar los ojos como si estuviese ajeno a lo que ocurría… que no era poco.

–Profesor –. Abrió los ojos–. Necesito que abra la puerta.

Snape dirigió perezosamente sus ojos oscuros hacia la entrada de la habitación. Se sintió tentado a replicar, pero de inmediato se detuvo. ¿De que servía? Lo único que quería era descansar, olvidarse de que Hermione estaba allí, curándolo, y dejar de pensar que no estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Se escuchó un chasquido y Hermione se apresuró hacia la habitación. Snape frunció el ceño pero al segundo volvió a dejar caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Extrañamente, ya no tenía ánimos para nada. Si ella quería ayudarlo, pues bien, que lo hiciera. Se le habían ido de golpe todas las ganas de oponerse y sacarla de ahí. Sabía que eso no era solo por falta de fuerzas, ya se había dado cuenta de eso hace dos días… pero prefería no pensar en ello.

Hermione abrió la puerta del baño de su profesor rápidamente. Sin preocuparse siquiera de cerrarla, se quitó la capa, la chaqueta color crema y la polera de algodón blanco, quedando solo en ropa interior.

Dejó la prenda sobre el lavamanos y se puso rápidamente la chaqueta, abotonándola hasta arriba. Abrió el grifo y empapó media polera para luego estrujarla haciendo una rosca con ella, siempre con el cuidado de mantener la otra mitad seca.

Volvió al despacho y por un momento se quedó estática observando al mago que descansaba sobre la silla. La cabeza hacia atrás, los ojos negros cerrados, el torso herido al descubierto y las manos sobre los reposabrazos. Nunca lo había visto así, con la guardia baja.

Siempre daba la impresión de estar alerta, en constante tensión. Sintió un retorcijón en el estómago. ¿Por qué la dejaba hacer aquello? ¿Acaso confiaba en ella? Sacudió la cabeza obligándose a bajar de las nubes.

Snape abrió los ojos al sentir algo mojado sobre su piel. Contuvo un gemido de dolor en su garganta. Enderezó el cuello y vio a Hermione, inclinada hacia él, sosteniendo una tela con la que limpiaba la herida y la sangre seca.

Al ver el corte por primera vez, hizo una mueca.

_Con los cruciatus era suficiente,_ pensó sin quitar los ojos de las manos de la Gryffindor, que ahora secaba la piel mojada sin percatarse de que la observaba.

Cuando terminó Hermione dejó su polera, más bien, ex-polera, sobre el escritorio. Tomó una de las pociones y volvió a centrar su atención en la herida.

Snape apretó la mandíbula al sentir la poción escurrirse a lo largo del corte. Si no se equivocaba, la Gryffindor había llevado una poción desinfectante, otra regenerativa, y una curativa general. Buenas elecciones considerando que no sabía de qué tipo de herida se trataba.

Hermione sintió y vio como los músculos del abdomen del mago se contraían con el dolor. Tenía los puños fuertemente cerrados sobre los reposabrazos y los nudillos blancos por la presión, pero no dejó escapar ni un quejido.

Tomó el segundo frasco y sacó la tapa procurando mantener la sangre fría y la tranquilidad. Y es que no se daba todos los días el encontrar a un profesor herido y luego curarlo en su despacho. De hecho, lo más lógico sería que el docente en cuestión fuese de inmediato a la enfermería y no a retirarse en las mazmorras, como era el caso.

Vertió un poco de la poción sobre la herida y los bordes. Con sumo cuidado, acercó su mano y empezó a esparcirla hasta donde no había llegado. Snape, al sentir su tacto, dio un respingo y se obligó a abrir los ojos a pesar de que, para mantener el dolor a raya, lo aconsejable era dejarlos cerrados.

Hermione lo sintió moverse y alzó el rostro, encontrándose con unos ojos oscuros que parecían taladrarla con su abismal profundidad. Su corazón no tardó en descontrolarse y ante el peligro que esto se evidenciara en sus mejillas, rompió el contacto visual y continuó cono lo que estaba haciendo.

–Esto ocurrió por… por la poción ¿verdad? –preguntó para llenar el silencio, que de pronto se había vuelto espeso e incómodo.

A Snape la pregunta lo pilló por sorpresa. Se olvidó de mantenerse firme y un ronco gemido de dolor escapó de su garganta al sentir la fría sustancia en contacto con la carne viva.

–Lo siento –dijo Hermione rápidamente mientras se detenía y lo miraba con evidente preocupación en sus facciones.

Snape movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, como fastidiado, y ella volvió a su labor.

–Ayer supe que los de quinto no habían tenido Pociones –comentó esforzándose por continuar serena. Snape la miró inquisitivamente, aun con los dientes apretados–, y sospeché… que tenía que ver con el asunto de la poción pero… pero no quería creer que realmente fuese…

–No… –. Hermione alzó la vista, sorprendida –, no he dicho que… que tuviese que ver con eso… –masculló no sin esfuerzo, con la voz ronca– Deje las… –carraspeó débilmente–, suposiciones…

La castaña boqueó como pez fuera del agua unos segundos. Finalmente apretó la mandíbula y entornó los ojos volviendo a fijar su visión en el corte.

–Pero tiene que ver con eso –aseveró mientras cerraba el frasco y tomaba un tercero, que contenía un espeso líquido azulado.

–¿Cómo… está tan… segura…? –preguntó entrecortadamente, fastidiado por tener que hablar cuando no lo deseaba. Pero no la dejaría quedarse con la última palabra. Si quería desafiarlo, pues bien, herido y todo le respondería hasta bajarla de su nube de sabelotodismo.

Hermione se encogió de hombros con aparente inferencia. Vertió la espesa sustancia en su diestra y luego la aplicó sobre la herida con suaves movimientos circulares.

Snape alzó una ceja. A veces podía ser verdaderamente insoportable. Estaba a punto de atacarla con una frase mordaz cuando se vio obligado a tensar nuevamente la mandíbula para controlar una punzada de dolor.

La castaña cerró el recipiente recién utilizado y lo dejó sobre el escritorio mientras se ponía de pie. Tomó su… "polera" y se limpió las manos con al zona más incólume que encontró.

Cuando se volvió, encontró a Snape con las manos sobre los reposabrazos y los brazos flectados, en seria intención de pararse.

–¡¿Pero que hace? –preguntó escandalizada.

Él le lanzó una mirada asesina mientras terminaba de ponerse de pie, quedando frente a ella con una mano aun sobre la silla.

–Creí que era inteligente –masculló lentamente mirando de soslayo la puerta de su habitación. Iba a avanzar hacia allí cuando ella se interpuso.

–Déjeme ayudarlo –dijo mientras iba a su lado con la intención de tomarlo del brazo tal como había hecho al comienzo.

Pero Snape la esquivó tambaleándose, dejándola con el brazo extendido.

–Creo, señorita Granger –masculló con esfuerzo–, que ya hizo suficiente.

Hermione apretó los dientes y retrocedió dos pasos.

–Como quiera –musitó, molesta.

Se dio media vuelta avanzando decididamente hasta la salida.

–Espere.

Se transformó en estatua justo al poner una mano sobre el pomo.

–¿A que vino?

Sintió que el corazón dejó de latir dentro de su pecho. Se giró lentamente, con el estómago comprimido y las rodillas a punto de empezar a temblar.

Snape seguía apoyado en el respaldo de la silla, con la chaqueta y camisa rasgadas abiertas y la herida untada con las tres pociones al descubierto. La miraba fijamente, esperando una respuesta.

Hermione, por otro lado, estaba a punto de hiperventilar. Ella había ido a… "aclarar" la situación, a saber si seguía o no siendo su asistente después de… Bueno, después de lo que había sucedido. Pero luego de encontrar a Snape herido y de haberlo curado con sus propias manos, las palabras que tenía preparadas, toda su fuerza mental y la escasa determinación con la que había llegado hasta las mazmorras, habían volado lejos.

No pasó desapercibida para Snape la enajenación mental que atravesaba la Gryffindor. Estuvo a punto de sonreír, pero se limitó a bajar la cabeza negando suavemente mientras chasqueaba la lengua. Cuando alzó la mirada, se encontró con los ojos marrones de Hermione, observándolo nerviosamente.

–Vuelva más tarde –dijo lentamente mientras absorbía atentamente la reacción de la castaña, quien de pronto, parecía aliviada–. Espero su respuesta, señorita Granger.

Hermione asintió como si le costase trabajo moverse. El mago parecía agotado. Su voz, sus movimientos… Todo menos su mirada, que seguía siendo igual de oscura e impenetrable.

–Una cosa más –agregó sintiendo la garganta adolorida y la boca seca–. De esto…

–…ni una palabra a nadie. Lo sé –completó seriamente.

Abrió la puerta y salió cerrando tras de sí.

Snape se quedó clavado en su lugar durante un minuto más, todavía digiriendo lo que acababa de ocurrir.

_Severus Snape condescendiente… Merlín… Esto no está bien… _

Se dirigió a duras penas hasta su habitación. Allí se quitó la chaqueta y la camisa, ambas inservibles, para luego dejarse caer con el torso desnudo sobre el sofá. Antes de darse cuenta, estaba dormido.

_**

* * *

**_

Llegó a la sala común alborozada. Rápidamente localizó a sus amigos, que permanecían sentados en el mismo lugar donde los había dejado.

Forzándose a sonreír, se acercó hasta ellos y se sentó al lado de Ron.

–Ya volví ¿Aun necesitas que te ayude? –preguntó inocentemente mirando el pergamino del pelirrojo, que estaba casi igual que cuando había salido.

–Hermione…

Alzó la vista y se encontró los ojos verdes de Harry y su ceño fruncido.

–¿Qué?

–¿Y tu capa?

Se congeló.

–¿Mi… mi capa? –. Bajó su mirada y se encontró con su chaqueta color crema y no con la tela negra y gruesa que supuestamente estaba usando.

Oh Merlín. Había olvidado su capa en el baño. Y no en el baño de chicas precisamente.

–Si… ¿No crees que hace frío? –preguntó Ron mirándola con extrañeza.

Solo en ese momento cayó en cuenta de que estaba helada como tempano de hielo. Y quiso maldecirse ahí mismo, porque había dejado la polera sucia sobre el escritorio del mago.

–No en realidad –mintió disimulando un escalofrío.

–Juraría que cuando saliste llevabas tu capa puesta –comentó Harry mientras escribía en un cuaderno observando un libro grueso y viejo.

–Yo igual –afirmó Ron.

–Bueno, ya que tanto les preocupa, iré por otra capa. Asunto solucionado –dijo levantándose rápidamente para luego encaminarse hacia su habitación.

_**

* * *

**_

No recordaba cuando rato había dormido sobre ese sofá. Lo único que sabía es que tenía el cuerpo entumecido y que las pociones ya debían haber hecho efecto.

Se levantó con esfuerzo en dirección al baño. El corte, en ese poco tiempo, había evolucionado bien. Mejor de lo que esperaba. Se metió bajo el agua caliente de la ducha con el ceño fruncido. Las heridas provocadas por maldiciones de magia negra no solían reaccionar tan favorablemente a curaciones básicas realizadas con pociones para uso general.

Aun sumido en sus meditaciones salió de la ducha y su mirada se detuvo en una tela negra tirada en el suelo cerca de la puerta. Se agachó con esfuerzo hasta recogerla.

_¿Pero qué…?_

No le costó mucho concluir que era una capa cuya dueña había estado en su despacho no hace mucho. Solo entonces cayó en cuenta de que luego de entrar a su habitación, había salido sin la capa, vistiendo una chaqueta color crema.

Se vistió lo más rápidamente que le permitieron sus músculos adoloridos y luego entró a su despacho.

Paseó la mirada por los frascos que aun yacían sobre el escritorio y finalmente sus ojos se posaron sobre una tela aun húmeda y manchada con su sangre.

La tomó sin escrúpulos y la extendió confirmando sus sospechas.

Hermione había usado su polera para limpiar la herida, por eso había ido hasta su baño y con la prisa seguramente había olvidado la capa allí.

El estómago le dio un vuelco e inconscientemente sus manos se cerraron en puño sobre la tela que, a pesar de todo, conservaba su suave textura. Al notarlo, la soltó como si quemara, dejándola caer al suelo.

Molesto consigo mismo, se pasó una mano por el rostro.

Acababa de volver de un día no muy agradable precisamente. Voldemort se había enterado de su supuesto fracaso con la poción que le había encomendado preparar tiempo atrás y su reacción no había sido precisamente benevolente. La herida que tenía en el abdomen y sus manos aun levemente temblorosas por los _cruciatus _eran prueba de ello.

Pero claro, a pesar de eso, no podía hacer otra cosa más que preocuparse por cierta adolescente de cabello rizado.

Y además estaba ese beso. Merlín… La perfecta Hermione Granger –Gryffindor, amiga de "el niño que vivió", integrante del trío de oro, la mejor de su clase y favorita de McGonagall–, lo había besado. El hecho era tan inverosímil que aun no conseguía procesarlo debidamente. Aunque tal vez lo que más le molestaba no era el hecho en sí, sino su reacción. Reacción digna de un hormonal adolescente. Y él no era un hormonal adolescente. Ella sí, pero eso no justificaba que la correcta Hermione Granger hubiese hecho lo que había hecho. Al parecer, ninguno de los dos se comportaba racionalmente cuando estaban juntos.

Cuando estaban juntos.

Juntos.

Se quedó petrificado. Por Merlín y toda su maldita descendencia… acababa de esbozar algo muy parecido a una sonrisa distraída.

_**

* * *

**_

Acababan de almorzar. Más bien, Harry y Ron acababan de almorzar, porque ella por alguna razón sentía la garganta cerrada. Ya no había más clases ese día.

–Bendito Viernes –suspiró Ron mientras se dirigían a la Sala Común.

–Si… bendito Viernes –repitió en un susurro con ironía.

Los dos chicos se arrellanaron en un sillón con expresión de alivio en sus rostros y Hermione se quedó de pie frente a ellos, mortalmente seria.

Él le había dicho "Vuelva más tarde". Eso podían ser las cinco… las siete… cualquier hora antes del toque de queda. Pero tenía claro que lo mejor sería ir cuanto antes y salir pronto de todo ese asunto, que la tenía atrapada hasta cada célula de su cuerpo.

–Yo… bueno, ya me voy –dijo mientras se giraba hacia la salida.

–¿A dónde? –preguntó Ron distraídamente.

–Pues… al despacho del profesor Snape –respondió nerviosamente.

Harry se envaró y frunció el ceño.

–¿O sea que ya…?

No alcanzó a terminar la pregunta porque la mirada asesina que le lanzó su amiga le indicó claramente que continuar, no le convenía. Además, el día que Hermione se había sincerado con él, no había querido tocar el tema.

–¿Qué ya qué? –preguntó el pelirrojo repentinamente interesado.

–Pues… que ya… –tartamudeó el chico intentando pensar con rapidez, mientras Hermione lo observaba con los ojos muy abiertos–, que ya… ¿ya te vas tan temprano? Es decir… ¿no era a las cinco? –concluyó, sabiendo por la ceja alzada en el rostro de la castaña que no había sido una salida muy ingeniosa, pero por suerte, lo suficiente como para que Ron relajara el rostro.

–Si, me pidió que fuese temprano por eso mismo, creo que quiere hablar acerca de los horarios –mintió fingiendo tedio.

–Que mala suerte tienes, Hermione, en serio –musitó el pelirrojo mirando distraídamente el crepitar del fuego dentro de la chimenea encendida–. Trabajar con Snape debe ser un asco… –se detuvo en seco y miró rápidamente a su amiga, como temiendo que le fuese a lanzar alguna maldición de un momento a otro, pero la expresión aparentemente serena de la castaña lo relajó–. Quiero decir, para mí sería un asco… pero si tú lo has decidido… –suspiró–. Me es difícil entender que tu afán por aprender llegue tan lejos, pero así eres tú –dijo dedicándole una cálida sonrisa que hizo que se le encogiera el estómago con un sentimiento que rozaba la culpabilidad–. Solo espero que el murciélago te este tratando bien –concluyó con el entrecejo fruncido.

–Igual yo –agregó Harry en un susurro bajo que Hermione alcanzó a escuchar.

–Tranquilos… El profesor se está… comportando –dijo lentamente forzando una sonrisa–. Bueno… volveré pronto.

Y con un andar nervioso poco común en ella, se retiró.

_**

* * *

**_

Se llevó el borde redondeado a los labios y tomó su contenido de un solo trago. Era el quinto –o tal vez sexto– vaso de Whisky de Fuego consecutivo que tomaba. No estaba lo que se dice borracho, pero lo cierto era que ya tenía una significativa porción de alcohol en la cabeza, se sentía un tanto mareado y sólo en cierta medida era consciente de ello.

Miró el vaso en sus manos como si no reconociera de qué objeto se trataba y haciendo una mueca, lo dejó sobre la repisa de la chimenea.

Usualmente solía tomar por darse un gusto o simplemente para relajarse. Justamente así había comenzado. Solo que estaba vez antes de darse cuenta ya se había servido otro, y otro y… otro…

Una molesta vocecita, a penas audible dentro de su cabeza, insistía en decirle que el motivo del alcohol afectando la sinapsis de sus neuronas distaba mucho del que él se había forzado a creer como cierto.

Negó enérgicamente con la cabeza y se dejó caer en el sofá frente al fuego.

No tenía ganas de nada. De pensar siquiera.

Pero no podía evitarlo. ¿Por qué le había dicho que fuese más tarde? Bueno, porque quería una explicación. Y la verdad era que si no escuchaba pronto alguna que fuese medianamente razonable, estaba seguro de que terminaría enloqueciendo. Si es que no lo estaba haciendo ya.

A lo lejos, le pareció escuchar a alguien golpear la puerta. Terminó por pensar que era el crepitar del fuego que lo había confundido y siguió sumido en sus pensamientos.

Lo oyó de nuevo.

Giró el rostro hacia la puerta cerrada de la habitación. El sonido se escuchaba lejano y ahogado, así que seguramente venía desde la puerta de su despacho.

Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados.

–Adelante –bramó con voz fuerte y clara, sin saber si en realidad deseaba o no que lo escuchara quien quiera que fuese él que lo buscaba.

Prestó atención y escuchó la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse. Luego un espacio de silencio, que atribuyó a su ausencia y finalmente un par de pasos lentos.

–¿Profesor?

Abrió los ojos de golpe. ¿Qué demonios…?

–¿Pro… profesor Snape?

Se quedó helado. No se dio cuenta en que momento sus manos se habían crispado en puños sobre los reposabrazos, pero cuando lo notó, sintió deseos de abofetearse.

Luego de odiarse por algunos segundos y de empezar a sentirse horriblemente molesto –más de lo común–, se decidió a reaccionar.

Sonó el chasquido de la puerta al abrirse.

De nuevo se oyeron pasos, esta vez acercándose.

–¿Puedo pasar? –. La voz de Hermione le llegó más clara, pero al mismo tiempo le pareció débil.

–¿Por qué otra razón habría abierto? Además, no es como si no nunca hubiese entrado, señorita Granger –dijo sarcásticamente con un tono un tanto espeso; el alcohol, seguramente.

La puerta se abrió lentamente.

Hermione entró con paso indeciso y cerró tras sí.

La habitación estaba en la semipenumbra, solo iluminada por la chimenea.

Sus ojos viajaron rápidamente hacia los de Snape, quien estaba iluminado solo en el lado que daba hacia el fuego, quedando su rostro mitad en la luz, mitad en la sombra.

Avanzó un poco hasta la mitad de la habitación, sintiéndose de pronto inmensamente pequeña. Había algo extraño en la mirada del mago; un brillo amenazante, como de furia contenida. Rogó que fuesen solo impresiones suyas.

–¿A que debo su visita? –preguntó con exagerada cortesía.

–Usted me dijo que…

–Que viniera más tarde –la interrumpió mortalmente serio–. Pero no recuerdo haber dicho que a esta hora…

–No especificó la hora, profesor –agregó apresuradamente.

Snape asintió lentamente.

–Cierto. Ahora dígame… ¿por qué le pedí que viniera? –preguntó mirándola fijamente.

Hermione se forzó a mantener la calma. El corazón le martilleaba furiosamente dentro del pecho y ya no sabía si era de vergüenza, rabia, nerviosismo u otra cosa.

–Usted quería que le explicara a qué vine hoy a su despacho.

–Exacto. Pero creo que ahora hay otra explicación que definitivamente es más importante – dijo mientras se ponía de pie. Inconscientemente, Hermione retrocedió un paso.

–¿Cuál? –preguntó sin poder evitar que la voz le temblara levemente.

–No creo que sea necesario especificar, señorita Granger –. Lentamente, dio un paso. Hermione retrocedió el correspondiente–. Por qué.

–¿Por… por qué? –repitió sintiendo que el corazón se escaparía de su cuerpo.

–Si. ¿Por qué lo hizo?

Había en la voz del mago un tono de urgencia. Como si necesitara si o si esa respuesta. Eso mezclado con la mirada exigente que seguía clavada en sus ojos marrones, la hizo tragar saliva.

–Yo… no creo tener la respuesta correcta…

–Oh, tranquila, señorita Granger –siseó con teatralidad mientras daba otro paso al frente y ella retrocedía–. No le quitaré puntos si no me da… ¿Cómo dijo?... ah, la "respuesta correcta".

–No era eso lo que quería decir –dijo apresuradamente.

Snape continuaba avanzando.

–¿Entonces qué era lo que quería decir?

Hermione sintió su espalda chocar contra la puerta cerrada. Giró el rostro hacia un lado, como intentado ver que se interponía en su camino. Volvió la vista al frente con la respiración ligeramente perturbada.

Snape se detuvo a un metro de ella. En algún rincón de su mente sabía que ella estaba incómoda, por no decir asustada. Pero con el whisky aun corriendo por sus venas, poco le importaba. Lo único que quería era una respuesta, una explicación lógica que lo librara de esos estúpidos pensamientos que se habían apoderado de su mente durante los últimos dos días.

Hermione sintió la boca seca. Toda su valentía Gryffindor se acababa de ir al infierno.

–Quería decir que no tengo ninguna explicación razonable, profesor.

Hermione pegó un salto cuando el puño cerrado de su profesor golpeó la puerta justo al lado de su cabeza.

–Maldición, Granger. ¿Dónde quedó toda la inteligencia que presume? –preguntó con la voz vibrando de furia contenida.

–¡No es una cuestión de inteligencia!

–¿No? ¡¿Entonces de qué? –bramó apoyando la otra mano al lado de su cabeza, acorralándola sin darse cuenta.

Hermione se apegó más a la puerta. La última vez que lo había visto tan fuera de sí, había sido el día en que la serpiente la había llamado _sangre sucia _y él había estado a punto de lanzarle un hechizo mientras afirmaba del cuello de su capa. De eso ya hacía bastante tiempo.

–No lo entendería –respondió con voz quebrada, apretando la mandíbula para evitar que temblara.

–Inténtelo –espetó desafiante.

Hermione negó lentamente con la cabeza. No se lo diría. No si quería mantener en pie el orgullo que le quedaba.

–¿Es que no lo entiende? –dijo Snape con los ojos relampagueantes de ira. Y sin pensarlo muy bien, agregó–: **Necesito** que responda.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó débilmente, más para ganar tiempo que otra cosa.

Pero al ver la expresión demudada en el rostro del mago, pensó que tal vez había puesto el dedo en la llaga.

–¿Por qué? –repitió, con voz más firme.

Snape bajó la cabeza unos segundos y cuando volvió a mirarla, había renovado ímpetu en sus ojos oscuros.

–No se salga por la tangente, señorita Granger –siseó lentamente con aparente calma–. Aquí el que hace las preguntas soy yo.

Hermione a penas lo escuchó. Su voz parecía un eco lejano y le había resultado extrañamente sedosa, hipnotizante. Y es que los segundos de silencio habían bastado para que cayera en cuenta de la escasa distancia que los separaba.

–Así que responda. AHORA.

–No –dijo débilmente.

–¿No?

Snape salvó el paso que los separaba, sin importarle ya haber cruzado el límite de la distancia prudente.

Hermione en cambio, contuvo la respiración al sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo. Tuvo que alzar la mirada para mantener el contacto visual.

–No –repitió sintiendo la respiración de él chocar contra su rostro.

–¿Qué pretende? Más bien: ¿qué pretendía? –preguntó en un susurro, cambiando súbitamente el todo exigente de su voz.

Hermione apretó la mandíbula. Realmente ¿Qué pretendía? Sintió un nudo en la garganta y el peligro inminente de que sus piernas flaquearan.

Una lágrima furtiva se escapó de sus ojos y se apresuró a secarla, molesta consigo misma.

Snape, al verla, sintió el ya familiar impulso de abrazarla, de protegerla. La rabia y las preguntas se desvanecieron de golpe, y en algún rincón de su consciencia se dio cuenta de que el alcohol lo había hecho actuar como un estúpido impulsivo.

–Yo no puedo decirle… –musitó de pronto Hermione, con voz débil–, porque sería inútil. Usted… usted es mi profesor, cabeza de Slytherin por lo demás y… y yo… –continuó, incapaz de hilar correctamente sus ideas–, y yo solo soy una _sangre su_…

No pudo terminar la frase. Solo supo que de pronto había tenido que afirmarse de la capa negra del mago para no desvanecerse –sus piernas ya no le respondían–, que las manos de él la sostenían firmemente por la cintura, y que su boca se había posado con fiereza sobre la suya.

El mundo desapareció por completo cuando sintió sus labios. Comenzó a responder tímidamente, con los pensamientos corriendo como caballos desbocados dentro de su mente y su corazón acelerando los latidos. No era capaz de pensar. Solo sentía. Sentía el calor de su cuerpo, sentía el sabor dulce de sus labios.

El beso era inusitadamente suave, como una caricia que la hacía flotar.

Lentamente, los labios de él se separaron de los suyos.

Bajó la cabeza y hundió el rostro en su pecho. No quería mirarlo. Ahora que podía pensar de nuevo, tenía miedo, terror de que la apartara. ¿Por qué la había besado? ¿Acaso había leído en sus ojos lo que sentía y pretendía burlarse de ella? Si era así, prefería no saberlo porque dolería demasiado. Dolía demasiado.

De pronto sintió la mano de Snape sobre su cabello y el corazón se comprimió dentro de su pecho.

–No vuelva decir eso. Nunca –musitó él cerca de su oído.

Hermione no entendía. No entendía nada, pero a pesar de eso asintió lentamente, sin separarse de su cuerpo.

Snape no se movió. Era consciente de que acababa de cometer una estupidez no menor, que debía apartarse y encontrar algún modo de reparar lo que acababa de hacer. Pero no podía. Ahora que la tenía entre sus brazos, no le quedó más remedio que admitirlo; admitir que esa preocupación era mucho más que eso, que le importaba más de lo prudente, que no quería apartarla de sí.

Hermione, usando la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba, apartó lentamente su cabeza, echándola hacia atrás para poder encontrarse con sus ojos.

Tuvo la certeza de que él lo sabía. Se sentía al descubierto, desprotegida ante su mirada.

–¿Tengo que responder todavía? –preguntó con voz débil.

Snape negó lentamente con la cabeza. ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? Podía leerlo en sus ojos marrones, cálidos como chocolate líquido. A pesar de eso, aun no podía creerlo. Era inverosímil, imposible.

–No… ¿no tengo que irme? –preguntó con tanta inocencia, con tanta suavidad, que el mago estuvo a punto de sonreír.

–¿He dicho eso? –cuestionó alzando una ceja.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. Él no la estaba apartando. Él no **quería** apartarla.

Un poco más segura, volvió a apoyarse en su pecho.

–¿Y ahora? –preguntó no sin miedo.

–Ahora estás a tiempo de arrepentirte –dijo él pausadamente.

Sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. No la había tratado de usted.

–No… no creo que pueda.

De pronto sintió las manos de Snape sobre sus hombros, apartándola suavemente.

Ya que ella no podía hacerlo –aun tenía la puerta tras de sí–, él retrocedió un paso.

–Pero deberías.

Dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la chimenea dándole la espalda, deseando que Hermione fuese lo suficientemente sensata como para irse sin que tuviese que decírselo.

Per eso no ocurrió. La Gryffindor se acercó dubitativamente, deteniéndose unos pasos tras de él.

–¿Por qué?

Snape sintió un nudo en el estómago al oír su voz quebrándose en la última sílaba.

–Porque soy tu profesor, porque te doblo en edad, por esto –dijo con amargura mientras arremangaba la ropa del brazo izquierdo para luego levantarlo, de modo que ella lo viese sin tener que darse vuelta.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío la ver la marca tenebrosa.

–No me importa –logró decir con decisión.

Snape dejó caer el brazo y se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos fijos en el fuego.

De repente escuchó el sonido de la puerta. Cuando se volteó, Hermione ya se había ido.

Maldijo por lo bajo. Había olvidado devolverle su capa.

_**

* * *

**_

**Ustedes juzgan.**

**Gracias de nuevo.**

**Un abrazo, Eyp.**


	17. Por el momento

**Lo prometido es deuda… y yo ya la estoy pagando. Seis días en actualizar (benditas vacaciones)**

**Espero que les guste.**

**

* * *

**

Entró con paso rápido y se dejó caer en una mullida butaca al lado del sofá donde conversaban sus amigos.

Ron la miró entornando los ojos. Hermione tenía las mejillas arreboladas y la respiración ligera pero notoriamente agitada.

–¿Te viniste corriendo? –preguntó sin apartar sus ojos azules de los marrones de su amiga, que brillaban con extraña intensidad.

–¿Corriendo? Ah… si… es que, bueno, las mazmorras estaban muy frías… –argumentó débilmente haciendo vanos intentos por calmar su respiración.

–Tardaste mucho ¿Por qué te retuvo tanto Snape?

Hermione lo observó desconcertada. Ron no solía avanzar mucho con los interrogatorios; además, el modo en el que la había "retenido", no era precisamente… ideal, como para darlo a conocer. Sintió que sus mejillas se encendían con ímpetu.

–No, no me retuvo yo… estuve muy poco tiempo en su despacho; solo hablamos de los horarios. Si tardé debe ser porque hice el trayecto caminando lento –respondió apresuradamente sintiéndose más aliviada luego de contestar.

Pero el alivio se fue de inmediato al ver que el ceño del pelirrojo se pronunciaba aun más y él de Harry iba por el mismo camino.

–Pero acabas de decir que te viniste corriendo.

Hermione se quedó muda unos segundos.

–Si Ron, me vine corriendo pero **fui** caminando –dijo irritada. ¿Por qué se ponía suspicaz justo en esos momentos?

Ambos seguían mirándola con la misma expresión de incredulidad, escudriñándole el rostro con los ojos entornados.

–¡¿Qué? –bramó al borde del colapso.

Ron miró gravemente a Harry, quien asintió en silencio. El pelirrojo tomó aire y enderezó la espalda, como preparándose para dar una noticia terrible.

–Escucha, Hermione. Pero no me interrumpas –. La castaña cuadró la mandíbula ocultando su nerviosismo–. Estamos… preocupados por tu relación con Sna…

–¿Mi **qué cosa**con Snape? –exclamó en un grito ahogado– Por Merlín ¿qué están insinuando?

El corazón le latía desenfrenadamente dentro del pecho y tuvo que cerrar las manos en puño para que no le temblaran.

–Hermione, baja la voz –musitó Harry mirando de soslayo a unos curiosos que conversaban en un rincón.

–No estamos insinuando nada –respondió el pelirrojo–. Solo tratamos de decirte que nos preocupa tu cercanía con el murciélago. Verás ¿recuerdas las sospechas de Harry respecto a Malfoy?

Ella asintió mecánicamente.

–Hace algunos días –continuó Harry–, vimos a Malfoy rondando cerca de la Sala de los Menesteres… En un momento llegó Snape y comenzaron a discutir.

–No pudimos oír bien lo que decían porque estábamos ocultos en la esquina del pasillo, pero se veía que Malfoy estaba muy molesto y… lo más extraño…

–… es que trataba a Snape como un igual.

–No había respeto.

–En lo más mínimo.

–Nada.

Se quedaron en silencio y Hermione desvió su mirada de uno a otro con la boca entreabierta.

–¿Y que hay de extraño en eso? Es decir… ¿desde cuando Malfoy respeta algo más que no sea él mismo? –preguntó sin entender a donde querían llegar.

–Es cierto que ese estúpido es posiblemente la persona más ególatra y narcisista dentro de Hogwarts; pero también sabemos que si hay alguien dentro de estas paredes por quien Malfoy siente algo cercano al respeto, ese es Snape –explicó Harry inclinándose hacia adelante para bajar el tono.

–Y por otro lado, el murciélago siempre ha tenido a Malfoy como… "su favorito" o algo parecido… –agregó Ron.

–En fin, a lo que vamos es que sea lo que sea que esté tramando Malfoy, Snape está o quiere estar involucrado…

–Esperen un segundo –interrumpió Hermione con el entrecejo fruncido–. Creí que ya habíamos decidido que lo mejor era que dejaras de lado a Malfoy y te concentraras más en lo que te está mostrando el profesor Dumbledore acerca de… de Voldemort… Además, lo que están diciendo es ridículo… ¿Por qué el profesor Snape perseguiría a Malfoy para ayudarlo en algo que quizás ni siquiera existe? No parece algo muy propio de su persona –concluyó frunciendo los labios.

Ron suspiró y Harry se pasó una mano por el rebelde cabello, frustrado.

–Mira, Hermione, ya sé que tú no me crees pero de verdad estoy seguro de lo que digo. Y lo de Snape es cierto, Ron también lo vio.

El pelirrojo asintió lentamente.

–De veras, fue muy extraño pero real. Malfoy lo miraba como si quisiera arrancarle la cabeza…

–Ron no exageres –atajó Harry.

–Bueno, bueno. Pero lo cierto es que estaba enojado y no parecía dispuesto a oír lo que fuese que Snape quisiera decirle.

Ambos asintieron con gesto grave y Hermione los miró alternativamente con una expresión de incredulidad en su rostro.

–Ustedes se están imaginando cosas –musitó poniéndose de pie– Mientras no haya pruebas, no creo que debamos preocuparnos tan seriamente. Voy a la biblioteca.

Y sin dejarlos decir nada más, se marchó.

Ron miró a su amigo con gesto impotente y se dejó caer sobre el respaldo del sillón.

–Mira, no me importa que Snape esté o no ayudando a Malfoy, independientemente de que lo que haga pueda ser producto de nuestra imaginación o no. El hecho es que desde el asunto con la poción Hermione está más cercana al murciélago, en especial ahora con eso de ser "su asistente"… –el pelirrojo se pasó una mano por el rostro en un ademán de cansancio– No me gusta en nada todo esto, Harry.

–A mi tampoco –comentó el aludido suspirando–. Pero es Hermione, Ron, ella sabe lo que hace. Siempre sabe lo que hace…

–Eso espero –dijo mirando el lugar por donde hace un rato había salido la castaña.

Tomó un libro cualquiera y se dejó caer sobre una silla, que crujió bajo su peso.

Estaba confundida. Su mente –siempre racional, siempre lógica–, parecía estar trabada en una encrucijada de la cual no lograba salir.

De verdad creía que lo que decían sus amigos era una estupidez. Malfoy podía ser todo lo que quisieran, incluso ella lo detestaba, pero… ¿qué cosa tan terrible podía estar tramando? Negó con la cabeza mientras abría distraídamente el libro que había sacado. En el fondo, sentía algo de compasión por el rubio. Habían metido a su padre a Askaban y aunque él se esmeraba en mostrarse frío como tempano de hielo, le parecía imposible que ese hecho no le afectara.

Ahora, si se ponía en el caso de que el Slytherin si estaba tramando algo –fuera lo que fuera–, y Snape estaba tratando de ayudar…

Reprimió un escalofrío.

No iba a lograr nada sacando conclusiones a partir de supuestos sin fundamento. Además ni siquiera tenía una idea aproximada del "plan" de Malfoy, que en realidad no sabía si existía y dudaba que fuera cierto, por mucho que Harry y Ron pensaran lo contrario.

Por otro lado, tenía cosas mucho más importantes en que pensar por sobre ese Slytherin elitista y ególatra; como por ejemplo, otro Slytherin tal vez igual de ególatra pero no tan elitista.

Inconscientemente se llevó una mano a los labios y, cuando lo notó, la apartó con suma brusquedad.

_Me estoy comportando como una estúpida. Si es que ya no lo soy._

No comprendía nada. Y mientras más lo intentaba, más sentía el peligro de un cercano dolor de cabeza.

Él la había besado. Él a ella y no al revés.

_Por Merlín… ¿Por qué?_

A punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso, enterró el rostro en las manos con desesperación.

La pregunta seguía rondando en su cabeza. ¿Por qué la había besado? ¿Por qué necesitaba esa explicación con tanta urgencia? ¿Por qué no la había apartado? ¿Por qué…?

Ahogó un gemido y apretó los dientes intentado ignorar el nudo de su garganta.

_Si sigo así, terminaré superando a Myrtle la llorona,_ pensó secándose una lágrima.

* * *

Se sentó lentamente, sin apartar la expresión seria de su rostro.

–¿Estás bien, Severus? –preguntó Dumbledore al otro lado del escritorio, mirándolo por sobre sus gafas de medialuna.

–Dentro de lo posible –contestó secamente.

–¿Qué te hicieron?

Snape ladeó un poco la cabeza. No tenía ánimos para entrar en detalles; no era algo agradable de recordar.

–Nada fuera de lo común –dijo con los ojos fijos en la mirada preocupada del director.

–Y eso quiere decir…

–Quiere decir _cruciatus_ y una herida provocada por magia oscura –agregó rápidamente, deseoso de librarse del interrogatorio.

Dumbledore asintió con gesto grave.

–No hay de que preocuparse, no se enteró de…

–Lo sé, Severus, lo sé. No dudo de tus capacidades –interrumpió entrecruzando las manos–. Ahora quiero saber ¿ya fuiste para que Poppy revisara esa herida?

A Snape casi le da un acceso de tos y su expresión se demudó solo por un segundo; segundo suficiente para que un brillo de suspicacia apareciera en los ojos del director.

–No fue necesario.

–Pero si dices que fue realizada con magia oscura… Yo creo que si es necesario.

–No tuve tiempo para ir cuando llegué, solo tenía fuerzas para llegar hasta mi despacho –respondió con indiferencia.

–Sin embargo, ahora si tienes esas fuerzas –arguyó Dumbledore.

–Cierto, pero ya está casi curada. No es necesario –respondió hastiado.

–¿Te curaste tú mismo? Severus, sabes que eso no aconsejable tratándose de magia como la que usa Voldemort; además, no estabas en condicione. Seguramente esa herida aun está…

–No fui yo y la herida está bien. La señorita Granger me curó –interrumpió al borde de un colapso nervioso.

Dumbledore se detuvo ipso-facto y por un segundo su mirada dejó traslucir un brillo de sorpresa. Pero de inmediato su rostro recuperó su tranquilidad habitual.

–¿Si? ¿Y como fue eso? –preguntó distraídamente sin apartar sus ojos azules de los del profesor.

Snape se mordió la lengua para no gritarle que no era de su incumbencia y que podía meterse sus preguntas por donde le cupieran si estas iban a ser solo una perdida de tiempo.

–La señorita Granger llegó a mi despacho poco tiempo después que yo. Me encontró herido y bueno, tomó la característica actitud Gryffindor –respondió con acritud.

Dumbledore no se molestó en ocultar una sonrisa divertida.

–Supongo que quieres decir que te ofreció ayuda –sugirió aun sonriente.

Snape se limitó a asentir como un autómata, deseando más que nunca sacar su varita y utilizar un _silencius_.

–Y tú la aceptaste.

Era una oración de lo más inocente; pero, al ver las aun elevadas comisuras de los labios del director, tuvo la impresión de que había un mensaje subliminal tras sus palabras.

–No estaba en condiciones como para negarme –masculló procurando no alterarse.

Dumbledore no se contuvo más y rió a carcajada limpia, ignorando la expresión sombría con la que lo miraba el mago al otro lado del escritorio.

–Severus, no te estoy atacando. Deja de estar a la defensiva –reprochó divertido–. Solo constato que la relación con la señorita Granger está mejor.

Snape estuvo a punto de atorarse con su propia saliva y empalideció ligeramente.

–Dentro de lo normal –musitó con lentitud.

–Bien, bien. No me gusta presumir pero debes admitir que suelo tener ideas acertadas –canturreó, recordando la reticencia con que Snape había recibido la noticia de su nueva "asistente".

El profesor no movió un músculo. El rumbo de la conversación estaba logrando que se sintiera ahogado.

Por suerte, Dumbledore se decidió a cambiar el tema por algo más razonable e importante, aunque nada de agradable.

Finalmente, se dispuso a retirarse del despacho pronosticando para sus adentros un inminente dolor de cabeza.

Cuando estaba por atravesar el umbral, la voz de Dumbledore lo detuvo.

–Por cierto, Severus, ¿qué pociones usó la señorita Granger? –preguntó con tono indiferente.

–Desinfectante, regenerativa y curativa general –respondió rápidamente aun de espaldas.

–Bien, ya puedes irte.

Salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí más rápido de lo necesario.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, se maldecía internamente recordando el brillo de suspicacia en la mirada del director.

Había hablado más de lo necesario. Demasiado. Perfectamente podría haber obviado el asunto de la herida pero no… Seguramente el whisky aun estaba afectándolo, después de todo hacia solo dos horas que se había tomado esos vasos demás y luego…

Y luego…

Apretó la mandíbula sintiendo un peso monumental caer sobre su espalda.

Todo el mundo comete errores. Cierto. Pero él no era todo el mundo y no cometía _ese_ tipo de errores. Además, ¿desde cuando los errores eran tan agradables?

Sacudió la cabeza soltando un gruñido. Se sentía como un naufrago a la deriva. Estaba un punto donde había perdido el norte y el sur sabía a dos labios suaves y cálidos. Era… desesperante.

Entró a su despacho pensando seriamente en destruir todo el Whisky de Fuego que le quedaba; aunque una inquietante sospecha se habría paso en sus ya enturbiados pensamientos: no había sido el alcohol, había sido él, simplemente.

Se dejó caer en la silla tras su escritorio y cerró los ojos echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Estaba acostumbrado atener todo bajo control. Y "todo" incluía pensamientos, sentimientos, movimientos, reacciones, etc. Pero últimamente las cuerdas con las que mantenía ese conjunto de factores en su lugar, se le estaban escapando de las manos, en especial con determinada persona presente. Y él no podía darse esos lujos; actuar por instinto o dejarse llevar por emociones momentáneas. El problema, al parecer, era que el origen de la cuestión no eran emociones momentáneas. Eran _sentimientos_, que de momentáneos tenían lo mismo que Weasley de perspicaz.

Hizo una mueca de disgusto ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? Tal vez, con tiempo, podría haber frenado esa… situación, que ahora tenía pinta de no ser reversible.

O pero había habido señales. Y de sobra. Solo que él, Slytherin orgulloso, las había tomado como cualquier cosa menos como algo serio, ignorándolas deliberadamente.

"_No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver"… Sentencia: Culpable. Condena: Azkaban de preferencia. O cualquier cosa que me saque de aquí._

Dirigió una rápida mirada hacia la puerta del despacho.

Estaba seguro de que volvería. Si lo había hecho una vez, lo haría de nuevo. Aunque ahora tenía sensación de que las cosas deberían marchar al revés: ella preguntando, él respondiendo.

Negó vehementemente con la cabeza. Independientemente de lo que había hecho, seguía siendo su profesor.

Ante ese pensamiento su rostro adoptó la expresión de quien a tomado un trago insoportablemente amargo.

Seguía siendo su profesor, cierto. Pero un profesor que no tenía la más maldita idea de que demonios iba a decir y hacer.

Mentira. En realidad, si sabía lo que _debía _hacer. El punto era que eso distaba mucho de lo que _quería_. Obviamente lo correcto era terminar de una vez por todas con esa… situación –no tenía idea como, pero ya buscaría el método–, y volver a poner las cosas en su lugar; es decir: Hermione Granger muy lejos –muy, muy lejos–, siendo para él solo la presumida-perfecta-prefecta-Gryffindor amiga de Potter y no un par de ojos marrones que lo miraban como si… como si…

Estaba a punto de decidirse entre aplicar un _obliviate _a Hermione y después otro a sí mismo, utilizar un giratiempo o inclusive internarse una temporada en San Mugo –a modo de unas bien merecidas vacaciones–, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

_Toc… _

_Toc…_

_Toc…_

Era un golpeteo pausado, débil. Pero bastó eso para que todo su cuerpo se pusiera automáticamente en tensión, haciendo que la herida de su abdomen, aun abierta, doliese horriblemente.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo desvió su mirada oscura hacía la puerta. ¿Y si fingía que no estaba?

Sacudió la cabeza, se estaba comportando como un miedoso adolescente.

_Toc-toc._

Pero… ¿desde cuando los Slytherins eran valientes? Ellos siempre actuaban por conveniencia. La valentía puede considerarse estupidez o suicidio muchas veces.

Tamborileó el escritorio suavemente con los dedos.

_Toc-toc-toc._

No era miedo lo que le hacía querer evitar esa situación. Era él no tener idea de que hacer; estar en un punto muerto… A pesar de que sabía qué era lo correcto.

_TOC-TOC._

Apretó la mandíbula y sus manos se cerraron en puño.

_TOC…_

Bufó con exasperación y dejó caer momentáneamente la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados. Finalmente la alzó fijando su mirada en la puerta.

Bien, que fuese lo que el destino quisiera.

–Adelante.

_Alea iacta est, _pensó, con una sonrisa amarga insinuándose en las comisuras de sus labios cuando la puerta comenzó a abrirse.

* * *

–No Ron. Mira el libro.

–¿Qué tiene el libro?

Hermione rodó los ojos y le indicó un párrafo con el índice.

"Movimiento circular…"

–¿Y eso qué…?

–No lo escribiste –dijo mirando el pergamino que tenía su amigo en frente.

Harry alzó la vista del suyo con una media sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

–¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –preguntó con tono acusatorio mirando alternativamente el libro y su pergamino.

–Pues porque… ¿Cómo que por qué no te lo dije? ¡Es tu trabajo! –exclamó indignada.

–¡Pero se supone que me estas ayudando!

–EXACTO. Te estoy **a-yu-dan-do** , no haciendo el trabajo por ti –espetó mirándolo muy seria con el entrecejo fruncido.

–Ya –dijo Harry tomando partida antes de que uno los dos estallara–. Basta.

–¿Qué? ¿Ahora lo defiendes? –preguntó Hermione mirándolo con resentimiento.

–No, no, yo solo…

–¿Te pones de parte de ella entonces? –musitó el pelirrojo con aire ofendido.

Harry boqueó como pez fuera del agua unos momentos.

Entre esos dos, a veces parecía imposible la existencia de paz.

Hermione había vuelto de la biblioteca con toda la buena voluntad que su orgullo permitía, se había disculpado a su modo por haber sido tan hosca para luego ofrecerles ayuda con la tarea de transformaciones, siempre y cuando la hicieran en la biblioteca, donde estaba más tranquilo. Pero solo dos palabras y el clima ya se estaba poniendo tenso, lo suficiente como para crisparle los nervios y el ánimo.

–Para empezar, aquí no hay partes ni bandos como para que me ponga de uno u otro lado –espetó–. Y Ron, Hermione tiene razón esta vez. El trabajo es tuyo así que no le recrimines tus errores a ella. Ahora, si van a seguir con la discusión, avísenme, porque en ese caso me voy a otro lado donde pueda pensar sin sus gritos de por medio.

Hermione lo observó con expresión culpable y se mordió el labio inferior.

Ron bufó y se arrellanó en su silla con expresión adusta.

La castaña se giró hacia él y lo miró con reproche. Era impresionante como lograba sacarla de sus casillas. Culpa de ella, en parte, por no controlarse.

_Yo y mi autocontrol…_ pensó sintiendo que la sangre empezaba a agolparse en sus mejillas.

–No te preocupes, Harry. Yo tengo que irme de todo modos –dijo mirando con algo de angustia el reloj que pendía de la pared de en frente.

Iban a ser las cinco.

Solo entonces Ron se dignó a mirarla, aun con el ceño fruncido y expresión adusta.

–¿Dónde vas? –preguntó Harry respondiendo al golpe por debajo de la mesa que había recibido del pelirrojo.

Hermione los miró aprehensión. Empezaba a sentirse ahogada con sus preguntas, pero era natural. Ellos siempre habían sido así y no tenían la culpa de que últimamente anduviese con los nervios a flor de piel.

–Voy al despacho del profesor Snape –respondió con voz cansina, sabiendo de antemano que no la dejarían marcharse tan fácilmente.

–¿Otra vez? –preguntó Ron sin poder mantener más su pacto interno de no hablarle.

–Cuando fui hoy después de almuerzo era para aclarar el asunto de los horarios. Ahora voy a preparar las pociones que no terminé el miércoles –explicó con toda la naturalidad que pudo.

En realidad, sería la tercera vez que iba a despacho ese día. Solo que la primera les había mentido diciéndoles que tenía que hablar algo con McGonagall, cuando la verdad era quería saber en que quedaba la situación con Snape luego de que ella lo había besado… asunto que en realidad no se había aclarado al encontrarlo herido frente a su escritorio. Y sobre la segunda visita… no sabía que creer. Aun no lograba sacar nada en limpio y se sentía horriblemente perturbada cada vez que pensaba en ello.

Harry la miró con atención al recordar lo ocurrido el día miércoles. Hermione no le había contado qué ocurrió en el despacho que la hizo salir con lágrimas en los ojos, pero fuese lo que fuese, no entendía como lo había olvidado tan rápido y ahora parecía estar tan tranquila antes de ir con ese… con Snape.

Lo que no sabía él era que lo que menos sentía Hermione en ese momento era tranquilidad.

–Ese murciélago acapara demasiado tu tiempo –apuntó Ron jugando con la pluma entre sus dedos.

La gryffindor se tragó su respuesta y se obligó a ignorar el comentario.

–Terminen con eso –dijo dedicándoles la mejor sonrisa de su repertorio para luego dar media vuelta y salir apresuradamente de la biblioteca.

Si aluna vez había pensado que lo que sentía antes de entrar a un examen, eran nervios, estaba total y completamente equivocada. Lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento si que eran nervios. Y con mayúsculas.

Se retorció las manos en un vano intento por calmarse.

Hizo el ejercicio de inhalar y exhalar lento mientras daba pasos pausados; intentó concentrarse en algún recuerdo alegre o pensar en un hechizo que no le resultaba muy bien últimamente, pero nada funcionó. Simplemente las manos seguían temblándole como hojas a merced del viento y tuvo que apretar la mandíbula para que no le castañearan los dientes.

Lo que la tenía así en realidad era un miedo que no se atrevía a reconocer ni siquiera a sí misma. Porque no tenía idea de que iba ocurrir. ¿Qué se suponía que debía suceder en una situación como esa? Una cosa tenía clara, lo correcto sería olvidarse de todo y fingir que nada había pasado; incluso cabía la posibilidad de que Snape adoptara esa actitud. Si eso ocurría, no tendría más opción que jugar el mismo teatro y fingir como hipócrita. Pero solo pensar en eso le hizo sentir una opresión en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta.

Después de todo… ¿qué otra opción quedaba?

Empezó a sentirse cansada de tantas preguntas sin respuestas, cansada de tener los nervios de punta ante la perspectiva de lo que podría ocurrir cuando llegara al despacho. Terminó por convencerse de que lo único que la liberaría de aquel suplicio sería apresurar el paso y llegar pronto a su destino, donde esperaba responder al menos la mitad de las interrogantes que bullían en su cabeza.

Con una milésima más de decisión en el cuerpo, recorrió el camino que le quedaba, aunque las rodillas y las manos no habían dejado de temblarle y el nudo de su estómago lo único que había hecho era volverse más y más pesado.

Se paró frente a la puerta y cerró las manos en puño.

_Tranquila, Hermione… calma… Después de todo ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?_

Prefirió no pensar en la respuesta a su pregunta; cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente un par de veces.

Clavó su mirada en la madera oscura mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

El aire gélido clásico del pasillo de las mazmorras empezó a colarse en su capa hasta chocar contra la tibieza de su cuerpo. Reprimió un escalofrío.

Cuando notó que se estaba quedando helada con la vista fija en la puerta que tenía en frente, se preguntó cuanto tiempo llevaba de pie sin moverse. Se imaginó a Snape saliendo de su despacho de improviso y encontrándola allí, como estatua, con el puño cerrado listo para golpear la madera.

Ese pensamiento la devolvió a la realidad. ¿Dónde estaba su valentía Gryffindor?

Bien, tenía que hacerlo.

_Toc… _

_Toc…_

_Toc…_

Golpeó con suavidad y lentitud, como si temiese que la puerta se rompiera.

Espero unos segundos y aguzó el oído. Tal vez no la había escuchado.

Con un poco más de determinación, volvió a llamar.

_Toc-toc._

Otros segundos… Y nada.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, empezó a sentirse un poco desesperada. Bastante le había costado llegar hasta allí como para no recibir respuesta.

Volvió a golpear con insistencia.

_Toc-toc-toc._

Tragó saliva nerviosamente mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello. ¿Cómo podía tener tan mala suerte?

Su puño cerrado chocó nuevamente con la madera, esta vez con más fuerza.

_TOC-TOC._

_¡Ah! Maldición RES-PON-DEEEEE_

_TOC…_

–Adelante.

El corazón le dio un vuelco. Comprendió en ese instante que el repentino ataque contra la puerta había sido solo porque, en el fondo, tenía la esperanza de que no estuviese.

Ya no había marcha atrás –la posibilidad de salir corriendo era tentadora, pero era algo que nunca haría–, así que puso lentamente su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta y abrió.

Entró despacio y cerró sin voltear, quedando finalmente con las manos tras la espalda aun sobre el pomo de la puerta.

Snape estaba sentado tras su escritorio, con expresión mortalmente seria, y Hermione se preguntó si acaso no había ignorado deliberadamente sus continuos llamados a la puerta.

Ese pensamiento no duró mucho dentro de su cabeza, porque los ojos entornados del mago pasaron a captar toda su atención.

Sintió que el aire se espesaba y tuvo la impresión de que se ahogaría si el silencio no se cortaba pronto.

Snape la podía ver la perturbación reflejada claramente en sus ojos marrones, podía ver como se empeñaba en mantener la calma tensando la mandíbula y sosteniéndole la mirada.

–Buenas tardes, señorita Granger –dijo pausadamente mientras prestaba atención a cada una de sus reacciones–. Los ingredientes de la poción revitalizante están en la mesa, supongo que recuerda su preparación.

Hermione se sintió desfallecer. Asintió como una autómata mientras una creciente opresión inundaba su pecho.

Avanzó mecánicamente hasta la mesa donde trabajaba y agradeció estar de espaldas, porque así él no podría ver como se esforzaba por controlar el temblor de su barbilla y mantener las lágrimas raya.

Era una posibilidad, después de todo; además de ser lo correcto. Pero por una vez Hermione Granger no tenía interés alguno en lo que fuese correcto, sin embargo nada podía hacer. Él había decidido y no se sentía con fuerzas para enfrentarlo.

Con lánguida precisión comenzó a preparar la poción. Sentía un sabor amargo en la boca al recordar el por qué no había llegado a terminarla la vez anterior.

Finalmente dejó los ingredientes reposando en el caldero y tomó las raíces de _Rosmarinus_, notando que las manos aun le temblaban ligeramente.

Respiró hondo. Tenía que ser fuerte. Aunque doliera; aunque lo único que quería hacer era salir de ese despacho y no volver nunca más.

Tomó el cuchillo con firmeza e hizo el primer corte. Error.

Ensanchó los ojos y por un momento se distrajo del nudo que le aprisionaba la garganta.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, probó de nuevo, comprobando con horror que otra vez había realizado un corte diagonal.

_NO. No por favor…_

Prefería seguir intentando hasta terminar con todas las raíces a tener de dirigirle la palabra para pedir ayuda, porque estaba segura de que se le quebraría la voz si lo intentaba.

Cerró los ojos y empezó a contar hasta diez, para calmarse.

…_cinco… seis… siete… och…_

–¿Algún problema?

Dio un respingo y el cuchillo se le cayó de la mano.

Giró el rostro hacia su izquierda y ahí estaba Snape, a un metro de distancia, con las manos tras la espalda observándola como si fuese un animal curioso.

Sintió algo extraño quemándole las entrañas, mezclándose con la masa de sentimientos que ya bullían en su interior. Tardó menos de un segundo en identificar de que se trataba: rabia.

¿Cómo podía hablarle tan tranquilamente? ¿Acaso la había besado para burlarse? ¿Qué pretendía comportándose como si el asunto no fuese con él? ¿De verdad no había significado NADA?

Lágrimas de indignación, de dolor, de impotencia, se agolparon en sus ojos marrones mientras se giraba hacia él, más no dejó escapar ninguna.

_Lo que es "correcto" se puede ir diablo. _

–No puedo –masculló.

Snape la miró como si le hubiese hablado en chino.

–No voy a seguir con está comedia. Si usted quiere, continúe solo. Yo no puedo –borbotó a duras penas mientras retrocedía un paso hacia la puerta.

El mago no se movió de su posición.

–¿De qué comedia habla, señorita Granger? Porque no estaba enterado de que participaba en una –comentó al colmo de la ironía mientras alzaba una ceja.

No lo hacía por crueldad, simplemente quería forzarla a hablar; y lo consiguió.

–¡Ah! –exclamó, histriónica– ¿No lo sabe? Pues no seré yo quien le informe, **profesor **–retrocedió dos pasos más haciendo una venia exagerada.

–Señorita Granger…

–¡Ya basta! –bramó, conteniendo a duras penas las lágrimas que anegaban sus ojos y retrocediendo más. Snape se quedó de piedra–. Por favor… –susurró al final con todo el ímpetu extinguido y la rabia esfumándose, sin poder contener más la gama de emociones que le habían hecho perder de golpe el control de sí misma.

Snape cerró las manos en puño. Sentía la culpa pesar como una loza sobre cada uno de sus músculos. A penas soportaba verla sufrir así; ver en sus ojos como se desmoronaba era un suplicio peor que los cruciatus, peor que la herida que le habían hecho en el abdomen. Lo único que podía pensar, era que había sido un estúpido. Y no sin sorpresa estaba comprobando que no podía apartarla de sí sin dañarla en el proceso.

–Lo siento –musitó finalmente la castaña con voz quebrada en tanto estiraba un brazo tentativamente hacia atrás, hasta dar con el pomo de la puerta–. No puedo… –susurró, sintiéndose de golpe estúpida y débil al recordar el numerito que acababa de realizar.

Sin poder resistir más la mirada del mago sobre sus ojos, se dio la vuelta y giró el pomo con movimientos trémulos.

Pero solo alcanzó a abrirla unos cinco centímetros, porque una mano pasó fugazmente al lado de su cabeza, se apoyó con firmeza en la madera y la cerró de golpe.

Hermione sintió que el corazón se detenía dentro de su pecho mientras se giraba, con el cuerpo apegado a la puerta.

Snape seguía con la mano a un lado de su cabeza, el brazo cortándole la salida. Algunos cabellos negros habían caído a los lados de su rostro, llenándolo de sombras; pero sus ojos brillaban con abismal intensidad, aunque seguían indescifrables, inasibles.

–No es comedia, es lo correcto –dijo seriamente, con voz ronca.

Hermione supo que se arrepentiría de lo que iba decir, pero en momentos inverosímiles como ese, no importaba mucho.

–No quiero lo correcto –musitó con la voz en un hilo.

–Suena sencillo.

–Lo es.

Snape alzó una ceja observándola con incredulidad. Era apabullante la dignidad con la que le sostenía la mirada aun después de haber dicho lo que había dicho.

_Gryffindor… casi lo olvidaba._

–Yo no estaría tan seguro –siseó lentamente, como midiendo las palabras.

El corazón de Hermione, contra todo pronóstico, latía pesadamente, lento, como si con cada bombeo quisiese absorber el momento.

–No importa –murmuró.

–Si no le importa, es porque su terquedad a llegado irremediablemente a la estupidez o porque perdió su sentido común, si es que alguna vez lo tuvo –replicó no sin malicia.

Hermione, consternada, abrió la boca para salir a su defensa –aunque en realidad no tenía muy claro lo que iba decir, su mente no estaba funcionando lo que se dice "bien"–, pero el mago, pegando su frente a la de ella, agregó:

–Y me temo, que eso me agrada –siseó despacio para luego esbozar una media sonrisa, amarga, como si le doliera lo que acababa de decir.

La respiración de la castaña se entrecortó momentáneamente al terminar de procesar lo que acababa de escuchar y al tomar consciencia de la cercanía de sus rostros.

Snape ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, meditativo, aun en la misma posición. Estaba siendo sincero y –sorpresa–, no era nada fácil. Pero si tenía que hacerlo para que el dolor se esfumara de una buena vez de esos ojos marrones, pues bien, al demonio la dificultad.

–Tenía la esperanza de que haría uso de su… natural raciocinio –agregó en un susurro que a la gryffindor le pareció más bien una caricia–, ya que, al parecer, yo he perdido el mío.

Hermione entreabrió los labios, incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Con las frentes juntas, los ojos de él tan fijamente posados sobre los suyos, era más que evidente que había perdido su raciocinio también. Junto con la lógica y el sentido común, por supuesto.

Estuvo a punto de decirlo, pero su cuerpo decidió tomar partida para hacérselo notar a su manera. Bastó solo un ligero movimiento con su cabeza para salvar la distancia que separaba sus bocas.

Fue solo un roce, ligero, suave, pero suficiente para que se pusiera a temblar mientras se apartaba; las frentes aun juntas.

Estaba preparada para todo: un grito, silencio, una ceja alzada o una mirada sarcástica. Pero no para que él se inclinara levemente, juntando sus labios de nuevo, moviéndolos lentamente sobre los suyos, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera su espina dorsal.

Se sintió volátil, liviana. Lo único que le pesaba era el corazón, que había enloquecido dentro de su pecho, y la respiración, que ahora estaba ligeramente alterada.

Le respondió con timidez, con confusión, con dolor y miedo. Porque en su mente la conciencia la alertaba, diciéndole que luego se arrepentiría, que él volvería a fingir que nada había ocurrido.

Pero Hermione no quería creerlo; ella quería tener esperanzas.

Cuando las manos de él la tomaron por la cintura, apegándola a su cuerpo con firmeza, se atrevió a subir los brazos y afirmarse de su cuello ante el riesgo de que las rodillas le fallaran.

En un intento por inhalar más aire, entreabrió los labios. Error. O acierto, en realidad.

Snape se apoderó de su boca por completo, con avidez y, al mismo tiempo, ternura. Se había olvidado por completo de quien era, solo lograba ser consiente de la cintura de Hermione bajo sus manos, de el calor de su cuerpo fundiéndose con el suyo, de su aroma –jazmín–, de su labios dulces y cálidos.

Si fuera por ellos, habrían continuado así indefinidamente, juntos, con sus sentimientos finalmente al descubierto, expuestos por todo lo que expresaban solo con ese beso.

Pero eran humanos y se les estaba acabando el aire.

Se separaron lentamente, solo unos centímetros. Ambos con las respiraciones agitadas y los ojos brillantes. Como chocolate líquido los de ella y dos pozos profundos los de él.

–Yo…

–Vas a arrepentirte –la cortó él, con tono sombrío.

–Creo que ya me lo había dicho, profesor –apuntó intentando aclarar las ideas.

–Y vas a arrepentirte más si vuelves a llamarme "profesor" –espetó él frunciendo el ceño.

Ya tenía suficiente con su conciencia restallando en su cabeza, repitiendo incansablemente que lo que hacía estaba lejos de ser apropiado, como para que ella insistiese en llamarlo así.

Hermione se echó un poco para atrás –tarea nada fácil considerando que él aun tenía las manos en su cintura–, para hilar mejor sus pensamientos.

Si había escuchado bien, acababa de pedirle que no le dijera profesor.

_Oh._

–¿Y… como quiere… –Snape alzó una ceja– quiere**s**… que t-te diga? –preguntó con inseguridad.

–¿Será necesario que me presente? –atacó él, burlón–. Por Merlín, **Hermione**–pronunció lentamente su nombre, disfrutando ver como las mejillas de la castaña se coloreaban–, hace dos días tuviste la confianza suficiente para besarme pero ahora no tienes la suficiente para decir mi nombre. Incomprensible.

–¡So… son años de costumbre! –protestó, alborozada.

Snape hizo una mueca, el sarcasmo asomándose en sus ojos oscuros.

–¿Te enseño a pronunciarlo? –preguntó, disfrutando ver la indignación en sus ojos marrones– Primero…

–No será necesario, **Severus **–contraatacó, pronunciando el nombre lentamente.

El mago entrecerró peligrosamente los ojos.

–¿Difícil?

–Pero no impos…

Un par de labios no le permitieron terminar la frase. Sonrió contra su boca, olvidándose de todo.

Ya no tenía miedo.

Snape volvió a sentir que el mundo desaparecía al estrecharla entre sus brazos.

Parecía que todo estaba en orden; todo estaba –por primera vez–, realmente, en su lugar. Así tenía que ser.

Por el momento, todo estaba bien…

Por el momento…

* * *

**Para el próximo capítulo tengo planeado más movimiento en este "ajedrez"… es hora de mover un poco al alfil blanco y someter a la torre negra a ciertas presiones. Que tiemblen los peones. (Suerte descifrando ese mensaje)**

**Gracias a todas las que se dan el tiempo de comentar, de verdad me hacen muy feliz con sus palabras; significan mucho para mí.**

**Gracias también a las que leen desde las sombras.**

**Un abrazo, Eyp.**


	18. A flor de piel

**Bueno, aquí está el capítulo 18, ****dedicado especialmente a Crizagloss ****(ojalá disfrutes tu regalo a la distancia)**

***Si incluyo letras de canciones o algo es porque tienen relación con la historia, aunque de todos modos es por darme un gusto, no son indispensables así que queda a su juicio el leerlas o no.**

_**Estamos frente a frente **_

_**nuestros labios no resisten **_

_**Nuestros ojos son testigos, el amor existe. **_

_**Todo es tan real, pero nada es normal.**_

_**Jamás había vivido un sentimiento tan profundo, **_

_**quedarme aquí a tu lado **_

_**es lo más lindo de este mundo. **_

_**Todo es tan real, pero nada es normal.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y se dio el valor para rodearlo en un abrazo.

No quería apartarse. Nunca.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal cuando sintió que él pasaba distraídamente las manos por su cabellera rizada.

–Supongo que sabes que esto no está bien.

Asintió sin separarse de su cuerpo.

–Entonces sabes también que deberías salir, olvidar todo y no volver más.

Por toda respuesta, se aferró con más fuerza a su cuerpo.

Él se tensó como primera reacción, pero rápida e irremediablemente, su cuerpo se relajó y la rodeó con ambos brazos, estrechándola contra sí.

Fue un acuerdo silencioso. Ambos sabían que no tenía lógica, que era utópico e irracional. Ambos lo sabían… pero acababan de decidir con ese abrazo, sin palabras, que no les importaba. Ya no podían luchar más contra lo inevitable sin salir heridos.

El caldero borboteaba con los ingredientes dentro. Sus respiraciones acompasadas se mezclaron y se perdieron juntas en el silencio.

Así parecía todo muy fácil.

_Qué estoy haciendo, Merlín… qué estoy haciendo…_

–Hermione… –. Ella se estremeció ligeramente entre sus brazos al oír la suavidad con la que había pronunciado su nombre–… estoy lejos de ser la mejor opción para cualquiera; eso te incluye.

–Ya lo dije: no me importa –respondió con la voz un poco ahogada por el contacto contra la tela.

–Has perdido el juicio –agregó con un bufido de hastío.

Ella sonrió contra su pecho. Tenía muy claro que su juicio quedaba replegado en un oscuro rincón de su mente cada vez que lo veía.

Snape suspiró imperceptiblemente mientras aflojaba un poco el abrazo.

Lo había intentado. De verdad había intentado apartase de ella, apartarla de sí. Pero al parecer el destino se encaprichaba en llevarle la contraria… ¿qué tan lejos la podía mantener luego de que se había vuelto su asistente, además de haber descubierto que lo que sentía hacia ella era más fuerte de lo que cualquiera podría imaginar?

Le escocía en la conciencia lo que estaba haciendo. Pero sería peor tener que soportar verla cada clase, encontrarla casualmente en los pasillos y ver esos ojos marrones mirándolo con doloroso anhelo. La misma mirada que le había dirigido antes de estar apunto de abandonar el despacho.

Si seguía intentado justificarse, seguramente terminaría enloqueciendo. Al parecer, acababa de tomar, sin darse cuenta, una decisión sin retorno.

–Hermione –musitó con tono neutral, sin apartarla–, lamentablemente, las pociones no se terminan solas.

La castaña se mordió el labio inferior. Cierto, aun no había terminado con la revitalizante… de hecho, había estado a punto de renunciar y dejarla a medio acabar.

Se apartó lentamente, sin despegar del todo sus cuerpos.

–O… ¿aun quieres irte? –continuó alzando una ceja–. Me parece que interrumpí tu teatral salida –agregó en tono burlón.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Era increíblemente bipolar, pero aun así, no quería apartarse de su lado.

–Fingiré no haber escuchado eso –murmuró con las mejillas teñidas de rosa. Después de todo, acababa de besarse de un modo bastante expresivo con su _profesor_ y su cuerpo no iba dejar pasar la oportunidad de exteriorizar la vorágine emociones que eso había producido en su interior.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó con retintín mientras la veía dirigirse lentamente hacia la mesa de trabajo.

–Deduzca usted… quiero decir, deduce tú –corrigió apresuradamente.

Tomó dubitativamente la raíz de _rosmarinus _y le dedicó una mirada de profundo desprecio. No tenía nada contra ella, simplemente, lo que menos deseaba hacer en ese momento era terminar de preparar una poción bajo la vigilancia del culpable de que las rodillas peligraran con fallarle. Preferiría estar en su habitación y dejar salir esa risa nerviosa que tenía atorada en la garganta de pura felicidad.

Cogió el cuchillo y lo posicionó sobre la raíz.

_Es demasiado surrealista para ser cierto, _pensó conteniendo una sonrisa,_ demasiado bueno para ser cierto._

Estaba a punto de hacer el corte, cuando una voz a sus espaldas la interrumpió.

–Si lo sigues haciendo así, perderás una raíz más –le dijo quedamente con tono de fastidio, haciendo que Hermione diera un respingo.

¿Cómo lograba ser tan silencioso? Juraba que había vuelto a su escritorio, pero no… había preferido acercarse sigilosamente –_como un réptil, ja_ –, y darle un susto.

–¿Así como? –preguntó resistiendo las ganas de cruzarse de brazos y decirle que lo hiciera el mismo si le parecía tan fácil.

–Para empezar, el cuchillo… –. Sintió el calor de su cuerpo chocando con su espalda y posteriormente una mano pálida fue a parar sobre la suya, obligándola a sostener el objeto punzante con firmeza. El otro brazo la rodeó de igual modo hasta llegar a la mano que sostenía la raíz–… no va verticalmente sobre la raíz. La _rosmarinus_ tiene un centro viscoso que provoca una desviación en su trayectoria –. Guiando él sus movimientos, inclinó levemente en cuchillo y realizó un corte perfectamente vertical–. Pensé que con tú… natural inteligencia, lo habrías deducido fácilmente. Ya veo que me equivoqué –finalizó apartándose lentamente de su lado.

Hermione intentó pensar en algún contraataque, pero fue en vano. Estaba demasiado aturdida aun con su cercanía como para protestar.

Realizó otro corte –esta vez sin ayuda–, y al fin: recto hacia abajo.

Vencida por la curiosidad giró levemente la cabeza sobre su hombro y lo vio ya sentado tras su escritorio, escribiendo tranquilamente sobre un pergamino. Respiró profundo para poder concentrarse y continuar.

Terminó de realizar la poción como en otro mundo, no es muy difícil deducir en qué pensamientos tenía volcada toda su atención. El tiempo pasó sorprendentemente rápido. Aun con una considerable cantidad de información –mental y emocional–, sin procesar, llenó dos botellas con la sustancia y lo que quedó terminó de vaciarlo en una más pequeña.

No tenía idea de que hacer continuación. Es decir, si la tenía; debería decir: "Listo, profesor. Ahí están las dos botellas; la tercera es de lo que sobró ¿Algo más?" Y la respuesta debería ser: "Nada más por el momento. Puede retirarse, señorita Granger" Pero por como estaban las cosas…

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras alineaba las botellas al centro de la mesa, solo para hacer tiempo.

Snape estaba muy concentrado revisando un examen de quinto año que era… particularmente interesante. Decía: "El filtro de la paz es para provocar paz. Es más fácil que meditar aun que su preparación cuesta un poco. Pero funciona". ¿Qué tenía ese alumno en el cerebro? ¿Estiércol de lechuza?

De pronto tuvo la inequívoca sensación de estar siendo observado. Movió las pupilas hacia arriba sin alzar el rostro y alcanzó a ver por el rabillo del ojo las manos de Hermione alisándose la capa. Entonces ya había terminado la poción. El por qué no le había informado, era completamente comprensible. Incluso él no estaba muy seguro de cómo proceder; y es que no era cosa de todos los días besar a una alumna –gryffindor por lo demás– en su despacho o en cualquier lugar.

Estaba en un punto muerto, otra vez. Detestaba los puntos muertos; lo dejaban desamado, con su habitual autocontrol tambaleándose. Pero al menos, no estaba solo; ella se encontraba en las mismas, o peor.

Finalmente, alzó el rostro y se encontró con su mirada marrón, claro espejo del torrente de emociones que se arremolinaban en la castaña, y se reclinó en el asiento con actitud pensativa.

De la nada, se levantó con intempestiva desenvoltura y entró a su habitación.

Hermione pestañeó rápidamente, sin entender.

–¿Prof… Severus qué…?

Justo en ese momento el aludido volvió, sosteniendo una gruesa tela negra en su mano que Hermione reconoció al instante: su capa. El mago se acercó hasta quedar a dos pasos de distancia y se la tendió.

–Casi lo olvido –musitó mientras la castaña cogía su prenda de abrigo–. Y, por cierto, lamento la perdida de su polera.

Hermione lo miró desconcertada.

–La usó para limpiar la herida. No era necesario –agregó con voz pausada.

Ella se quedó muda unos segundos.

–Si era necesario y… no me importa yo…

Por enésima vez, no pudo terminar la frase. El mago había salvado inesperadamente en una zancada la distancia que los separaba y ahora tenía las manos sobre sus mejillas y los labios presionando suavemente los suyos.

Cuando estaba a punto de perder el equilibrio, él se apartó, aunque sus cuerpos estaban aun juntos.

–No te estaba pidiendo explicaciones –puntualizó con gesto grave.

Hermione, saliendo de la nube en la que se había echado a volar, lo miró ceñuda.

–Si cada vez que quiero decir algo me vas a interrumpir, creo que no vendré más –advirtió entre molesta y aturdida.

Gran mentira.

Snape esbozó una sarcástica media sonrisa.

–Ya que solo interrumpo incoherencias, no pensé que importara –se mofó mientras giraba en redondo y volvía a su escritorio– Y sobre lo otro, la decisión es tuya –agregó con malicia tomando asiento.

Hermione apretó los dientes enfilando hacia la salida. Tomó el pomo de la puerta y antes de salir, una duda se abrió paso en su cabeza.

–¿Cuándo vuelvo? –preguntó girando el rostro hacia el mago, que levantó una ceja a la distancia.

Los sábados eran días de emergencia; si había mucho por hacer, acudía, aunque ahora deseaba hacerlo aunque no hubiese poción alguna por preparar. Pero prefería preguntarle antes que llegar de la nada al día siguiente.

–¿Cuándo? Pero, señorita Granger, creí que acababa de renunciar –acusó seriamente, adoptando adrede el trato formal.

–Sabía que no hablaba en serio, profesor –masculló remarcando deliberadamente la última palabra.

–No, no lo sabía.

Hermione volvió la cabeza hacia adelante unos segundos, para tomar aire, y luego la giró nuevamente para continuar mirándolo por sobre su hombro.

–¿Cuándo? –preguntó con un deje de impaciencia en su voz.

Snape entrelazó las manos lentamente, saboreando la irritación que se traslucía en sus facciones.

–Mañana –dijo al fin–. Si es que tiene tiempo en su atareada agenda, por supuesto…

–Mañana –concedió ella lanzándole una mirada asesina antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

Las comisuras de los labios del mago se elevaron ligeramente mientras volvía su vista a los pergaminos que le faltaban por revisar.

Debía reconocer que molestarla podía llegar a resultar bastante divertido. Sobre todo cuando sus ojos echaban chispas y fruncía ligeramente el ceño, o cuando sus mejillas se coloreaban por bochorno o rabia… Detuvo la línea de sus pensamientos sacudiendo la cabeza. Si no la apartaba pronto de su cabeza, no terminaría nunca de revisar los exámenes que le quedaban.

Se enderezó en la silla y se dispuso a continuar con su tarea, no sin antes lanzar una mirada de profundo desprecio a los pergaminos restantes.

**

* * *

**

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y apoyó su espalda en ella.

A pesar de que estaba un poco molesta, una sonrisa no tardó en aparecer en sus labios. Se cubrió la boca con la capa, que tenía sujeta con ambas manos. Luego de mirar distraídamente hacia ambos lados del pasillo, se encaminó hacia su sala común sintiendo una risa nerviosa pugnando por salir en su garganta. Felicidad pura.

Caminó lentamente, saboreando el momento. A ratos, cerraba los ojos y tomaba una bocanada profunda de aire, con una sonrisa establecida orgullosamente en sus labios.

Cuando quedaba poco para llegar a su sala común, se concentró en ponerse seria. Después de todo, nadie en su sano juicio podía llegar del despacho de Severus Snape luciendo una sonrisa exultante. Bueno, ella no estaba en su sano juicio después de todo, pero el resto no tenía por qué enterarse; entendiéndose al "resto" principalmente por Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley.

Entró mirando aprehensivamente a ambos lados y recordó de golpe que los había dejado estudiando en la biblioteca. Paseando la mirada una vez más por la Sala se dijo que seguramente debían seguir allí. Fue rápidamente hasta la habitación de las chicas, tomó lo necesario para realizar los deberes de Aritmancia y se encaminó hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos.

Los encontró haciendo cualquier cosa menos prestarle atención al pergamino que tenían en frente. Harry miraba el techo con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los brazos cruzados, mientras que Ron parecía muy interesado en el relieve del título del libro que sostenía.

Hermione sonrío con tierno reproche y se acercó hasta ellos depositando con premeditado estruendo sus útiles sobre la mesa. Ambos pegaron un respingo.

–¿Han avanzado? –preguntó sin dilaciones.

–Algo –respondió Harry con sinceridad.

Ron permaneció sumergido en un significativo silencio, provocando que la risa que Hermione había estado reteniendo a duras penas se abriese paso por su garganta escapando cantarinamente por sus labios.

El pelirrojo se volvió hacia ella, desconcertado, mirándola como si hubiese enloquecido.

_Si Ron, enloquecí_, pensó cubriéndose la boca con una mano, sin dejar de reír.

Harry la miró con extrañeza por el repentino arranque de felicidad mientras sonreía de medio lado ¿Hace cuando que Hermione no se veía tan… viva?

–Chicos –llamó Madame Pince asomándose por un pasillo–, si no van a estar en silencio, debo pedirles que se retiren –advirtió apuntándolos con un dedo acusador mientras los observaba con gesto adusto.

La castaña asintió conteniendo las carcajadas nerviosas que se acumulaban gradualmente en su pecho. Tomó sus cosas y con paso rápido salió del lugar. Sus amigos intercambiaron una mirada fugaz antes de hacer lo mismo y salir tras ella.

En el pasillo, la encontraron con una sonrisa hermosa adornado su rostro; sus hombros aun agitándose a momentos por la risa contenida.

–¿Y a ti que bicho te picó? –preguntó Ron sin poder evitar sonreír también.

Hermione negó con la cabeza como quien aparta una idea molesta y empezó a caminar hacia la sala común. Evasivas, lo que fuera, pero no tenía interés alguno en explicar su reciente ataque de euforia. Merlín, ella con ataques de risa en la biblioteca.

Nunca había sentido tantos deseos de que llegara el sábado, es decir, de que fuese mañana.

**

* * *

**

–¡Como pude olvidarlo! –exclamó dejándose caer sobre una mullida butaca.

–Es normal, Hermione. Tenías la cabeza muy ocupada incluso en el momento en que nos pediste que te inscribiéramos también ¿recuerdas? Ese día aun estabas en la enfermería luego de todo ese asunto con Dolohov…

–Cierto, cierto. Pero son las clases de aparición, Harry…

–Bueno, tranquila. Ya lo recordaste y ahora tenemos que ir.

Hermione suspiró con resignación. Curiosamente, no le apetecía ir a ningún otro lado que no fuese un despacho ubicado en las mazmorras.

En el gran salón, los alumnos de sexto año miraban expectantes a un hombrecito pequeño –el enviado del ministerio–, que esperaba pacientemente junto a los jefes de casa que los alumnos hicieran silencio. El mago resultó llamarse Wilkie Twycross, y sería su instructor en las clases de aparición durante doce semanas (todos los sábados) hasta el día del examen final, que podía ser dado por quienes, para ese entonces, hubiesen cumplido la mayoría de edad, es decir, diecisiete años.

Hermione prestó toda la atención que pudo, cosa difícil considerando que un par de ojos oscuros actuaban como imán sobre ella, y memorizó rápidamente las importantes tres "D" disponiéndose luego, como el resto, a hacer el ejercicio que el mago les indicaba.

La clase fue un desastre, aunque el enviado del ministerio no parecía en lo absoluto decepcionado, como si estuviese acostumbrado a vivir esa situación.

Antes de que todos salieran en tropel del lugar, los ojos marrones de Hermione se encontraron dos breves segundos con los de Snape, que tenía la misma expresión inescrutable de siempre.

–Un desastre. Solo conseguí marearme y estuve a punto de caer –se lamentó mientras enfilaban hacia la Sala Común.

–Dímelo a mí –bufó el pelirrojo sacudiendo la cabeza.

–¿Y tú Harry?

El aludido la miró con sorpresa, como si le hubiese hablado en otro idioma.

–¿Yo qué?

–¿Cómo que tu qué? ¿Lograste algo?

Harry frunció el ceño y finalmente pareció abrirse una luz en su cabeza.

–Ah… no en realidad no. Es difícil –respondió distraídamente.

Hermione le escrutó el rostro con extrañeza. Llegaron a la Sala Común entre quejas y lamentos de sus compañeros de casa; la clase había sido realmente desalentadora.

–Harry –llamó seriamente la castaña – ¿Qué ocurre?

–Nada, nada –mintió el rápidamente, provocando que incluso Ron frunciese el entrecejo.

–Harry… –insistió con un deje de impaciencia.

–¿Qué?

–A mí no me engañas.

Él suspiró y se pasó una mano por el desordenado cabello.

–Es Malfoy. Cada vez estoy más seguro de que algo trama, lo he estado observando con el mapa y…

–¿Qué has hecho qué? –estalló ella, escandalizada.

–Te dije que lo mejor sería no decirle –musitó Ron entre fingidos estornudos.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada torva y luego volvió a posar su atención sobre Harry, que parecía entre avergonzado y resignado.

–Creí que Dumbledore te había encargado no-sé-qué-cosa –le recordó la castaña, intentando hacer memoria de una de las últimas conversaciones que trataban el tema de las reuniones con el director; pero no tuvo mucho éxito, porque en ese entonces aun andaba arisca y no había puesto real atención en lo que su amigo contaba.

–Esa "no-sé-qué-cosa" como le llamas tú, es un recuerdo del profesor Slughorn –puntualizó el chico– Y, para que sepas, si he intentado obtenerlo, pero él simplemente no está interesado en el tema. De hecho, desde que se lo mencioné siento que me evita –farfulló frunciendo el ceño.

–Y yo que creí que te apreciaba –comentó la castaña olvidando por el momento el tema de Malfoy.

–Claro que le aprecia; prueba de ello es el frasco de Felix Felicis que le dio por su "buen desempeño" en una clase de Defensa –apuntó el pelirrojo con afectación.

A Hermione se le abrió la boca con la sorpresa.

–¿Fe-lix Fe-li-cis? –silabeó sin salir de su impresión– ¿Cuándo ocurrió eso que yo no me enteré? Más bien… ¿Cuántas cosas no me han contado?

–Se nos olvidó que… –trató de argumentar el pelirrojo

–Esas cosas no se olvidan.

–¿Te calmarás si te lo contamos todo? –propuso Harry en un intento por evitar que la indignación de su amiga se transformara en rabia. La verdad había hecho mal al no ponerla al día sobre un montón de cosas, pero cuando trató de hacerlo había sido en el tiempo en que Hermione parecía más zombi que ser humano; así que luego de un par de intentos infructuosos había olvidado del asunto.

La castaña los miró alternativamente y finalmente suspiró, calmándose un poco.

–Te escucho.

* * *

Caminaba en dirección a las mazmorras mordiéndose el labio inferior y con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido.

Malfoy, Snape, horrocruxes, recuerdos, Slughorn… su cabeza daba vueltas incesantemente en torno a toda la información recibida luego de la clase de aparición y también después del almuerzo. No lograba concentrarse en ningún tema por separado, todo se arremolinaba en su cabeza con un golpeteo punzante que, si no disminuía pronto, seguramente desencadenaría en una nada agradable jaqueca.

Aun completamente taciturna, llegó frente a la puerta del despacho y golpeó distraídamente. El acostumbrado "Adelante" proveniente desde el interior no se hizo esperar.

Abrió como una autómata y entró aun con la misma expresión de concentración grabada en su rostro. Como si hubiese olvidado todo lo ocurrido el día anterior, se acercó al escritorio –tras el cual estaba Snape observándola con una ceja alzada–, y esperó instrucciones.

El mago continuó con sus ojos clavados en ella mientras se reclinaba en el asiento y cruzaba los brazos. Se preguntó si acaso su expresión contrariada se debía a las poco fructíferas clases de aparición durante la mañana.

–¿Difícil? –inquirió estudiándola con la mirada.

–¿Ah? –preguntó la castaña saliendo de golpe de su ensimismamiento. Al notar de pronto como Snape la perforaba con la mirada, se sonrojó irremediable mientras alisaba con manos trémulas los pliegues de su capa.

–Aparición. No tuviste mucho éxito –comentó distraídamente.

–**Nadie **tuvo éxito –corrigió entre dientes.

–Tienes lo necesario en la mesa –dijo él cambiando repentinamente de tema.

Hermione, aun azorada, giró el rostro hacia su lugar de trabajo y avanzó mirando recelosa una botella y cinco viales.

–¿Y qué supone que tengo que hacer con esto? –preguntó tomando dubitativamente la botella.

–Vaciar el contenido de la botella en los viales.

Hermione lo miró con escepticismo.

–¿Está hablan… estás hablando en serio?

–¿No lo parece?

La castaña abrió y cerró la boca sin decir nada. Finalmente se volteó hacia los viales y comenzó a hacer lo que le había indicado.

Snape estuvo a punto de sonreír. Aun no se acostumbraba a tratarlo de "tú" y cada vez que se equivocaba parecía sufrir un cortocircuito a nivel mental. Se quedó en esa misma posición, arrellanado cómodamente en su silla –todo lo cómodamente posible en esa rígida silla–, observando los movimientos de la Gryffindor.

Cuando acababa de llenar el tercer vial, Hermione giró el rostro para lanzarle una mirada furtiva, pero se quedó paralizada sosteniéndole la mirada que, sorprendentemente –o no tanto–, estaba clavada en ella. Se sintió enrojecer y para ocultar su bochorno frunció el entrecejo con gesto molesto.

–¿Qué? –preguntó girando un poco más el torso hacia él.

–¿Qué? –repitió el mago alzando una ceja.

–¿Por… por qué me miras? –borbotó sacando los últimos resquicios de valentía y ruborizándose aun más; el corazón latiendo desenfrenadamente de su pecho ante la expectaciónde la respuesta.

–¿Incómoda? –preguntó poniéndose de pie lentamente.

–Pues…

–Bien –continuó dejando a Hermione con las palabras en la boca–, en ese caso, me retiro.

Y avanzó calmadamente hasta su habitación, dejado a la castaña con un "pero" atravesado en la garganta.

_Maldito. Murciélago. Bipolar, _suspiró. _En fin, nadie dijo que sería fácil._

Más tranquila sin ninguna mirada clavada constantemente en ella, terminó de llenar los viales que faltaban, los alineó sobre la mesa y se alejó dos pasos, cruzándose de brazos.

_¿Y ahora?_

Miró la puerta entreabierta de la habitación del mago. Genial. Casi como una invitación a su curiosidad. Se acercó mordiéndose nerviosamente el labio inferior y finalmente apoyó una mano sobre la oscura madera, que cedió bajo su roce sin emitir sonido alguno, como si fuese una pluma. Asomó la cabeza por el hueco y se encontró con la habitación en la penumbra, la figura de Snape recortada contra la lumbre de la chimenea, sentado en el sillón de espaldas a la puerta con un libro entre las manos.

Olvidando toda regla de protocolo se adentró en la habitación, sus pasos siendo amortiguados por la gruesa alfombra verde oscuro, y se acercó hacia él inclinándose sobre su hombro para ver lo que leía.

Snape, con años como espía sobre sus hombros, sintió su presencia desde que se había asomado bajo el dintel. Su sombra proyectándose levemente sobre el libro terminó de delatarla. Ocultando una media sonrisa cerró el texto de golpe y giró el rostro hacia ella quien, por estar inclinada, tenía la cabeza a su misma altura y a escasos centímetros de distancia.

–Yo… terminé ya con los viales –farfulló atropelladamente sabiendo que si permanecía mucho tiempo así, tan cerca, terminaría hipnotizándose con sus ojos.

–Lo supuse –dijo él–, aunque no veo la necesidad de venir hasta aquí para informarme –agregó no sin malicia.

Hermione apretó la mandíbula unos segundos.

–La puerta estaba abierta y…

–¿Y…?

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y lo fulminó con la mirada.

–Y entré –terminó con brusquedad–. Lo siento –. Y no sonaba como una disculpa.

Para su sorpresa, Snape pareció darse por satisfecho con su… excusa, ya que asintió un par de veces y continuó con su lectura, ignorándola olímpicamente.

–¿Qué libro es? –se atrevió a preguntar luego de unos segundos de duda.

–"Teoría de la Magia Antigua" –respondió mientras le enseñaba la portada del grueso tomo.

Los ojos de la castaña se iluminaron inevitablemente al observar el título escrito en relieve plateado.

–¿Puedo? –inquirió extendiendo tímidamente una mano.

–Pertenece a la sección prohibida –explicó.

–Oh…

–Pero ya que está bajo mi responsabilidad… –agregó al ver la decepción asomándose en las facciones del rostro de la castaña– Ten –. Y le tendió el texto.

Los ojos de Hermione se ensancharon con sorpresa y viajaron desde el libro a Snape alternativamente.

–¿Es en serio? –preguntó con la voz en un hilo.

–¿Quieres verlo o no?

La castaña desplegó una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y tomó el texto sin más dilación, en tanto avanzaba como una autómata hasta sentarse sobre el brazo del sofá. Sus ojos recorrieron rápidamente los primeros párrafos, ignorando completamente que, a su lado, Snape la observaba atentamente.

El mago se encontró absorbiendo con avidez cada uno de sus rasgos; como se mordía inconscientemente el labio inferior cada cierto tiempo, el entrecejo frunciéndose levemente y sus ojos brillando mientras absorbían cada idea, cada palabra. No sin preocupación notó que todos esos pequeños gestos ya estaban en su memoria, seguramente del tiempo en que ella se había quedado bajo su cuidado allí y se pasaba el día leyendo ¿Acaso ya le importaba a tal grado en esos momentos que lo podía recordar con esa perfección?

Hermione se volteó hacia él para comentar algo, pero se quedó muda al encontrarse con una inusitada profundidad en los abismales ojos del mago.

Como si fuesen imanes, se fueron acercando ambos lentamente, de modo casi involuntario, hasta que sus labios se encontraron en un dulce contacto. Sin saber como, la gryffindor terminó deslizándose del brazo del sillón hasta quedar sentada de lado en el regazo del profesor, el libro cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo –poco les importó–, y sus cuerpos se apegaron, ansiosos de recibir el calor del otro.

Las manos de Snape fueron a parar inexorablemente a su cintura y las suyas le rodearon sin demora el cuello, mientras entreabría los labios para permitirle profundizar el beso.

Se besaron con lentitud; él marcaba el ritmo y ella lo seguía siendo a penas consciente de ello. Las humedades de ambas bocas se encontraron en un cadencioso compás, pauta del mutuo descubrimiento, del silencioso acuerdo que se había pactado la tarde del día anterior.

Snape palpó con la lengua cada recoveco y la sintió estremecerse ante el más mínimo contacto. Succionó con inusitada suavidad el borde de sus labios y se sintió enormemente tentado de descender por su mandíbula, pero se resistió y volvió a llenar su boca, deleitándose con el sabor y tierna textura. No hubo rincón que no explorara, ni momento en que ella mostrase el mínimo deseo de apartarse de su lado. Sin embargo, cuando un suspiró ahogado se escapó de los labios de la chica, él cayó en cuenta de que sus manos la sostenían contra sí como si quisiera fusionarse con ella, de que el beso se estaba tornando demasiado profundo, que cada vez ansiaba sentir más su calor, que estaban en su habitación –solos–, que era un hombre ya maduro mientras que ella era a penas una adolescente, que si seguían así la situación se les podría escapar de las manos y una no tan débil vocecita dentro de su cabeza deseaba que así fuera.

Lentamente, con cuidado, se apartó de ella, quedando las frentes juntas y los ojos fundiendo miradas. Estuvieron así quizá cuando tiempo, con las respiraciones agitadas regulándose lentamente, los latidos disminuyendo con reticencia.

Hermione finalmente rompió el contacto visual hundiendo el rostro en su cuello, aspirando su aroma como si de oxígeno se tratara, apegándose a él en todo lo que la posición le permitía.

Snape sintió algo parecido a una brisa cálida arremolinándose en su interior. Se sentía extrañamente liviano, volátil… como si nunca en su vida hubiese hecho todas las acciones que ahora le pesaban como cemento sobre los hombros, como si fuese otra persona y no el hombre que una vez había sentido desprecio hacia los _sangre sucia_, como si a causa de esa frase su destino no hubiese cambiado hasta un punto irreversible, como si no estuviese lleno de culpas que muchas veces le impedían dormir, como si… como si no fuese un hombre oscuro, vacío, sin nada bueno para entregar, sin nada para… entregarle.

Una opresión comenzó a expandirse por su pecho y por un momento creyó que no podía respirar. Le costó unos segundos darse cuenta que se le había formado un nudo en la garganta. Hermione seguía entre sus brazos, ajena a todo lo que había pasado por su cabeza y al dolor que extendía como veneno por su cuerpo. No era un sufrimiento físico, pero se sentía igualmente real e intenso.

–Hermione… –. Ella no se apartó, simplemente movió un poco la cabeza en señal de que escuchaba–, ¿por qué estás aquí… conmigo?

La castaña se tensó entre sus brazos y la presión sus dedos en el cuello del mago aumentó. Conocía bastante bien la respuesta a esa pregunta y, considerando todo lo que le había costado reconocérselo a sí misma, tenía la impresión de que hacerlo en voz alta, dirigiéndose a él, no sería nada fácil. Pero ya que había preguntado –el muy desgraciado–, no se podía acobardar y echar correr como estaba deseando; definitivamente no. Le respondería, mirándolo a los ojos para que no se atreviese a dudad de la veracidad de sus palabras.

Muy lentamente, se separó lo suficiente de su cuerpo como para que sus rostros quedasen frente a frente, separados a penas por un par de centímetros. Snape la observaba como si quisiese armar un rompecabezas con el chocolate líquido de sus ojos, con tal atención que parecía que no hubiese otra cosa en la habitación más que ella y su cálida, nerviosa mirada. La gryffindor inspiró profundamente, cerrando los ojos por un segundo, ante todo intranquila por la repercusión que podían tener las tres palabras que escaparían de sus labios cuando separase los párpados.

–Porque te quiero –dijo al abrir los ojos, sintiendo como el rubor serpenteaba desde su pecho hasta las mejillas, coloreándolas nítidamente.

Sintió el corazón en la garganta y temió que si él no daba pronto señales de haber escuchado –cualquier cosa, un grito, gesto o lo que fuera–, terminaría ahogándose. Por eso, cuando sintió una mano del mago separándose de su cintura y luego las yemas de los dedos de esta descendiendo suavemente por la línea de su mandíbula hasta el mentón; se sintió desfallecer.

Snape la tomó suavemente de la barbilla y sin mayor esfuerzo la acercó hasta que sus labios volvieron a juntarse en un corto beso.

Hermione, cuando se rompió el contacto, volvió a apoyar la cabeza en su hombro. Sabía, o más bien, daba por sentado, que él no era un hombre que expresase sus sentimientos en voz alta. No, él se había encargado de construir una gruesa muralla a su alrededor y ella, imprudentemente, había descubierto una grieta para luego ingresar sin pedir permiso. Por todo eso no le extrañó que no le respondiera, y se encontró pensando que en realidad no tenía idea de si él sentía por ella algo parecido; no tenía idea de por qué la había besado de ese modo ni por qué le permitía permanecer tan cerca. Mirarlo a los ojos para intentar descubrirlo no servía, eran endemoniadamente indescifrables, y ni hablar de su expresión; siempre tan impasible. No quiso ni imaginarse que tal vez la estaba… ¿usando? No. Tenía que sentir algo, importarle aun que fuese un poco para que la estrechara contra sí como lo había hecho hace unos momentos y el día interior, para haberla rescatado de las manos de Dolohov –Merlín, parecía que habían pasado siglos– con tanta decisión… para haberle dado ese corto beso a modo de respuesta… Entonces le importaba, no podía estar tan equivocada.

Snape se sentía como el ser más miserable que jamás hubiese pisado el planeta. Ella le había dicho que lo quería, mirándolo a los ojos… pudo ver la sinceridad que destilaban sus palabras en el brillo marrón de su iris; que lo envolvía como una cálida caricia. Y él no había sido capaz de responder, de decir "yo también". Porque… ¿la quería? Sí, demonios. Y más de lo que era capaz de asumir.

Le acarició suavemente la cabellera rizada, no supo por cuanto tiempo, porque ella no parecía querer irse y en realidad no pretendía apartarla tampoco. De pronto notó la respiración de Hermione contra su cuello extrañamente acompasada, profunda y tenue; la sintió laxa entre sus brazos, relajada como si fuese una muñeca. Se había dormido.

Con una media sonrisa asomando a sus labios, recordó como hace ya casi dos meses atrás, se había despertado con ella en una posición parecida y la había echado de un grito. En su mente apareció con claridad la expresión de vergüenza y desconcierto que había aparecido en las facciones de su rostro al ponerse de pie luego de estar a punto de caer del susto. Su media sonrisa se transformó en sonrisa. Le resultaba tan fácil, casi natural hacerlo cuando la tenía cerca.

**

* * *

**

Llegó a la Sala Común con una mal disimulada felicidad iluminándole el rostro, las mejillas alborozadas y los labios sospechosamente sonrosados. Ron y Harry hicieron silencio de inmediato cuando ella se sentó entre ambos con cara de que-maravilloso-día-de-sol.

–¿Qué? –preguntó sintiéndose de pronto nerviosa por sus miradas inquisitivas.

–¿De donde vienes? –interrogó el pelirrojo mirando a Hermione como un detective mira a un sospechoso de asesinato.

–Creí haberles dicho que tenía que ir al despacho de Snape hoy –explicó con expresión de fastidio.

–¿Y de allí vienes?

–Si, Ron, de allí vengo.

–¿Y cual es el motivo de tanta felicidad? ¿Acaso conseguiste envenenarlo, lo encontraste muerto o algo por el estilo?

Hermione lo miró con la misma expresión que ponía cuando Malfoy la llamaba sangre sucia. Harry se percató de ello y quiso comunicarle a su amigo que, por alguna razón, acababa de… bueno, de meter la pata; pero no encontró el modo así que decidió intervenir.

–Ron lo decía en broma, Hermione, no…

–Qué broma, hombre, estoy hablando en serio –interrumpió el pelirrojo para desconcierto de su amigo, que comprendió que ya nada más podía hacer para evitar que…

–¿Estás… –inspiró– hablando –inspiró de nuevo–, en SERIO?

La castaña estaba lívida y todo rastro de alegría se había esfumado de su rostro. Miraba al pelirrojo como si en cualquier comento quisiera saltar sobre él, no para abrazarlo ni nada por el estilo, sino para arrancarle la cabeza. Solo entonces el chico pareció darse cuenta de que el aire se había vuelto espeso por la tensión que destilaba cada poro del cuerpo de su amiga, así que se guardó su "si, estoy hablando en serio" y miró a Harry como pidiendo auxilio.

–Como vuelvas a decir algo así, Ronald Weasley… –. No terminó la amenaza. Apretó la mandíbula, se puso de pie y se alejó tan rápidamente como había llegado.

Ron miró a su amigo con los ojos muy abiertos, el desconcierto explícito en sus ojos.

–¿Y yo que hice?

Harry abrió la boca para responder, pero la volvió a cerrar descubriendo que no tenía explicación. Ciertamente había sido escaso de tacto al exagerar tanto con su aversión hacia Snape sabiendo que Hermione tenía una relación más o menos civilizada con él y que lo defendía desde que había cuidado de ella durante más de un mes. Pero en realidad no había motivo para que se hubiese enojado tanto… ¿o sí?

Hermione subió a su habitación como un torbellino. Se había descontrolado un poco y lo sabía, no debía haberse mostrado tan furiosa con las palabras de su amigo, pero no pudo evitarlo. ¿Cómo decía eso? Sacudió la cabeza con rabia intentando apartar sus palabras.

Se dejó caer sobre su cama lánguidamente. Respiró profundo, intentado calmarse. De ahí en adelante debía ser más cuidadosa con sus emociones; si cada vez que sus amigos dijesen algo contra Snape reaccionaría de ese modo, terminaría siendo demasiado evidente. Estaba bien defenderlo, después de todo –antes de descubrir lo que sentía hacia él–, les había dejado bastante claro que no tenían derecho a insultarlo tanto, siendo que él la había cuidado y curado posteriormente. Pero eso distaba mucho de los deseos casi asesinos que había sentido al oír decir a Ron que hablaba en serio… Merlín… ¿tanto así lo quería? ¿tanto así lo amaba?

Suspiró pasándose una mano por el cabello. Recordó como la había despertado suavemente, con una caricia de su voz grave.

–¿Pretendes pasar la noche aquí? Pensé que ya habías tenido suficiente de esta habitación. Por Merlín… despierta, ni siquiera Longbottom tardaría tanto en preparar una poción… supuesta poción, porque no es eso precisamente lo que has venido hacer. Hermione… si no quieres repetir la escena de hace dos meses atrás, levántate de una buena vez. ¿Crees que me gusta hacer de almohada?

Sonrió al recordar el gesto arisco con que la había mirado cuando se había levantado al fin, luego de darle un corto beso en los labios. Le sorprendía como podía ser… tierno, pero seguía mostrándose igual de imperturbable, como ocultando con sus miradas torvas la suavidad con la que la besaba o la atención con la que a veces la observaba. Resultaba increíblemente fácil todo cuando estaban cerca, cuando podían abrazarse, sentir el calor del otro. Pero tenía la sensación de que cada vez que se apartaban, un manto invisible se interponía entre ambos, como una barrera que hacía el aire más denso y les impedía actuar con la naturalidad que ella hubiese deseado… Sin embargo cuando terminaban acercándose…

Giró sobre sí misma hasta quedar boca abajo, cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada. Parecía un sueño o algo parecido. Una alucinación, tal vez.

* * *

Viernes catorce de febrero. San Valentín. Amor, sonrisas embobadas y palabras melosas. La casa Gryffindor derramaba felicidad aun por el reciente y ganado partido contra Hufflepuff. Demasiado para él. Al menos había podido descargar su descontento con los desafortunados que habían tenido clases con esa mañana.

Había algo que lo inquietaba, más bien alguien. Hermione. ¿Esperaría a caso que le diese algo? ¿que fuese un día… especial? Hizo una mueca. El definitivamente **no era** romántico. Suspiró echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Tenía el consuelo de que la perspicacia de la castaña le hubiese hecho notar ese no pequeño detalle. Para él, ese día era como cualquier otro.

Miró hacia la chimenea y con un movimiento de varita avivó el fuego. Justo en ese momento dos golpes en la puerta le hicieron girar el rostro. A los pocos segundos se oyó el chasquido del seguro al descorrerse. La puerta se abrió lentamente mostrando a la persona que en esos momentos ocupaba sus pensamientos.

–¿Puedo? –preguntó Hermione cruzando dubitativamente el marco.

–¿Por qué habría abierto sino? –respondió, lacónico.

Ella lo observó con reproche mientras cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas y se recargaba contra la madera; le bastó con observarla un par de segundos para constatar que algo le preocupaba. Siguió su figura con la mirada hasta que se hubo sentado en el sillón frente a él. El fuego le iluminaba parcialmente las facciones y sus ojos marrones, que permanecían fijos en la incandescente danza de las llamas.

–¿Qué ocurre? –le preguntó al fin, siendo él por primera vez quien no soportaba el opresivo silencio.

–Nada.

Seguía sin mirarlo. Notó que los nudillos de ambas manos estaban blancos por tener los puños apretados sobre los reposabrazos.

–Hermione…

Al fin giró el rostro hacia él. Se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza y tenía los ojos cristalizados.

–¿Qué? –preguntó con voz débil.

–¿Qué ocurre? –insistió comenzando a preocuparse. Sentía una opresión en el pecho que se expandía y contraía. Detestaba verla así.

Hermione suspiró y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando la vista clavada en el cielo raso. Tenía la mandíbula apretada y movía el pie derecho con nerviosismo.

Snape estuvo a punto de preguntar otra vez, cuando la voz de la castaña rompió el silencio.

–Ronald me invitó a ir a Hogsmeade con él mañana.

Fue como si una bludger le hubiese impactado el estómago. Sabía que eso ocurriría; lo tenía más que asumido… o al menos eso había querido creer. Por primera vez en su vida, no podía ser egoísta, no con ella. No le iba hacer pasar un mal rato exigiéndole algo a lo que no tenía derecho. Era su vida y podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera; no le debía nada. Y aunque estaba empezando a sentir unas extrañas ganas de estrangular al pelirrojo, o quitarle unos diez mil puntos a su casa más tener que cumplir un castigo –ya se le ocurría algo– todos los domingos, tenía que admitir que, maldita sea, cualquiera, incluso ese descerebrado de Weasley, era mejor opción para ella que él. Y, en todo caso, ¿opción de qué? ¿para qué? ¿Qué eran, después de todo? Nada más que algunos besos y abrazos ocasionales, nada más que un sentimiento que ella una vez le había expresado en voz alta y que él compartía pero no se atrevía a mencionar. ¿Qué más daba que esos besos se hubiesen transformado de un día para otro en oxígeno para ambos?

Estaba a punto de decirle todo eso –o al menos lo expresable en voz alta–, cuando ella se adelantó dejándolo con las palabras en la boca.

–Le dije que no.

Por una milésima de segundo agradeció que no lo estuviese mirando a los ojos, porque se le había abierto la boca.

–¿Cómo? –preguntó expresando sin darse cuenta en voz alta su pasmo.

–Eso. No me hagas repetirlo –musitó con la voz en un hilo, el rostro aun hacia el techo y los ojos cerrados–. Le dije que me tenía que quedar estudiando, que había muchos deberes sin hacer y no podría ir… –balbuceó en un intento por llenar el silencio.

Lo que no le había dicho a Ron, era que no podía ir con él porque quería estar con Snape ese día; porque quería abrazarlo y sentir su calor. Lo único que necesitaba en esos momentos era justamente eso; sus brazos rodeándola, nada más. Lo necesitaba para quitarse de la cabeza la triste mirada que había dejado en esos ojos azules que tanto quería, pero no amaba. Y para aumentar su angustia Snape no hacia otra cosa más que quedarse callado y distante, ajeno a la sensación de culpabilidad que extendía por su cuerpo como veneno, mirándola desde el sillón con su misma expresión inescrutable de siempre –a pesar no estarlo viendo, así lo imaginaba–, pensado seguramente que era una estúpida, que estaba diciendo cosas sentido que a él, por supuesto, no le interesaban.

Finalmente se decidió a abrir los ojos y ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa al notar una sombra proyectándose sobre ella. Snape estaba de pie, inclinado hacia adelante con cada mano apoyada en un reposabrazos, acorralándola.

–Ya sé que eso no te interesa, que soy una estúpida y… –borbotó sintiéndose desarmada.

–Yo no he dicho eso –la cortó con un susurro firme y sedoso.

El mago bajó el rostro unos segundos para luego volver a mirarla con súbita intensidad. Hermione sintió un escalofrío.

–No quería que… no quiero que pienses que tienes alguna deuda conmigo –le dijo pausadamente, esforzándose por hilar sus pensamientos–. No quiero que creas que no eres libre de hacer lo quieras, porque si lo eres. No me debes nada y no voy a exigirte nada. No quiero que por mi culpa…

–No es tu culpa –lo interrumpió ella con repentina brusquedad. Él cerró la boca y se quedó observándola, esperando que continuara–. Lo que yo sienta o deje de sentir, no es tu culpa. Además todo eso de… que soy libre y no te debo nada, ya me lo habías dicho y no lo he olvidado. Si le dije que no a Ron, fue por otras razones –agregó con la seguridad que le quedaba, intentando camuflar la sensación de debilidad que se extendía por sus rodillas.

–¿Por qué razones, entonces?

Hermione apretó la mandíbula.

–¿Por qué las preguntas difíciles?

–¿Difícil para la sabelotodo Gryffindor? Que decepción –musitó con malicia, disfrutando como las mejillas de la castaña se encendían de indignación y la preocupación que ocupaba sus ojos parecía quedar de lado.

–No es eso; ya lo dije una vez y no quiero repetirlo –se defendió.

Snape ladeó la cabeza, pensativo. ¿Se lo había dicho una vez y no quería repetirlo? Entonces recordó: hace dos semanas, sobre su regazo en ese mismo sillón.

Atravesó los ojos marrones con los suyos, hundiéndose en ese chocolate líquido que tanto decía y callaba a la vez. No habló, porque ya no había más que decir.

Lentamente, tanto que era casi doloroso, Hermione se despegó del respaldo del sofá y puso ambas manos en los reposabrazos, cerca de las de él. Flexionó los brazos para despegarse lo suficiente del asiento y alcanzar sus labios, a penas los rozó medio segundo y se dejó caer sobre el sofá.

Snape permaneció estático en su posición, hasta que finalmente se inclinó hacia ella para darle también un corto beso en los labios. Luego se apartó y caminó en dirección a su escritorio; muchos exámenes por revisar, poco tiempo y demasiada distracción.

Hermione lo siguió con la mirada en silencio, hasta verlo sentarse con su clásica elegancia para luego arrugar el entrecejo seguramente frente a alguna estupidez escrita en un pergamino. Quería quedarse así, callada, simplemente disfrutando de la tranquilidad y el chisporroteo alegre de la chimenea a su costado, pero una duda le martilleaba la cabeza incesantemente, hasta el punto de doler. Era sencillo, en realidad, y se podía decir que por deducción ya tenía la respuesta; pero con él nada era una apuesta segura. Tenía que preguntarle.

–Severus –. El aludido alzó el rostro desde la distancia– ¿Qué… qué soy yo… –. Snape alzó una ceja ¿Estaba poniéndose filosófica?–… para ti?

Todo intento de burla desapareció del rostro del mago. Así que eso era. Le habría sido más sencillo explicar de memoria como preparar la Poción Multijugos o cualquier otra; pero no. Bueno, tampoco era para tanto; no se iba morir por responder a eso… ¿o sí?

Tomo aire imperceptiblemente, con sus ojos clavados en los de Hermione en los cuales, a pesar de la distancia, percibía un brillo de expectación.

–Todo –le respondió finalmente, deleitándose para sus adentros con la gama de emociones que cruzaron el rostro de la chica quien ahora exhibía una sonrisa y su rostro parecía haberse iluminado. Por primera vez deseó que ella apartase la mirada. No tenía idea como pero lo cierto es que estaba siendo sincero porque, de la nada –o no tanto–, esa chica sentada en el sofá había pasado a ser todo. Casi como el aire.

Hermione no cabía en si de emoción. Esa sola, simple palabra, esas cuatro letras significaban tanto… significaban todos los "te quiero" que nunca le había dicho, todas las palabras que se escondían tras sus ojos oscuros cuando la miraba, significaba, al fin y al cabo, todo. Y estaba siendo sincero, podía sentirlo.

–¿Por qué no vas a Hogsmeade conmigo mañana? –le preguntó abruptamente, en son de broma, con el regocijo transparentándose en sus palabras.

–Estás loca –apuntó él volviendo la vista hacia el pergamino.

–Lo sé –. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos ¿Así se sentiría flotar?

**

* * *

**

Partió la _Rosmarinus_ con un corte exacto. Se secó con el dorso de la mano el sudor que le perlaba la frente, producto de la acumulación del vapor de todos los calderos humeantes.

Miró por el rabillo del ojo a Snape, que observaba de pie frente a su escritorio a la clase trabajando. Tuvo que contener una sonrisa; sacando cuentas hace más de dos meses que ambos estaban… juntos, de cierto modo.

_Poción revitalizante… ¿en que pensabas, Severus?_

Suspiró mientras volvía a volcar su atención en la preparación de la sustancia. Podían realizarla mirando el libro –cosa que ella no necesitaba por haberla hecho antes–, sin embargo tenía muy claro, por experiencia propia, que allí no se ilustraba el modo correcto para cortar la raíz, cosa que sin duda sería problema para muchos. Si no se era exacto toda la poción fallaba, cosa de la cual el resto, posiblemente, no estaba enterado.

Si lo que quería el mago era obtener solo pociones inservibles seguramente lo conseguiría. En fin, ya hablarían más tarde.

Lanzó una mirada furtiva hacia sus amigos. Ellos más que nadie le preocupaban, pero nada podía hacer.

La clase terminó y todos fueron a dejar sus respectivas pociones, cerradas y etiquetadas, sobre el escritorio. Snape y ella intercambiaron una rápida mirada, que para nadie más que ellos podía tener significado.

Caminaba por las mazmorras frotándose las manos. Golpeó dos veces la puerta antes de entrar y se detuvo en seco al encontrarse con el mago sentado tras el escritorio, introduciendo una varilla dentro de un vial.

–¿Son las nuestras? –preguntó cerrando tras de sí.

Él asintió mientras limpiaba la varilla para luego cerrar el vial y hacer una anotación en un pergamino.

–¿Muy malas?

Obtuvo otro asentimiento de cabeza por repuesta. Se acercó lentamente mientras lo veía repetir la operación. Introducía la varilla para midiendo el espesor, generalmente con eso bastaba para saber si estaba bien o no, pero esta vez parecía haber algo diferente. Depositó un poco de la poción sobre un cristal circular y luego le agregó una gota de un líquido traslúcido. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido y analizaba atentamente la sustancia. Volvió a mirar el vial con la poción, pasó sus ojos por la etiqueta y repitió la revisión.

Cuando hubo hecho lo mismo tres veces, alzó la vista hacia Hermione, que lo miraba con súbito interés.

–¿Qué tiene? –preguntó señalando el vial.

–Mírala –le respondió tendiéndole en recipiente.

Hermione lo tomó con presteza y observó el contenido por la estrecha boquilla: color correcto. Lo movió un poco, agitándolo: espesor ideal. Finalmente la acercó a su nariz para olerla. Perfecta.

–¿De quien es? –preguntó al aire girando el vial hasta dar con la etiqueta con el nombre del alumno en cuestión. Su expresión se demudó al leer, "Harry Potter".

Lentamente, depositó el vial sobre el escritorio, sintiendo el escrutinio de los ojos del mago sobre su rostro.

–¿Y bien?

–¿Y bien qué?

–¿Alguna explicación?

–¿Por qué yo habría…? –se detuvo de golpe al comprender el trasfondo de la pregunta– Oh, no. No estarás pensando que yo… es decir ¿podrías ser más explícito? –exigió con tono de urgencia.

Snape entrelazó las manos taladrándola con la mirada.

–Solamente me gustaría saber cómo es que el descerebrado de Potter hizo una poción tan… perfecta –puntualizó entre dientes.

–Harry no es descerebrado –rescató cruzando los brazos.

–No me digas ahora que es un genio de las pociones.

–Tampoco he dicho eso, pero es que exageras. Además ¿por qué no puede ser posible que haya obtenido un buen resultado? –preguntó con los nervios crispados. Detestaba que él hiciese ese tipo de comentarios de igual modo en que sentía hervir la sangre cuando sus amigos lo atacaban. La ponían entre la espada y la pared.

–Porque lleva más de cinco años consiguiendo todo lo contrario. No se hace la perfección de un día para otro.

–Bueno ¿Por qué no le preguntas a él, entonces? –inquirió, combativa. Por mucho que lo amara, también quería a Harry, después de todo había sido su amigo desde su llegada a Hogwarts y si tenía que defenderlo, lo haría. Si Snape no podía entender eso no era su problema.

–¿Crees que me interesa dirigirle la palabra?

–Entonces no obtendrás respuestas.

Snape se reclinó en el asiento, observándola como hace meses no lo hacía; con calculadora frialdad.

–¿Dónde quedó tu sentido gryffindor de la justicia? –se mofó–. En el fondo sabes que tengo razón al sospechar, deja de fingir.

Hermione se envaró, indignada, sobre todo porque lo estaba diciendo el mago era más que cierto. Aunque Harry no era nada tonto, en pociones nunca había sido un alumno ejemplar y que de un día para otro obtuviese tal resultado, sobre todo con una poción como la revitalizante –que ni siquiera ella había logrado realizar a la primera–, le parecía más que extraño.

–No sacaremos nada hablando de esto. Yo confío en Harry, tú no. Punto –puntualizó intentado poner fin a la discusión. Sin embargo él no parecía dispuesto a ceder tan fácilmente.

–Tu criterio acerca de en qué personas conviene confiar está lejos de ser admirable –comentó con el semblante repentinamente ensombrecido.

Hermione no logró leer entre líneas lo que realmente quería decir, así que se puso de inmediato a la defensiva.

–No estábamos hablando de mí –masculló–. Esto es estúpido, no estoy de ánimos para esta plática sin sentido.

–Ni para ninguna otra, al parecer –musitó él.

–Bien –espetó dándose media vuelta para luego atravesar el despacho con intempestiva rapidez y después desaparecer tras la puerta.

Cerró tras de sí con más fuerza de la que pretendía ¿Por qué tenía que ponerla en situaciones así? Aunque fuese ilógico, defendería a sus amigos, siempre. Solían tener conversaciones de ese estilo, en las que Harry o Ron salían a relucir por uno u otro motivo. Sin embargo hasta el momento, Hermione había logrado mantener el tono y no alterarse, al mismo tiempo que impedía que él exagerara saliéndose por la tangente. Pero ahora había sido distinto, ya no solo hablaban de ellos, si no de su propio criterio. Por poco la llamaba obtusa.

Avanzó con paso rápido hacia la Sala Común y entró con sus facciones endurecidas por la molestia. Se sentó cerca de sus amigos, que la miraron como si de un _inferi _se tratara.

–Volviste rápido –comentó el pelirrojo.

–¿Qué ocurrió? –preguntó Harry con preocupación.

Hermione los observó a ambos con mirada cansina. Aunque se sintiese mal por desconfiar de él, necesitaba aclarar sus dudas.

–Harry… ¿como… como preparaste la poción revitalizante hoy?

–Con el libro, por supuesto –le respondió mirándola sin comprender.

–Ya, si eso lo sé pero… te salió perfecta y… esa poción no es fácil –borbotó sin saber como llegar al punto que le interesaba.

Harry frunció el entrecejo.

–¿Qué insinúas?

–Bueno… –. Tomó aire para continuar–. Está bien, te explico. Snape estaba revisando las pociones cuando llegué y la tuya estaba magnífica. Escucha Harry, no dudo de tus capacidades ni nada de eso, solo que yo misma estuve toda una tarde intentado cortar las raíces de _Rosmarinus_ para esa poción y así y todo tuve que pedir ayuda para lograrlo.

–Vamos, Hermione, ¿acaso crees que solo porque tú no pudiste Harry no…?

–No, Ron, está bien –lo cortó el chico sacudiendo la cabeza–. Esperen un momento.

Se levantó de su asiento y enfiló hacia su habitación. Ron se quedó observando boquiabierto el lugar por donde se había ido, mientras Hermione intentaba ocultar su estupor. No estaba entendiendo nada.

Al poco rato volvió con un libro entre las manos y se lo tendió a su amiga.

–Pero… ¿Harry que tiene que ver un libro con…?

–No es cualquier libro. Ábrelo.

Hermione lo miró con curiosidad unos segundos y finalmente abrió el texto. En la parte superior de la primera hoja, escrito con letra pequeña y apretada, se leía: "Este libro pertenece al Príncipe Mestizo".

* * *

**Lamentablemente en está actualización no pude poner todas las cosas que quería. Lo del ajedrez tendrá quedar para el siguiente, mil disculpas, pero al menos las compensé con un capítulo bastante largo... ¿no?**

**Ya se acabaron mis vacaciones pero de todos modos intentaré seguir subiendo capítulos periódicamente, como siempre. Saben que si el tiempo me lo permite, actualizo aproximadamente una vez cada siete días, pero tengo que advertirles que este fin de semana no podré ni siquiera tocar el computador, porque estaré en una actividad extra-programática en la que hace tiempo quería participar, así que temo que tardaré un poco más.**

**Espero que les haya gustado (sobre todo a ti, Criza, sino me avisas ¿ya?), como ven fue más que nada romanticismo, el pie de la relación. Pero ya viene tensión –incluí un poco de eso al final–, lo prometo.**

**Gracias a todas por sus comentarios y por seguir leyendo.**

**Un abrazo, Eyp.**


	19. Antes de la tormenta

**No les haré perder el tiempo dándoles excusas baratas de por qué me tardé tanto tiempo. Solo les puedo decir que en verdad lo siento muchísimo -vieran como me escocía en la consciencia- y espero de verdad que este capítulo lo compense.**

**Espero que disfruten.**

**

* * *

**

Se masajeó las sienes con el índice y pulgar de la mano derecha; la vista clavada en la puerta. En su otra mano sostenía la poción en cuya etiqueta se leía "Harry Potter". Tenía los nudillos blancos, un poco más de presión y el vial sería historia.

Soltando un gruñido y dejó el recipiente junto con los otros mientras tomaba la pluma, para luego escribir con el entrecejo fruncido sobre el pergamino.

Se reclinó en la silla con la mandíbula apretada. Aun podía ver la indignación en los ojos marrones de Hermione, acompañada por sus labios fruncidos y la barbilla erguida. Pero estaba seguro de que había un atisbo de duda en sus pupilas cuando él había comenzado a interrogarla porque, esta vez, incluso ella no podía negar que tenía motivos para sospechar del descerebrado de su amiguito. Bueno, si podía, de hecho, eso era justamente lo que había ocurrido.

Hermione. Hermione, Hermione, Hermione… ¿Cómo esa adolescente se había calado tan hondo en su cabeza? Y pensar que hace no mucho tiempo la idea de juntar sus nombres con la palabra "relación" dentro de una misma oración era completamente inverosímil. En realidad, lo seguía siendo.

Luego de infructuosos intentos por apartarla de su cabeza, terminó de revisar los viales sintiendo un vacío en el pecho. Sus ojos viajaron hasta el reloj que pendía de la muralla de piedra y un suspiro imperceptible se deslizó por sus labios finos. Lo que le faltaba: ir con Dumbledore.

Sin mucho ánimo se puso de pie y salió del despacho con paso rápido; la capa ondeando con elegancia tras él.

Al poco tiempo se encontraba golpeando la puerta del despacho del director, quien no tardó en indicarle desde el interior que pasara. Giró el pomo con gesto adusto, ingresó a la habitación y cerró tras de sí. El viejo mago estaba sentado con las manos entrelazadas, su mirada azul permanecía clavada en algún punto inexacto del vacío.

Snape se empezó a sentir invisible con el correr de los segundos y carraspeó levemente para llamar la atención del mago.

–Severus –murmuró el director a modo de saludo mientras clavaba su mirada en él.

El aludido respondió con una leve inclinación de cabeza y se acercó hasta la silla que le era indicada. Se sentó con reticencia mientras observaba el semblante serio que lucía en el rostro del viejo mago.

–El tiempo se agota, Severus –musitó Dumbledore más para sí mismo que para él– Necesito que me digas, que me asegures que harás lo que te he pedido.

Snape se envaró automáticamente mientras veía como el director observaba distraídamente su mano marchita, ennegrecida por la maldición de la que había sido víctima un poco antes del comienzo de curso.

–¿De qué habla? –preguntó para ganar tiempo. Claro que sabía a que se refería, solo que no se sentía preparado para esa conversación ni ninguna que tuviese que ver con su "obligación" de asesinar al único hombre en el mundo que había creído en él.

–Sabes perfectamente de que hablo.

Apretó los labios con desagrado.

–Da muchas cosas por sentado, Dumbledore –masculló.

–Tienes que hacerlo, tienes que hacerlo si quieres que todo funcione.

–¿Qué funcione qué? ¿Un plan del que no tengo completo conocimiento?

El director le lanzó una mirada cansina mientras descruzaba y volvía a cruzar sus largos dedos.

–Es mejor así. Tiene que ser así y lo sabes. No puedes arriesgarte a que te descubran y menos aun teniendo más información de la necesaria.

–A que me descubran… –repitió entre dientes– ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo sin ser descubierto, Dumbledore? Me impresiona su confianza.

–No se cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo: no dudo de tus capacidades. Pero no voy a exponerte más de lo necesario.

–Y la mejor manera de hacerlo es haciéndome su asesino ¿verdad?

–Exacto.

Snape soltó un bufido mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro. Lo que más detestaba es que, como siempre, el director tenía razón.

Un poco más resignado alzó el rostro y vio las facciones cansadas del viejo mago, que lo observaba con una expresión inescrutable. De pronto, ella vino a su mente. Tenía que matarlo, tenía que fingir que era en realidad un mortífago y todos se enterarían de ello, incluyéndola. Sintió que el aire huía de sus pulmones y el rostro se le puso frío, como hielo. Por una milésima de segundo pasó por su mente la ridícula idea de que podría haber un dementor cerca, pero de inmediato comprendió que se había quedado helado de miedo. Miedo de… miedo de perderla.

La voz del director lo sacó de ensimismamiento.

–¿Algún problema, Severus?

Por toda respuesta él lo fulminó con la mirada mientras se ponía de pie de golpe. No podría hacerlo. No sabiendo las consecuencias que ello traería, no podía… no podía arriesgarse a…

–¿Qué cree usted? –ironizó desde su altura–. Lo siento, no lo haré. Consígase a otro que realice la fácil tarea. Estoy seguro que hay muchos que estarían encantados –agregó con tono ácido mientras se giraba hacia la puerta.

–¿Y dejar que el joven Malfoy manche sus manos con sangre? Severus, ya habíamos hablado esto y estabas de acuerdo ¿qué te hizo cambiar de opinión ahora? –preguntó consiguiendo que se detuviera a un metro de la puerta.

Snape giró su rostro para mirarlo por sobre el hombro.

–Nada me ha hecho cambiar de opinión, siempre he pensado lo mismo. Es usted quien no ha querido escuchar –musitó entre dientes salvando el paso que lo separaba de la entrada.

–No me mientas, Severus, no es necesario –lo atajó el mago rápidamente–. Sabes tan bien como yo que ese no es el motivo.

–Si cree conocerme tan bien –replicó–, no necesita hacer tantas preguntas.

Puso la mano sobre el pomo y se oyó el click del cerrojo al descorrerse. Pero no pudo hacer nada más; las palabras de Dumbledore lo dejaron prácticamente paralizado.

–Hazlo por ella, Severus. Si no lo vas ha hacer por mí, hazlo por ella; es el único modo de protegerla, de protegerlos a todos.

* * *

–¿El Príncipe Mestizo?

Miró a Harry con los ojos marrones bien abiertos, sin comprender. El chico se limitó a cuadrar la mandíbula mientras le indicaba con un movimiento de su mano que siguiera adelante.

Hermione volvió su vista al libro de pociones ¿Qué podía tener de especial a parte de esa inscripción en la parte superior? Por suerte, no tardó mucho en responder esa pregunta.

Al comenzar a hojearlo ansiosamente notó que no había página alguna que no tuviese anotaciones al dorso, escritas con la misma letra pequeña y apretada. Se detuvo a leer algunas y comprobó que se trataba de consejos, trucos y maneras de hacer la poción más sencilla o potente. Incluso ambas. Había también en las esquinas de algunas páginas hechizos de los cuales nunca había escuchado.

Entonces era eso. Era el libro la razón de que Harry hubiese obtenido tan buen resultado. Snape tenía razón; en cierto modo, su amigo estaba haciendo trampa.

Contrariada, cerró el texto y levantó la mirada.

–¿Cómo lo obtuviste? –preguntó como ida.

–Un día olvidé llevar el libro y, antes de que Snape llegara, saqué este de las estanterías donde guardan los que han dejado los alumnos en años anteriores.

Hermione asintió levemente, devolviendo su mirada hacia el libro que aun permanecía en sus manos. Había discutido con Snape por defenderlo. Había salido de su despacho hecha una fiera y todo… por nada ¿Cómo haría ahora para disculparse? El problema no era solo pedir disculpas, sino que hacerlo sin delatar a Harry. Mentir. U omitir, cosa que en realidad le parecía igual.

–Esto no está bien, Harry. No es justo.

–¿Por qué no iba a serlo? –preguntó Ron con el entrecejo fruncido–. Es un libro de pociones avanzadas ¿no? Cualquiera lo podría haber tomado. Harry tuvo la suerte de encontrarlo y punto. No hay nada de malo en eso.

–¿Cómo que no…? ¿Ustedes creen que…? –los miró a ambos alternativamente sin decidirse por ninguna de las oraciones que martilleaban en su cabeza. Había una en especial que la perturbaba de sobremanera: Snape tenía razón.

Empezó a sentirse molesta, consigo misma, por haberlo defendido irracionalmente, y con Harry, por hacer que todo lo que había dicho su favor careciera de significado.

Cerró el libro con la mandíbula apretada y se lo entregó a su amigo sin mirarlo a los ojos.

–¿A donde vas? –balbuceó el pelirrojo al ver como se levantaba de golpe en dirección a la salida.

La castaña se volteó hacia ellos con una sonrisa amarga torciendo sus labios.

–¿Tú que crees? –respondió entre dientes para luego salir sin decir más.

Harry se quedó inmóvil unos segundos y luego se dejó caer en una silla.

–¿Qué demonios quiso decir con eso? –preguntó Ron, aun con los ojos fijos en el lugar por donde Hermione había desaparecido– Quiero decir… no… no ira a contarle ¿o sí?

El aludido se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba el libro y comenzaba a hojearlo sin prestar real atención a lo que estaba frente a sus ojos.

–No le contará nada, Ron. Hermione no haría eso –musitó al fin–. Pero creo que esto le ha disgustado más de lo normal.

* * *

No leía lo que tenía al frente. Sencillamente le resultaba imposible concentrarse.

Dejó caer la cabeza hacía atrás mientras el sonido de un reloj situado en algún lugar de la biblioteca le martilleaba las sienes.

Cerró el libro y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

Cerró los ojos y su mirada marrón se perdió tras sus párpados.

Cerró las manos en puño y los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

Cerró la línea de su pensamiento y comenzó a dolerle la cabeza.

Cerró la puerta abierta de la confianza y se dio cuenta que solo le quedaba una persona que no la había defraudado sin justificación, solo le quedaba él. _Él_. Y le debía una disculpa.

Luego de quedarse unos minutos en esa posición, sin decidirse a relajar los músculos, ponerse de pie e ir a su despacho; consiguió recuperar el control de su cuerpo, guardar del libro y salir con paso rápido de la biblioteca, cuyo aire de pronto le resultaba desesperantemente opresivo.

A penas estuvo fuera aminoró la rapidez de su andar. Necesitaba tiempo para planear bien qué cosa decirle para que no la sacara de su despacho con un grito o, peor, para que no la ignorara como si fuese aire.

Mientras avanzaba, se preguntó si no estaría exagerando. ¿Qué le sorprendía tanto, después de todo? ¿Qué hubiesen tomado ese libro para después aprovechar lo que había en él? En realidad cualquiera habría hecho lo mismo, excepto ella, claro. Porque no podría dormir con la consciencia tranquila sabiendo que sus calificaciones no se debían únicamente a su propio esfuerzo. Pero no podía esperar que todos fuesen del mismo modo, que sus amigos fuesen del mismo modo. Entonces cayó en cuenta de que tal vez los tenía demasiado alto en el pedestal de la ética y la moral. _La perfección no existe_. Harry y Ron simplemente habían actuado como cualquier otro adolescente normal lo habría hecho.

"_¿Dónde quedó tu sentido gryffindor de la justicia? En el fondo sabes que tengo razón al sospechar, deja de fingir"._

No tenía por qué doler tanto.

"_Tu criterio acerca de en qué personas conviene confiar está lejos de ser admirable"._

Pero dolía. Tal vez se estaba volviendo demasiado hormonal. Una sonrisa amarga se dibujo en sus labios con ese pensamiento.

Llegó frente la puerta y, desgraciadamente, el lento trayecto que había realizado para preparar lo que iba decir había sido completamente infructuoso. Tenía la mente en blanco o, más bien, tenía la mente hecha un mar de frases, pensamientos e ideas inconexas que no hacían más que confundirla y aumentar la opresión ominosa que sentía en el pecho.

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, consiguió la fuerza necesaria para levantar el brazo y golpear con firmeza tres veces.

Nada.

Llamó de nuevo, esta vez con mayor insistencia.

Silencio.

¿Acaso estaba a dentro y fingía no oírla? Golpeó otra vez.

Le parecía oír grillos.

¿Se había enojado, entonces?

Miró hacia ambos lados del pasillo para asegurarse de que no hubiese nadie cerca. Solo entonces sacó su varita y musitó un suave _"Alohomora"_ para abrir la puerta. Oyó el "click" del cerrojo al descorrerse y empujó la puerta con lentitud.

Cuando cerró tras de sí ya había pasado su mirada por cada recoveco del despacho, comprobando que estaba vacío. Genial, ahora tendría que disculparse también por entrar sin su autorización cuando estaba ausente.

Al despegar su espalda de la puerta comprobó que le temblaba la barbilla y las manos. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Y también estaba esa opresión en el pecho. Era como si cuerpo estuviese anticipando alguna situación azarosa que ella aun no llegaba a sospechar.

Avanzó con cautela, como si nunca hubiese estado allí antes. El despacho le resultaba excesivamente frío cuando él no estaba dentro, más frío de lo que ya era por añadidura. Llegó frente al escritorio mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

Un ruido proveniente de su derecha le hizo girar rápidamente la cabeza. Si no se equivocaba, venía de la habitación ¿Estaría allí?

Con el corazón palpitando con fuerza dentro de su pecho –tanto que le parecía escuchar los latidos en medio del opresivo silencio–, se acercó hasta la puerta cerrada y golpeó… solo una vez, porque se abrió con un movimiento suave. Estaba entreabierta. Asomó su cabeza al interior y comprobó, aliviada, que el ruido había venido seguramente de algún trozo de madera consumiéndose con el fuego de la chimenea, que crepitaba alegremente, siendo la única iluminación de la habitación, que era un desfiladero de sombras y penumbras.

Tragó saliva en un intento por deshacer el nudo de su garganta, cosa que no consiguió, y finalmente ingresó al cuarto acercándose de inmediato al sector más iluminado.

Se quedó de pie a una lado del sofá y se volteó hacia la puerta –que había dejado entreabierta–, esperando que en cualquier momento un rostro de piel cetrina y ojos oscuros apareciese entre la madera y el marco.

Permaneció así un rato más, sentándose finalmente en el brazo del sillón, decidida a esperarlo allí hasta que llegara. Al menos podría aprovechar ese tiempo para pensar en que demonios le diría.

Algo como: "Lo siento, cambié de opinión, Harry es un inepto pero no tienes pruebas de que haya hecho trampa en esta ocasión" no sonaba muy convincente. Además había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que le había dicho que era pésima mintiendo.

Perdió, sin darse cuenta, el sentido del tiempo y el espacio, así que no supo cuanto había pasado desde que sentó en el brazo del sillón hasta que oyó la puerta del despacho abrirse.

Había llegado.

Había llegado y aun no tenía idea qué decirle.

Fantástico.

En cualquier momento se asomaría en la puerta y… quien sabe. Él diría algo, o ella diría algo, o ninguno diría nada, o…

Escuchó los pasos acercándose; le pareció que el aire se espesaba y contuvo la respiración sin darse cuenta. Lo sentía cada vez más cerca de la puerta… más… hasta que pudo ver su sombra proyectándose sobre el espacio de suelo del despacho que conseguía ver.

Apretó la mandíbula cuando vio su mano tomando la madera hasta abrir la puerta por completo. Entonces la figura alta de su profesor ingresó a la habitación con un movimiento rápido, cerrando tras de sí y quedando sumergido en la oscuridad.

Hermione a penas conseguía distinguir el contorno de su figura y sus ojos negros brillando con una emoción que no consiguió identificar. No se movió ni un milímetro; tenía la sensación de qué, en caso de hacerlo, el aire del lugar se trisaría y todo quedaría hecho añicos.

De pronto, él avanzó lentamente hasta quedar frente a frente. Tenía la mandíbula apretaba y sus pupilas titilaban clavadas en su rostro. Le pareció que estaba furioso.

–Yo… –. Quería decir algo, lo que fuera, con tal de que dejase de mirarla de ese modo.

Pero no consiguió articular más que una palabra porque en menos de un segundo se encontró atrapada entre sus brazos. De pronto tenía el rostro de Snape enterrado en el hueco tibio de su cuello, podía sentir como aspiraba profundamente sobre su piel, como si quisiera grabarse a fuego su aroma. La estaba abrazando con fuerza, casi con desesperación y… eso no era muy propio de su persona. Solo entonces cayó en cuenta de que el brillo de sus ojos que creyó identificar como ira, no era otra cosa más que angustia.

–¿Se-Severus? –dijo con la voz en un hilo, atinando al fin a devolverle el abrazo pasándole los brazos por el cuello.

¿Qué le habría ocurrido? El nudo de preocupación en su garganta se acrecentó y la opresión en el pecho al fin encontraba justificación de ser. Necesitaba saber, necesitaba preguntarle que había pasado, necesitaba oír que todo estaba bien, que simplemente la había abrazado porque deseaba sentirla cerca. Pero sabía que todo eso era sencillamente inverosímil.

Cuando sintió su boca apoderándose ansiosamente de la suya se olvidó por un segundo de la preocupación que engarrotaba sus músculos. Solo por un segundo, porque ese beso era demasiado intenso como para no captar todo lo que él sentía: amargura, dolor, angustia, preocupación, _miedo_...

Dejó que él la tomara con fuerza de la cintura, que se embriagara con su aroma y con el sabor de su boca. Dejó que se desahogara mediante ese abrazo y ese beso, que se pegara a su cuerpo como si se le fuese la vida en ello. Porque lo amaba. Lo amaba y podía sentir como él la necesitaba en ese momento –aunque, obviamente, él jamás lo admitiría–, y si lo único que le estaba pidiendo silenciosamente era que lo dejase sentir su cercanía, no se lo negaría.

Le devolvió el abrazo con más seguridad y buscó también su boca, como diciéndole que estaba allí, que podía contar con ella, con su compañía, con su silencio, con su ayuda, _con lo quisiera_. Ahí cayó en cuenta de que por él estaba dispuesta a mucho más de lo que pensaba.

No supo en qué momento se había levantado del brazo del sillón, o cuándo habían avanzado hasta caer recostados sobre la cama; pero de pronto tomó consciencia de que tenía la almohada bajo la cabeza, el cuerpo de Snape sobre sí y unos labios recorriendo la línea de su mandíbula.

Sintió como una corriente eléctrica explotando en el centro de su cabeza y, por una milésima de segundo, se preguntó qué estaban haciendo o, más bien, que _iban_ a hacer. Las sensaciones de pánico, curiosidad, agitación y ansiedad, se presentaron en igual cantidades en su mente y cuerpo, generando una nebulosa que le impedía crear cualquier pensamiento coherente que le permitiese reaccionar.

Pero pronto no fue necesario seguir preocupándose. Casi como si hubiese leído su pensamiento, el ritmo de los besos disminuyó y él quedó simplemente recostado contra ella; el rostro hundido en el hueco de su cuello.

Luego de unos segundos sintió como el cuerpo de él caía a un costado, sin separarse un centímetro de ella, y la tomaba posesivamente por la cintura.

Como pudo, Hermione se giró un poco hasta dejar su espalda contra el pecho de él, sintiendo la respiración del mago contra su nuca.

Tenía deseos de hablarle, de preguntarle… porque sin duda alguna algo había ocurrido. Algo grave. Porque para que él llegase a su habitación y al encontrarla ahí, en vez de reprocharle la hubiese besado como si su vida dependiese de ello, tenía que haber alguna razón más que importante. Y es que Severus Snape no era precisamente de los que pierden el control por cualquier cosa.

Su respiración, antes agitada, se fue calmando poco a poco, pero aun sentía los músculos en tensión producto de la preocupación que le oprimía el pecho. Necesitaba saber qué…

Una mano pasando casi distraídamente por su cabello ensortijado detuvo la línea de sus pensamientos. Soltó un suspiro y dejó que la suave caricia la llevase a la semiinconsciencia. Sin darse cuenta, sin pensar que era tarde y debía retirarse a su habitación, se quedó dormida.

Snape sintió como el cuerpo de ella se relajaba y su respiración se volvía más pausada y tranquila. Suave como el susurro del viento contra las hojas. Sabía, tenía más que claro que debía despertarla para que se fuese a su habitación. Pero sencillamente su cuerpo no le respondía. Lo único que conseguía hacer era aspirar con más fuerza el aroma de su cabello y concentrarse progresivamente en el calor que desprendía su cuerpo. Siendo por primera vez, el ser menos racional de la tierra, se quedó dormido.

* * *

En la biblioteca, ahí debía estar, de seguro. La verdad no podía negar que se sentía un poco –bastante– culpable. Necesitaba hablar con ella y comprobar que no estuviese _realmente_ enojada. Ya podría hallar el medio para hacer que se olvidase del asunto. Pero deshacerse del libro… _Ni hablar._

Recorrió cada pasillo repleto de textos y estanterías, pero no la encontró. Incluso le preguntó a madame Pince –quien ya lo miraba con el ceño fruncido al verlo paseándose como si tal cosa por "su" biblioteca–, si es que la había visto por allí.

–¿A la señorita Granger? No lo sé, Potter, pero si es que estuvo aquí, ya se fue.

No consiguió sacarle una palabra más, así que salió musitando un educado "Gracias" a la mujer que lo seguía mirando con expresión adusta.

Se encaminó hacia su sala común, esperando encontrarla ahí, pero una figura alta doblando en una esquina lo hizo detenerse en seco.

–¿Malfoy? –susurró para sí mismo abriendo mucho los ojos.

Con el corazón palpitándole aceleradamente dentro del pecho, apresuró el paso para no perder de vista al Slytherin.

En más de una ocasión el rubio volteó la cabeza y Harry tenía que contener la respiración apegándose a un muro o a una columna, maldiciendo por lo bajo el ser tan precipitado. Pero luego de un corto tramo de recorrido comprobó que Malfoy miraba hacia ambos lados casi como si fuese un tic nervioso. Como si se sintiese perseguido por añadidura. Su andar elegante se veía mancillado por el nerviosismo y cuando logró observarle el rostro del perfil, comprobó que lucía una expresión demacrada que nada tenía que ver con la de suficiencia que siempre dirigía a todo el mundo.

Terminaron en el séptimo piso. ¿En el séptimo piso? ¿Qué podía querer Malfoy allí? No había nada más importante que la Sala Común Gryffindor –de la cual el rubio obviamente desconocía la ubicación– y el Cuarto de los Menesteres. El Cuarto de los Menesteres, habitación que curiosamente no salía en el mapa del Merodeador, así como tampoco las personas que se encontraran dentro de él.

Había ocasiones –cuando Harry se obsesionaba con descubrir el supuesto plan en el que estaría metido el Slytherin– en las que, al mirar el mapa, no encontraba a Malfoy en ningún lado del castillo. _Oh…_

Se le cortó la respiración con su conclusión, aunque en realidad no había sacado en claro ninguna cosa. El hecho de que el engreído rubio quisiese pasar sus ratos libres en esa habitación no tenía, de por sí, nada de sospecho, macabro o lo que fuese. Pero Harry estaba seguro de que sí. Ahí _tenía_ que haber _algo. _ Estaba seguro de tener la solución frente a sus ojos, pero no lograba distinguir nada.

Al oír pisadas alejándose asomó la cabeza y distinguió a penas la figura del rubio doblando por un recodo. Se apresuró a seguirlo, tal vez demasiado porque al llegar a la esquina y asomar el rostro se encontró con la mirada gris del Slytherin fija sobre él. Ocultó rápidamente la sorpresa y, con todo el aplomo que consiguió sacar, se dejó ver por completo hasta encarar al chico frente a frente. Curiosamente unos metros más allá se encontraba la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres.

–¿Me seguías, Potter? –preguntó el rubio con evidente desprecio, pero sin poder ocultar por completo la sombra de cansancio que revestía sus angulosas facciones.

–Como si no tuviese algo más importante que hacer, Malfoy –respondió con igual veneno.

–Vaya… al parecer como espía eres completamente inútil, al igual que en todo lo demás –agregó ácidamente.

–Tan inútil que por mi causa tu padre se encuentra en la cárcel ¿verdad Malfoy? –preguntó sabiendo que estaba metiéndose en aguas pantanosas, es decir, provocando al rubio más de lo estrictamente necesario. Pero tenía que intentarlo todo. Tenía que descubrir que diablos tramaba aunque para eso tuviese que probar algo tan estúpido como sacarlo de sus casillas, a ver si en un ataque de histeria se le escapaba una palabra, una frase… No tenía opción ahora que lo había descubierto siguiéndolo.

El Slytherin apretó las mandíbulas pero se mantuvo estático en su posición, con los puños apretados. De pronto, un brillo amenazador se asomó en sus ojos.

–No, imbécil. Tan inútil que tu madre murió por tu causa.

Harry tardó unos segundos en procesar las palabras. De pronto se encontraba con la visión nublada por la ira y empuñaba su varita en dirección al rubio, que de inmediato alzó la suya propia contra él.

Malfoy había sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para mantener la expresión fría y dar vuelta el juego con unas pocas palabras, pero Harry a penas se preocupó por ello.

–No… te atrevas… a mencionarla… –masculló entre dientes con las mandíbulas apretadas.

–¿O si no qué, Potter? No eres capaz de hacer nada. Nada. Por no que puedes apartarte de papel de Gryffindor Santurrón.

–Malfoy te voy a…

–¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?

La profesora McGonagall caminó en su dirección con una expresión evidentemente molesta endureciendo sus facciones. Pero ellos a penas desviaron la vista una fracción de segundo, luego continuaron taladrándose mutuamente con la mirada.

–Nada –respondieron al unísono, aunque eso era tan creíble como que ambos fuesen buenos amigos.

–Entonces no veo el motivo para que tengan sus varitas en alto –espetó la bruja con incredulidad en la voz– Bájenlas inmediatamente.

Ambos obedecieron con reticencia, maldiciéndose mutuamente para sus adentros.

La mujer no tardó en captar la tensión y se apresuró a disolverla en la medida de lo posible.

–Potter, acompáñame, necesito hablar contigo.

Por toda respuesta Harry asintió caminando hasta su lado sin despegar la vista del rubio.

–Y usted –prosiguió dirigiéndose al Slytherin– no debería andar merodeando aquí a estas horas. Vaya inmediatamente a su habitación, Malfoy, si no quiere encontrarse con el conserje después del toque de queda.

El aludido a penas asintió levemente con la cabeza mientras veía como profesor y alumno se alejaban.

Harry no pudo evitar girar el rostro para mirar por sobre su hombro y juró ver una silueta desapareciendo tras una puerta que quedaba unos metros más allá del lugar donde Malfoy había estado parado.

Siguió a la Jefa de su Casa sumido en sus cavilaciones. Ahora con la cabeza más fría, comprendía su estupidez al caer en el juego del rubio. Más bien, al caer en su propia trampa. Se suponía que el Slytherin debía perder los cabales y no él.

–Bien, Potter, espero que esa situación no se vuelva a repetir.

La voz de la bruja lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Alzó la mirada y se encontró frente al cuadro de la Dama Gorda. Miró alternativamente a su profesora y al retrato sin comprender.

–Pero, profesora McGonagall, yo creía que…

–No, Potter, solo lo dije para sacarte de allí sin correr el riesgo de que te devolvieses a cometer alguna acción imprudente.

El chico asintió lentamente.

–Que no se vuelva a repetir.

Y se alejó dejándolo plantado frente a la entrada de su Sala Común.

–¿Vas a decir la contraseña o tendré que quedarme toda la noche esperando a que te decidas?

Harry miró con el ceño fruncido al cuadro, hizo lo que le pedía e ingresó a la habitación con una sensación de derrota e inquietud remeciéndole el pecho. Estaba seguro de que después de irse Malfoy había entrado a la Sala de los Menesteres y, fuese lo que fuese que hacía allí, no podía ser nada bueno, sobre todo considerando que al parecer iba a ese cuarto con bastante frecuencia –puesto que no eran pocas las veces que no lo encontraba en ninguna parte del Mapa–, al menos, ahora solo tenía que estar más atento. No faltaría la ocasión de seguirlo nuevamente.

Dando un suspiro paseó su mirada por la Sala. Vacía. Se dirigió al dormitorio sin muchas ganas, encontrando a Ron ya dispuesto a cerrar los ojos y dejarse caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

–¿Llegó Hermione? –le preguntó dirigiéndose a su cama.

–No ¿Acaso no la encontraste en la biblioteca?

Negó con la cabeza mientras se quitaba la capa.

–¿Están dormidos? –preguntó refiriéndose a sus otros compañeros de habitación.

–Si. No me digas que no escuchas como ronca Dean –rió el pelirrojo.

Harry sonrío débilmente terminando de ponerse el pijama para finalmente acostarse y girarse hacia cama la de Ron.

–Bien, entonces escucha. No encontré a Hermione pero sí a otra persona… –comenzó en un susurro dispuesto a contarle su encuentro con Malfoy, intentando liberarse de la desazón que le producía no llegar a ninguna conclusión respecto de todo asunto relacionado con el Slytherin.

* * *

No se atrevía a despertarla. Llevaba media hora sentado en el sofá frente al fuego, mirándola dormir, y aun no lograba reunir el coraje para ponerse de pie e indicarle que debía ir a su habitación, aunque eran las seis de la mañana. Pero mejor así, que se fuera cuando todos estuviesen dormidos y saliera de su cuarto en la torre Gryffindor como si nada. Pero no podía despertarla.

¿Tenía miedo? ¿Él, Severus Snape, tenía miedo? Si, demonios, tenía miedo. No de ella, sino su ausencia. ¿Ausencia? ¡Pero si estaba allí y había pasado la noche durmiendo contra su pecho! Cierto, muy cierto, pero llegaría un momento en que eso acabaría y ella lo despreciaría, lo odiaría, lo miraría como si fuese el ser más despreciable del planeta y todo eso justificadamente. Porque en eso se iba a convertir luego de cumplir lo que Dumbledore le había encargado, en el ser más despreciable del planeta. Lo peor de todo es que no tenía idea cuando ocurriría eso, tanto podía ser ese mismo día, al siguiente, o un mes después. Tal vez por esa misma indeterminación del momento en que su existencia pasaría a ser una auténtica mierda había actuado tan irracionalmente la noche anterior. Horriblemente irracional. Y estaba seguro, de hecho, daba por sentado que Hermione lo había notado, después de todo y para su desgracia, la chica lo conocía bastante –dentro de lo posible–, y obviamente había detectado la anormalidad en su actitud. Es decir, llegar a su habitación y encontrarla a ella allí –cosa que implicaba que había ingresado sin su permiso–, requería como mínimo un reproche –por más fingido que este fuese– o un comentario sarcástico –sólo porque le divertía hacerla enojar– o como mínimo una referencia a la discusión que habían tenido respecto a sus adorable amiguitos –aun no cambiaba de opinión sobre ese tema–. Pero no… se había hundido en su cuello como un imbécil desesperado y, para empeorar las cosas, ella no había tenido el suficiente sentido común como para apartarlo y preguntarle que demonios le pasaba, simplemente lo había acogido silenciosamente, respondiendo a todas sus caricias. En el momento lo había agradecido, de hecho, seguía agradeciéndolo para sus adentros; el que ella, en vez de pedirle explicaciones, se hubiese limitado a abrazarlo en silencio. Sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta y le estómago le pesaba toneladas. Ella _de verdad_ lo quería. Y eso, viendo objetivamente la situación, solo empeoraba las cosas.

Hermione fue recobrando la conciencia lentamente. Se estiró un poco girando sobre si misma hasta quedar boca abajo sobre la cama. Inspiró profundamente y un aroma conocido invadió sus pulmones, haciendo que sonriera sin notarlo. Pero junto con el aroma vinieron imágenes, sonidos, recuerdos del día anterior, de la noche anterior y… Oh. Abrió los ojos de golpe y, al aguzar el oído, comprobó que a sus espaldas bailaba el fuego de una chimenea. Intentó localizar el calor de un cuerpo cercano al suyo pero terminó convenciéndose rápidamente de que estaba sola en esa cama. Que, por cierto, no era la suya.

Finalmente se decidió. Se sentó con un movimiento resuelto para luego girarse hacia la chimenea. Sus ojos se encontraron con Snape sentado en él sofá frente al fuego; los codos sobre las rodillas y las manos entrelazadas. Logró distinguir –con dificultad puesto que con su posición a penas le veía el rostro– el baile de las llamas en sus ojos, y no pasó por alto que algo parecía haberse apagado en ellos. Sintió que una profunda desazón se apoderaba de su pecho con renovado ímpetu. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no consiguió articular palabra. Al parecer su voz había huido lejos junto con su capacidad para que su cerebro diese la orden de "hablar".

Apretó los labios mientras se acerba lentamente hasta la orilla de la cama, dejando caer sus pies –había dormido con los zapatos puestos– sobre la alfombra sin emitir sonido alguno. Tragó saliva mientras juntaba los labios sin saber muy bien que hacer. Se quedó allí interminables segundos, con las palmas abiertas sobre la cama como si en cualquier momento pretendiese impulsarse con ellas para ponerse de pie.

De pronto, como si sintiese la insistencia de su mirada sobre sí, él giró el rostro hacia ella y la miró con toda la rotundidad de sus ojos. No dijo nada. Ninguno dijo nada.

Hermione notó que las manos habían empezado a temblarle sobre la colcha. Las cerró en puño rápidamente para evitar que él, que seguía mirándola, reparara en el detalle. De pronto la barbilla, también sin explicación aparente, empezó a temblarle de igual modo, como si estuviese a punto de romper a llorar. Pero ella no quería hacerlo, no había motivo ¿verdad? Apretó la mandíbula y continuó sosteniéndole estoicamente la mirada, esperando, ansiando que él se decidiese a romper el angustioso silencio, porque ella se sentía completamente incapaz.

De pronto cayó en cuenta de que había algo ominoso en la oscura mirada del mago, tan potente de algún modo su cuerpo lo acusaba con evidentes señales de temor, angustia y nerviosismo. Había algo indiscutiblemente azaroso en la situación y sintió unas extrañas ganas de salir corriendo al mismo tiempo que notaba, con cierta sorpresa, que tenía los ojos húmedos. Un sollozo estaba pugnando por abrirse paso a través de sus labios confirmándole que, a todas luces, sí tenía unas incontenibles de llorar, y bastante estúpidas considerando que no había motivo explicito para hacerlo. No había motivo explícito, cierto, ¿pero implícito?... Algo se lo indicaba; esa mirada se lo indicaba, la forma casi desesperada con la que la había atrapado entre sus brazos la noche anterior lo indicaba, el silencio agobiante lo indicaba.

Cuando el silencio se volvió tan pesado que sentía que algo iba a explotar, él hablo.

–Deberías irte.

Casi podía jurar que había oído el tris de algo al romperse en su interior. Algo se había roto, y dolía. Su mirada dolía. Sus palabras dolían.

Asintió mecánicamente mientras se ponía de pie con torpeza, siempre seguida de ese par de ojos oscuros. Abrió la boca para decir algo y el mago pareció adoptar una posición expectante, pero solo consiguió boquear sin que ningún sonido saliera entre sus labios. Debería irse, eso era todo.

Snape bajó la cabeza unos segundos, sintiéndose más miserable de lo que solía, y cuando la alzó, dispuesto a hablar, se quedó con un nombre prendido en los labios.

–Hermione… –. Alcanzó a ver como ella cruzaba rápidamente el umbral y escuchó la puerta del despacho al abrirse y cerrarse.

Magnífico. Sencillamente magnífico ¿Aun sabiendo que la perdería en algún momento tenía que actuar como un imbécil alejándola antes de tiempo?

–Tal vez sea lo mejor –se encontró susurrando con la mirada fija en el lugar de la cama donde ella había estado sentada.

* * *

Resistió todo el camino al salir de las mazmorras, todo el camino hacia el séptimo piso, pero en un momento dado tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca para ahogar un sollozo y otra a los ojos para secarse las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer.

Detestaba llorar sin motivo como una estúpida e inmadura adolescente. El problema era que sentía, casi se podría decir que sabía que había un motivo ¿Cuál? Eso era lo que no había tenido el valor de preguntarle a él, por eso había salido de su habitación como alma que lleva el diablo. Pero sabía que estaba evitando lo inevitable; llegaría un momento en que no podría más –porque estaba segura de que el asunto le rondaría por la cabeza hasta hacer que le doliera– y tendría que ir, plantarse con toda la firmeza frente a él y preguntarle qué demonios había ocurrido, por qué se había comportado tan… poco-él y –esto posiblemente lo omitiría– a causa de qué se sentía tan horriblemente angustiada con su mirada.

Sus hombros temblaron con los sollozos contenidos y ella apresuró el paso, procurando no hacer ruido y siempre con cuidado de no encontrarse con nadie a esas horas de la mañana. Dobló hacia la izquierda como una autómata y fue, para su sorpresa, empujada hacia atrás estando a punto de perder el equilibrio. En la fracción de segundo que estuvo a punto de caer, alcanzó a notar que había chocado con alguien –horror– y solo podía rogar que fuese un alumno, idealmente de un curso inferior.

–Disculpa –balbuceó–, no vi que… –se irguió, alisándose con manos trémulas la capa y fue entonces cuando se detuvo en seco ¿Qué demonios…?– ¿Malfoy?

No sabía que cosa la sorprendía más; si el hecho de haberse encontrado al Slytherin en el séptimo piso o que él tuviese los ojos enrojecidos y adornados por oscuras ojeras. Parecía que haber pasado la noche en vela y, aunque no lograba imaginarlo, juraría que había llorado. Tan atónita estaba que olvidó que ella también tenía un aspecto poco apropiado: las mejillas con el rastro de las lágrimas, los ojos cristalizados, el cabello revuelto.

El rubio pareció presa de la sorpresa unos momentos, pero no tardó en recuperar su porte altivo y desdeñoso. Se limitó a dedicarle una mirada de desprecio mientras hacia ademán de seguir por su camino; pero Hermione no se lo dejaría tan fácil.

–¿Qué haces **tú** aquí? –preguntó interponiéndose en su camino, con los brazos en jarra.

–¿Desde cuando te debo explicaciones, Granger? Lo siento, pero no tengo intenciones de perder mi tiempo con una vulgar _sangresucia_ –. Y aprovechando el shock que había producido en Hermione su última palabra, la esquivó con un grácil movimiento y apresuró el paso por el mismo camino de donde ella había llegado.

–Estúpido Slytherin egocéntrico narcisista –masculló cerrando con fuerza los ojos y los puños sin fuerzas para voltearse, seguirlo y encararlo.

Ese prometía ser un día de aquellos.

Con la mirada angustiosa de Snape y la expresión cansina de Malfoy rondándole la cabeza –con mucha más fuerza lo primero–, logró llegar hasta su habitación sin cruzarse con nadie ni despertar a sus compañeras. Aunque ya era de día, era lo suficientemente temprano como para permitirse media hora para dormitar sobre el colchón, a ver si menguaba un poco el dolor de cabeza que le estaba haciendo palpitar las sienes; así que se quitó los zapatos, la capa, y se metió bajo el edredón con un nudo en la garganta.

* * *

–Aun no nos dices donde te metiste anoche.

–Ya les dije: fui a la biblioteca, al baño y luego a mi habitación.

–¿Y hasta qué hora estuviste en la biblioteca? ¿Cómo es qué ninguno de los dos se encontró contigo –preguntó Harry.

–Por Merlín, no lo sé. No miré la hora –bufó exasperada– Ahora ¿puedo saber a que viene tanto misterio?

–Te enfadarás.

–Harry…

–Está bien, está bien, solo que tu siempre…

–Si se lo cuentas y se va como un torbellino, no me digas que no te lo advertí.

–Ya cállate, Ron –espetó fulminando al pelirrojo con la mirada– ¿Y bien?

Harry suspiró y se pasó una mano por la cabeza mientras se aseguraba de que ninguno de los Gryffindors que había en la Sala Común les estuviese prestando atención.

Luego, procedió a contar el encuentro con Malfoy cuidando no lucir demasiado interesado en el tema –en vista de que Hermione comenzaba a fruncir en entrecejo–, sin mucho éxito.

–… después McGonagall se fue y yo me fui a la cama. Eso –finalizó con un dejo de ansiedad en la voz.

La castaña lucía molesta según lo que ambos percibían. Pero no era eso precisamente… y es que ella también se había encontrado a Malfoy por ese sector, solo que no el día anterior sino esa misma mañana, y no tenía aspecto de haber dormido precisamente ¿Acaso conocía la existencia de sala de los Menesteres y había pasado allí la noche en vela? Sonaba demasiado descabellado para ser cierto, pero la idea le martilleaba obstinadamente la cabeza ¿Qué habría de interesante allí como para retener a Malfoy cerca? _Un espejo_, pensó haciendo una mueca.

–¿Y bien? –preguntó el chico sin resistir más.

–Es extraño, no lo niego –musitó con expresión meditativa– Pero supongo que si algo trama, y sea lo que sea que esté haciendo lo está planeando cerca, no faltarán oportunidades de seguirlo comprobar o descartar tus sospechas.

Ron abrió la boca, estupefacto, y Harry sonrió complacido.

–¿Y como es que cambiaste de opinión sobre este asunto? –preguntó el pelirrojo sin salir de su asombro.

–Es que yo también me encontré a Malfoy. Hoy en la mañana cuando… cuando fui a las duchas, me lo encontré.

–¿Y que pasó?

–Nada fuera de lo normal. Chocamos, me insultó y escapó.

–Ese estúpido Slytherin…

–Ya, Ron, no vale la pena. Lo que me extraño fue que tenía un aspecto… como si no hubiese dormido toda la noche. Ahora si que no puedo negar que es extraño; siempre luce cansado y… en fin.

Se sumieron los tres en un silencio meditativo. Hermione se arrellanó en el sofá masajeándose las sienes. El dolor de cabeza no la había abandonado, para su desgracia, y el hecho de aun no tener la más mínima idea de cómo ir al despacho de Snape y plantearle el tema –que ni siquiera sabía bien cuál era– no mejoraba mucho el enredo en el que se había transformado su siempre lúcida cabeza.

_Hoy no_, se dijo cerrando los ojos, _hoy necesito pensar._

Se cuidó todo el día de no tener que encontrárselo y, aunque era viernes, no fue a ejercer como su ayudante utilizando para sus adentros la vaga excusa de que él no le había pedido que fuese ese día. Pero el siguiente iría. Aunque no tenía idea de que iba a hacer.

* * *

Cuando oyó los golpes en la puerta casi se sorprendió. Casi, porque en el fondo sabía que ella nunca, **nunca**, dejaba un asunto pendiente. Y seguramente todas las preguntas que, por alguna razón, no le había hecho antes de salir prácticamente corriendo de su habitación el día anterior, estaban ahora atoradas en su garganta, dispuestas a salir disparadas en el momento en que cruzara el umbral de la puerta aun cerrada.

Tal vez podía limitarse a ignorarla y ahorrarse todo. Tal vez debía cortar por lo sano y dejar las cosas así para luego un día después de clase inventarle que ya no podía ser más su ayudante porque no la necesitaba. Entonces ella entendería que el no solo la sacaba de su vida como ayudante, sino como _todo lo demás_sin especificar que era ella para él.

Se escucharon tres golpes más sobre la madera.

¿Podía hacerlo? ¿Debía hacerlo? ¿Por qué no existía una poción que diera la lucidez para tomar siempre las decisiones correctas? Ah, pero no siempre las decisiones correctas son las mejores.

–Adelante –pronunció sin detenerse a pensar un segundo más.

No supo si fue impresión suya o definitivamente la puerta tardó unos segundos más de lo necesario en ser abierta, dejando ver finalmente la figura de Hermione, que tenía una expresión sepulcral en el rostro y la mandíbula tensa. Entró y cerró tras de sí con movimientos lentos, como dubitativos.

Entonces Snape comprendió que no le caería sobre la cabeza una lluvia de preguntas como estaba esperando, no había que tener mucha perspicacia para notar que ella quería retrasar esa conversación tanto o más que él. Retrasarla, pero no dejarla en el olvido, he ahí la diferencia.

Caminó como si tanteara el suelo con cada paso, casi como si esperara que en cualquier momento se abriese un hoyo de la nada y la hiciera caer. Finalmente llegó frente al escritorio, tomó la silla, la corrió hacia atrás y se sentó muy en el borde, con la espalda recta y las manos juntas sobre el regazo.

Snape se reclinó en su silla y dejó sobre la mesa la pluma con la que escribía. Silencio. Maldito y condenado silencio.

–¿Qué ocurrió? –preguntó finalmente, sin poder contenerse más, y por suerte la voz le salió un poco más firme de lo que esperaba.

–No entiendo a qué…

–No digas eso, por favor –lo cortó Hermione lanzándole una mirada cargada de angustia–. No digas que no entiendes, porque si lo haces, sabes mejor que yo a que me refiero porque no tengo idea de qué pudo haber sucedido para que… El punto es que sé que algo pasó, algo te pasó.

–¿Y debería contarte? –preguntó él, agregándole sarcasmo a su voz para ayudarse a mantener la postura indiferente.

–No lo sé, pregúntatelo a ti mismo ¿deberías contarme? –replicó sintiendo que el estómago le pesaba toneladas, y eso que a penas había comido.

Snape apretó los labios y su expresión se volvió automáticamente hermética, más aun de lo que ya era por añadidura.

–Eso pensé –musitó ella sin esperar respuesta.

Se levantó alicaídamente de la silla para luego dirigirse a su mesa de trabajo. Para su desgracia, ahí no encontró ni los materiales ni las instrucciones de lo que debía hacer. Simplemente estaba el caldero vacío sobre el fogón y una varilla.

Se volvió hacia él con expresión triste y cansina. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber interpretar sus silencios. Fuera lo que fuera que le atormentaba –porque eso estaba claro, lo denotaba su mirada apagada el día anterior– no pensaba contárselo, aunque también le atormentase a ella solo por el hecho de saber que él no se encontraba bien. Nada de bien, según lo que le decía su instinto y la insistente opresión en el pecho.

–Hermione –dijo finalmente fijando su mirada en la de ella–. No es algo que tenga que importarte –mintió, arrepintiéndose enseguida por no haber guardado silencio.

–No es cierto –masculló ella sin apartar la vista– A ti te importa ¿verdad? Entonces también me importa a mí.

–Eso es ridículo.

–No es ridículo y lo sabes. No es ridículo que me preocupe por ti –dijo rápidamente sin detenerse mucho a pensar, porque de hacerlo se habría ruborizado inevitablemente–, lo ridículo es que aun no lo entiendas.

Y se hizo el silencio. Después de todo, la revelación tan explícita de que estaba preocupada por él, merecía, lamentablemente, unos segundos de tensión.

Hermione, sin resistirlo más, desvió la mirada hacia la mesa apretando los puños con fuerza. Tal vez había hablado demasiado. Se quedó estática mientras escuchaba como Snape se levantaba de si silla y se acercaba a su lado para luego poner, justo donde tenía los ojos clavados, un pergamino con instrucciones y dos viales pequeños. Finalmente levantó la vista y lo encontró de pie a su lado.

–No es necesario –fue todo lo que dijo el mago antes de volver a sentarse.

Pocas palabras, mucho sentido. Con eso había querido decirle que no deseaba que se preocupara por él, que no valía la pena hacerlo, que ella no podía desperdiciar su tiempo ni angustiarse por su causa. Y lo había dicho con tan pocas palabras porque sabía que Hermione era lo suficientemente inteligente como para entenderlo de inmediato. Y, efectivamente, lo había entendido. Pero a pesar de eso no pudo evitar seguir sintiendo esa opresión en el pecho mientras iba en busca de los ingredientes y los vertía con precisión en el caldero.

* * *

La castaña sonrió divertida al ver como Ron apartaba la vista cuando Ginny se despidió de Harry con un corto beso en los labios –hace casi una semana que estaba juntos– y luego se despedía de ellos murmurando algo sobre "entrenamiento, cansancio, sueño, quidditch y muchos deberes". La pelirroja subió a su habitación y Hermione no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Ron con el entrecejo fruncido.

–Nada, nada –musitó ella mirando de soslayo a Harry, quien tenía la vista perdida en un punto indefinido del espacio y estaba segura de que no era precisamente por los efectos del enamoramiento– ¿Ocurre algo, Harry? –preguntó apoyando una mano en el hombro de su amigo para captar su atención.

–¿Ah? No, no, nada…

–¿Y tu pretendes que te creamos? –insistió con una sonrisa suave, siendo apoyada por un enérgico asentimiento del pelirrojo.

–Es decir, lo de siempre –respondió encogiéndose de hombros– El profeta de esta mañana… –reprimió un escalofrío–. Los mortífagos hacen lo que se les da la gana y tengo la impresión de que el ministerio no hace nada para detenerlos. Nada. Esas medidas de protección me suenan a campaña barata para cubrir las apariencias. Por mucho que hablen, el asunto sigue igual y esos desgraciados siguen haciendo de las suyas a diestra y siniestra.

Los Gryffindors se sumergieron cada uno en sus pensamientos, olvidándose por completo del ruido exterior –algunos compañeros de casa haciendo deberes y el chisporroteo alegre de la chimenea– y concentrándose en sus cavilaciones, donde cada vez les quedaba más claro que afuera reinaba el caos, aunque nadie quisiese aceptarlo, y al parecer ellos estaban atados de manos por el momento.

Hermione miró el pergamino que tenía al frente. Un completo y perfecto ensayo sobre los efectos y cualidades del filtro de los muertos en vida. Vio lo que llevaban sus amigos y suspiró meneando la cabeza.

–Si no terminan con eso para mañana… –dejó la frase sin concluir para darle más teatralidad en tanto apilaba los libros que había utilizado y enrollaba cuidadosamente su pergamino.

–Ya sé, ya sé… –musitó Ron de mala gana.

Harry parecía indiferente. Bueno, como siempre con pociones. Además, como seguía utilizando _ese_ libro –no habían vuelto a hablar del asunto ya que había preferido dejar que la conciencia de su amigo se encargara pero al parecer eso no tendría muchos resultados– sus calificaciones en pociones eran casi perfectas –casi, porque Snape era demasiado perspicaz como para creerse que se había vuelto un genio de las pociones de la noche a la mañana y su animadversión le impedía otorgarle un "extraordinario"– por lo tanto un "troll" o un "desastroso" parecían no importarle en demasía.

Hermione lanzó una mirada cargada de desprecio al famoso-milagroso-súper-librito-de-la-salvación de pociones de su amigo. Estaba abierto sobre la mesa en la página de la preparación del filtro y, como siempre, esta estaba adornada con anotaciones en los bordes e indicaciones en algunas esquinas o entre líneas. Se quedó unos momentos mirando atentamente la caligrafía pequeña y apretada –tanto lo había hecho que ya la tenía grabada en la retina–, preguntándose una vez más a quién podía haber pertenecido el dichoso texto y se levantó para encaminarse a dejar los libros a biblioteca decidida a olvidar el asunto.

–¿A la biblioteca? –preguntó el pelirrojo más por costumbre que por real interés.

Asintió encaminándose hacia la salida.

Allí no se detuvo mucho; dejó los libros y se fue. Su siguiente destino era más interesante y le ocuparía más tiempo. Le esperaban un par de pociones curativas por realizar en las mazmorras.

Suspiró evitando una sonrisa y se dirigió hacia allá. Al poco rato se encontraba revolviendo un caldero sin prestar real atención a ello. Había realizado tantas veces esa poción que tenía los movimientos completamente interiorizados y no podía evitar ponerse a pensar en cualquier cosa mientras su brazo y su mano se encargaban de realizar todo lo demás casi con vida propia.

–¿Exámenes? –preguntó acercándose al escritorio una vez que los viales estuvieron llenos.

Snape asintió mientras apilaba unos pergaminos y miraba de reojo los viales sobre la mesa.

–¿Algo más?

El mago le entrego un trozo de pergamino que estaba terminando de escribir. Hermione asintió sin más y volvió a su mesa intentando ignorar el nudo en la garganta. O se estaba volviendo paranoica o definitivamente en el último tiempo –un mes prácticamente– él había reducido considerablemente la cantidad de palabras que le diriguía, cosa que ocurría desde "esa" conversación que habían, o más bien, que no habían tenido.

Tomó el pergamino extrañándose por un segundo de que él mismo lo hubiese escrito. Solía entregarle las instrucciones de la preparación oficial, de la clase que se obtiene en una tienda o arrancando la página de un texto.

Se encogió de hombros y comenzó a leer.

Snape levantó la vista del examen extrañado por el repentino silencio que se había hecho en el despacho. Ni Hermione yendo a buscar ingredientes, ni el borboteo del caldero, ni el ruido del cuchillo al cortar una raíz… a penas la respiración de ambos interrumpida por el rasgar de su pluma contra el pergamino. Corrección: solo su propia respiración. Hermione estaba realmente convertida en estatua de espaldas a él.

–¿Todo en orden? –preguntó.

La gryffindor dio un respingo y, a juzgar por el rápido y repentino movimiento de sus hombros, volvió a respirar. Se giró hacia él lentamente; tenía los ojos muy abiertos y en su rostro aun se apreciaban retazos de sorpresa.

–Eh… si. Si, todo en orden –dijo sonriendo. Una sonrisa forzada.

El mago alzó una ceja apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y entrelazando las manos ¿Cuándo aprendería a mentir?

–Tienes el aspecto de quien ha visto un dementor –comentó sin aparente malicia, consiguiendo que se volviera hacia él una vez más.

Hermione tenía la boca entreabierta, esta vez más porque él le había dirigido una oración con más de cinco palabras que por lo que le había acelerado el corazón.

–¿En serio? –borbotó sonriendo torpemente.

Él asintió con gesto grave mientras se levantaba de su asiento en dirección a ella. La chica pareció ponerse en estado de alerta mientras observaba atentamente como se la distancia entre ambos se acortaba.

–¿Hay algo malo con las instrucciones? –preguntó él ya a su lado mientras observaba por sobre el hombro de la gryffindor el pergamino que sostenía con manos temblorosas, evidencia más clara de que definitivamente si ocurría algo.

–No, no, todo… todo está bien –replicó ella apresuradamente apretando el papel en sus manos con más fuerza de la necesaria.

De pronto sintió una mano sobre su hombro y al segundo se encontró frente a frente con el mago, que la miraba con una expresión más que grave. A penas fue capaz de mantener su mirada oscura unos segundos y luego desvió la vista mordiéndose nerviosamente el labio inferior.

–¿Qué ocurre?

Volvió a observarlo y se sorprendió al encontrar sus ojos oscuros mirándola con una atención que hace tiempo no encontraba. Constató, sin mucho esfuerzo, que estaba preocupado. Quiso reír de felicidad –porque eso significaba que, a pesar de los constantes silencios, de un modo u otro seguía importándole– pero aun estaba en shock por su anterior descubrimiento como para sonreír siquiera.

–Se… Severus tu… –se detuvo a medio camino sin saber muy bien si debía o no seguir.

–¿Yo…? –la apremió alzando una ceja y con un todo impaciente en su voz.

–Desde… ¿Desde cuando te gustan las pociones? –soltó rápidamente.

El mago se quedó en silencio unos segundos –ignorando que Hermione estaba a punto de sufrir una ataque de nervios al frente suyo– ciertamente sorprendido por la pregunta repentina y, definitivamente, fuera de lugar.

–Siempre tuve facilidad con ello ¿A qué viene eso? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

–Solo curiosidad.

–Una cualidad más para agregar a la lista de las "agradables características de los Gryffindors" –murmuró con ironía.

Hermione rodó los ojos sin conseguir aun tranquilizarse del todo.

–Y… ¿anotabas o algo…?

–¿Te refieres a si tomaba notas de las pociones? –preguntó Snape, cuya extrañeza iba _in crescendo_.

Ella asintió procurando poner su mejor cara de inocencia. No le resultó.

–Obviamente –respondió él finalmente– ¿Curiosidad?

–Si, curiosidad –aseveró ella intentando apartar los ojos.

Entonces sintió una mano en su mentón y se vio obligada mirarlo de nuevo.

–¿Qué?

–Que no te creo. Algo ocurre.

–¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? –intentó sonar firme, pero su voz parecía pender de un hilo.

El mago chaqueó la lengua.

–A eso se le llama paranoia, profesor –dijo adoptando adrede el trato formal.

Si bien habían perdido por largo tiempo –desde _esa _"conversación"– las palabras, los abrazos y los besos ocasionales hasta llevarlos al olvido, seguían tratándose de tu a tu.

–¿Qué intenta decirme, Granger?

–Que se está imaginando cosas.

No sonaba para nada convencida. Aun tenía la cabeza dividida en dos, aun no lograba asimilar su descubrimiento del todo.

Snape acercó su rostro al de ella mirándola con intensidad.

–No suenas muy segura.

Hermione se olvidó por un momento de todo y cortó la distancia que separaba sus bocas ¿Hace cuanto que no probaba esos labios? Prefería no ponerse a sacar cuentas porque no parecía posible. Se apartó casi de inmediato, ligeramente sonrojada pero mortalmente seria.

El mago se quedo completamente inmóvil, casi sorprendido. Casi.

_A la mierda todo._

Y entonces fue él quien se acercó, tomando su rostro entre las manos, para luego besarla por unos segundos que, felizmente, se les hicieron eternos.

Como siempre que ocurría, Hermione se acurrucó en sus brazos, a penas consciente de cuanto había extrañado sentirlo cerca y oír el calmado ritmo de su corazón. Casi rió al sentir una mano bajando distraídamente por su cabello. Casi, porque aun estaba intranquila.

Snape se debatía entre los restallidos internos de su consciencia y la calidez del cuerpo de Hermione.

_Justo cuando se estaba alejando de a poco, sin dolor ¿Por qué no puedes hacer las cosas bien? ¿Por qué él afán de arruinarle la vida a quienes te importan? Ella te odiará aun más si ahora todo vuelve a ser como antes, si vuelves a pretender que la mereces. Porque NO la mereces._

Apretó los ojos con fuerza. Era cierto. Todo eso era cierto. Pero no era capaz de apartarla de su lado.

* * *

–¿Y Harry?

El pelirrojo pegó un salto de sorpresa –estaba dormitando sobre su pergamino a medio escribir– y pestañeó varias veces antes de enfocar correctamente el rostro ansioso de su amiga frente a él.

–¿Qué cosa?

–Harry, Ron ¿Dónde está Harry? –preguntó intentando en vano no parecer impaciente.

–Fue… fue a ver a Hagrid –replicó frotándose los ojos mientras ahogaba un bostezo–. No pude ir por esto –concluyó mirando con desprecio su trabajo.

–Oh, ya veo, ya veo… –murmuró sentándose a un lado del pelirrojo–. Supongo que no tardará mucho ¿no? Después de todo es tarde y no debería andar por ahí… Mejor lo esperare aquí –continuó hablando más para si misma que otra cosa, ignorando que Ron la miraba con desconcierto– No has avanzado mucho ¿verdad? ¿Te ayudo?

El chico asintió lentamente, aun perplejo por el torrente de palabras sin mucho sentido que su amiga había soltado de modo tan repentino, sin pensar, cosa no muy propia de ella.

Empezaron a trabajar de inmediato; Hermione intentado calmar su ansiedad y Ron luchando por concentrarse.

Luego de algunos golpes en la cabeza, uno que otro grito de irritación y constantes repeticiones de las propiedades de determinada raíz, consiguió lograr que su amigo realizar un trabajo decente, que como mínimo merecería un "Aceptable". Si es que Snape estaba de humor, por supuesto.

Al poco rato el pelirrojo se fue a acostar ya que a penas podía mantener los ojos abiertos y Hermione fingió hacerlo también, murmurando que conversaría con Harry al día siguiente. Pero a penas Ron se hubo perdido escaleras arriba, ella volvió a la sala y sentó en una silla apuntando en dirección a la entrada. No tenía sueño, su mente trabajaba demasiado de prisa como para pensar siquiera en cerrar los ojos.

* * *

Harry se quitó la capa para hacerse invisible –si lo pillaban a esa hora recibiría un buen castigo–, murmuró rápidamente la contraseña y entró a la Sala Común caminando casi de puntillas. Tan concentrado estaba en no hacer ruido que casi sufrió una apoplejía al oír su nombre pronunciado por una voz que definitivamente no era la suya.

–¿Her-Hermione? –preguntó al reparar al fin en la silueta de su amiga siendo a penas iluminada por las luces de la chimenea pronta a apagarse– ¿Qué haces aquí? Me diste un susto… –murmuró más recuperado acercándose a ella con una sonrisa.

Pero dejó de sonreír al ver la mirada sombría que tenía su amiga.

–¿Algún problema? –preguntó, preocupado.

–Algo parecido –dijo rápidamente– Sé de quien es, Harry.

El chico la miró evidentemente desconcertado.

–¿De quién es qué cosa?

–El libro.

–¿El libro?

–Tu libro de pociones, por Merlín, el libro del "Príncipe Mestizo"

El gryffindor boqueó unos momentos asimilando la información ¿Qué el libro tenía dueño? Es decir, era obvio que _alguna vez_ lo había tenido, pero el había supuesto que esa persona seguramente debía estar muerta o algo parecido. Muy lejos, al menos.

Miró a la castaña comprendiendo que a él le tocaba hacer la siguiente pregunta.

–Y… bueno, ¿de quién es? –preguntó con reticencia.

–De Snape.

* * *

**Es el más largo que he escrito y espero que les haya gustado. Les prometo que el siguiente será mucho mejor porque la tormenta está pronta a desatarse, ténganlo por seguro.**

**Por cierto, ahora en Chile se está celebrando el bicentenario así que tengo por delante una semana de vacaciones, por lo tanto el siguiente capítulo no tardará mucho en llegar, en serio. **

**Gracias por esperar, por leer, por comentar, por todo.**

**Un abrazo, Eyp.**


	20. Abriendo heridas

_**Soy el desesperado, la palabra sin ecos,**_

_**el que lo perdió todo y el que todo lo tuvo.**_

_**Última amarra, cruje en ti mi ansiedad última.**_

_**En mi tierra desierta eres la última rosa.**_

_**[Pablo Neruda, fragmento del poema VIII de Veinte Poemas de Amor y una Canción Desesperada]**_

–¿Qué?

No estuvo seguro si había pronunciado la palabra o simplemente esta había estallado en su mente haciendo que las sienes le palpitaran de pronto.

–Yo… en realidad no se cómo no me di cuenta antes, resultaba casi obvio. Después de todo él fue alumno de Hogwarts y desde siempre ha sido un genio de las pociones, que tomara notas…

Harry se llevó una mano a la cabeza, ligeramente mareado. Escuchaba la voz de Hermione a lo lejos, disminuyendo cada vez más su volumen, como amortiguada por algún tapón que definitivamente no tenía.

–Espera, espera, espera… –dijo rápidamente, aturdido.

Hermione detuvo su perorata dándose cuenta de que tenía el corazón acelerado y no había dicho nada coherente.

–¿Siempre ha sido un… genio de las pociones…? –repitió lentamente intentando internalizar todo lo que había escuchado.

–Si eso cr…

–¿Y tu como sabes eso?

Hermione demudó la expresión, pero por suerte su amigo estaba demasiado aturdido como para notarlo.

–Es obvio ¿no? –dijo al fin.

Harry agitó la cabeza y avanzó lentamente hasta caer sentado en el sofá frente al fuego, ya extinguido.

–_Incendio _–murmuró Hermione apuntando hacia la chimenea. Las llamas volvieron a encenderse rápidamente, proyectando un juego de luces y sombras sobre el rostro de su amigo.

–¿Cómo… cómo te diste cuenta de que… de que era de él? Es decir, ¿estás segura? –preguntó a borbotones.

Hermione asintió lentamente, aun de pie, retorciéndose las manos.

–Aparte de todo lo que ya dije… fue por la letra, Harry, es la misma. Exactamente igual.

–No puede… ¿no puede ser una coincidencia?

La chica negó con vehemencia.

–La caligrafía es tan única como cada persona. Todo coincide.

Harry bufó restregándose el rostro con las manos. Necesitó unos cuantos minutos para asimilar la información. En tanto, Hermione seguía de pie a un lado de la chimenea.

De cuando en cuando alzaba el rostro para mirar a su amiga y balbucir algún "pero…", sin embargo, ninguna palabra alcanzaba a salir de su boca porque a penas la abría se daba cuenta de que cada excusa era más pobre que la anterior.

–No me lo esperaba –murmuró al fin con la mirada perdida.

–¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntó Hermione con impaciencia.

Harry la miró con confusión.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Bueno, el libro no te pertenece ¿o sí?

El castaño demudó la expresión y quedó unos segundos con la boca abierta.

–¿Qué estás tratando de…? ¿Quieres que yo…? Hermione, no estoy entendiendo nada.

La castaña se pasó una mano por el cabello y suspiró calibrando sus palabras.

–El libro es de Snape, por lo tanto creo que lo más sensato sería devolvérselo –afirmó con seriedad.

Para su sorpresa, en los labios de su amigo bailó una sonrisa que se extinguió rápidamente al no encontrar buen recibimiento.

–El libro **era** de Snape, Hermione –dijo poniéndose de pie, encontrando al fin argumentos que lo hacían sentir igual a cuando no sabía de quien era el dichoso texto–. Y dudo que alguien como él guarde algún tipo de sentimientos nostálgicos por algo que no ve desde su época escolar –finalizó con tono pausado, rogando que el brillo en los ojos marrones de su amiga no fuese lo que imaginaba.

–¿Alguien "como él"? –bufó sintiendo la rabia borbotar en su pecho– ¿Y que sabes tú de los sentimientos que pueda o no pueda tener?

Harry se quedó estático un segundo. Ahora no estaba seguro de si su amiga estaba defendiendo lo moralmente o correcto o si sencillamente estaba defendiendo al profesor.

–Me decanto por lo obvio, Hermione –susurró con cansancio; en lo único que podía pensar era en irse a la cama. Ya podría hacer entrar a su amiga en razón el día siguiente. Después de todo, si Snape hubiese extrañado el librito en cuestión, seguramente ya lo habría buscado y encontrado ¿no?

–Yo también me decanté por lo obvio cuando creí que tu primera reacción sería optar por devolver lo quedefinitivamente no te pertenece. Pero ya veS, me equivoqué –refutó con ira contenida.

–No exageres, así suena como si fuese un robo.

–¡Si no lo es, se le parece bastante!

–¡Hermione!

–¡¿Qué?

–¡Por Merlín, escúchate! Lo que dices no tiene sentido.

–Si lo tiene.

Se miraron en silencio unos segundos. Agotado, Harry suspiró y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la escalera. Pero no alcanzó a dar dos pasos antes de sentir una mano cerrándose con firmeza sobre su antebrazo. Se giró hasta encontrarse nuevamente cara a cara con Hermione.

–¿Por qué no se lo devuelves? Sabes que es lo correcto –afirmó intentando sonar calmada.

–No hay razones, Hermione –insistió–. Dudo que le sea de utilidad y aparte de eso, no creo que le importe.

–No puedes saberlo, no lo conoces.

–Tu tampoco y ¿sabes? No veo por qué te importa tanto –concluyó sin pensar deseando únicamente escapar pronto de los ojos de se amiga, pero de inmediato se detuvo al observar el extraño semblante que la chica había adoptado– Porque… no te importa ¿verdad? –preguntó entonces, con un extraño presentimiento.

–Si, Harry, me importa –contestó con toda la firmeza que le fue posible.

El chico asintió en silencio. Eso después, de todo, no tenía nada de malo. Pero la tensión creada en el ambiente le develaba que el asunto iba más allá de eso.

–¿Cuánto?

–¿Cuánto qué?

–¿Cuánto te importa?

Hermione se puso inmediatamente en estado de alerta.

–Te estás desviando del tema; Estábamos hablando del libro –se apresuró a acotar.

–Si, pero ahora llegamos a esto y quiero que me respondas –insistió dando un paso al frente– ¿Cuánto?

De pronto estaba recordando como, tiempo atrás, el y Ron se preocupaban por la "insana" cercanía que Hermione tenía con el murciélago luego de haberse solucionado el asunto de la serpiente y más aun al volverse su asistente. Recordó también el modo en que la chica eludía comentarles que iba a su despacho, o cuando lo mencionaba con rapidez para luego salir casi escapando de la sala común. Peor aun, recordó como a veces llegaba extrañamente feliz o sencillamente con un brillo extraño en la mirada, o aquella vez que había vuelto sumida en el llanto sin querer explicar el por qué. Y al recordar todo eso, un temor, un mal presentimiento le hizo sentir un desagradable escalofrío. Entonces decidió que no se iría de allí hasta que ella le diese una respuesta coherente.

–Harry, esto es ridículo –aseveró retrocediendo sin darse cuenta.

–Si es ridículo deja de contestar con evasivas ¿Cuánto? –. La chica cuadró la mandíbula sin pronunciar palabra– ¿Por qué siempre lo defiendes tanto? ¿Por qué desde…

–Harry no…

–…el asunto con la serpiente parece que te importara? ¿Por qué te exaltas tanto cuando…

–Escúchame yo…

–…Ron o yo decimos algo en su contra? ¿Por qué, Hermione? Es que no lo entiendo ¿sabes? Estar agradecida está bien pero…

–¡Porque lo quiero! ¿Satisfecho? ¡Lo quiero!

Harry cortó su discurso en seco y sintió que le faltaba el aire. Hermione respiraba aceleradamente y sus facciones estaban crispadas. Los ojos de ambos denotaban sorpresa: él, por lo que acababa de oír, ella, por lo que había dicho o más bien, por haberse atrevido a decirlo.

Esperaba una respuesta coherente y esa… definitivamente no lo era.

Finalmente el gryffindor negó con la cabeza y soltó una risa nerviosa. Hermione lo miró como si hubiese enloquecido.

–Tienes que estar bromeando. Es decir: **estás **bromeando –afirmó mirando como los ojos de su amiga se cristalizaban gradualmente– ¿verdad?

Hermione sintió un dolor profundo en el pecho. Aun podía mentir, negarlo, pero ¿qué ganaría con eso? ¿Evitar miradas de incomprensión, de ira tal vez? No si era a costa de engaños, no valía la pena. Podía también prever la reacción que tendría su amigo si lo confirmaba, y eso era lo que dolía.

A penas tuvo fuerzas para negar con la cabeza

–No, tu no puedes… ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

–No voy a repetirlo, Harry, no ahora –murmuró con un hilo de voz, notando como la mirada de su amigo se endurecía y la taladraba gradualmente. Incomprensión y rabia.

–Hermione, no juegues conmigo, ¿Cómo va a ser posible qué…?

–¿No querías una respuesta? –lo interrumpió– Pues bien, ahí la tienes.

Harry se llevó una mano a la cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza. No podía entender. No quería entender. Intentaba formar la idea en su cabeza, hilar las palabras, pero sus neuronas se negaban a hacer sinapsis. El problema es que cuando lo hicieron, dolorosamente una vocecita dentro de su mente le susurró que eso explicaba muchas cosas, muchas, o más bien, todas aquellas cosas que había recordado algunos segundos atrás, cuando el mundo todavía era un lugar razonable donde su mejor amiga no había pronunciado ninguna frase que alteraba el orden de los principios de buena salud mental.

–Esto tiene que ser un mal sueño –musitó– O una broma de mal gusto –. Alzó el rostro para mirarla nuevamente– ¿Cómo puedes decir que…? ¿A que te refieres con "querer"?

Le temblaba la barbilla. La repentina rudeza en la voz de su amigo la hizo sentirse estúpida y débil.

–Ya lo sabes, Harry.

–No; quiero que me expliques.

Ella calló.

–Maldita sea, Hermione ¿Cómo fue que…?

–¡No lo sé, Harry! –lo cortó repentinamente alterada, agotada– Sucedió, simplemente sucedió. No hay nada más que eso.

–Realmente estás hablando en serio.

Hermione apretó la mandíbula e intentó no retroceder cuando su amigo se acercó lentamente hacia ella. Nunca había sentido tan fría su mirada ni tan amenazante su semblante ¿La odiaba, acaso?

–Desearía que no, Hermione, y no sabes cuanto.

Entonces dio media vuelta hacia las escaleras y se fue. Mientras subía, escuchó sollozos ahogados a lo lejos.

* * *

Aun estaba intranquilo por la… extraña reconciliación que había ocurrido el día anterior. Tenía fija la idea de no salir de su habitación en todo el día hasta encontrar la decisión correcta, pero si no bajaba a desayunar Dumbledore empezaría con sus interrogatorios y… cualquier cosa con tal de ahorrarse eso.

En poco tiempo estaba ya sentado en la mesa de profesores, siempre ubicada en un lugar que permitía una vista panorámica de todo el salón. Inconscientemente, localizó rápidamente con la mirada la mesa Gryffindor y de inmediato sus ojos buscaron una cabellera rizada. No le costó encontrarla.

Estuvo a punto de bajar la mirada a su desayuno cuando Hermione giró levemente la cabeza y alcanzó a observar su perfil. Se quedó helado. Tenía la expresión de desolada de quien se siente infinitamente desgraciado.

–¿Ocurre algo, Severus?

Recordar: Bajar a desayunar definitivamente no sirve para ahorrarse las preguntas del director.

–No –contesto, lacónico, cambiando el rumbo de su mirada.

Intentó seguir comiendo con normalidad –había perdido el apetito– y aprovechó de lanzar otras miradas furtivas hacia la gryffindor, deseando estar equivocado. Pero una y otra vez era lo mismo. La chica parecía estar realmente mal. Pudo notar también que no hablaba, no comía, y ni siquiera miraba a sus amigos. El pelirrojo parecía intentar iniciar alguna conversación pero ella, a todas, luces, estaba en otro mundo.

De pronto, seguido por la mirada azul del director, se puso de pie y se retiró del gran salón con intempestiva rapidez.

Segundos antes, Hermione Granger se había levantado también de su asiento.

* * *

_**Tú me responderás hasta el último grito...**_

_**Cuánto te habrá dolido acostumbrarte a mí,**_

_**a mi alma sola y salvaje, a mi nombre que todo ahuyentan.**_

_**[Pablo Neruda, fragmento del poema XIV de Veinte Poemas de Amor y una Canción Desesperada]**_

Haber sido, o más bien, ser espía durante tanto tiempo era bastante útil. Sirvió para que la chica no lo oyese ir tras sus pasos y para cuidar que nadie notase que la seguía.

Finalmente le dio alcance y luego de comprobar que el pasillo en el que se encontraban estaba completamente desierto, puso una mano en su hombro.

Hermione dio un respingo y jadeó por la sorpresa. Se giró, sobresaltada, y sus ojos se ensancharon al descubrir quien estaba a sus espaldas. Estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero el la interrumpió con rapidez.

–Acompáñame –susurró suavemente.

Hermione asintió confundida y lo siguió en silencio.

En poco tiempo llegaron a su despacho. Snape cerró la puerta y se giró hacia ella, que permanecía de pie, inmóvil. Rápidamente avanzó hasta quedar frente a frente.

–Hermione… –musitó mirando con preocupación las ojeras que sombreaban sus ojos enrojecidos. Había estado llorando. Y bastante, al parecer– ¿Qué ocurrió?

Casi como acto reflejo, ella quiso responder "nada", pero el mago la detuvo antes.

–No me mientas.

Ella apretó los labios y sintió que las rodillas le temblaban.

–Podemos… –carraspeó un poco para aclararse la voz– ¿Podemos ir a tu habitación? Tengo frío…

Él asintió y la condujo hasta allí sintiendo un peso en el estómago.

Entraron, encendió la chimenea y Hermione se sentó lentamente en el sofá de cuero negro cercano al fuego. Snape se quedó de pie a su lado y de pronto sintió la mano de Hermione tocando tentativamente la suya. Sin dudarlo, la tomó con suavidad y se puso en cuclillas frente a ella.

–Hermione…

–Está bien, yo solo… no se como… –. No pudo continuar.

Bajó la cabeza para ocultar el temblor de su barbilla. Cuando él le alzó el rostro delicadamente, dos lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas.

–¿Algún… problema con tus… amigos? –aventuró intentando ayudarla a hablar.

La chica asintió y sus hombros se sacudieron.

–Por Merlín, Hermione –comenzó haciendo acopio de toda su templanza–, sabes que no soy paciente y mucho menos adivino, así que, por favor, dime que demonios te pasó o lo averiguaré por mis propios medios.

Estuvo a punto de sonreír. Siempre tenía esa manera tan peculiar de demostrarle que le preocupaba, que le importaba también.

–Vas a odiarme –susurró, sintiéndose repentinamente asustada.

Severus bufó sacudiendo la cabeza ¿Odiarla? No se podía encontrar más lejos de ese sentimiento cuando la tenía cerca.

–No hables tonterías o acabaré pensando que la estupidez de Potter y Weasley es contagiosa.

Hermione se estremeció por un nuevo sollozo. Genial, definitivamente el asunto tenía que ver con ese par. Si le habían hecho algo…

–Anoche… –. Severus se puso inmediatamente alerta al oír su voz–, estaba conversando con Harry cuando… yo no se como… yo solo… –se detuvo para tomar aire y se dio el valor de mirar al mago a los ojos–. Él lo sabe.

Snape se sintió aturdido por unos momentos.

–¿Él sabe qué?

–Esto –respondió levantando un poco sus manos, aun unidas.

Los ojos oscuros del profesor se clavaron en ellas y estrechó ligeramente la mano de Hermione. Apretó los labios y se puso de pie lentamente, dejando a la chica con la mirada fija en su mano, que ahora permanecía solitaria sobre su regazo.

–¿Y cómo se supone que ocurrió eso? –preguntó de espaldas a ella, sin poder evitar que un matiz de dureza se impregnara en su voz.

Por todos los cielos ¿Qué Potter sabía qué?

–Fue mi culpa, pero yo no quise, yo… no se por qué lo hice, Severus, estábamos discutiendo y de pronto… –. Inhaló con fuerza; le temblaba la voz– de pronto ya era demasiado tarde, ya lo había dicho…

Eso era algo que definitivamente no estaba en sus planes porque no se suponía que ocurriría. Era un factor que nunca se le hubiese ocurrido considerar en la ecuación de sus problemas. Aunque, en realidad, analizándolo rápidamente, no le importaba mucho. Por el contrario, habría pagado por ver la expresión en el rostro del gryffindor cuando Hermione le había dicho que… Pero allí estaba lo complicado. Esa expresión y las palabras que la siguieron era lo que seguramente tenía a la chica en ese estado y por eso mismo se complicaba todo. Si las cosas hubiesen sido más sencillas, no le habría importado, por supuesto. La opinión que ese gryffindor podía tener sobre él le era completamente indiferente. El problema era que las cosas, al menos para él, no solían ser sencillas; definitivamente no lo eran con un asesinato de por medio. Cuando él… cuando él hiciese lo que tenía que hacer, seguramente ella se vería bajo las miradas de "te lo dije", "yo te lo advertí" de parte del cicatrizado. Al menos podía estar seguro que no abriría la boca, por Hermione, no se atrevería hacerlo. Con el pelirrojo, tal vez, pero eso tampoco importaba demasiado. Lo relevante era como sus reacciones le afectaban a ella. Ella, nada más.

–¿Y que dijo?

Hermione se secó las lágrimas con rudeza. Podía percibir el tono árido impregnando la voz de Severus y para empeorar lo culpable y débil que se sentía, él seguía de espaldas. Maldijo el momento en que le había gritado a Harry la verdad, en un arranque descontrolado por cerrarle la boca. Un _silencius_ habría sido mejor, pero claro, iba contra las reglas y no estaba pensando, evidentemente.

–No recuerdo exactamente qué…

–Intenta hacer memoria entonces –la cortó de golpe.

–Yo…

–Maldición, Granger. No debiste haber dicho nada, para empezar, y nada de esto estaría ocurriendo.

Granger. Como un golpe en pleno rostro. Lo que Hermione no entendía es que él no estaba enojado con ella, sino consigo mismo. Porque, maldita sea, sin su presencia en la vida de la gryffindor, todo ese enredo no existiría, sencillamente.

Se maldijo mil veces antes de darse media vuelta y querer apuntarse con su varita para lanzarse varios _cruciatus_ en pleno pecho. Hermione tenía la cabeza gacha, las manos apretadas sobre el regazo le temblaban.

Pasó una mano por su rostro, respiró profundo y fue a acuclillarse frente a ella. Seguramente ya tenía suficiente con sus amigos para que además él se comportara como un insensible Slytherin –cosa que en realidad se suponía que era– así que con delicadeza tomó su mentón hasta que se encontró con su mirada empañada por las lágrimas. Por su culpa.

–Déjame adivinar… –dijo con el tono más neutral posible, intentando no filtrar in una pizca de la ira y el desprecio que aun sentía por sí mismo– No se lo tomó bien ¿verdad?

Hermione asintió secándose las lágrimas.

–Él… él no… simplemente no podía creerlo… –consiguió decir entre sollozos. Se sentía como una niña pequeña ante la mirada escrutadora del mago. Pero sencillamente no podía retener las lágrimas ni la tristeza.

–Obviamente –comentó Snape con el expresión de quien a tomado un trago muy amargo. Después de todo ¿quién podría creerlo? Si incluso a él le seguía pareciendo inverosímil.

Pero no podía hacer nada. Ya era demasiado tarde para cualquier cosa, al parecer. Había tirado todas sus posibilidades de alejarse de ella cuando la había besado el día anterior luego de tantos días de distancia. Es decir, aun podía hacerlo, pero sabía que simplemente no sería capaz. No viendo como estaba y considerando que se pondría aun peor si él decidía sacarla de su vida –hecho que aun no lograba asimilar al cien por ciento; que ella lo quisiera hasta ese grado–, menos aun. Por otro lado, hablar con el Gryffindor… ¿para qué? ¿para hacerlo cambiar de opinión? ¿y sobre qué? ¿sobre él? Imposible. Además, no tenía nada que probarle a ese adolescente engreído. Por lo tanto, solo quedaba… seguir adelante. Como fuese.

–Esto es… complicado –dijo para llenar el silencio.

–Lo se yo… Severus lo siento, no quise que…

Ocultó el rostro en ambas manos, abrumada, arrepentida, herida. Al instante sintió los brazos de él rodeándola y acariciándole el cabello. Definitivamente al _grandioso_ Harry Potter no le había hecho mucha gracia lo que fuese que hubiese entre ambos. Nada de gracia.

Poco a poco las lágrimas cesaron. Snape la apartó con delicadeza para poder mirarla a los ojos.

–Sea lo que sea que te haya halla dicho ese… –se detuvo al ver la mirada reprobatoria de la chica–… lo que te haya dicho Potter, no tiene por qué preocuparte. No es asunto suyo.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza mientras se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

–No se trata de eso.

–¿Entonces…?

–Harry es mi amigo.

–Eso no es algo que yo no sepa.

–No lo entenderías.

El mago alzó una ceja.

–Pruébame.

Hermione carraspeó y se ordenó un poco el cabello mientras intentaba pensar con claridad sin provocar un nuevo arranque de llanto.

–Creo que… le enfureció que no le hubiese contado antes… sobre todo porque… no era algo muy esperable que digamos.

–¿Qué es lo que no era esperable?

–Lo que sea que tengamos… –sonrió forzadamente–, por favor, Severus, no me pedirás que le ponga título a nuestra "relación" a estas alturas.

El mago bufó y volvió a centrar su atención en el aun agotado rostro de la gryffindor.

–Sigo sin entender ¿Por qué tendrías que haberle contado?

–Por confianza, lealtad, como quieras llamarle. Pero no podía hacerlo porque sabía que reaccionaría así… lo sabía –finalizó agachando la cabeza unos segundos–. Lo que no entiendo que es lo que esta tan mal, por qué no intenta entender… al menos por mí…

Snape apretó la mandíbula. Sí; definitivamente él había sido, era, y seguramente seguiría siendo, una piedra en el zapato de Hermione.

–Ya te lo había dicho antes… –comenzó con la voz extrañamente más grave de lo habitual, haciendo que la chica se alertase de inmediato–, pero creo que sería bueno repetirlo: eres libre de hacer lo quieras. Tienes que… –tomó aire– elegir lo mejor… para ti.

Como para todo Slytherin, el lema era tomar lo quieres a costa de lo que sea, más aun si te lo ofrecen en bandeja –tal como era el caso–, pero con ella no podía. Con ella siempre era todo excepción, fuera de regla. Y tal vez si a la chica le quedaba suficiente sentido común, se alejaría a tiempo por cuenta propia ya que, como había concluido anteriormente, él no era capaz de hacerlo. No de nuevo.

Hermione pestañeó rápidamente, sorprendida.

–No… no estarás insinuando que… –su voz tembló y prefirió detenerse.

–No estoy insinuando nada. Ya lo oíste, ya lo sabías, pero creo que lo habías olvidado. No quiero que lo olvides –apretó sus trémulas manos con suavidad– Siempre tendrás opciones… mejores opciones –aclaró seriamente.

La castaña, por primera vez en el día, sonrió genuinamente.

–Ahora, tú eres la mejor de mis opciones –afirmó– Y no me mires así ni me refutes porque no sacarás nada. No voy a… cambiar mi elección porque Harry decidió que esto es una especie de "traición".

–¿Traición? –preguntó alzando una ceja.

–Bueno, tu nunca le has agradado y… Oh por favor, Severus, a ti tampoco te agrada él y eso no es secreto para nadie. Como sea, él no lo acepta y al parecer va a atacarme con su indiferencia –concluyó, y el mago comprobó que su voz había adquirido firmeza. Al parecer, la leona estaba pasando del proceso de "negación" a "ira".

–¿Y la insufrible sabelotodo podrá vivir con eso?

Hermione río suavemente. Ah… música.

–Si, podré, pero no será fácil. Harry sigue siendo mi amigo pase lo que pase.

El mago rodó los ojos.

–Como quieras –respondió con ligereza–. Pero que Potter cuide su lengua porque… no quiero verte así por su culpa. Y si no lo entiende por ti, yo se lo haré entender.

Hermione lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido pero, en su pecho, su corazón latía con alegría. Al menos, él seguía allí. Y con eso le bastaba.

* * *

El resto del día fue una tortura para la gryffindor. No quería estar peleada con su amigo, pero no desistiría de Snape. Si él no podía entenderlo… No; tenía que entenderlo, fuese como fuese, porque sus miradas de indiferencia se colaban demasiado hondo como para ignorarlo.

El pelirrojo no tardó en notar que algo extraño ocurría. Era obvio, por la manera en que Hermione miraba a Harry y por la manera en que este último sencillamente no la miraba a ella. Se contuvo de estallar varias veces y preguntarles a ambos a voz de grito que demonios les pasaba, pero si lo hizo en privado con cada uno.

–¿Me puedes explicar que bicho les picó a ustedes dos?

Harry lo miró con una perfecta y fingida mueca de incomprensión.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–A que has estado ignorando a Hermione todo el día. La miras como si fuera aire.

–Tonterías, Ron, las cosas están _perfectamente…_ –respondió poniendo énfasis en la última frase al ver que la castaña se acercaba.

Y luego, con la chica.

–Algo les ocurre ¿verdad?

–¿A quiénes, Ron?

–Harry y tú. Están actuando como desconocidos

Hermione pestañeó rápidamente y forzó una sonrisa.

–Imaginaciones tuyas –dijo antes de escapar hacia la biblioteca.

Para el día siguiente, las cosas seguían iguales.

Salieron de clases en silencio y Ron propuso ir a los jardines, considerando que el descanso que tenían a continuación era largo y afuera lucía un sol radiante.

Caminaron los tres hasta llegar cerca del lago. Se quedaron de pie, mirando hacia las profundas aguas, sintiendo como la tensión en el ambiente se hacía patente.

–Ya ha sido suficiente –estalló de pronto el pelirrojo mirándolos a ambos– ¿Me pueden explicar que demonios les pasa?

–Aquí la única que tiene que dar explicaciones es ella –acotó Harry mirando con dureza a su amiga.

Hermione entonces, sintió que la sangre hervía en su interior. Sencillamente no tenía el derecho a seguir juzgándola a partir de nada. Era injusto y no estaba dispuesta a soportar un día más el que Harry la mirase como si fuese algún ser extraño salido de la Unidad de Enfermos Mentales de San Mugo.

–¿Yo? ¿Yo tengo que dar explicaciones? –repitió con la voz vibrando mientras se plantaba frente a su amigo, quien la miraba con estoicismo en tanto el pelirrojo veía la tormenta que se avecinaba– Pues bien, **no hay explicaciones**. ¿Por qué crees que no dije nada antes? ¡Porque sabía que esta sería la reacción! ¡Lo sabía! Aunque esperaba un poco más de ti, Harry.

–No estoy entendiendo na…

–Yo también esperaba un poco más de ti, Hermione –espetó el chico cortando en seco a su amigo– Mucho más. Es sencillamente inverosímil, imposible, como una pesadilla ¿es que no lo entiendes?

–¡Tú eres el que no lo entiende!

–¡¿Y cómo se supone que entienda algo así, Hermione? ¡Por Merlín! ¡No es como si quisieses a una persona cualquiera! ¡Es Snape, demonios!

Mirándolos a ambos, al pelirrojo se le descolgó la mandíbula ¿Había oído bien?

–¡Lo sé! ¡Se perfectamente quien es! ¿Acaso crees que para mi fue muy fácil? –preguntó de pronto, disminuyendo el tono– ¿Crees que no intenté revertirlo, convencerme de que estaba confundida? ¿Crees que no trate de evitarlo? Pues lo hice y no conseguí nada. Yo no elegí esto para mí, yo no _quería_ esto para mí –las lágrimas acudieron sin demora a sus ojos– Pero ¿sabes? Ahora me da igual lo que pude querer antes, porque se lo quiero _ahora_, estoy feliz con eso y no lo cambiaría por nada –agregó permitiéndose una pequeña sonrisa al recordar un par de ojos oscuros–. Porque se que él también me quiere y me da exactamente lo mismo que a ti o a cualquier le parezca imposible; yo sé que es cierto, con eso me basta –. Harry abrió la boca para decir algo pero Hermione se adelantó nuevamente– No pido que lo aceptes a él, porque se que sería esperar demasiado. Yo solo… solo quería que aceptaras, que respetaras mi decisión, así como yo respetaría cualquier decisión tuya mientras esta te hiciese feliz.

Y sabiendo que no resistiría las lágrimas por más tiempo, dio media vuelta y volvió con paso rápido, casi corriendo, al castillo.

Harry se quedó mirándola hasta que desapareció de vista. A su lado, Ron recién atinaba a cerrar la boca.

–Harry –el aludido se volteó hacia él–, ahora si que creo no haber entendido nada.

* * *

Movía la silla hacia la derecha para que la luz diese más directamente sobre el grueso tomo que estaba leyendo. "Lo que se esconde bajo las aguas", por Sheltar Bermet, una interesante compilación con todas las criaturas mágicas marinas, sus características, donde encontrarlas, leyendas y demases. Lo había tomado al azar, simplemente para distraerse un poco. Quería irse a la cama con algo más que la discusión con Harry de esa tarde en la cabeza y la biblioteca antes de que cerrase siempre era una buena opción para ella. O al menos eso creía.

Tan concentrada estaba que no oyó los pasos acercándose a sus espaldas y cuando una voz la llamó de golpe, estuvo a punto de caerse de la silla.

–Hermione

Una vez recuperado el equilibrio, giró el rostro y no fue menor su sorpresa al encontrarse con un par de ojos oceánicos fijos en ella. Ron la miraba con intensidad, tenía la mandíbula y los puños apretados. No eran buenas señales. Entonces cayó en cuenta de que no lo había visto desde que se había alejado del lago luego de gritarle unas cuantas cosas a Harry, quien seguramente ya lo había puesto al tanto de la… situación.

De inmediato relacionó todo ¿Por qué otra razón él podría haber ido hasta la biblioteca con ese aspecto? Tenía preguntas y seguramente esperaba respuestas que ella no podría darle

Se puso de pie lentamente, dejando el grueso tomo sobre la mesa y apoyándose en ella inconscientemente, como si tener conciencia de la consistencia de la madera le ayudase a enfrentar la situación que tenía por delante. Tomó aire y se preparó para hablar.

–¿Qué ocurre, Ron? –preguntó con todo el tacto que fue capaz de reunir sin que se le notara el creciente nerviosismo en su voz.

–Ocurre que me entere de todo –respondió con todo seco, taladrándola con la mirada.

Hermione tragó saliva. No sabía si debería hacer como que no entendía o sencillamente conducirlo hasta donde quería llegar, fuese lo que fuese.

–¿Y bien? –preguntó tamborileando la mesa con los dedos.

–¿Y bien qué? –dijo el pelirrojo con el entrecejo fruncido.

–¿Qué me quieres decir?

Ron abrió la boca sin articular ningún sonido. No sabía por donde empezar, principalmente porque, a sus ojos, el asunto no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

–Quiero escucharlo de tu boca, supongo –contestó finalmente con el rostro tenso–. Quiero escucharte decir que es cierto, que no es una broma de mal gusto. O todo lo contrario; que me digas que todo esto es un gran y desagradable malentendido.

Hermione miró a su amigo con una expresión triste en el rostro. No iba a mentirle y lo conocía lo suficiente como para prever la reacción que le provocaría oír la verdad salida de sus labios. Con él sería mucho peor que con Harry. Ron era más explosivo, más emocional y menos racional.

–No puedo decirte eso, Ron –dijo imprimiendo firmeza a su voz– No puedo porque no sería cierto y no voy a mentirte.

–¿Entonces?

Hermione suspiró y su mano se cerró con fuerza sobre la mesa.

–Es cierto. Supongo que Harry te lo contó ¿verdad? Bien, es cierto… no hay nada más que eso.

Los puños cerrados del pelirrojo temblaron ligeramente y la chica notó como una tormenta se desataba al interior de sus ojos oceánicos. El semblante del gryffindor parecía oscurecido por una sombra inexistente.

–Claro que hay mucho más que eso, Hermione. Nos traicionaste de la peor forma ¿Qué se supone que eras? ¿su… asistente? –masculló casi escupiendo las palabras, elevando el tono sin darse cuenta y con el sarcasmo adherido dolorosamente a su voz– Y yo me lo creí, Hermione. Harry y yo lo creímos… Por Merlín, como nos lamentábamos por tu suerte, teniendo que ir a las mazmorras tan seguido para estar con ese… pero no era así ¿verdad? ¿Cuántas veces nos dijiste que ibas a preparar pociones cuando en realidad era solo para pasar un "tiempo de calidad" entre profesor y alumna? ¿Cuántas veces te revolcast…?

–¡Ron! ¡Detente! –exclamó mientras negaba vehementemente con la cabeza– ¡No sabes lo que dices!

–¡Claro que lo sé! ¡Y deja de negarlo! ¡Me das asco!

Hermione sintió que le clavaban una estaca en medio del pecho. Fue como un golpe físico que hizo que los ojos se le anegaran de lágrimas.

–Ron… No digas eso… nosotros… nosotros somos amigos…

En ese momento, la iracunda mirada de Madame Pince apareció en el fondo del pasillo.

–Señorita Granger, si va a venir a provocar disturbios en la biblioteca, le rogaría por favor no presentarse más a menos que sus actividades se limiten a: leer, escribir y estudiar. Y lo mismo para usted, señor Weasley. De todos modos se acerca la hora de cerrar así que retírense inmediatamente.

La chica asintió y Madame Pince los dejó solos.

Al segundo, Ron caminó hacia ella sin mirarla, avanzando en dirección a la salida.

–Los amigos confían los unos en los otros –susurró con claridad al pasar por su lado.

Hermione apretó los ojos con fuerza. Sabía que él reaccionaría mal, pero no tanto. No estaba preparada para que la tratara como si fuese una cualquiera, como si amar a determinada persona te transformase irremediablemente en un ser repudiable.

Esa conversación no había terminado; no podía quedar así.

Velozmente dio media vuelta y, casi corriendo, salió tras los pasos de su amigo. Cerró la puerta de la biblioteca tras de sí y encontró a Ron caminando por el medio del pasillo, de espaldas a ella, en dirección a la sala común.

Obviamente el chico no esperaba que ella saliese tan pronto, porque de hacerlo no habría caminado con tanta lentitud ni habría permitido que le temblasen los hombros producto de los mudos sollozos que no lograba controlar.

Hermione sintió que se tambaleaba y llevó una mano hasta su boca.

–Ron… –musitó con la voz en hilo.

Por suerte, el silencio que envolvía al castillo en ese sector y esas horas, permitió que él la escuchase, deteniendo su andar en seco.

–No tiene por qué ser así…

El pelirrojo se volteó con una sonrisa amarga en el rostro. Tenía los ojos cristalizados.

–¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué otra forma hay, Hermione? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué aceptemos todo… esto como si fuese lo más natural del mundo? –preguntó con rapidez acercándose a ella gradualmente.

–Ustedes no tienen derecho… –comenzó, herida–, no pueden juzgarme por querer a alguien, no pueden…

–Ese es tu gran problema, Hermione, nadie puede juzgarte. Porque eres perfecta ¿verdad? La que siempre tiene la respuesta en clases, la que todas las reglas obedece y que tiene moral intachable…

–¿Qué estás diciendo? Ron no…

–Tenemos todo el derecho a juzgarte, te guste o no.

–Estás equivocado –afirmó entre dientes, resistiendo las lágrimas.

–Tú estás equivocada –aseveró apuntándola acusatoriamente con el índice, ya a solo un metro de distancia–. De hecho, estás loca, si crees que se puede sentir amor por alguien como Snape. Me atrevería a aventurar que no es nada en realidad, que él te hechizo o algo similar.

Hermione abrió la boca con sorpresa y retrocedió un paso.

–Él no me hechizó, me embrujó, o lo que sea que estés pensando. Lo que yo sienta o deje de sentir es simplemente porque es así, se dio así y no pude evitarlo. Y no tienes derecho a… No lo conoces, ni tú ni Harry. No lo cono…

–¿Acaso tú si lo conoces? Dime, Hermione ¿te cuenta él los crímenes que cometió en el pasado? Porque fue mortífago ¿recuerdas? Y no tienes idea de lo que…

–Basta –lo detuvo con firmeza–. Basta ya. No me importa lo que haya sido ni lo que haya hecho; me importa lo que es ahora.

–Estoy seguro que no tienes idea ni de una milésima parte de lo que es ahora.

–Y yo puedo asegurarte que si lo se –replicó obstinadamente, alzando la barbilla.

Ron comenzó a acercarse a ella, taladrándola con la mirada. Hermione no se permitió retroceder ni un paso. Se quedó anclada al suelo, casi desafiante, aunque él estaba a menos de un paso distancia y tenía que alzar el rostro para mantener el contacto visual.

–¿Qué prefieres? –susurró entre dientes– ¿A él, o a tus amigos?

La castaña lo miró entonces con confusión.

–No estás diciendo lo que creo que…

–Si, lo estoy.

Entonces, Hermione si retrocedió, presa del asombro.

–No tienes idea de lo que me estás pidiendo. No puedo hacer eso.

Entre la espada y la pared, así se sentía. Pero Ron hablaba en serio; su mirada, su postura, la línea apretada y recta que era su boca lo develaba.

–Si la tengo. Y quiero que respondas –exigió sin moverse de su lugar.

–No lo haré. Estás exagerando todo, Ron. Es una locura.

–La locura es que no sepas decidir entre tus dos mejores amigos, que llevan contigo seis condenados años, y un tipo al que ni siquiera conoces y que seguramente tiene las manos manchadas con sangre de inocentes.

Hermione no respondió. Apretó los dientes para que el mentón no le temblara y cerró las manos en puño. No podía hacer lo que le estaba pidiendo, no podía, ni iba a elegir.

–¿No vas decir nada?

Hermione tomó aire para hablar.

–Escucha, Ron –dijo con voz trémula–. No voy a elegir; si decides alejarte, no será por una decisión que yo tome, será por voluntad propia. Yo no quería esto.

–Ni yo, Hermione. Ni yo.

Y sin decir más, dio media vuelta se marchó, dejándola sola, abrazada a si misma, con un vacío instalándose lentamente en su pecho.

* * *

Sábado. Y tenía que hacer deberes. Pociones, además. Harry miró con desgana los útiles repartidos sobre la mesa de la sala común.

Cada vez que recordaba el asunto con Hermione y el murciélago, sentía un sabor amargo en la boca. Aunque tenía que reconocer que todo lo que le había dicho –o gritado– ella, días atrás, había quedado dando vueltas en su cabeza.

"¿Por qué crees que no dije nada antes? ¡Porque sabía que esta sería la reacción! ¡Lo sabía!"

Pero ella no podía esperar otra cosa ¿De qué otro modo podría tomarse una situación así?

"¿Acaso crees que para mi fue muy fácil? ¿Crees que no intenté revertirlo, convencerme de que estaba confundida? ¿Crees que no trate de evitarlo? Pues lo hice y no conseguí nada. Yo no elegí esto para mí, yo no _quería_ esto para mí"

Recordó entonces el tiempo en que Hermione se veía extraña, débil, tiempo en que –según le había contado luego–, aun tenía la sensación de que la serpiente la poseería. Seguramente todo eso se habría conjugado con un sentimiento que no era capaz de comprender.

"Pero ¿sabes? Ahora me da igual lo que pude querer antes…"

Aun así, era demasiado difícil para hacerlo entrar en su cabeza. Para entenderlo.

"…porque se lo quiero _ahora_, estoy feliz con eso y no lo cambiaría por nada."

Sin embargo tal vez…

"Yo solo… solo quería que aceptaras, que respetaras mi decisión, así como yo respetaría cualquier decisión tuya mientras esta te hiciese feliz."

Tal vez podía aceptarlo. O al menos, ignorar el asunto. Porque no soportaba estar enojado con ella, ignorarla, mirarla diferente. Quería a Hermione, y mucho.

Suspiró, rendido.

Tenía que intentarlo, al menos. Pero sabía que sería difícil. Mirarla a los ojos sin pensar que ella tenía sentimientos por… que ella tenía una "relación" –no estaba seguro de lo que era exactamente– con…

–Por Merlín… –susurró sacudiendo la cabeza.

Se apresuró a tomar su pluma, tintero, pergaminos y el libro de pociones para dirigirse a la biblioteca, donde Ron lo estaba esperando. A Hermione no la veía desde el desayuno, lástima, porque habría sido de mucha ayuda para escribir ese condenado pergamino… Pero aun no. Aun tenían que arreglar muchas cosas, él tenía que aprender a ignorar muchas cosas antes de poder instalarse a conversar de cualquier cosa –en especial de Pociones– como antes.

Caminaba por un pasillo desierto, en dirección a la biblioteca, pensando distraídamente en como se las ingeniarían él y el pelirrojo para completar cincuenta centímetros de pura teoría solo con la ayuda de un par de libros, cuando, al doblar una esquina, chocó de golpe con algo –o alguien– cayendo al suelo y dejando caer, por afirmarse para evitar el impacto, todo lo que llevaba en las manos. La pluma rodó lejos, el tintero derramó todo su negro contenido, el pergamino susurró suavemente al chocar contra el frío piso y su libro de pociones fue a parar a los pies de quien había interrumpido su camino.

Cuando alzó la vista, sintió que se le congelaba la sangre.

Ahí, de pie, erguido en toda su altura a un metro de distancia, estaba Severus Snape, con la vista clavada en el texto que descansaba a sus pies.

_No. Maldición, NO._

Muy lentamente y sin dirigirle una sola mirada, el mago se agachó hasta que su mano rozó la vieja tapa del libro.

Harry, sin despegar la vista de él, extendió un brazo para alcanzar los pergaminos y otro para recoger el tintero vacío –que por suerte no se había roto– sintiendo que el corazón se iba a escapar de su pecho.

Se quedó parado rígidamente observando como Snape tomaba el libro entre sus pálidas manos, se enderezaba, lo abría, leía la anotación en la parte superior de la primera hoja y sus ojos se ensanchaban momentáneamente. Lo hojeó rápidamente para luego cerrarlo con un movimiento seco. Entonces, finalmente, sus ojos se dirigieron hacía él y Harry sintió que lo asesinaba con la mirada.

En ese momento, lamentó no haber hecho lo que Hermione le había dicho aquel día. Por último podría haber ocultado el libro y tomar otro, cualquiera. Pero no, ya era muy tarde para lamentarse.

–¿Esto… le pertenece? ¿Potter? –preguntó con voz glacial, agitando levemente la mano que sostenía e texto.

Harry tragó saliva y cuadró la mandíbula. Prefería recibir un _cruciatus_ antes que humillarse frente a Snape.

–Es el libro que utilizo para pociones, si a eso se refiere, profesor –masculló con firmeza.

Snape no movió ni un músculo.

–Vaya, vaya… –musitó quedamente– Esto explica muchas cosas… Su repentina mejora en la preparación de pociones, por ejemplo –concluyó mordazmente.

Harry no respondió ¿Qué podía decir, después de todo?

–Me temo que no podrá seguir utilizando más este texto para sus… fines, Potter. Válgase de su eterna aureola de grandioso mártir –agregó con sarcasmo– si quiere seguir obteniendo buenas calificaciones en mi asignatura.

–Pero…

–No repliques, Potter –amenazó, cortante–. No si sabes lo que te conviene.

Y sin decir más, dio media vuelta y regresó por donde había aparecido.

Cuando se perdió de vista, Harry dio un puntapié al aire maldiciendo y jurando por lo bajo en tanto recogía su pluma.

No habría podido hacer nada, después de todo, tenía muy claro que utilizar ese libro significaba hacer trampa. Así que Snape estaba en todo su derecho de quitárselo. Además, el libro le pertenecía, maldita sea.

* * *

Al oír la puerta abrirse Hermione se giró velozmente.

–¿Qué dijo Madame Pomfrey? –preguntó de inmediato, observando como el profesor cerraba la puerta, la ignoraba olímpicamente y luego se iba a sentar tras su escritorio– ¿Severus? Tardaste muy poco, ¿ocurrió alg…?

Entonces lo vio. Y se detuvo en seco. El mago hojeaba lentamente un texto de pociones cuyas hojas estaban plagadas de anotaciones al dorso, entre líneas, y en las esquinas.

Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca, sorprendida ¿Cómo había llegado a sus manos? ¿Acaso Harry…?

–¿Lo reconoces? –preguntó el mago al alzar la vista y notar la posición estática en que había quedado la castaña, en silencio.

Atinó a quitarse la mano de los labios y asintió mecánicamente

–¿Lo sabías?

Asintió de nuevo.

–Bien.

Y continuó con su revisión del texto.

Hermione se alisó la capa y fue a sentarse frente a él.

–Severus yo… Por Merlín, yo quería que te lo devolviera –musitó suavemente.

Él alzó la mirada unos momentos.

–Y se negó, naturalmente.

–Sí. Intenté convencerlo por todos los medios y…

–¿Por qué no me dijiste?

–No me parecía lo correcto. Pero no… Oh no lo tomes así, sabes que no te miento cuando digo que intenté convencerlo, porque era injusto que Harry contase con un libro que le daba las instrucciones de modo que… En fin, estaba haciendo trampa pero yo quería que lo notase por sí mismo. Fue esa noche, mientras le decía todo esto, cuando… –se detuvo rápidamente. Aun sentía un nudo en la garganta cuando pensaba en ese asunto.

–¿Cuándo…? –la alentó el mago, ahora interesado en sus palabras.

–Cuando él se enteró. Mis intentos de convencerlo desembocaron en una discusión y… bueno. Ocurrió

Él asintió lentamente y pudo observar como el semblante de la chica se oscurecía.

–Creí que eso era asunto superado.

Hermione sonrió débilmente.

–No, aun no lo es. Ahora Ron… Pero no importa –dijo sacudiendo la cabeza– Y… ¿cómo fue que…?

–¿…que el libro vino a parar a mis manos? Choqué con Potter en el pasillo –. Rodó los ojos al ver como la castaña se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el ceño–. Fue **accidental**. No tengo que la culpa de que los Gryffindors caminen sin ver lo que tienen por delante, o intentado que las dos neuronas que les quedan en el cerebro hagan sinapsis…

Hermione bufó con indignación y él estuvo a punto de sonreír.

–¿Entonces?

–El libro cayo al suelo.

–Y tú lo recogiste y lo trajiste.

–Naturalmente.

La castaña suspiró pasándose una mano por el cabello.

–¿Estás enfadado?

Frunció el ceño.

–¿Por qué?

–No te conté que Harry tenía el libro, tú libro ¿recuerdas?

–Ah… eso… Pues… Estoy tan enfadado que tendrá que cumplir horas extra, señorita Granger.

–¿Horas extra? –preguntó con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

–Eso fue lo que dije.

–Seguro –comentó ella alzando una ceja, feliz, porque en realidad no estaba enfadado– ¿Y las pociones para Madame Pomfrey? ¿No irás de nuevo a preguntarle?

–Irás tú –afirmó con la vista nuevamente fija en el libro.

–¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

Snape alzó el rostro con una sonrisa burlesca en los labios.

–Horas extra ¿recuerdas?

* * *

Las cosas no habían mejorado mucho, en realidad. Harry seguía molesto consigo mismo por el incidente con el libro de pociones, pero por otro lado, estaba intentando no juzgar a su amiga y olvidar el asunto, de modo que las asperezas entre ambos disminuían gradualmente.

Ron… Ron era harina de otro costal. El seguía empecinado en su postura. Ellos o Snape. Y desde su punto de vista, la actitud de Hermione –no haber decidido, seguir yendo al despacho del profesor como asistente– denotaba claramente que ella si había elegido. Incluso estaba molesto con Harry en cierto sentido, porque él parecía intentar olvidarse del asunto y trataba a la castaña casi con naturalidad.

Para distraerse, se permitió una partida de ajedrez mágico con Dean Thomas, ya que Harry tenía reunión con Dumbledore y había asegurado que tardaría un poco más de lo habitual.

Ron movió su alfil en diagonal y este de inmediato derribó a un caballo de su oponente, atacándolo con fiereza.

Alejada de esa escena, en un sofá, Hermione leía un libro.

La sala común estaba tranquila a pesar de que era domingo por la noche y aun muchos permanecían despiertos.

Sin embargo, toda la tranquilidad se rompió de golpe.

Todos se sobresaltaron al oír, en la distancia, el expansivo eco de una explosión.

Luego se hizo el silencio, interrumpido solamente por las respiraciones agitadas de quienes más se habían asustados.

–Vino de abajo –comentó sin darse cuenta un alumno de séptimo.

Algunos, en estado de alerta, se pusieron de pie mirando en dirección a la salida.

–¿Qué creen que…? –el mismo chico que había hablado en un comienzo se vio interrumpido por un nuevo estruendo, esta vez más fuerte, quizás más cerca.

Ron y Dean era unos de los que se habían levantado. El primero solo tenía una persona en su cabeza: Ginny. No estaba en la sala común y no sabía si ya había subido a acostarse.

Hermione vio como el pelirrojo se encaminaba con paso decidido y apresurado a la salida.

–¡Ron!

Justo cuando él iba a voltearse para decirle que no le hablara, oyeron como el cuadro de la dama gorda se corría y dejaba pasar a un agitado Neville Longbottom, que a todas luces, había llegado corriendo.

–¿Neville qué…?

Pero Ron no pudo continuar.

–Los mortífagos. Los mortífagos están en el castillo.

**

* * *

**

**Ya se que deben odiarme, por eso empezó el capítulo de inmediato y no puse ningún comentario mío al comienzo. Les diré que lo siento, pero no me devanaré excusándome porque no vale la pena. Solo quiero que sepan que, aunque a veces –como ahora– tarde mucho, NUNCA voy a abandonar este fic. NUNCA. Porque se que más de alguna pudo pensar eso.**

**Bueno, con este capítulo ocurrió una desgracia. Yo lo tenía listo hace… una semana, creo, y cuando iba a guardar el archivo para subirlo, no guardé los cambio y se borró la mitad de lo que había avanzado. Casi me muero. Entré en una especie de mini-depresión carente de inspiración y por eso me tardé tanto es escribirlo de nuevo. Pero ahora quedó mejor, creo.**

**Como se habrán dado cuenta, me encanta Pablo Neruda. Si pueden, lean los versos que puse, porque se relacionan con la historia; con Severus más que nada.**

**Bueno, no las detengo más.**

**Jusguen ustedes.**

**Un abrazo grande, Eyp.**


	21. Lo inevitable

_**Hemos perdido aun este crepúsculo.**__**  
**__**Nadie nos vio esta tarde con las manos unidas**__**  
**__**mientras la noche azul caía sobre el mundo.**___

_**He visto desde mi ventana**__**  
**__**la fiesta del poniente en los cerros lejanos.**___

_**A veces como una moneda**__**  
**__**se encendía un pedazo de sol entre mis manos.**___

_**Yo te recordaba con el alma apretada**__**  
**__**de esa tristeza que tú me conoces.**___

_**Entonces, dónde estabas?**__**  
**__**Entre qué gentes?**__**  
**__**Diciendo qué palabras?**__**  
**__**Por qué se me vendrá todo el amor de golpe**__**  
**__**cuando me siento triste, y te siento lejana?**___

_**Cayó el libro que siempre se toma en el crepúsculo,**__**  
**__**y como un perro herido rodó a mis pies mi capa.**___

_**Siempre, siempre te alejas en las tardes**__**  
**__**hacia donde el crepúsculo corre borrando estatuas.**_

_**[Pablo Neruda, poema X de Veinte Poemas de Amor y una Canción Desesperada]**_

**

* * *

**

–¿Qué estás diciendo? Eso es imposible –murmuró Hermione caminando hasta quedar al lado del pelirrojo.

–Me gustaría creer lo mismo –aseveró Neville con voz tensa ingresando a la sala al tiempo que el cuadro se cerraba tras él.

–¿Los viste? –preguntó Dean Thomas con voz entrecortada.

–No, yo no. Un chico que venía corriendo de abajo me lo dijo.

–¡Ron! ¡Qué haces! –exclamó Hermione viendo como el pelirrojo se apresuraba hacia la salida– ¡Ron!

–No voy a quedarme aquí sin hacer nada. Ginny está allí afuera –dijo señalando hacia la puerta– y no es la única.

Se hizo silencio.

–Entonces voy contigo –anunció Hermione caminando hacia él.

–No necesito que…

–Ella tiene razón –terció Neville–, no puedes ir solo.

Ron apretó la mandíbula murmurando un "bien" entre dientes mientras Neville se acercaba a él también.

–¿Alguien más se une?

**

* * *

**

Ya que al salir se habían encontrado con Ginny, lograron convencer a Ron de que bajar al epicentro del problema no era lo más sensato. Así que la casi unánime decisión final fue hacer guardia en las dos escaleras que conducían al séptimo piso –no sabían en que nivel del castillo se encontraban los mortífagos– y así, al menos, intentar impedirles que siguiesen subiendo, si es que era eso lo que pretendían.

Hermione y Ginny se parapetaron tras una columna mientras que Ron y Neville hacían lo mismo bajo la protección de una armadura. En la otra escalera se encontraban Bertrand Rumsfeld, Craig Lemacks y Aretha Lawrence, los tres alumnos de séptimo que habían decidido acompañarlos. Hermione conseguía verlos escondidos en lo alto de la otra escalera si se inclinaba un poco hacia adelante. En la sala común se habían quedado otros alumnos de cursos menores, a quien Hermione, en su condición de prefecta, les había prohibido terminantemente salir oyeran lo que oyeran. No era lo que se dice un plan brillante, de hecho, ni siquiera era un plan quedarse a esperar escondidos a que los mortífagos probablemente se les ocurriese subir hasta ellos. Pero no había nada mejor por hacer.

Mientras esperaban, varita en mano, ponían sentir en el aire la creciente tensión que la ansiedad estaba creando. Parecía que en cualquier momento alguien aparecería en una de las esquinas del piso inferior, o que oirían las pisadas de los mortífagos acercándose. Pero eso era algo que aun no lograba entrar en la cabeza de Hermione ¿Cómo se suponía que habían entrado? Hogwarts estaba muy bien protegido; de hecho es posible que fuese uno de los lugares más seguros del mundo mágico. Era imposible que seguidores de Voldemort hubiesen entrado por la puerta principal así como así. No es que no creyese en la palabra de Neville, en absoluto, estaba segura de que a ni él, ni a nadie –a menos que fuese de Slytherin– se le ocurriría bromear con…

–¡Por Merlín! –Se le escapó sin querer.

–¡Chst! –Ginny le dio un leve empujón en el hombro al tiempo que Ron y Neville se giraban hacia ellas– Se supone que estamos **ocultándonos** ¿No te dice nada eso? –le susurró apresuradamente.

Pero Hermione hizo caso omiso a sus palabras.

–Neville –murmuró lo más bajo que pudo aprovechando que el chico aun tenía su atención– ¿Quién fue el que te dijo que…?

–¡Silencio! Alguien viene –la detuvo Ron señalando hacia abajo.

En efecto, dos sombras se proyectaban ya fuera del pasillo, sin develar aun a sus poseedores. Todos apretaron sus varitas con fuerza intentando ocultarse lo más posible sin dejar de observar. Hermione aguzó el oído y creyó oír los susurros de una conversación. Apenas salieron del perímetro que les impedía ver sus rostros, supo de inmediato que no se trataba de ningún profesor, pero lo segundo que notó fue que no iban encapuchados y se dirigían a su escalera. Comenzaron a ascender, sin embargo debido a la escasa iluminación del castillo a esas horas, no podía distinguir más que sus siluetas, agregando a esto que ambos conversaban con la cabeza ligeramente gacha. Pero de pronto uno de ellos retiró el rostro hacía atrás con un gesto de cansancio y, gracias a su relativa cercanía, Hermione lo identificó de inmediato.

–¡Profesor Lupin!

Lo que no esperaba por respuesta era un rayo de luz que le hubiese dado en el rostro de no ser porque Ginny la había empujado hacia un lado.

–¿Quién está ahí? –preguntó el mago sin bajar la varita.

–Espera, creo que… –¿Y esa voz? ¿Tonks?

–¡Somos nosotros! –Ron salió de su escondite iluminándose el rostro con la varita.

–¿Ronald? ¿Qué se supone qué…?

Neville salió también y les hizo una rápida señal a los que estaban en la otra escalera, indicándoles que todo estaba bien.

–Lo siento, debí asustarlo –se disculpó Hermione al tiempo que se incorporaba y salía tras la columna junto a Ginny.

–Definitivamente –aseveró Tonks mirando al mago casi divertida.

–¿Y qué hacen ustedes en Hogwarts? –preguntó Ron mirando de reojo hacia abajo.

–Nada importante. Dumbledore nos pidió que viniéramos hoy para reforzar las rondas nocturnas –respondió Tonks encogiéndose de hombros.

Hermione se sintió aliviada, pero aun tenía que preguntarle a Neville si…

–Ustedes no deberían estar aquí, ¿no se supone que estén en su sala común, o mejor aun, durmiendo a estas horas? –preguntó Lupin con tono severo.

–Oímos la explosión… –comenzó a explicar Hermione.

–… las explosiones, querrás decir –acotó Neville.

–Como sea, estábamos en la Sala Común cuando ocurrió. Entonces llegó Neville y nos dijo que... que los mortífagos estaban en el castillo –concluyó la castaña.

–Entonces decidieron venir a investigar ¿no? –dijo el mago con un dejo de irritación– Nosotros venimos de abajo y, créanme, si hubiese algún mortífago nos habríamos dado cuenta. Y aunque así fuese, ustedes deberían haber permanecido en su Sala Común; no por nada hay encargados de…

–¿No hay ningún mortífago entonces? –preguntó Ron interrumpiendo.

–Eso es lo que acabo de dec…

–¿Pero Neville tu nos dijiste que…?

–Espera, Ron, espera –lo cortó Hermione–. Neville, ¿quién fue el que te dijo que había mortífagos en Hogwarts?

–¿Quién? Pues… no… no recuerdo… El chico iba corriendo y…

–¿De qué casa era? –preguntó Hermione con urgencia.

–No podría estar seguro…

–Neville, esto es importante –recalcó la chica–. Si era de Slytherin podría tratarse sencillamente de una broma o…

Justo en ese momento el sonido de una risa estruendosa sumado al silbido de un hechizo potente, interrumpieron su razonamiento.

–…de una pista falsa –concluyó Ginny con la respiración contenida.

Tonks y Lupin intercambiaron una mirada fugaz y sus rostros se tensaron.

–Vino de la torre de Astronomía, o algún lugar cercano –dijo el licántropo apresuradamente.

La metamorfomaga se llevó una mano a la boca sin poder evitar que un suave pero audible "Bill" se escapase de sus labios.

–¿Bi-bill? ¿Mi hermano…? –preguntó el pelirrojo palideciendo levemente.

–Escuchen, deben ir a su Sala Común inmediatamente y no saldrán de ahí hasta que alguien, preferencialmente un profesor, vaya a anunciarles que todo esta seguro aquí afuera ¿entendido? –anunció Lupin subiendo los dos últimos escalones que le quedaban para luego correr pasillo adentro seguido de Tonks.

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio durante unos pocos segundos hasta que Neville se decidió a hablar.

–¿De verdad nos vamos a quedar en la Sala Común?

–No.

–De ningún modo.

**

* * *

**

Avanzaron con todo el sigilo y la rapidez posibles. Mientras la distancia se acortaba, más claramente les parecía oír el agudo susurro de hechizos cortando el aire y algunas voces entrecortadas.

Hermione podía sentir como la tensión se apoderaba de sus músculos y como el corazón le latía cada vez más aprisa. Estaba completamente segura de que a los demás les ocurría exactamente lo mismo, bastaba con mirar sus rostros crispados y los nudillos blancos por sostener la varita con demasiada fuerza. En su cabeza solamente un hilo de pensamiento se entremezclaba martilleándole las sienes. ¿Sería posible? ¿Estaban realmente los mortífagos en Hogwarts? Solo quedaba una posibilidad entonces: las explosiones habían sido una trampa. Alguien o un grupo de personas los habían ayudado entrar y ellos mismos habían ido hasta el piso de abajo para atraer la atención hasta ese lugar. Pero si era así, ¿cómo habían entrado los mortífagos? ¿por una ventana? Ridículo.

De pronto todos comenzaron a disminuir la velocidad hasta que sus pasos se vieron opacados por el ruido de la batalla. Avanzaron casi en puntillas hasta el final del pasillo y se asomaron por una esquina. A Hermione se le cortó el aire. El techo del rellano de la escalera caracol que conducía a la torre de astronomía estaba casi completamente en el suelo, rodeando aun con una nube de polvo a quienes luchaban en sus cercanías. A los pies de la escalera se encontraba Lupin, quien claramente tenía intenciones de subir pero estaba demasiado ocupado defendiéndose de dos mortífagos que lanzaban una maldición tras otra. Un poco más lejos distinguieron a la profesora McGonagall y a Tonks, que luchaban con un mortífago cada una. No les costaba diferenciar quien llevaba la ventaja.

–Tenemos que ir –murmuró Ginny dando un paso fuera, pero una mano la detuvo.

–No, tú te quedas aquí.

–Estás loco si crees que haré lo que me dices, Ron. Mientras más ayuda tengan, mejor.

Hermione, conociendo a la pelirroja, supo que no la harían cambiar de opinión.

–No la convencerás, Ron –sentenció en un susurro– Además tiene razón, somos muy pocos y apostaría a que hay más mortífagos en la cima de la torre.

El pelirrojo apretó la mandíbula y soltó con reticencia a su hermana.

–Como quieran.

Se deslizaron lentamente, pegados a los muros de piedra y ayudados por el polvo que se levantaba una y otra vez. Cuando no podían avanzar más sin ser descubiertos y estuvieron a suficiente distancia para que sus hechizos tuvieran alcance, Neville dio el primer paso.

–_¡Impedimenta! _

El rayo luminoso alcanzó a uno de los contrincantes del licántropo enviándolo a chocar contra el suelo unos metros más allá.

–¡Llegó la caballería! –rugió con sorna el mortífago que seguía en pie dividiendo sus esfuerzos en dos direcciones.

–_¡Desmaius! _

–_¡Crucio!_

–¡Creí haberles dicho que…! –Lupin se vio interrumpido por una maldición que pasó rozándole un hombro para luego impactar con el muro a sus espaldas, trizándolo en el acto.

–¡Pero no creyó que lo haríamos! ¿Verdad? –bramó Ron para hacerse oír mientras interceptaba un hechizo del mortífago que Neville había derribado al comienzo.

Mientras tanto un _Petrificus_ lanzado por Hermione pasaba casi tocando al corpulento mago que tenía arrinconada contra la pared a su jefa de casa. Con un bramido el hombre se dio media vuelta y un rayo de luz por poco alcanza a la castaña de no ser porque Ginny se lanzó sobre ella cayendo ambas al suelo.

–Es ya segunda vez… –murmuró la pelirroja poniéndose de pie apresuradamente y corriendo hacia Tonks, que esquivaba a penas las maldiciones de su contrincante, las cuales rebotaban con estruendo en murallas, piso y ventanas.

Hermione se levantó también y en poco tiempo tenían al corpulento mortífago dos contra uno.

–_¡Everte Statum!_

–_¡Crucio! _

–_¡Protego!_

–_¡Destructo!_

–_¡Incarcero!_

–_¡Stupefy!_

–_¡Bombarda!_

El rayo de luz impactó con un muro lejano, derribándolo de inmediato y lanzando trozos de piedra en todas direcciones, haciendo que por un segundo todos tuviesen que agacharse para proteger sus cabezas. En ese momento el licántropo aprovechó para intercambiar unas rápidas palabras con quien luchaba a su lado.

–Neville, sube la escalera, rápido…

–Pero…

–¡Hazlo, ahora!

Sin decir nada más, el Gryffindor apretó su varita y saltando unos escombros alcanzó los primeros escalones justo cuando un _Cruciatus_ pasaba rozándole el cabello. Antes de seguir subiendo alcanzó a escuchar como se reanudaba la batalla.

Con el corazón en la garganta avanzó, varita en ristre, hasta que la visión de cuerpo tirado en los escalones lo hizo quedar casi paralizado.

¿Era ese el hermano de Ron? ¿Bill Weasley?

Haciendo indecibles esfuerzos por mantener la compostura se acuclilló al lado del joven pelirrojo y comprobó, con alivio, que respiraba. Pero tenía la ropa desgarrada y el rostro estaba cubierto de arañazos, como si lo hubiese atacado un gato muy grande. De inmediato reparó en una profunda herida que tenía en el cuello y de la cual manaba espesa sangre. Espesa, roja y abundante, demasiado abundante. En ese momento cayó en cuenta de que tal vez esa era la razón por la que el profesor… ex-profesor Lupin le había ordenado subir. Seguramente sabía que él estaba herido y no había tenido oportunidad de subir él mismo para socorrerlo. El gran problema es que él tampoco tenía idea de cómo hacerlo, lo único en lo que podía pensar era que debía llevarlo a la enfermería.

_¿Pero como…?_

Tenía que intentarlo, como fuese.

–_Mobilicorpus –_susurró, y Bill Weasley se elevó suavemente del suelo.

Comenzó a descender con dificultad, procurando que el cuerpo inerte del mago no se golpease con las murallas ni se agitase en exceso. Finalmente el incremento del ruido sumado al resplandor de los hechizos le hizo saber que no quedaba mucho para terminar de bajar la escalera. Sin descuidar su carga y mirando insistentemente hacia atrás para comprobar que seguía allí, se asomó hacía abajo notando, felizmente, que Ron y el –ex– profesor Lupin combatían ahora unos metros más allá del rellano de la escalera, dejándole el paso libre hasta el pasillo por donde ellos habían llegado.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de salir disparado hacia abajo llevando al pelirrojo por delante.

–¡El chico! ¡Escapa! –bramó un el mortífago que luchaba con Lupin desviando como un poseso la vista entre él y Neville.

Pero el licántropo no le permitió desviar su atención por mucho tiempo más, comenzado a lanzar hechizos como si se le fuese la vida en ello. Aunque en realidad, podría decirse que así era.

Contra todo pronóstico en pocos segundos Neville se encontraba corriendo, y a salvo, hacia la enfermería, llevando aun a Bill Weasley consigo.

A pesar de que estaban en desventaja numérica los mortífagos a penas retrocedían y no se dejaban amedrentar, limitándose a lanzar imperdonables y maldiciones por doquier. Hermione de pronto se vio nuevamente cegada por una nube de polvo provocada al estallar una muralla a pocos metros de distancia, producto de un hechizo lanzado por quizá quien sabe quien. A esas alturas las voces y los sonidos se mezclaban en su cabeza con su corazón, que bombeaba sangre furiosamente en medio de su pecho. Pero en medio toda esa algarabía y una sarta de hechizos defensivos que lanzó tentativamente al haber perdido la ubicación –no conseguía ver nada–, creyó distinguir el sonido de unos pasos descendiendo apresuradamente por la escalera caracol, a pesar de que esta se encontraba bastante distante.

Atribuyó esto al estruendo de otra maldición hasta que una voz áspera, burlona y conocida, cortó el ambiente con el filo de una navaja.

–¡Vaya! ¡Pero qué diversión me estaba perdiendo!

¿Bellatrix Lestrange? ¿Cómo…? ¿De donde?

No pudo detenerse en eso por mucho tiempo más, por que el polvo había comenzado a dispersarse permitiéndole distinguir a un nuevo contrincante parado frente a ella, confirmándole que más mortífagos habían llegado, seguramente desde la torre.

Sin demora la mujer –gruesa, encorvada y de facciones duras– comenzó a atacarla obligándola a defenderse sin dejarle espacio para atacar. Metros a su izquierda, donde supuestamente estaban Ginny y Tonks, creyó distinguir nuevas voces lanzando hechizos, aumentando su preocupación y miedo ¿Cuánto tiempo estarían así?

Casi como respuesta a su pregunta, escuchó una voz que habría distinguido aun de estar en el mismísimo infierno.

–¡Ya está! ¡Nos vamos!

_¿Severus?_

Al borde de la histeria intentó localizarlo con la mirada, pero entre el polvo, la lejanía y los escombros a penas distinguió un conjunto de capas negras ondeando y alejándose en la distancia, notando solo entonces que había dejado de defenderse, cosa que tenía una sola explicación: los mortífagos estaban plantando retirada.

No se dio cuenta de que había comenzado a avanzar hasta que escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

–¡Señorita Granger! ¡Hermione! ¿Dónde cree que va? –dijo Minerva McGonagall con la respiración entrecortada.

Pero Hermione no le prestó atención. Siguió apresurando el paso mientras esquivaba y saltaba los escombros y trozos de muralla –o de techo, no sabía y en realidad poco le importaba– sin fijarse nada más que en el pasillo por el que habían doblado.

–¡Remus! ¿Estás bien?

–Si, si… yo solo…

–¿Hermione? ¿Dónde est…? ¡Hermione!

–¡Ginny! ¡¿Dónde demonios te metiste?

–¡Acá! ¿Pero dónd…?

–¿Están todos bien?

–¿Y Neville?

Mientras se adentraba en el pasillo, ya corriendo, las voces comenzaban a apagarse y perderse a sus espaldas. Solo podía pensar en una cosa: tenía que alcanzarlo. Si él había dicho esas palabras antes de que todos comenzaran a irse, era porque se iba también con ellos. Un presentimiento amargo le revolvía el estómago impidiéndole respirar bien.

Con el corazón partiéndole el pecho siguió corriendo, llegando al final al rellano de una escalera. Al descender vio las sombras del grupo de mortífagos proyectándose fuera del pasillo y por el sonido acompasado y rápido de sus pasos estuvo segura de que tenían prisa. Saltó los últimos tres escalones y estuvo a punto de caer cuando alcanzó a oír que alguien la seguía. Recuperó el equilibrio y siguió corriendo, hasta que oyó una voz a sus espaldas.

–¿Hermione?

¿Era Harry? ¿Cómo? ¿En qué momento había llegado?

_No importa, no importa, ya lo averiguarás más tarde…_

Siguió corriendo, pero, o sería que ella estaba muy cansada o su amigo tenía más prisa, porque al poco podía escucharlo con total claridad a sus espaldas.

–¡Hermione! ¡Espera!

Finalmente se detuvo al lado de una columna.

–¡¿Qué? –preguntó con histeria, a punto de echar a correr de nuevo. No podía perderlo de vista, ya a penas los oía. Si se iba… si se iba…

–Tranquila, tranquila… ¿Por qué escapas? –dijo Harry llegando al fin a su lado, con una extraña expresión en el rostro, algo que oscilaba entre confusión y dolor.

–Yo no… no estoy escapando… es que Severus… –dijo con la voz entrecortada por su agitada respiración, a penas notando que se le había escapado el nombre de pila del mago. Justo en ese momento se cortó en seco, porque el rostro de su amigo se desfiguró.

Y no fue por sorpresa. Fue por odio. Una mezcla de asco y furia tan potente que era casi palpable. Hermione sintió que el miedo le atenazaba el pecho.

Cuando Harry oyó su nombre, pronunciado con tanta preocupación, con tanta inocencia desde los labios de su amiga, recordó por qué estaba corriendo. Estaba persiguiéndolo a él, no a Hermione. Luego de bajar como un bólido la escalera caracol y al pasar corriendo entre Tonks, Lupin, Ron, y otras personas cuyos rostros no había alcanzado a identificar, tenía muy claro su objetivo: Snape. Solo podía pensar en llegar hasta ese miserable y hacer lo que sea, lo que fuera para hacerlo sentir una parte de su dolor, para que pagara por todo. Por traidor. Por cobarde. Pero cuando, luego de doblar en una esquina, había distinguido la cabellera castaña y desordenada de su amiga agitándose contra el aire, todo se le había ido fuera de foco. Hasta que ella dijo su nombre.

–Harry…. Harry ¿qué ocurre? –preguntó con un hilo de voz, no muy segura de querer oír la respuesta.

Y cuando el aludido respondió obviamente estaba aun demasiado cegado por la ira como para pensar en el efecto que tendrían sus palabras, de otro modo, seguramente las habría pronunciado en otro momento, con otra entonación.

–Snape… Snape mató a Dumbledore –Practicamente escupió las palabras sin darse cuenta que la expresión de su amiga se había demudado.

–¿Qué… qué estás dicien…?

–Eso, Hermione, lo que oíste. Ese bastardo mató… mató a Dumbledore, maldición.

Y, olvidándose de todo, estuvo a punto de echar a correr de nuevo y dejar a su amiga ahí, sola y con cemento pesándole sobre la espalda. Pero ella fue más rápida y atrapó su brazo antes de que diese un paso.

–No puede ser cierto –murmuró.

–Lo vi ¿entiendes? Vi como le lanzaba el _Avada_ y no pude hacer nada. No hice nada.

–No… n-no… él no… él no podría…

–¿Crees que yo bromearía con algo así? ¿Por qué mentir de este modo? –bramó al borde de la histeria y pronto a reanudar su carrera.

Pero justo en ese momento algo muy parecido a un sollozo escapó de la garganta de Hermione y fue como si le diesen una bofetada de realidad. Solo entonces alcanzó a percatarse de la expresión de su amiga, de su mirada, del modo en que se plegaban sus labios. Nunca había visto tanto dolor en sus facciones. Y allí supo que a la persona que menos le podía dar esa noticia así, tan abruptamente, era a ella. Pero ya lo había hecho.

–Hermione yo…

No alcanzó a decir nada más, porque ella lo soltó y volvió a correr. Escuchó sus pasos golpeando acompasadamente los escalones de la escalera más cercana. Quiso seguirla, pero ya no se sentía capaz de moverse. Era como si su rabia se hubiese replegado momentáneamente al ver el dolor en Hermione.

–¡¿Harry?

Se giró hacia el interior del pasillo y vio una silueta alta recortándose en la distancia. A los pocos segundos, jadeando, Ron llegó a su lado. Tenía la piel sudorosa y sucia de polvo, al igual que su ropa, rasgada en un costado. Su rostro estaba arañado por la lluvia de escombros que habían caído intermitentemente y su mejilla lucía un corte superficial. Harry pensó que seguramente él estaba igual de desgreñado, y eso le hizo recordar todo lo que había pasado antes de que llegara, con Dumbledore, hasta la torre de astronomía.

–Hola –murmuró sintiendo que un nudo le cerraba la garganta.

–Hola… –respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa amarga– ¿Estás bien?

–Algo así…

–Igual yo… ¿Viste… viste pasar a Hermione? Estaba allá con el resto pero de pronto salió corriendo, luego llegaste tu e hiciste lo mismo… ¿la estabas siguiendo o…?

–No, ambos seguíamos a la misma persona.

El pelirrojo, recuperando el aliento, lo miró con extrañeza.

–Snape.

–Oh, si… recuerdo que lo vi pasar…. Iba con Malfoy y… No lo se, había mucho polvo, yo no… ¿Pero por qué lo seguías?

Harry tragó saliva mirando hacia el lugar por donde había desaparecido su amiga hace no mucho tiempo.

–Snape mató a Dumbledore, Ron.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo: la rabia. Casi palpable.

–¿Qué?

–Arriba, en la torre. Yo tenía un _Petrificus_ encima y no pude hacer nada.

–Merlín… ¿estás… estás seguro?

–Lo vi, Ron, claro que estoy seguro.

–¿Y Hermione, lo seguía por eso también?

–No, no, ella no sabía… es decir… No se por qué lo seguía en un comienzo, pero luego la alcancé, se lo dije y…

–¿Qué hiciste qué?

–…y luego siguió corriendo.

–¿Y la dejaste ir?

–Yo…

–Maldición, Harry.

Y sin darle más tiempo, echó a correr. Harry, con las palabras en la garganta, empezó a seguirlo.

–¿No pensaste que… quizás… dado los… _sentimientos_ que tiene… Hermione hacia ese adefesio… podría cometer una insensatez? –preguntó entrecortadamente el pelirrojo, sin dejar de correr.

–¿Y tu crees que me encuentro en condiciones de pensar?

Ron bufó y ambos bajaron las escaleras como un rayo. A ese paso, necesitarían un atajo.

**

* * *

**

Hermione sentía una punzada constante bajo el pecho. Le faltaba el aire. Le faltaba todo, en realidad. Por un lado sabía que ya no daba más, que en cualquier momento sus piernas se convertirían en gelatina y caería al suelo completamente inerte, pero por otro tenía claro no se detendría hasta alcanzarlo, hasta verlo, hasta mirarlo a los ojos y preguntarle si era cierto lo que Harry había dicho.

Pero no podía ser cierto. **No podía.**

No supo como pero finalmente volvió a oír el ruido de los pasos apresurados del grupo de mortífagos a cierta distancia. Iban lejos, pero al menos no los había perdido. Sus piernas seguían moviéndose, rápidas y seguras, a pesar de todo.

De pronto se encontró bajando las escaleras principales, y era como si todo el camino que había corrido hasta allí hubiese sido un sueño, como si hubiese saltado el tiempo desde que se había encontrado con Harry hasta ese lugar. Pisó el césped y lo sintió resbaloso, húmedo. Recuperó el equilibrio y siguió corriendo, dándose fuerzas al ver unas siluetas oscuras recortándose a la distancia, dirigiéndose al camino que conducía a la ladera de la casa de Hagrid y que posteriormente los llevaría a la entrada principal. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, corrió con todo porque sabía, sentía que si no le hablaba ahora, no lo haría en mucho tiempo más.

Cruzó el terreno abierto y bajó una pendiente suave sin disminuir la velocidad. A un lado, el bosque prohibido se alzaba con imponencia, recortando la noche con los picos de los árboles más altos; al otro, Hogwarts permanecía quieto e imperturbable, como si ninguna batalla se hubiese liberado en su interior, como si las mortífagos nunca hubiesen entrado como traídos por el viento.

Estaba segura de que lo perdería de vista; seguía corriendo, pero a penas, porque comenzó a sentir un dolor muy fuerte en un costado. Con desesperación pensó en llamarlo, gritar su nombre. Pero eso obviamente no era sensato. Quedó claro entonces que no estaba pensando razonablemente.

De pronto sintió una fuerte punzada al respirar, se le nubló la visión unos momentos y sus pies se enredaron, haciéndola caer. Un grito huyó de sus labios, no supo si de miedo, dolor o desesperación, pero gracias a eso uno de los mortífagos que cerraban las filas se volteó y aun en la distancia la distinguió tirada en la tierra, sola, lejos del castillo. Y el hombre sonrió macabramente comenzando a acercarse hacia ella mientras la veía ponerse de pie.

Hermione se paralizó al verlo acercarse. Obviamente no era Severus. A espaldas del desconocido, el grupo comenzaba a dispersarse en diferentes direcciones a medida que se alejaban ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cómo seguir corriendo con ese mortífago en su camino? No se sentía capaz de luchar de nuevo, en lo único que podía pensar era en correr hacia adelante y encontrarlo. Encontrarlo y nada más.

–¿Te perdiste? –dijo el mago elevando la voz para que lo oyera.

La castaña empuño la varita con determinación y dio unos pasos vacilantes hacia adelante. No iba a detenerse.

–Te crees muy valiente ¿Eh?

Ella avanzaba, pero él también. No parecía muy preocupado por huir, o al menos no le importaba tanto como al resto. Un pensamiento fugaz atravesó la mente de Hermione: los mortífagos no tenían mucho que perder. Sus vidas, pero nada más importante. El dinero y el status de algunos era harina de otro costal.

De pronto el hombre agitó su varita contra el aire como si estuviese empuñando un látigo, sin decir palabra, y en menos de un segundo, sin alcanzar a defenderse, Hermione sintió un golpe agudo en medio del abdomen que la hizo gritar y luego caer.

–_¡Protego! _–alcanzó a gritar desde el suelo al ver que el hombre comenzaba a realizar el mismo movimiento mientras reía con sorna.

Y de pronto, una voz. Su voz.

–¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Tenemos que irnos. **Ahora.**

–Solo me divertía un poco, Snape, nada del otro mundo.

–Puedes dejar tus diversiones para otra ocasión, si es que tu reducido cerebro alcanza a procesar que este **no es** el momento más apropiado para divertirse.

Mientras escuchaba, Hermione se puso de pie. Y ahí lo vio, metros frente a ella, sin haber reparado aun en su presencia, retando con la mirada al hombre que la había atacado y quien, además, no le había ganado en su duelo de palabras. Con un gruñido gutural dio media vuelta y siguió al resto del grupo, del cual a penas quedaban algunos integrantes a la vista.

En ese momento él giró el rostro hacia ella, y la vio. Sus miradas se encontraron y Hermione estuvo segura de que el tiempo se congeló a su alrededor. El aire se quedó quieto, los sonidos se apagaron.

Snape bajó la varita y ella no alzó la suya. Avanzó como una autómata hasta que solo dos metros los separaron, aunque sentía que esos dos metros eran en realidad un abismo, en especial cuando las palabras de su amigo le martilleaban la cabeza hasta que dolía.

–Dime que no es cierto –murmuró con la voz temblorosa, casi suplicante.

Él permaneció inmóvil, sin decir nada.

–Dime que tú no lo hiciste. Solo dilo –insistió, cada vez más quebrada, cada vez más herida.

Pero él no decía nada. Solo la observaba, en silencio; una mirada infinita que decía todo y nada a la vez. Sin negarlo… cuando era tan fácil. Unas pocas palabras habrían bastado y ella le habría creído, aunque Harry le dijese que lo había visto con sus propios ojos, aunque el mundo gritara lo contrario. Porque en ese momento necesitaba creerle más que cualquier otra cosa. Sin embargo seguía mudo, ajeno, como si no estuviese frente a él, casi suplicándole.

–Severus… Severus por favor… –suplicó al borde de un sollozo.

Y para él fue como un cuchillo enterrándose en una herida abierta. Las mismas palabras dichas por el anciano director antes de morir, antes de ser asesinado por sus manos, pero en la boca de ella. Y ambos suplicaban para salvarse; él, de una muerte dolorosa e indigna; ella, del dolor. Un dolor inminente que ya podía apreciarse en sus ojos castaños, casi negros bajo la noche, un dolor que no podía apaciguar. No si quería mantenerla a salvo. Lo mejor era que ella no se enterara de nada. Nunca. Aunque saber que eso le haría odiarlo, detestarlo, despreciarlo, aunque eso la hiciera sufrir… estaría segura, más segura que a su lado.

Hermione vio como él apretaba la mandíbula, sin decir nada, pero había llegado a conocerlo lo suficiente como para saber todo lo que decía su silencio.

_Harry dijo la verdad. Fue él._

…_y todo ese tiempo… todos esos meses…_

…_mató a Dumbledore. Por Merlín… lo mató, lo mató, lo mató…_

…_no puede ser cierto. NO PUEDE. Él no… tu lo conoces, no sería capaz…_

…_creías conocerlo. _

_¿…tan tonta? ¿Cómo pudiste?_

…_ciega. Eso fuiste, eso eres, queriendo aun creer en su inocencia._

…_tenían razón, todo el tiempo… Y Ron… ellos que me decían… que me advertían…_

…_asesino. Asesino. Eso es… lo mató. Él lo hizo._

_**Él lo hizo.**_

La verdad fue como lava expandiéndose por su cuerpo, quemando sus entrañas. Quería gritar, quería desaparecer.

–¿Cómo pudiste? –dijo en un susurro a penas audible, avanzando con paso tambaleante– ¡¿Cómo pudiste?

Cuando a penas dos pasos los separaban, gruesas lágrimas cayeron lentamente por sus mejillas, dejando huellas sobre el polvo y el sudor frío que cubría su rostro producto de la batalla. Se las secó con rabia.

–Yo creí en ti –acusó, y con un puño cerrado lo golpeó en el pecho– ¡Creí en ti más que nadie, maldita sea! –Y volvió a golpearlo, como si eso fuese a aliviar su dolor, completamente falta de razón– Todo ese tiempo… ¡No merece nada! ¡Nada! ¡Ni siquiera lástima! –bramó perdiendo el control y sin dejar de dar golpes con sus escasas fuerzas al tiempo que él retrocedía intentando sujetar sus muñecas. Aun mudo. Aun ajeno, consciente de que ella había comenzado, de pronto, a tratarlo de usted– ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué alguien se lo ordenó? ¡Diga algo! ¡Y deje de mirarme como si no me conociera, como si no hubiese pasado nada!

–Hermione…

Y cuando su nombre escapó de los labios pálidos del mago, justo en el momento en que le sujetaba las muñecas, ella despertó ¿Qué clase de espectáculo triste estaba dando? No se merecía ni una palabra. Tal como le había dicho, no se merecía nada. Ni su rabia, ni su dolor. Nada.

–No… no se atreva a decirme así… –masculló retorciendo los brazos hasta que él la hubo soltado– No se lo merece…

Y empezó a retroceder, negando con la cabeza, sintiéndose débil, estúpida, porque no había sido capaz de hacer nada más que gritarle como una posesa una sarta de cosas sin sentido. Debería haberlo atacado, atrapado, lo que fuese para asegurarse de que no escapara. Después de todo había cometido un asesinato. Pero ni siquiera había podido empuñar su varita contra él.

Cuando la distancia a penas le permitía distinguir su rostro, cuando de pronto él dio media vuelta y su figura se perdió en la distancia, Hermione se giró hacía al castillo y empezó a avanzar hacia él a lo más rápido que daban sus piernas.

No sabía si retrocedía o avanzaba. No sabía si estaba dejando algo atrás o iba al encuentro de algo doloroso justo al frente. La tierra y el césped le parecían resbalosos y el camino de regreso le resultó desconocido. Sentía el mundo derrumbarse, prácticamente lo veía, pero tenía que entrar al castillo, al menos.

No le faltaba mucho por llegar pero le dolía tanto el costado que tuvo que detenerse. Se llevó instintivamente una mano hasta el lugar y palpó la ropa rasgada y húmeda de sangre. Estupendo; estaba herida y no lo había notado. Sin dar más se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, poniendo su varita sobre sus piernas para luego cubrirse la boca, ahogando un sollozo, o tal vez un grito.

Escuchó dos voces gritando su nombre. No sabía si estaban lejos o cerca. Tampoco le importaba, en realidad ¿le importaba algo ya? Pero las voces eran insistentes, claras, y parecían preocupadas. Pero estaba demasiado ocupada controlando su llanto como para responder.

Las voces se acercaban, estaba segura, y de pronto se detuvieron y fueron reemplazadas por pisadas sobre el césped. Mantuvo la cabeza gacha, sin quitar su mano de la boca y la otra de su costado. No quería que nadie viese su rostro surcado de lágrimas; no quería que la compadecieran.

–¿Hermione?

–Por Merlín, Hermione ¿Por qué no respond…?

–¿Qué ocurre? Hermione di algo, por favor…

Eran ellos. Ellos, que en el fondo nunca se habían apartado de su lado. Incluso Ron, que tanto se había enfurecido con ella, hasta gritarle. Meneó la cabeza sin alzarla, intentando apartarlos, intentando no quebrarse.

Los sintió agachándose frente a ella, a su lado.

–Hermione… mírame…

Una mano sobre su hombro la obligó a erguirse levemente, y otra sobre su mentón la hizo mirarlos.

Sin poder aguantar más se dejó caer en sus brazos. No dijeron nada, simplemente la abrazaron, la acogieron… como siempre.

Lloró sin importarle nada. Que la oyeran o que presenciaran su dolor. Lloró sintiendo el alma pesada y el corazón de plomo. Lloró porque el sentido de las cosas había huido con una mirada negra, oscura, y la traición de todo aquello en lo que había creído era insoportable.

–Harry –Era Ron, hablando suave, afligido–. Maldición, Harry, mira.

Se hizo un silencio.

–¿Está herida?

–Eso creo. Tenemos que llevarla dentro.

Entonces, mientras intentaban ponerla de pie, todo se volvió negro. Y el último pensamiento que tuvo fue que ojalá se mantuviese así, oscuro.

**

* * *

**

**Se que aun deben odiarme, porque otra vez tardé una eternidad. Lo sé. Saben que nunca mendigo comentarios pero debo confesar que en el capítulo anterior extrañé las palabras de muchas… en fin, supongo que es un modo de protesta ¿no? Estoy demasiado floja para actualizar. Pagaré mi culpa, en serio.**

**No haré ningún comentario sobre el capítulo, quiero que se queden con su opinión. Solo les pediré que lean el poema que puse al comienzo porque aparte de ser hermoso tiene relación con esta historia. **

**Bueno, de aquí en adelante las cosas se pintan bastante difíciles, para los personajes, más que nada. No se si tanto para mí porque, según la votación que ya se hizo tiempo atrás, está historia seguirá la línea original del libro, aunque obviamente tendré que introducir ciertas modificaciones… tampoco crean que las aburriré copiando y pegando todo lo que escribió Rowling. **

**Espero que hayan pasado unas bonitas fiestas y que este 2011 lo hayan comenzado de la mejor manera. Me atrevo a suponer que no olvidaron el cumpleaños de Severus ¿verdad? ¡El 9 de Enero nuestro mago cumplió 51 años! Bueno, aun pueden cantar el "Happy Birthday" ahahahaha…**

**No las aburro más.**

**Ustedes juzguen.**

**Un abrazo grande, Eyp.**


	22. Cuando las estrellas pierden su camino

**Segunda subida (tuve que corregir algunos errores horrográficos, mis disculpas). Y por favor dejen de odiarme, si quieren comentar que el capítulo es un asco adelante, pero no me dejen con la incertidumbre. **

**[El último capítulo vendrá antes de navidad. Paciencia]**

* * *

Las cortinas estaban cerradas y, a pesar de que el sol ya marcaba el comienzo de un nuevo día, ni un rayo de luz se coló a la habitación. Era un cuarto espacioso sobriamente decorado; nada excesivo, pero elegante. En la penumbra, un hombre se levantó de la cama y fue a pararse frente las cortinas cerradas. Extendió su brazo hacia adelante y con los dedos rozó las cortinas, decidiéndose finalmente a abrirlas un poco, lo suficiente para deshacer la oscuridad. Nunca pensó que pasaría, pero extrañaba su cuarto en las mazmorras. Extrañaba la quietud, las llamas de la chimenea como única iluminación, el aire frío adhiriéndose a las murallas. Pero en la Mansión Malfoy estaba tan lejos de eso como de cambiar el color de su closet.

Sintió que alguien abría la puerta y se giró lentamente. Una cabellera negra y desordenada hizo ingreso sinuosamente en la habitación. Bellatrix Lestrange cerró la puerta tras de sí y dio dos pasos al frente, luciendo una desagradable mueca en sus labios.

–Bellatrix… ¿A qué debo el honor? –preguntó socarronamente juntando manos tras la espalda.

–No empieces, Snape, no cuando no estoy de humor y tú estás en aprietos –respondió la bruja mortalmente seria.

–Lo primero no es novedad, pero de lo último debo confesar que no estaba enterado –murmuró fingiendo sorpresa– Así que, me atrevo a suponer entonces que has venido acá por el placer morboso que te produce dar malas noticias o… ¿vienes a ofrecerme tu ayuda? Sería muy considerado de tu parte, Bellatrix –agregó con ironía–. Pero primero, ilústrame.

La mujer sacudió la cabeza y sus ojos relampaguearon con desagrado.

–Te oí ayer, Snape, en los jardines del castillo, antes de escapar –acusó señalándolo insistentemente con el índice, a medida que se acercaba.

–No tengo idea de que…

–Es decir, no te oí a ti, porque tú… tú no dijiste nada. Fue ella quien gritó ¿no? –aclaró sonriendo con triunfo al ver el estatismo que habían adoptado las facciones del mago– Ah… lo recuerdas entonces ¿Quién era ella, Snape? ¿Una estudiante muy querida? ¿Qué demonios fue toda esa perorata de "creí en ti" y "por qué lo hiciste"? Ah, y si no me equivoco, esa es la amiga de Potter ¿no es cierto? La recuerdo de la noche en el Ministerio… ¿Qué ocurrió, Snape? ¿Ahora te enredas con las alumnas para pasar el rato, es eso?

–Veo que has tenido bastante tiempo libre, el suficiente como para maquinar todo esa fantasía que has dicho –silabeó lentamente, mirando con indiferencia a la exaltada bruja– En efecto, esa alumna fue y dijo un montón de cosas que, al parecer, tu recuerdas mejor que yo. Los motivos que tuvo para hacerlo ya te los has inventado bastante bien gracias a esa privilegiada inteligencia tuya, pero no se necesita mucho para saber que no son más que absurdos –concluyó permitiéndose una pequeña mueca de burla.

El rostro de la mujer se tensó y la ira palpitó en sus ojos. Aún no había terminado.

–Te trataba de "tu", gran mentiroso. Y ¿qué fue todo eso de: "no me llames así"? ¿Por qué no…?

–Ella es hija de muggles ¿Cómo crees que la llamé? Deja de fantasear, Bellatrix, cállate y vete –sentenció intentando dar por zanjada la conversación.

–Claro, claro, y eso lo explica todo ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no te atacó? Mejor dicho: ¿Por qué tú no la atacaste a ella? Tampoco le respondiste nada, te quedaste callado aunque te gritara y sé que eso no es propio de ti…

–¿No es propio de mí? Vaya, Bella, no sabía que me conocieras tan a fondo…

–Basta de estupideces, Snape, siguen quedando muchos vacíos sin explicación. No soy estúpida, sé que acá hay algo más que no estás diciendo, no vale la pena que intentes justificarte, no conmigo –afirmó con rudeza.

Severus sonrió con socarronería.

–Si no la ataqué fue porque ella no lo hizo, cosa que escapa de mi comprensión; soy mago, no adivino. Y sería bueno que recordaras de vez en cuando que no todos estamos sedientos de sangre como tú. La misión ya había sido realizada, no iba a malgastar mi tiempo iniciando un duelo sin sentido.

–Pero sí malgastaste tu tiempo escuchándola.

–No sé para ti, pero para la mayoría de los mortales escuchar no requiere un gran esfuerzo físico, además, quería escucharla.

–¿Por qué?

–Curiosidad, Bellatrix, una cualidad que debes conocer muy bien, puesto te que encuentras en mi dormitorio interrogándome sobre temas banales que, además, no te conciernen.

Ambos guardaron silencio, retándose con la mirada. Snape pudo ver en su rostro mirada como ella buscaba las palabras para atraparlo, para ponerlo contra la espada y la pared. Pero, por el momento, el asunto era un callejón sin salida. Él le había respondido a todo con una expresión de piedra.

–¿Algo más? ¿O tengo que esperar hasta que recuerdes como se camina hasta la puerta?

Los ojos de la mujer prácticamente echaron chispas. Se irguió muy dignamente mirando con desprecio a su interlocutor.

–No creas que he quedado satisfecha, Snape. Soy paciente y puedes apostar que descubriré el fondo de todo esto.

–Te deseo suerte, entonces.

–No la necesitaré, no más que tú.

Y lanzando una última mirada airada dio media vuelta y enfiló hacia la salida, cerrando con fuerza una vez que estuvo fuera.

Cuando estuvo completamente seguro de que se había alejado, Snape tomó su varita, insonorizó el cuarto y aseguró la puerta.

Caminó hasta un lado de la cama, sintiendo que el peso que había intentado retener toda la noche y durante toda la conversación con la bruja, se le caía encima. Las manos comenzaron a temblarle y el nudo en su garganta era tan grande que sentía que lo hería. Las lágrimas que retenía a la fuerza en sus ojos lo quemaban, la espalda le dolía de tanto mantenerla en tensión para que sus hombros no cedieran a los sollozos contenidos.

Estaba solo en ese cuarto, cierto, pero no quería llorar. No lo merecía… tal como lo había dicho… tal como le había dicho Hermione: no merecía nada. Pero aun así de pronto se encontró de rodillas en el suelo, con una mano en el rostro y la otra apoyándose en el armazón de la cama. Las lágrimas quemaban. La certeza de saberse odiado por quien más quería, por quien amaba, era insoportable. En ese momento el mundo se derrumbó a su alrededor y no quedó nada más. Solo una mirada deshecha, palabras de hierro y la incertidumbre del futuro.

* * *

Era todo blanco. Todo negro. Todo infinito y todo nada. Un vacío en su memoria y la penumbra ingresando a sus ojos.

Pestañeó.

Y justo cuando sus pestañas se tocaron, una bomba estalló en su cabeza y el mundo se detuvo. Todas las preguntas posibles, tanto estúpidas como certeras, se agolparon hasta dejarla sin aliento, como si hubiese corrido un tramo muy largo sin detenerse.

¿Había sido un sueño? Solo eso, solo eso podía explicar… En ese momento intentó sentarse, y lamentó haberlo hecho. Mejor hubiese sido quedarse estática el resto de su vida, porque el dolor en cada músculo de su cuerpo, le confirmó que lo imposible, no lo era. No había sido un sueño. No había sido un sueño. No había…

–¡Señorita Granger! Gracias al cielo, sus amigos no han parado de intentar entrar mientras yo no los veo, no son capaces de quedarse solo un segundo… Bueno, pero no se preocupe por eso ahora, ya podrán verla luego ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Hermione a penas se movió. Sencillamente movió sus profundas pupilas hacia Madame Pomares, pero no fue capaz de decir nada, principalmente porque no había entendido una palabra de todo lo que había dicho. Solo sabía que ella se encontraba allí y nada más. Se sentía ausente.

No podía ser cierto. Era imposible, tanto que no combinaba con la posibilidad de que estuviese viva ¿Había vivido alguna vez, acaso?

–Oh, claro, pero que descuidada soy –comentó la enfermera revoloteando hacia la estantería, inusualmente parlanchina– Debes tener la garganta seca; toma, bebe esto.

Dejándose guiar por los expertos movimientos de Madame Pomfrey, se sentó mientras ella ponía almohadones tras su espalda. Se apoyó en ellos, tomó el vaso que le ofrecían y bebió el líquido como una autómata. Sintió alivio, una sensación de suavidad en la garganta, pero no fue capaz ni siquiera de decir "Gracias". Nada. Un atisbo de pensamiento le indicó que tal vez debería sonreír, hacer algún amago de respuesta; pero no lo consiguió.

Sintió la mirada de la enfermera en su nuca, sintió también cuando tomó el vaso de sus manos y la escuchó moverse hacia la estantería. Dejó caer el brazo, con la mano vacía, y cerró los ojos.

Cuando la imagen de la habitación blanca desapareció tras sus parpados, se preguntó cómo era posible que ella no hubiese desaparecido así también.

* * *

–¿Despertó? –repitió Ron poniéndose de pie de golpe, seguido de Harry; ambos con la misma expresión de cansancio en el rostro.

Madame Pomfrey les respondió con una marcada expresión de preocupación en el rostro.

–Sí, despertó, y está bien pero… –se detuvo, sin saber cómo continuar.

–¿Pero…? –la apremió Harry, sintiendo como un malestar se anidaba en su pecho.

–No se asusten, en realidad, su reacción es normal. Se encuentra en estado de shock, solo eso. No la presionen si no quiere hablar; al parecer quedó muy afectada con lo que ocurrió… dejen que se tome su tiempo.

Y a penas se volteó, ambos se apresuraron a avanzar hacia el último biombo de la enfermería. Cuando llegaron, caminaron despacio, cruzaron hacia el otro lado, esperaron que sus ojos se habituaran a la penumbra –las persianas tras la cama de su amiga estaban cerradas y el biombo aislaba la luz del resto de la enfermería– y se acercaron.

Hermione no los miró ni dio señales de advertir su presencia. Simplemente parecía estar congelada en algún tiempo pasado del cual le era imposible moverse.

Estática. Inasible.

Harry reprimió un escalofrío.

–Hermione…

Lo que fuese que quería decir Ron, no consiguió terminarlo. Harry le dio un suave empujón para silenciarlo, intercambiaron una mirada y ambos se quedaron mirando a la castaña con un creciente agujero en medio del pecho.

De pronto, algo brillo sobre la mejilla de Hermione. Y luego en la otra. A los segundos eran dos hileras brillantes que trazaban un camino desde sus ojos quietos hasta su barbilla. Su rostro permaneció tan impávido que ambos Gryffindors necesitaron un esfuerzo extra para comprender que estaba llorando.

Tan quieta estaba, que aún les tomó un tiempo más para acercarse y abrazarla; pero a penas lo hicieron, fue como si se derritiera en sus brazos. Se quebró, como una muñeca. Sollozó, se estremeció, intentó zafarse de su abrazo para luego al segundo querer desaparecer entre ellos.

No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron así. En un momento ella pareció calmarse, los estremecimientos amainaron y se separaron lentamente. Harry se sentó en una orilla de la cama y Ron hizo lo propio tomando una de las tibias manos de Hermione.

Le costó un evidente esfuerzo mirarlos directamente. Al hacerlo, descubrió dos rostros cansados, ojerosos y con los ojos enrojecidos. Descubrió preocupación, cariño, lealtad. Descubrió ausencia de resentimiento, de rencor, de todo lo que sentía derecho a esperar.

Harry tomó la mano que le quedaba libre y la apretó suavemente entre las suyas.

–¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó.

Hermione se aclaró la garganta mientras intentaba hilar alguna frase coherente en su cabeza.

–Mejor ahora –respondió, despacio –Gracias… por estar aquí. Yo… yo no me lo merezco… la culpab…

Ambos chicos intercambiaron una rápida mirada y Ron tomó aire para hablar.

–Escucha, Hermione –la interrumpió–, queremos que sepas algo, y que no lo dudes ni un segundo. Todo lo que pasó... está olvidado. Tú no tienes culpa de nada.

–Fuiste engañada al igual que todos –agregó Harry–. Pero sabemos que te afectó más que a cualquiera. –hizo una pausa, notando como la chica apretaba la mandíbula–. El asunto es que ahora estamos juntos, vivos, y eso es lo importante.

Se quedaron mirando unos segundos. Hermione sopesaba cada una de sus palabras; las hacía pasar por su cabeza, su corazón, y las desechaba. Una a una. Nada estaba olvidado, ella si era culpable de muchas cosas, la persona más afectada no había sido ella sino Dumbledore –después de todo ella seguía viva y él no–, y lo más importante no era que estaban juntos y vivos, sino que había cometido un error tan grande que, de evitarlo, de haber actuado con la cabeza, seguramente ni siquiera estaría viviendo ese momento.

–Chicos yo…

–¿Pero qué fue lo que les dije?

Tres pares de ojos se giraron hacia la enfurruñada enfermera, que ingresó a la habitación con una bandeja con comida que dejó sobre las piernas de Hermione al tiempo que alejaba a los Gryffindors con enérgicos movimientos de sus brazos.

–La señorita Granger necesita descasar. Así que si quieren que se recupere pronto, hagan el favor de retirarse. Pueden venir más tarde, luego del almuerzo.

–Pero… –comenzó a protestar Harry.

–Nada de peros. Andando, andando, ya les dije; vengan más tarde.

Ambos miraron a Hermione unos segundos más. Harry le regaló una sonrisa al tiempo que prometía que volverían pronto.

Salieron de la enfermería con pasos lentos, caminando hacía su sala común sin previo acuerdo.

–No creo que se haya convencido –murmuró Ron con la vista en el suelo.

–Ni yo. Pero lo hará, lo hará.

* * *

Hermione había descansado. En teoría. Luego de almorzar a fuerza de la insistencia de madame Pomfrey –no tenía hambre–, había tenido que escuchar como la enfermera le recomendaba una siesta, mientras se dirigía a un estante en busca de una _poción _ para ayudarle a conciliar el sueño. La Gryffindor casi río por la ironía mientras tomaba el vial en sus manos. Poción para dormir. Esperó que el tiempo sin tomarla le hubiese quitado esa ridícula inmunidad a sus efectos que la había hecho abandonarla por la poción Dísonis, meses atrás.

Meses atrás.

Durmió. Horriblemente mal, pero durmió. Ahora lo único que quería levantarse e ir lejos de la enfermería –le traía malos recuerdos– hacia su habitación.

–Claro que podrás irte pronto, pero preferiría que descansaras un poco más. Esa herida que tienes en el abdomen aún está curándose. Si para esta noche evoluciona bien, te vas ¿de acuerdo? –comentó Madame Pomfrey cuando ella expresó su deseo.

No tenía opción. Y hasta se había olvidado de esa herida.

Ahora, con una pared blanca al frente, sin compañía, sus pensamientos comenzaron a dar rienda suelta. Sintió deseos de abofetearse cuando sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Las secó con rabia.

Había sido tonta, estúpida, ciega, y todos los sinónimos posibles. Y a pesar de lo que Harry o Ron dijesen, sí que tenía buena parte de culpa en el asunto.

¿Cómo no había notado nada?

Pero más que dolerle eso, más que la culpa y la conciencia, había una angustia insondable instalada en su pecho, grabada a fuego. Porque había sido todo una maldita ilusión. Una mentira. Un engaño. Pero ella de verdad lo había amado. Y creyó que él sentía lo mismo, claro, aunque pareciese imposible, ilógico. Ahora entendía que las cosas ilógicas lo eran por algo.

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos aspirando fuerte.

¿Qué sacaba ahora escarbando en los recuerdos, buscando "por qués" y "cómos"? Era una soberbia pérdida de tiempo. No podía estancarse en eso, _no podía_.

_No eres un mártir._

Y ese pensamiento se asemejaba tanto a la frase que escuchó muchas veces de sus labios –de esos labios que besó, que la besaron–, que de nuevo pensó que se quebraría. Pero se controló. Tenía que hacerlo. Si no podía desechar lo pasado como a la basura, lo escondería en lo más profundo de sí misma, lo cerraría bajo siete, diez, veinte llaves y se prohibiría bajo todo término derramar una sola lágrima más.

Lo juró. Lo juró hasta convencerse.

* * *

–¿Madame Pomfrey?

La mujer se giró con un gesto de anticipada paciencia.

–Potter, Weasley, ya me estaba extrañando que…

–¿Podemos ver a Hermione? –interrumpió el pelirrojo.

Ella suspiró asintiendo mientras les indicaba que se apresuraran.

Sin demora llegaron hasta la cama de su amiga, cruzaron el biombo y la encontraron sentada con la cabeza hacia atrás y la vista fija en el techo.

Se quedaron mirándola unos momentos, en silencio, viendo como apretaba los puños sobre la colcha y, al parecer, contenía la respiración.

Hasta que ella se percató de su presencia.

–Hola.

Hermione sonrió débilmente.

–Hola.

Se acercaron a la cama y se sentaron a su lado.

–¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó Harry.

–Mejor. He dormido así que… Madame Pomfrey cree que esta noche podre irme de aquí.

–Que bien.

Se quedaron en silencio.

–¿Y ustedes? ¿Cómo están ustedes? ¿Será posible que solo yo resulté herida de todo esto? –preguntó esforzándose enormemente por bromear un poco. Pero tuvo que detenerse al ver las caras de piedra que habían adoptado. – ¿Qué… qué dije?

Ron apretó la mandíbula.

–Al hermano de Ron, Billy, lo mordió el hombre lobo. Greyback.

–Merlín…

–Pero está bien. No fue suficiente para lograr la transformación así que no es un hombre lobo completamente... su condición aun es desconocida pero Flor está cuidando de él.

–Ya veo. Y el resto… ¿todos están bien? –preguntó con una sensación de angustia reprimida.

Ron le sonrió y tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas. Grandes y cálidas.

–Todos están bien. Es decir, nada de vida o muert… –se mordió la legua antes de seguir.

Hermione bajó la mirada. Los tres bajaron la mirada.

–Dumbledore… –salió de las tres bocas en un susurro diminuto, vibrante.

–Yo aún no puedo creerlo –comentó el pelirrojo con la mirada perdida.

–Creo que nadie lo hace, Ron. No era cualquier mago –susurró Hermione con un esfuerzo hercúleo.

–No, claro que no lo era –agregó Harry.

Luego de otro silencio cargado de tristeza, Harry atinó a despejar el ambiente.

–Pero ya no hablemos de eso. No vinimos a amargarte el día, ¿verdad?

–Ustedes nunca podrían amargarme el día –comentó mirándolos a los ojos.

–¿Ahora somos terrones de azúcar? –insinuó Ron.

–Estás a punto de dejar de serlo.

Harry sonrió. Le tomó la otra mano a Hermione y la miró directo a los ojos.

Sabía que ella no estaba bien, podía sentirlo. Podía ver aún el dolor en el fondo de su mirada, veía como hacía el esfuerzo por comportarse normal, como si nada hubiese sucedido.

–Hermione –dijo apretándole suavemente la mano–, todo estará bien.

Ella le sonrió y retiró su mano,

Harry vio como la luz de su sonrisa no llegaba hasta sus ojos. Se le encogió el corazón.

* * *

En la Madriguera, todos madrugaron esa mañana. La casa de los Weasley nunca había tenido tanto alboroto como en la semana anterior. Los preparativos de la boda de Billy y Fleur habían tenido a Molly Weasley más histérica que a la misma novia.

En la mesa, el desayuno estaba servido para quien quisiera sentarse. Ese día al parecer daba igual que estuviesen todos presentes para comer, los horarios se habían desordenado y Molly estaba tan ansiosa que había olvidado concertar el reloj como en un regimiento. Por eso solo estaban sentados Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Fred y George.

–Increíble pensar que nuestro hermanito realmente capturó a la _veela_ –masculló Fred con la boca llena de biscocho.

–Fleur no es una presa. Y no es una _veela_ tampoco.

–¿Ah no? –preguntaron los gemelos al unísono.

–No –reiteró Ginny sin mirarlos.

–Pues lo parece –rió George.

–Bien, es hora de irnos.

–Si vamos ahora mismo a comprobar que nuestras trajes calcen a la perfección, sino desataremos la furia…

–…de nuestra madre…

–_Voilá._

Hermione sonrío mientras los veía llenarse las manos con algunos bollos rellenos para luego salir caminando coordinadamente hacia el segundo piso.

Había sido un verano difícil. Eterno en su casa. Nunca se había sentido tan ahogada en su habitación, en compañía de sus padres. Nunca había querido con tanta fuerza estar sola. Lo mejor que había sacado de todo eso, era la sensación confortable y amarga al comprobar que había mejorado sus dotes actorales considerablemente.

Mentir ahora era fácil. Sonreír sin sentirlo. Lucir tranquila, despreocupada. Tanto había fingido, tanto, que por momentos se lo creía y la vida era más sencilla. Pero siempre tenía caídas abruptas que la devolvían a la realidad, al pasado y los recuerdos. Caídas como sus pesadillas, por ejemplo. Esas que nunca lograba recordar, pero en las que estaba segura, segura, que él estaba presente. Se despertaba como quien ha salido del agua luego de mucho tiempo bajo la superficie.

–Aquí están –murmuró Molly entrando al comedor con aspecto de quien ha buscado algo desesperadamente– Harry, Ron, necesito que vayan afuera para ayudar a poner la carpa. Lo mejor es que esté listo desde ahora, para comenzar a… –y hablando salió para afuera, dejándolos con la mirada perdida en el lugar donde había desaparecido.

–¿Qué fue lo que dijo? Todavía no empiezo a desayunar –protestó Ron.

–Ronald, te has comido…

–No hablaba contigo Ginny.

Harry esbozo una sonrisa bebiendo el último sorbo de café.

–¿Dónde vas? –preguntó Ron.

–Tu madre pidió ayuda con carpa… ¿vienes?

El pelirrojo rezongó parándose para seguir a Harry. Ginny y Hermione quedaron solas en las mesa.

–¿Ya te acostumbraste a la idea de Fleur como tu cuñada? –preguntó Hermione para llenar el silencio.

–Por supuesto –respondió la pelirroja rodando los ojos mientras tomaba una última tostada y se ponía de pie– Voy a ver si puedo ayudar en el algo a mamá.

–En un rato te sigo.

Se llevó la taza a los labios viendo como Ginny desaparecía tras la puerta. Suspiró. Era muy extraño, y sabía que no era la única que lo pensaba, celebrar una boda en esos tiempos. Con todo lo que acontecía… pero tenían derecho a un descanso, a un minuto de relajación. Lo necesitaban.

–Ginny mamá… –Ron se cortó en seco al ver a Hermione sola– ¿Y Ginny?

–Fue a buscar a tu madre.

Ron se quedó mirándola unos segundos. Hermione parecía haber descansado mucho en el verano. Si recordaba la última vez que la había visto, al separarse de ella en el andén 9 ¾ al comienzo del verano, veía un rostro pálido, labios secos, mirada ida. Sin ninguna lágrima, pero parecía fantasma en ese entonces. La recordó durante el funeral de Dumbledore, con los puños apretados sobre el regazo y la mandíbula tensa. Se había ido a la mitad de la ceremonia.

Ahora en cambio, su rostro lucía saludable, sus ojos marrones tenían vida de nuevo, y parecía tener la misma cantidad de tensión en el cuerpo que todos los de la casa. La mínima tensión posible sabiendo que Voldemort andaba suelto por ahí, con quizás que plan macabro en la cabeza.

–Y mamá me acaba de enviar por ella –bufó acercándose a la mesa para sentarse en el mismo puesto que ocupaba hace algunos minutos.

–¿No estabas ayudando con la carpa?

–Sí.

–¿Y entonces?

–Tengo hambre.

Hermione bufó.

–Eres imposible, Ron, o tu estomago tiene algún hechizo extensible.

El pelirrojo río llevándose un bollo relleno a la boca.

–Acabo de recordar. Hoy en la mañana descubrí a Harry yéndose. Solo.

Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendida.

–¿Pero en qué estaba pensando?

–Tonterías. Cosas como que no quería exponernos y demases. Lo conoces. Pero ya le aclaré que no puede ir sin nadie, sin ayuda. Sin nosotros.

Hermione se quedó mirando el fondo de su taza vacía, intento ignorar el tono adicional que había oído en ese "nosotros".

–Esperemos que no lo olvide, Ron.

* * *

Una silueta negra se deslizó por el silencioso despacho.

Director de Hogwarts. Las vueltas, las malditas vueltas de la vida.

Las yemas frías de sus dedos rozaron la superficie del escritorio. Se estremeció. Cruzando las manos tras la espalda caminó hacia la ventana y miró como se acercaba cada vez más la temida hora de la tarde.

–Supongo que estas enterado de los posibles afectados en la misión de mañana, Snape –recordó que le había dicho Bellatrix el día anterior, luego una reunión en Malfoy Manor.

–Si te refieres a ti, créeme que no me importa, Bella. Lamento que hayas interpretado erróneamente mis miradas de asco. Esperaba más de tu… capacitado cerebro –masculló, sarcástico, intentando escabullirse hacia la salida.

La mortífaga se interpuso en su camino.

–Ni se me ocurriría pensarlo, Snape. No hay nada que me interese menos que tu existencia.

–¿Entonces qué demonios haces interrumpiendo mi camino y hablándome?

La barbilla de Bellatrix tembló de rabia.

–La sangre sucia, Snape –escupió– Doy por sentado que estará en la boda de ese mugroso Weasley, al igual que Potter, claro, quien es el principal motivo del ataque.

El rostro del Slytherin permaneció imperturbable.

–Lo que más lamento de esto es que no puedas ir… me habría gustado verte deshaciéndote de esa mocosa…

–¿De verdad eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme? Deberías revisar tus prioridades e intentar adivinar mejor las ajenas, porque, la verdad, todo lo que has dicho no es más que un balbuceo en mi cabeza. Ahora, si me permites…

–¿Tú crees que soy imbécil?

–No, Lestrange, no lo creo, lo sé. Dado además que estás agotando deliberadamente mi paciencia, yo diría que eres **muy** imbécil.

Las sombras eran cada vez más alargadas, y el sol parecía avanzar con rapidez hacia el horizonte. Giró sobre sus talones y caminó hasta quedar frente al gran cuadro del antiguo director.

–Dumbledore.

El viejo mago bostezó y abrió los ojos con pereza.

–Severus. Adivino el motivo por el que te encuentras aquí.

–Salió como lo esperaba, tal como predijo.

–Como **esperábamos**, Severus.

El nuevo director del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, guardó silencio por un par de minutos antes de plantear lo que le preocupaba.

–Hoy realizarán una ataque en la boda de Billy Weasley –murmuró.

–¡Que maravillosa noticia! ¿Quién es la afortunada?

Snape se pasó una mano por el agotado rostro. No se sentía con ánimo. La verdad, usualmente no se sentía con ánimo, pero en ese momento los niveles estaban bajo cero.

–¿Podríamos centrarnos en lo verdaderamente importante?

Dumbledore sonrió suavemente mientras el ex-profesor de pociones miraba un punto indefinido en el espacio.

–Severus, si es por eso, te recuerdo que en ese equipo son tres integrantes y, estoy seguro, uno de ellos será lo suficientemente precavido como para pensar que algo malo puede ocurrir hoy y tener un plan de escape.

Los músculos de su espalda se tensaron dolorosamente. Hermione. Quién más.

–Pero aun así…

–No podemos, no puedes correr más riesgos, muchacho. Participar cuando Voldemort no te lo ha ordenado no será beneficioso para ti. Evitemos levantar sospechas.

–Pero yo podría evitar…

–Nada, Severus, Esta vez no hay nada que puedas evitar. Quédate aquí y prepara el colegio para la llegada de los estudiantes, que ya falta poco. Tienes una difícil tarea por delante, y por ahora, lo mejor será que te enfoques en eso.

El mago apretó los labios y le dio la espalda a retrato. Necesitaba morirse por un rato ¿era posible?

* * *

El primero de septiembre, el tren de la Estación King Cross partió con destino a Hogwarts cargando un inusual silencio en los vagones. Las caras de los alumnos estaban carentes de la acostumbrada ilusión del comienzo de curso, en especial en los cursos superiores –último año, sobre todo– que comprendían mucho mejor lo que estaba ocurriendo en un mundo que parecía querer devorarlos.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Neville Longbottom a Ginny, sentada a su lado.

–Eso intento –murmuró la chica mirando seriamente por la ventana.

De pronto, se sobresaltaron por un golpeteo en la puerta de su compartimento. Seguidamente ingresó una cabellera larga y rubia.

–Hola Ginny, hola Neville, los estábamos buscando –dijo Luna Lovegood seguida por Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan.

–Hola chicos.

–Hola.

–Tanto tiempo.

Luego de acomodarse todos un espeso silencio cayó sobre sus cabezas.

–¿Qué tal su verano? –preguntó Neville, sin sentir en realidad deseos de escuchar respuesta alguna.

–Uf…

–Ni lo menciones.

–Cuidé el jardín, pinté mi habitación, ayude a papá con El Profeta y asistí a una boda. No estuvo tan mal –comentó distraídamente Luna, contando internamente mágicas criaturas que pasaban a través de la ventana y que solo ella veía.

Por un momento, en el compartimento los rostros esbozaron una sonrisa sincera. Como deseaban todos poder ver las cosas desde el punto de vista de la Revenclaw por unos momentos.

No sabían exactamente lo que sentían. Miedo, angustia, rabia, impotencia... Una mezcla de mil cosas, una mezcla horrible. Pero ninguna de esas sensaciones les preparaba para lo que vendría, y en el fondo, todos lo auguraban.

El Expreso llegó a su destino anunciándose con una espesa columna de humo. Hagrid esperaba como estatua que los alumnos comenzaran a descender. Había creído que no conseguiría ir solo a recibirlos, que alguno de esos patéticos hermanos Carrow lo seguirían para vigilarlo.

–Tenemos nuestros ojos sobre ti, cuasi gigantón. Cuida lo que haces –habían dicho el día de su llegada.

Eran pocos estudiantes, en primer año sobre todo. Le costó menos de lo usual ubicar a los mayores en los carruajes conducidos por los Thestral, y los de primer año parecían influidos por la amarga expectación general dada la expresa inquietud con que se subieron a las balsas que los llevarían a través del lago.

–Hogwarts no parece Hogwarts –comentó ensimismadamente Luna mientras el castillo se alzaba recortado sobre la noche.

Un silencio de aceptación recibió sus palabras. Nada parecía igual. Nada era como antes.

Los coches llegaron a su destino antes de que quisieran. Sin darse cuenta estaban pisando las escaleras de la entrada principal, ingresando al hall, donde los grandes relojes de arena llevarían la cuenta de los puntos de cada casa. A los Gryffindors y a todos, en realidad, se les hacía la impresión de que Slytherin tenía el doble, o quizás el triple de posibilidades de conseguir la copa ese año. Si es que terminaban ese año.

El ingreso al gran comedor fue silencioso. Los estudiantes se ubicaron en las mesas de sus respectivas casas y los de primer año permanecían adelante, precedidos por una pálida Minerva McGonagall. De pronto, en medio del silencio interrumpido por algunos murmullos, se escuchó el eco de tres pares de pisadas que se acercaban por la puerta que daba a la habitación posterior de la estancia.

La puerta se abrió. Se cerró. De entre las sombras surgieron tres figuras oscuras. Severus Snape, Alecto y Amycus Carrow.

Los murmullos parecieron tener la intención de aumentar, pero esos ojos profundos acallaron cualquier intento por romper el silencio. El trío caminó hasta el estrado, con Snape adelante, mientras los Carrow permanecían un paso más atrás con sonrisas socarronas en sus rostros vacíos.

Al fondo, la mesa de profesores se conformaba por rostros agotados y músculos tensos.

Cuando el nuevo director comenzó a hablar, hubo muchos puños cerrándose con rabia bajo las mesas, muchas mandíbulas apretadas y espaldas dolorosamente rectas. No hubo aplausos.

* * *

–Déjame adivinar… ¿estudios muggles?

–Peor: Defensa contra las artes oscuras…

–Los Carrow estaban con el humor a flor de piel –sintetizó Lavender Brown tirándose a un sillón con desfallecimiento.

Parvati Patil la siguió y se quedó mirando el vacío un segundos.

–Esto apesta –comentó cerrando los ojos.

Seamus Finnigan asintió en silencio. En ese momento Neville Longbottom ingresó a la sala cargando, o más bien arrastrando, un achicharrado bolso de cuero.

–¿Y a ti que te pasó? –preguntó Seamus.

–Pociones con Slytherin.

Los que lo escucharon crisparon sus facciones.

–¿Tendremos que soportar esto durante todo el año? Ni siquiera llevamos un mes y ya…

–Lo sé. Todos los sabemos, pero no podemos rendirnos –apuntó Neville sacando las cosas que se habían salvado de su bolso– Genial. Acabo de perder mi última pluma.

–A mí me sobra una –comentó una voz suave sentada frente a la chimenea.

–Hola Luna. Gracias, pero no…

–Me sobran varias, en realidad.

Neville sonrió. La Ravenclaw tenía en realidad más amigos en Gryffindor que en su propia casa, así que los leones pronto se habían acostumbrado a su presencia extrañamente tranquilizadora hasta aceptarla incluso en su sala común.

–Está bien… ¿qué tal tu mañana?

–Tranquila. Adivinación con la profesora Trelawney.

–Ya quisiera yo tener esa clase todos los días.

La tarde pasó relativamente tranquila. Normal número de estudiantes yendo a enfermería, normal número de quejas, de llanto, de los que se escondían en sus habitaciones para no asistir a clases…

Llegó la noche y con ella, la hora de la última comida del día. La mayoría que entraba al gran comedor se acercaba a su mesa, tomaba lo que le apetecía y retrocedía sobre sus pasos. Muy pocos se quedaban comiendo allí. Con el tiempo, el que solía ser un lugar alegre, lleno de risas y conversaciones de todo tipo, se transformó en el albergue frío de un espeso silencio, escasamente interrumpido. Neville tomó un sandwich, unos cuantos bollos rellenos salió rápidamente del lugar.

Ingresó a la sala común justo tiempo para observar llegar a quien sería, sin saberlo y sin quererlo, su apoyo y ayuda durante los siguiente meses.

–¿Qué es eso? –preguntó una chica castaña de cuarto año, mirando con espanto como en un cuadro, que mostraba un camino de tierra bordeado por verde pasto, comenzaban a divisarse dos oscuras siluetas.

Algunos sacaron sus varitas y apuntaron hacia el movimiento. Se habían acostumbrado a estar en constante alerta.

–Es una… una joven…

Una de las siluetas, que iba más adelante, comenzó a diferenciarse hasta enseñar, bañada por dorados rayos de sol, una cabellera rubia y tez blanca como la porcelana. Tras ella se distinguió un hombre alto, de cabello y barbas blancas y largas.

–¿Dum… Dumbledore?

–Imposible.

–No puede… no puede…

De pronto, cuando ya creían distinguir el rostro entre las sombras, el cuadro se abrió hacia adelante, como una puerta, cosa que fue recibida con distintos tonos de exclamación.

Finalmente pudieron apreciar el rostro ya senil de un hombre con un increíble parecido a alguien a quien habían conocido y admirado no hace mucho.

–¿Quién… quién es…?

–Abeforth Dumbledore –respondió el mago con impaciencia, mirando hacia abajo los dos metros que lo separaban del piso.

Los bollos rellenos que Neville llevaba en la mano, cayeron al piso.

* * *

–Disculpe si me cuesta… yo no sabía…

–Muchacho, son pocos los que lo sabían. Pero eso no es lo que importa –dijo no con muy buen humor el anciano de ojos azules que resultaba ser nada menos que el hermano del viejo director.

Neville asintió cruzando su mirada con la de Ginny, sentada a su lado. Aunque habían intentado permenecer en el lugar más tranquilo de la Sala para hablar, sentían la mirada de los Gryffindors que cada vez caminaban más de cerca, especialmente los más pequeños. La mayoría de los mayores, en cambio, mostraban desconfianza. Se habían acostumbrado a desconfiar, y no se les podía culpar por eso.

–Entiendo, Señor Dumbledore…

–Abeforth, por favor.

Ginny asintió pensando que tal vez le incomodaba que la inmediata mención de su apellido lo asociara con su fallecido hermano.

–Abeforth. Bien… entiendo todo y le creo, de verdad, pero ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones? –cuestionó la pelirroja.

El mago suspiró esbozando un amago de sonrisa.

–Ayudar. No es algo que me vaya a costar y así encontraré ocupación en mis ratos de ocio. Escuchen, no hay que ser ciego para saber que las cosas acá no son como antes. Ariana lo ha visto y me lo ha contado.

–¿Ariana?

–Mi hermana –la mirada azul del hombre se dirigió hacia el cuadro, donde la joven rubia les devolvía una mirada apacible. Ginny comenzó a darse cuenta que nunca se había preguntado nada acerca de la vida privada del antiguo director. Pero en fin, ¿qué importaba ya?– Los ha visto llegar heridos de las clases. Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras se ha vuelto un martirio ¿no? Tiene sentido, considerando los profesores que ahora la imparten. Se también que la enfermería no funciona como antes; los castigos son peores que nunca y quienes los sufren no tienen derecho a buscar ayuda allí ¿o me equivoco?

Un silencio cargado de impotencia fue la respuesta.

–Este pasadizo conduce a mi tienda en Hogsmeade. Vendo hierbas e ingredientes, el profesor Slughorn suele abastecerse allí y quejarse también. Como verán estoy bien informado. Además, tengo conocimientos en curaciones y medicina, no tanto como Pomfrey, pero si lo suficiente –murmuró, haciendo un espacio de silencio. No estaba acostumbrado a justificarse, pero si quería ayudar, necesitaba ganarse su confianza y eso lo tenía más que claro–. Pueden enviar a los chicos heridos en grupos. Haríamos horarios, claro, tendríamos que coordinarnos bien.

Neville asintió. Se sentía más seguro. Alguien les estaba ofreciendo ayuda, y no cualquier alguien. Le creía. Ya comenzaba a pensar los beneficios que podría traerles… nunca les faltaría comida. A veces, por miedo a encontrarse con alguno de los hermanos Carrow o con el director merodeando por los pasillos, los más pequeños se aguantaban el hambre y pasaban el día sin comer.

–¿Y bien?

Ginny miró a Neville. Sonreía. Ambos volvieron la vista al anciano mago y asintieron con más tranquilidad de la que habían tenido hace mucho.

* * *

Harry se envolvió más en la gruesa manta mientras intentaba encontrar comodidad en el tronco del grueso árbol a sus espaldas.

En la tienda, Hermione dormía, o intentaba hacerlo. Se giró hacia la izquierda, la derecha, boja abajo. Cuantas ganas de tener una chimenea con fuego ardiendo para calentarse las manos. Terminó por levantarse a preparar té. Seguramente a Harry también le apetecería tomar algo caliente.

Bajo su brazo derecho llevaba el tomo sobre los Horrocruxes que había tomado antes de salir del Hogwarts. Había párrafos que los sabía casi de memoria, y por más que lo releía no encontraba otro modo de destruir los Horrocruxes más que la que habían concluido con Harry en mismo día que Ron había tomado sus cosas para largarse de allí.

Una expresión de tristeza nubló su rostro. Recordaba el rostro dolido del pelirrojo al preguntarle si se quedaba o se iba con él. Ese anhelo grabado en sus ojos verdes, que ya no conseguía ignorar. Pero no era capaz de corresponderle. Y eso era como una estocada en medio del pecho, porque él sí la quería, porque él sí se preocupaba por ella, sin embargo no era capaz de mirarlo más que como lo había mirado siempre.

Cuando tenía ambas tazas servidas, escuchó un ruido afuera en medio del silencio de la noche. Se quedó como estatua.

–¿Harry? –llamó, dejando ambas tazas en una mesa y sacando su varita.

Caminó con cautela hacia la salida, y con un rápido movimiento se encontró fuera de la tienda, apuntando a la nada. Por un momento comenzó a tranquilizarse, hasta que notó que su amigo no estaba. El corazón le dio un vuelco.

–¿Harry? –repitió, con la voz temblando.

Justo antes de entrar en pánico y dar rienda suelta a todas las horribles posibilidades que su mente podía llegar a barajar, una débil estela luminosa llamó su atención. Comenzaba a desvanecerse en medio de unos árboles hacia el norte y, antes de darse cuenta, estaba corriendo hacia ella.

A veces la perdía, y era cada vez más débil. Si miraba atrás, notaba que de lo que la había guiado en un principio ya no quedaba ni rastro. _¿Cómo voy a volver?_

Su respiración agitada no la distrajo mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus pisadas. Solo se detuvo en seco cuando no hubo más luz que la de las estrellas sobre su cabeza. No quedaba rastro de nada. Intentó distinguir el rastro, encontrarlo entre los árboles, pero solo veía contornos de ramas y hojas agitándose con la brisa de la noche.

Giró sobre su eje, pensando que hacer. Intentar encontrar el camino de vuelta –podía ser que Harry en realidad nunca se hubiese ido– o seguir adelante, buscando a ciegas. La segunda parecía ser casi un acto suicida, considerando lo cerca que habían estado un par de veces de ser capturados por carroñeros que merodeaban por el bosque a cualquier hora, pero estaba segura que Harry se había alejado de la tienda, por un motivo que no llegaba a comprender, y apostaba que la luz que la había guiado hasta allí tenía algo que ver con eso.

La luz era evidentemente mágica, ahora, el hechizo que la había generado…

Una especie de explosión –no exactamente eso, pero no consiguió asociarla con otra cosa– le hizo interrumpir sus pensamientos. Con el corazón en la boca vio como, sobre las copas de los árboles, muchos metros adelante, una luz se proyectaba débilmente hacía el cielo, y agudizando el oído alcanzó a escuchar una voz, ¿un grito?

Echó a correr de nuevo, y casi olvidando encender su varita estuvo a punto de caer. Apartando ramas y creando caminos donde no lo había, comenzó a escuchar cada vez más claro, por sobre las crujientes hojas bajo sus pies y el aire saliendo de su boca.

Cuando lo escuchaba cada vez más cerca, un gritó se mezcló con ruido potente para terminar ambos apagándose simultáneamente.

–No –murmuró Hermione, avanzando por instinto, intentando no perder el camino mental que se había trazado a la distancia.

Finalmente distinguió una luz entre los árboles. Al parecer había un claro. Silenciosamente se ocultó tras un tronco torcido y se asomó para observar.

–¡Harry! –gritó, y salió corriendo a abrazarlo, chocando contra su cuerpo helado– ¿Qué es lo que…?

Se interrumpió para separarse de él y mirar hacía un figura alta que sostenía en sus manos la espada en la que había estado pensando los últimos días.

–Ron –suspiró. No sabía que sentía. Rabia, alivio, triztesa… pero por sobre todo, estaba segura, confusión. No entendía nada.

–No fuiste tú entonces –dijo Harry, mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido.

–¿Qué?

–El patronus, Hermione… tu patronus es una nutria, ¿verdad?

La luz, la estela que la había guiado en un comienzo, como lo había pensado, era un patronus. Pero definitivamente **no** su patronus.

–Oí un ruido y cuando salí de la tienda, no estabas. Seguí una luz y…

–Yo seguí una nutria, Hermione, un _patronus _con forma de nutria. Pensé… no razoné, la verdad, creí que eras tú, creí que…

–Hey, hey –interrumpió el pelirrojo, acercándose lentamente –¿Les parece que volvamos a la tienda? Estar lejos no fue agradable y…

–Te recuerdo que la decisión de irte fue tuya –acotó Hermione sin mirarlo. Aun se sentía herida, no porque la hubiese abandonado a ella, sino porque había abandonado a su amigo. Su mejor amigo.

En silencio, intentaron encontrar el camino de regreso con Hermione adelante. Ni siquiera había notado el Horrocrux roto que Harry había recogido del suelo.

* * *

–Lo único que puedo decir de esto, es que alguien intenta ayudarnos –murmuró la castaña sentada en el suelo.

Harry asintió. Miró el rostro enfurruñado de su amigo, seguramente por no haberla impresionado lo suficiente con su historia de la bola de luz en su pecho que lo había guiado de vuelta.

–Y eso es bueno. Bastante. La espada de Gryffindor es lo único que puede destruir los Horrocruxes, según lo que sabemos. Quien quiera que fuese, quiere nuestro bien –continuó mirando el vapor de su taza entre sus manos.

–Me pregunto quién… –intentó indagar Harry, pero Hermione lo detuvo.

–No vale la pena. Esa persona, por algún motivo, no quiere que sepamos su identidad. Quizás por su seguridad, quizás por la nuestra.

–Aun así sería interesante descubrirlo ¿no? –comentó Ron, queriendo unirse a las reflexiones– Tal vez alguien de la Orden.

–No lo creo –murmuró Harry.

–Ni yo.

–No recuerdo saber de ningún otro _patronus _con esa forma, solo el de Hermione.

La chica suspiró acercando la taza a sus labios. Otro enigma. Ya estaba cansada de intentar resolver lo imposible.

* * *

Las noticias se extendían cual fuego sobre hierba seca. Lo vieron en el bosque, al norte, al sur, al este, vieron su campamento, entró al ministerio, los Malfoy lo capturaron, ¡escaparon, escaparon!, ¿de verdad entraron al ministerio?...

Los rumores, que, tal como todos sabían, podían ser nada más que invenciones, alimentaban la esperanza de todos y los hacían mantenerse firmes cada vez que algún Carrow utilizaba una imperdonable, cada vez que veían a Snape ocupar el lugar de Albus Dumbledore, o cada vez que una noticia devastadora (muertes, ataques magos y muggles, castigos, mestizos en prisión) llegaba hasta sus oídos.

Ellos, por supuesto, tenían una vaga idea de todo eso. No se imaginaban cuanto les había costado burlar todos los obstáculos para instalar la estación de radio que, a veces, Ron lograba sintonizar. Pero hace tiempo habían dejado eso atrás, en la casa donde se alojaban Fleur y Billy, porque, tal como había dicho Hermione, tenían que cargar solo con lo estrictamente necesario.

La sala común Gryffindor, paulatinamente, había pasado a convertirse en la habitación general de todos. Durmiendo todos juntos se sentían más fuertes, más seguros. Esa noche –la que nunca olvidarían–, todos estaban despiertos aún. Solían intentar alagar esas horas todo lo posible.

Neville estaba intentado curarse algunas magulladuras de su brazo izquierdo mientras ignoraba el dolor de cabeza, cuando una chica alzó la voz por sobre el murmullo general.

–¿Es Ariana?

Todos miraron hacia el cuadro. Ariana se acercó hasta llegar a ocupar casi todo el espacio y con una sonrisa apacible hizo un gesto con su mano blanca. El cuadro se abrió mostrando el ya conocido pasadizo.

–Yo voy –comentó Neville poniéndose de pie con lentitud. Se acercó a la escalera que habían instalado para las diversas ocasiones en que se necesitaba, y podía, ir a ver a Abeforth.

Terminó de su subir y el cuadro se cerró a sus espaldas.

–_Lumos._

Comenzó a avanzar con su varita por delante preguntándose que querría el viejo mago. Ahora ya lo llamaba "Ab". Neville había notado, desde el principio, que era alguien más bien solitario, que prefería vivir su vida sin interrupciones, por eso mismo apreciaba aún más el gesto que había tenido al ir a ofrecerles su ayuda, hace ya meses atrás. Con el tiempo, y gracias a frases que se le escapan en medio de algunas cortas pláticas, el Gryffindor había conseguido reconstruir un poco como había llegado ahí. Al parecer, de algún modo se había enterado del ingreso de los hermanos Carrow al colegio en sus respectivas asignaturas, entonces decidió dejar su antigua casa –donde nada le faltaba–, y partió rumbo a Hogsmeade. Muchos de los propietarios de las tiendas habían optado por venderlas para poder irse lejos antes del comienzo de curso –a la mayoría, Hogwarts ya no les parecía un lugar seguro–, así que compró la nueva tienda de hierbas e ingredientes –el dueño se había arriesgado a instalarla antes de que todo el caos estallara– suponiendo que el profesor de Pociones o la enfermera, al menos, preferirían abastecerse allí que hacer el viaje hasta el Callejón Diagon.

Cavilando acerca de todo eso, Neville se acercaba al final del pasadizo cuando el cuadro se abrió, enseñándole lo que no estaba preparado para ver. Aunque lo deseaba mucho, claro.

–¡Harry!

Y prácticamente saltó –suerte que la distancia hasta el suelo era menor que en la sala común– para abrazarlos.

–No puedo creerlo ¿cómo llegaron aquí? ¡Que contentos se pondrán todos! –exclamó, casi riendo y olvidando su antiguo dolor de cabeza.

–Luces horrible –comentó Ron, sin poder evitarlo. Hermione lo miró con reproche.

Neville río sin darle importancia.

–Si vieran a Finnigan… –dijo intentando contener la risa– Hoy tuvimos clase de Defensa y nos obligaron a enfrentarnos.

–¡Pero eso es ilegal! ¡No pueden…! –protestó la castaña, alterada.

–Lo sé, Hermione, todos los saben. Pero no hay nada que podamos hacer y el director tampoco es de mucha ayuda. Las cosas ya no son como antes.

Hermione hizo acopio de todo su autocontrol para mantenerse firme. Se había acostumbrado a oír hablar de él. En la radio –antes de abandonarla en casa de Billy y Fleur–, acompañada siempre de alguna maldición por parte de Ron. Pero ese día estaba especialmente cansada. Sabía que no debía, que no podía ser el débil, sin embargo era difícil no sucumbir ante tantas cosas.

–Entiendo.

–Escucha Neville, vinimos porque necesitamos... encontrar algo, y creemos que está Hogwarts.

–¿Qué cosa?

El trío se miró en silencio. Sospechaban que podía ser algún objeto valioso de la casa Ravenclaw. Era solo una suposición pero necesitaban aferrarse a ella, aferrarse a algo.

–Ya, entendí. No tienen idea –comentó Neville, para sorpresa de todos, sin dejar de sonreír– Veremos que se puede hacer, vamos.

Tomó una escalera apoyada en la pared contraria y distinguió la silueta de Abeforth acercándose por un pasillo.

–Eh, Ab, ¿puedo enviar a dos chicos de segundo?

El mago se dejó ver y asintió ayudando a cargar la escalera hasta el pasadizo.

* * *

–¿Cómo es que tienes tanto ánimo? –preguntó Ron de golpe, asombrado del constante parloteo de Neville en el trayecto.

–Verlos me ha alegrado el día, en serio. Y pasará igual con todos. Son casi leyenda, chicos, no tienen idea –dijo Neville girando un poco el rostro para ver que siguieran los tres a sus espaldas– Las únicas noticias que recibíamos de ustedes eran rumores. Eran casi como fantasmas que de repente aparecían en el ministerio, luego en Gringotts… ¡y ahora están aquí! Una locura.

Finalmente, llegaron. El cuadro se corrió como siempre y Neville les hizo una seña para que se quedaran quietos.

–Hey, todos –llamó bajando de la escalera– Miren la sorpresa que les traigo. Las cabezas se giraron distraídamente hacia el pasadizo, pensando que tal vez sería Abeforth con algo delicioso para comer– Chicos, pueden salir.

Exclamaciones de sorpresa y alegría como las que se profirieron en ese momento, al ver asomarse al trío dorado y bajar hasta ellos, no se escuchaban desde las viejas victorias en Quidditch, que por cierto, ya no se practicaba.

Hermione escuchó y sintió todos los abrazos y las palabras de bienvenida como una bruma extraña que no lograba comprender. No conseguía quitar su atención de la sala común, tan distinta a como la recordaba.

Había camas improvisadas por doquier. Mantas, frazadas, cojines, sacos de dormir, incluso hamacas colgaban del techo.

–¿Han estado durmiendo aquí? –preguntó sin darse cuenta, aunque en medio de la euforia nadie la escuchó.

De a poco comenzó a hacerse silencio.

–Bien, vamos a necesitar su ayuda –comenzó Harry, mirándolos a todos– Tenemos que encontrar un objeto valioso, especial, que pertenezca a la casa Ravenclaw. Es importante.

–¿Qué objeto?

–¿Cúal?

Harry suspiró.

–No lo sabemos.

Un silencio es expandió sobre sus cabezas.

–Tal vez –comentó una voz decidida, abriéndose paso entre el resto–, sea mejor ir hasta la sala común Ravenclaw. Ellos podrán ayudar más que nosotros.

Ginny quedó finalmente frente a los tres, mirando fijamente los ojos verdes en los que había pensado tanto tiempo.

Sus labios modularon un silencioso "hola", que solo el trío alcanzó a notar. Harry simplemente la miraba. Hermione rompió el mute.

–Si pero antes, creo que deberíamos hablar con alguien. Tengo una idea.

* * *

Se quedó mirándolos. Con los codos en el escritorio y las yemas de las manos juntas, a la altura de la nariz.

–¿Están seguros? –preguntó, tieso como estatua.

Alecto Carrow bufó con desidia. Odiaba a Snape casi tanto como a los mestizos ¿por qué demonios el Lord lo había escogido a él, precisamente a él, para ocupar ese cargo? Director de Hogwarts… bah.

–No, pero no se puede dejar nada al azar. Deberíamos llamar…

–No –interrumpió Snape con firmeza– No querrán que el Lord venga y se encuentre con que la supuesta aparición de Harry Potter en Hogsmeade no fue más que una ilusión de algún miope.

Amycus tensó la mandíbula. Detestaba con su alma ese tono de autoridad que el murciélago usaba con ellos.

–Pero si es cierto, tiene que saberlo –comentó Alecto.

–Evidentemente.

Los hermanos se miraron sonriendo. Snape hizo una mueca de asco; ni siquiera quería pensar en la idea desagradable que podían tener en mente.

–Nos parece, Snape, que, suponiendo que es cierto que Potter estuvo en Hogsmeade, debe haber sido para venir a Hogwarts. Lo más seguro es que los alumnos lo estén refugiando. Hay que sospechar, sobre todo, de Gryffindor.

–Como director, deberías convocarlos a todos para aclarar esta situación. Estaremos vigilando para interrogar a cualquiera que luzca sospechoso.

–Gracias por tu ofrecimiento Amycus, pero seré yo quien interrogue, si es que hay alguien a quien interrogar, claro está. Ahora si me disculpan…

Los hermanos miraron con impaciencia como les indicaba la salida con una mano.

–¿Y cuando…?

–Unos minutos, Alecto, y tendrás lo que deseas. Ahora, salgan.

Se retiraron con una mueca desdeñosa. Snape ocultó el rostro entre las manos unos segundos, intentando regular su respiración. En el fondo, deseaba que fuese cierto que Potter estuviese allí. Porque si Potter estaba allí, venía con dos personas siguiéndole los talones. Un sonido a su izquierda lo hizo volver el rostro. Nada más que sombras.

–Son como una especie de pack inseparable. Si está uno, están los otros dos –comentó una voz a sus espaldas.

–Ahora no, Dumbledore –murmuró sin voltear a mirar el cuadro a sus espaldas. Era irritante como, aun en una pintura, conseguía leerle el pensamiento.

Hermione. Hermione podía estar allí, en el castillo.

Quiso golpearse por ese pensamiento. No tenía derecho. Ella lo odiaba, lo odiaba más que nadie. Pero aunque se había repetido ese pensamiento incansablemente durante los últimos meses cada vez que la recordaba, no conseguía apartarla de su cabeza. Necesitaba saber que estaba bien, que estaba viva, sana y salva. La última vez que la había visto había sido en el bosque, corriendo a abrazar a Potter. Habían sido unos segundos, pero con esa imagen de su rostro, de sus ojos vivos, había sobrevivido hasta ahora.

–Tienes que hacerlo, muchacho, los Carrow ya sienten suficiente animadversión por ti. No empeores eso.

–Iré a hablar con Minerva. Es la subdirectora, después de todo –murmuró poniéndose de pie. Iba camino a la salida cuando el crujir de un mueble a su derecha llamó su atención nuevamente.

Iba a volverse para mirar cuando Dumbledore le habló otra vez.

–Están aquí Severus. Los vi.

Snape se giró rápidamente hacia el retrato.

–¿Los vio?

–¿Recuerdas esa maravillosa habilidad para pasar de cuadro en cuadro? Bueno, en los ratos nocturnos de ocio he trabado amistad con algunos en la sala común Gryffindor… Hay un mago muy simpático que en su cuadro tiene caramelos de…

–Dumbledore, por favor.

El viejo mago cerró los ojos unos segundos. Sabía lo que quería Snape quería oír, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que prefería que no lo supiera.

–Si, si, los vi. Están bien, los tres, te lo aseguro.

Snape apretó la mandíbula. Un alivio que parecía olvidado se expandió por su cuerpo, pero se esforzó por no demostrarlo.

–Yo no…

–Severus –lo atajó– ve a hablar con Minerva. Ten cuidado.

–Claro –masculló saliendo rápidamente, con el corazón desbocado en su pecho.

En el despacho, el antiguo director se quedó mirando el lugar por donde se había ido. Sonrió. Su mirada azul se dirigió hacia las sombras.

–Vamos, deja de esconderte. Tienes suerte de que Severus no te haya descubierto.

* * *

Alecto y Amycus se acercaron a las siluetas que se recortaban con la oscuridad en los límites del terreno del castillo.

Tres mortífagos pateaban piedras tras las rejas de la linde.

–¿Y bien? –preguntaron los hermanos al unísono.

–Viene en camino –contestó el más joven, levantando el rostro surcado por una horrenda cicatriz.

–Y trae compañía. Él cree que estamos en los cierto –completó otro.

Alecto soltó una risa hueca.

–Qué daría por ver la cara del patético de Snape cuando se entere.

–Ese idiota… –rezongó el primero en hablar– "Manténganse fuera de los límites del castillo. Si los veo intentando entrar…" –masculló intentado infructuosamente imitar la voz del mago.

–Tranquilos. Cualquier día cometerá una error, y entonces… – Alecto pasó rápidamente su dedo índice a lo largo de su cuello haciendo un sonido gutural.

Se despidieron con un movimiento de cabeza e ingresaron nuevamente al castillo.

* * *

McGonagall, para su sorpresa, los abrazó a los tres.

–Es un gusto verlos, un verdadero gusto… –comentó sonriendo

Hermione notó las ojeras en el rostro de la profesora, y un velo de preocupación cubrió su rostro ¿Qué tan mal podían haber estado las cosas en todo ese tiempo?

_Más de lo que pensábamos._

–Longbottom, cierre la puerta, por favor.

–Profesora, necesitamos su ayuda –dijo Hermione con urgencia.

–En lo que pueda, señorita Granger.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío. _Señorita Granger_. Tragó saliva y continuó hablando. Cuatro pares de ojos estaban fijos en ella.

–Necesitamos… sacar a los mortífagos dentro del castillo.

–Por suerte son solo tres: los Carrow y Snape –comentó Neville– El resto permanece fuera de los límites del castillo.

–¿Y eso por qué? –preguntó Harry evitando mirar la reacción de Hermione ante la mención del mago.

–Por decisión del mismo director –afirmó McGonagall, con un tono indescifrable.

–¿Qué? ¿Snape decidió eso? –increpó Ron, incrédulo.

–No hay tiempo para cuestionar eso –atajó Hermione velozmente, mirando con fijeza los ojos de la profesora. No se permitiría un segundo de debilidad; hace mucho que había enterrado el pasado y no pensaba revivirlo– El punto es que mientras menos mortífagos dentro, mejor.

–No será difícil. La orden del Fénix permanece silenciosa, pero activa –apuntó McGonagall con un amago de sonrisa.

–Y lo otro, más importante, necesitamos tiempo, profesora, **tiempo.**

McGonagall y Hermione se miraron en silencio unos segundos. Finalmente la mujer asintió y se giró hacia su escritorio.

–Comprendo. Tienen suerte de que lo haya guardado. Por poco queda en las manos de Severus.

Agitó su varita y la madera de la superficie se abrió. Del agujero cuadrado emergió una caja de mediano tamaño sostenida en una plataforma que sobresalió unos centímetros. La tomó con cuidado y saco de su interior un objeto dorado y de delicada forma. Solo Neville lo quedó mirando con expresión perdida.

–¿Y eso qué…?

–Un giratiempo –comentó Harry, con el rostro repentinamente iluminado.

–¡Hermione! ¡Eres brillante! –se maravilló el pelirrojo sin quitar la vista del objeto que McGonagall traía en sus manos y que al parecer, por fin podría utilizar– Al fin no quedaré fuera de esto.

–Ron, por Merlin, estabas en cama en enfermería, durmiendo –le recordó Hermione tomando el mágico objeto entre sus manos. Miró el reloj muggle en su muñeca: eran las nueve.

–Retrocedan como máximo hasta las seis. A esa hora hay menos alumnos en los pasillos.

–Profesora –dijo Harry–, necesitaré ir al despacho de Dumbl… del director ¿Estará…?

–A las seis Severus y yo estaremos en el gran salón, luego vendremos a mi despacho y estaremos aquí hasta las siete aproximadamente. De los hermanos Carrow no puedo prevenirlos, no sé dónde se encontraban, pero generalmente merodean por los pasillos. Deben tener cuidado de todos modos y no permitan que nadie los vea. Ah, y la clave del despacho es "Dumbledore".

–Bien. Tu irás al despacho del director, Ron y yo iremos a la cámara de los secretos –todos la quedaron mirando sin comprender– No nos sirve encontrar un Horrocrux sin tener con que destruirlo ¿verdad? Bueno, no sé cómo no lo pensé antes. El diario de Riddle era un Horrocrux y tú lo destruiste con un colmillo de basilisco… estoy segura que deben quedar otros que podamos tomar prestados.

–Hermione… –comenzó Ron.

–Soy un genio, ya se –masculló con incomodidad envolviéndolos con la cadena.

–Nos vemos en unos segundos, aquí afuera –les dijo McGonagall dirigiéndose a la salida– Suerte.

–Gracias –respondieron los tres al unísono.

Hermione comenzó a girar el giratiempo. Cuando se detuvo, el despacho estaba vacío y por la ventana se filtraba la luz del atardecer.

Ron estaba embelesado.

–Nosotros nos quedaremos con el mapa, tú lleva la capa, es más peligroso hasta donde tienes que ir –murmuró la castaña mientras metía la mano hasta el codo en su bolso. Sacó el mapa, la capa y un reloj de muñeca– Ten.

–A ti no se te escapa nada, ¿verdad? –comentó Harry poniéndose el reloj.

–A veces. Cuídate y no hagas ninguna estupidez.

–Lo mismo digo.

Caminaron hacia la puerta y salieron en silencio.

–¿A qué hora nos encontramos? –preguntó Ron en un susurro, antes de que se separaran.

–La profesora digo: en unos segundos aquí afuera –respondió Hermione– Juntémonos primero a las siete y media, allí –dijo apuntando la columna que le pareció más segura en caso de tener que ocultarse–. Luego decidimos que hacer con el tiempo que nos queda y volvemos a las nueve.

–Me parece bien –concordó Ron.

–Si alguno se retrasa, esperaremos como máximo diez minutos, y en el caso de haber descubierto algo habrá que moverse, si no, quedarse esperando hasta las nueve.

Se miraron y asintieron.

–Suerte –dijo Harry, y desapareció tras su capa.

De lo único tenía que preocuparse era de no hacer ruido, así que procuró caminar tan ligero y veloz como lo permitían sus piernas.

Se cruzó con unos pocos estudiantes, pero todos parecían tan concentrados en sus propias cavilaciones que, aunque hubiese estornudado, no lo habrían notado.

En poco tiempo, aunque le pareció eterno, recorrió los silenciosos pasillos y escaleras. Hogwarts no parecía serlo. No lo era sin la bulla de los estudiantes corriendo, gritando, conversando, lanzando hechizos sin permiso y probando los nuevos juguetes de la tienda de Fred y George. Los cuadros estaban más desiertos que nunca. Los pocos que vio con sus personajes adentro, eran siempre de dos o más magos, como si se reunieran a conversar. A susurrar más bien.

Subió la escalera caracol de dos en dos y dijo la clave con el corazón en la garganta. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que la profesora McGonagall no se hubiese equivocado y que Snape no estuviese allí, porque si no, perdería la razón.

Entró con una creciente presión en el pecho. Todo estaba tal cual lo recordaba. Los libros, el escritorio, el pensadero, las estanterías, los muebles… todo. Al parecer el murciélago no se había dado el tiempo de redecorar.

Cerró la puerta y se quitó la capa dejándola a su alcance.

De pronto su mirada se dirigió hasta el retrato donde debería estar el ex-director. Vacío. El resto de los cuadros también lo estaba. Al parecer, Snape no era muy popular ni querido entre sus predecesores. Inhaló intentado concentrase.

Había pensado la posibilidad de que Voldemort le hubiese confiado un Horrocrux a Snape. Si ya lo había hecho anteriormente con el diario de Riddle al entregárselo a Malfoy, ¿por qué no esta vez? Además, en Snape debía tener mucha más confianza, sobre todo para permitir que este fuese director de Hogwarts.

Si el Horrocrux estaba allí, debería sentirlo, así que cerró los ojos y respiró profundo.

Nada.

Sacudió los hombros, estaba demasiado tenso, demasiado ansioso y agitado.

–No voy a conseguirlo así –masculló decidiendo buscar de otra manera.

Con toda la rapidez que le permitía revisar el despacho dejando todo tal cual estaba, comenzó a buscar. Nunca había lamentado tanto que la estancia fuese tan amplia. A cada giro que daba parecía descubrir un nuevo mueble, un nuevo trozo de suelo que podía tener algo oculto si tocaba cierto borde.

Buscó en cada pulgada, cada rincón. Sus dedos tocaron todos los posibles recovecos y pronunció cada hechizo que pudiese dar con un escondite. Nada.

De pronto, un ruido de pisadas lo dejó estático. Volvió a ponerse su capa y apenas alcanzó resguardarse en la sombra al lado de una estantería cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. Con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente, miró la hora: las siete y media. Estuvo a punto de gritar.

_Imbécil, imbécil, imbécil…_

Entonces vio al hombre que tanto daño había causado en su vida y en las personas que quería. No había cambiado nada. Su cabello, su ropa, su andar, sus ojos como pozos profundos. Lo notó mucho más delgado, incluso pálido –si es que eso era posible, considerando que su piel era de por sí bastante clara–, y barajó la posibilidad de que estuviese enfermo.

Sacudió la cabeza recordando que tenía que concentrarse en encontrar el modo de salir de allí sin que lo escuchara.

_Vamos, levántate y sal de aquí. Anda a las mazmorras, que combinan mejor con todo lo que eres._

Snape se sentó en su escritorio sin sentir las oleadas de odio que Harry proyectaba con su pensamiento. Le hervía la sangre de ganas de sacar su varita y atacarlo, especialmente viéndolo tan expuesto, con la guardia baja. Pero eso era algo digno de un cobarde, atacar de improviso sin permitirle al otro que se defendiera. Y él no era nada de eso.

Siguió de deseando con todas sus fuerzas que se fuera. Pero eso no ocurriría durante los siguientes setenta y cinco minutos.

* * *

–¿Qué hora es?

–Las seis cuarenta y cinco.

–Por Merlín…

–Descontando los quince minutos que estuvimos intentando hablar _pársel_ frente al lavabo tardamos media hora en llegar hasta acá. Mal día para tener mala suerte.

Ron asintió. En el camino se había encontrado con Filch, con los Carrow, con un par de Slytherin y con la Señora Norris. Una pesadilla. El mapa les había servido pero resultaba incómodo ir desdoblándolo a medida que avanzaban, por lo que dos veces se habían tenido esconder casi corriendo tras una columna o al interior de una sala vacía.

Caminaron por el húmedo túnel –o cañería, si es que se podía llamar así considerando sus dimensiones– con Ron a la delantera. Hermione, que nunca había estado allí antes, no se despegaba del pelirrojo. Le daba la sensación de que en cualquier momento alguna bestia saldría de la oscuridad.

_Hermione, por lo que más quieras, cálmate._

Luego de un largo y silencioso recorrido, llegaron hasta una entrada de piedra.

–Por favor, Ron, dime que te acuerdas como se decía.

El pelirrojo asintió y pronunció el equivalente de "Ábrete" en _parsel._

Las serpientes en la piedra se movieron hasta quedar separadas. La puerta se abrió.

–Señorita Hermione Jean Granger, mi más cordial bienvenida a la Cámara de los Secretos –dijó Ron haciendo una exagerada reverencia que fue recibida por una sonrisa en el rostro de la castaña.

Aunque hubiese querido, no tenían todo el tiempo der mundo para quedarse admirando las columnas con serpientes talladas, ni la estatua de Salazar Slytherin, ni la gran longitud de piel del basilisco que Harry había matado hace tiempo atrás.

Finalmente, cada uno con un gran colmillo en la mano, salieron de la Cámara esperando no tener que volver. Era un lugar majestuoso pero sencillamente desagradable.

* * *

Las ocho. Media hora respirando con el pecho apretado y con los músculos tensos para no moverse ni un centímetro.

Se había pasado mirando el despacho, los cuadros, contando los libros… evitaba mirar a Snape, porque cada vez que lo hacía se veía invadido por una ira ciega. No podía dejarse llevar por las emociones.

De pronto el sonido de un cajón abriéndose llamó su atención. Snape miraba al interior con la varita en la mano, casi sopesándola –no consiguió ver su rostro pues el lacio cabello negro se había corrido como una cortina hacia adelante–, hasta que con un movimiento apuntó dentro del cajón y un extraño sonido, más o menos metálico, reverberó en sus oídos. Snape miró hacia el cuadro vacío de Dumbledore, y solo entonces sacó lo que tan guardado tenía.

Harrió sintió sus latidos acelerarse por la expectación, pero su corazón se detuvo cuando vio que era.

_El diario de Hermione._

Recordó cuando Ron y él se lo habían enviado con Hedwing para navidad. En ese entonces ella estaba en las mazmorras, bajo el cuidado del murciélago. Sintió su sangre hervir.

No tenía idea como había llegado hasta sus manos, pero en realidad poco le importaba. Seguramente ella lo había olvidado para luego darlo por perdido, pero el asunto era que ahora lo tenía _él_. Pero ¿para qué querría el diario de Hermione? No lo entendía ¿para sacar información, para burlarse de ella a sus espaldas después de todo lo que le había hecho?

Apretó su varita –la varita de Draco Malfoy, en realidad– con fuerza. Estuvo a punto de perder los cabales cuando sus ojos captaron un gesto que lo dejó completamente confundido.

Snape estaba… ¿sonriendo?

Pestañeó rápidamente. Alguien le había lanzado un _cunfundus_ en el camino, solo eso podía ser.

Pero ahí lo tenía, ante sus ojos, con el diario de Hermione abierto entre las manos y una débil pero clara sonrisa en rostro. Y él, que no era maestro en el arte de identificar los sentimientos ajenos, adivinó lo que había en el fondo de esos ojos tan oscuros. Tristeza.

Era un cuadro completamente inverosímil. Casi no respiró mientras seguía con la vista clavada en el mortífago. Sin haber siquiera dado vuelta una página, cerró el libro y lo guardó. Apoyó los codos en la mesa y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. Harry creyó estar soñando; sencillamente no era posible. Los hombros del mago se estremecieron por un segundo y luego respiró tan fuerte que el sonido llegó hasta los oídos del Gryffindor. Finalmente se quitó las manos del rostro para apoyarse en el respaldo de la silla. Lucía demacrado; tenía el rostro de un hombre que carga los peores castigos sobre sus espaldas. Harry casi sintió su dolor como una fuerza tangible que invadía el despacho y cerró los ojos. No quería ver más.

Así pasó otra media hora. Solo miraba en caso de oír la silla moverse temiendo que Snape se levantase y fuera hacia él. Cada tanto comprobaba la hora.

De pronto, el sonido de un golpeteo captó su atención. En la ventana de la pared opuesta, una lechuza gris se apoyaba en el marco y cada tanto golpeaba el vidrio. Tenía un mensaje atado a la pata izquierda.

Snape abrió la ventana con un movimiento de varita y el ave voló hasta su escritorio. Con rapidez el mago desató el mensaje y la lechuza se fue sin esperar recompensa. Cerró la ventana.

Una vez leído el mensaje sus manos se crisparon sobre el papel como garras, pero no había rabia en su rostro. Angustia, o algo similar.

–Maldición, Potter –masculló claramente haciendo que el corazón de Harry se detuviera. Pero no lo había descubierto, sencillamente pensaba en voz alta.

–¿Qué ocurre, Severus?

Harry miró con sorpresa el cuadro de Dumbledore con… con Dumbledore en él.

–El chico de oro fue visto en Hogsmeade, eso ocurre –respondió el mortífago sin voltearse.

–Si eso es cierto, viene hacia acá.

–¿Cómo puede saberlo? Ah, no me responda… Tiene algo que ver con esa misteriosa misión que le encargó y de la cual no puedo enterarme

A Harry se le abrió la boca.

–Ya hemos hablado de eso Severus, y sabes que es mejor así.

Luego de ello, Dumbledore se retiró silenciosamente.

Reinó el silencio.

No supo cuando tiempo pasó hasta que sintió que la puerta se abría. Harry vio entonces como el rostro de su ex–profesor de pociones volvía a ser aquel que tan bien conocía. Fue como si se hubiese puesto una máscara inamovible e imperturbable.

Los hermanos Carrow entraron al despacho y se detuvieron frente al escritorio. Amycus comenzó a hablar.

–Harry Potter fue visto en Hogsmeade.

Snape se quedó mirándolos. Con los codos en el escritorio y las yemas de las manos juntas, a la altura de la nariz.

–¿Están seguros?

Alecto Carrow bufó.

–No, pero no se puede dejar nada al azar. Deberíamos llamar…

–No –interrumpió Snape– No querrán que el Lord venga y se encuentre con que la supuesta aparición de Harry Potter en Hogsmeade no fue más que una ilusión de algún miope.

Harry percibió el disgusto en las facciones de los hermanos mortífagos, y se dio cuenta que aun tenía la boca abierta.

–Pero si es cierto, tiene que saberlo –comentó Alecto.

–Evidentemente.

Los hermanos se miraron sonriendo. Snape hizo una mueca de asco.

–Nos parece, Snape, que, suponiendo que es cierto que Potter estuvo en Hogsmeade, debe haber sido para venir a Hogwarts. Lo más seguro es que los alumnos lo estén refugiando. Hay que sospechar, sobre todo, de Gryffindor.

–Como director, deberías convocarlos a todos para aclarar esta situación. Estaremos vigilando para interrogar a cualquiera que luzca sospechoso.

–Gracias por tu ofrecimiento Amycus, pero seré yo quien interrogue, si es que hay alguien a quien interrogar, claro está. Ahora si me disculpan…

Snape movió su mano en dirección a la salida.

–¿Y cuando…?

–Unos minutos, Alecto, y tendrás lo que deseas. Ahora, salgan.

Finalmente se retiraron. Harry vio como, por segunda vez, Snape ocultaba el rostro entre las manos unos segundos. Sin darse cuenta se apoyó en el mueble tras de sí y la madera crujió. Snape giró el rostro hacia él y se quedó mirándolo fijamente. Harry sintió su corazón acelerarse, casi olvidando que no podía ver más que sombras.

–Son como una especie de pack inseparable. Si está uno, están los otros dos.

Dumbledore había vuelto a su cuadro quizá hace cuánto. No lo había visto llegar. En su mano cargaba dos dulces con envoltorio amarillos.

–Ahora no, Dumbledore –murmuró Snape.

La careta desapareció momentáneamente del rostro del mortífago y nuevamente una sombra de desolación atravesó sus ojos. Pero se compuso de inmediato.

–Tienes que hacerlo, muchacho, los Carrow ya sienten suficiente animadversión por ti. No empeores eso.

–Iré a hablar con Minerva. Es la subdirectora, después de todo.

Snape se puso de pie y Harry entro en estado de alerta ¿debía salir de inmediato o esperar? Cuanto el mortífago iba a medio camino, con la agitación, Harry volvió a cargarse demasiado en el mueble cuya madera se quejó nuevamente. Se maldijo por haber escogido ese escondite.

Snape iba a volverse para mirar cuando Dumbledore le habló nuevamente.

–Están aquí Severus. Los vi.

Snape se giró rápidamente hacia el retrato. Harry quiso suspirar de alivio.

–¿Los vio?

–¿Recuerdas esa maravillosa habilidad para pasar de cuadro en cuadro? Bueno, en los ratos nocturnos de ocio he trabado amistad con algunos en la sala común Gryffindor… Hay un mago muy simpático que en su cuadro tiene caramelos de…

–Dumbledore, por favor.

–Si, si, los vi. Están bien, los tres, te lo aseguro –contestó el aludido después de unos segundos.

Harry no entendía nada ¿Por qué le decía eso?

–Yo no…

–Severus, ve a hablar con Minerva. Ten cuidado.

–Claro.

Al fin, Snape salió. Harry sintió que sus músculos se relajaban y se permitió respirar con normalidad. Pero una voz volvió a congelarlo.

–Vamos, deja de esconderte. Tienes suerte de que Severus no te haya descubierto –Harry no se movió. Dumbledore lo miraba directamente a los ojos, como si la capa no existiese– Harry, sal ya de ahí.

Preguntándose si la advertencia de McGonagall acerca de no dejar que nadie los viese, incluía cuadros animados, se quitó la capa y salió de las sombras.

–¿Cómo supo…?

–Tu pie. Ninguna capa, por invisible que sea, te será de ayuda si dejas que se vea la punta de tu zapato –apuntó Dumbledore mientras Harry dejaba la capa sobre el escritorio.

Se quedó mirando el retrato del viejo mago. Parecía… vivo. Una extraña emoción le atenazaba el pecho y las preguntas bullían en su cabeza. Habían tantas, tantas preguntas.

–Harry, muchacho, no hay tiempo para cavilaciones. Debes volver a hacer lo que viniste a hacer.

–Espere, profesor, necesito entender algo. Muchas cosas, en realidad, pero… ¿por qué le confirmó a Snape que estamos aquí?

El ex–director suspiró.

–Esa es una pregunta que no debes hacerme a mí.

–¿Y si no es usted a quién? ¿A Snape acaso? –cuestionó con incredulidad. Pero más incredulidad sintió ante el afirmativo silencio con que Dumbledore lo miraba.

Más que confundido, miró el reloj en su muñeca. Faltaban diez minutos para las nueve. Tenía que adelantar a Snape ya que ambos se dirigían al despacho de McGonagall y sus amigos lo estarían esperando. No quedaba ni un minuto para las preguntas. La frustración lo invadió por completo.

–Ve, Harry, sé que podrás lograrlo.

Tomó su capa como un robot.

–Adiós, profesor Dumbledore –dijo antes de cubrirse la cabeza y el cuerpo por completo.

–Adiós muchacho. Suerte.

Solo pasaron dos segundos hasta que la puerta se abrió y cerró.

–Espero que puedas perdonarme, muchacho, espero que puedas perdonarme.

* * *

Lo más lógico era pensar que, dada la seriedad del asunto, Snape tomase el camino más corto para llegar hasta el despacho de McGonagall, por lo tanto Harry se decidió rápidamente por el más largo, sabiendo que prácticamente tendría que volar para llegar antes.

En el camino su mente bullía, frenética, sin dejarlo pensar con coherencia. Todo lo que había visto y oído en el despacho del director sencillamente no calzaba con el esquema mental que se había tratado acerca de la realidad. Primero, Snape sonreía al leer el diario de Hermione; segundo, parecía estar _triste_, cansado y angustiado, y eso era algo incomprensible considerando que debería estar en la gloria como director de Hogwarts y preferido de Voldemort; tercero, no se volvía loco al recibir la noticia de que él había sido visto en Hogsmeade; cuarto, parecía que Dumbledore –que aunque fuese un retrato, debería conservar la memoria y personalidad del autor y por lo tanto estar enterado de que él lo había matado– tenía una especie de relación amistosa con él; y por último, le había dado información que Snape, como aliado de Voldemort, no debería saber.

Al llegar, sin aire y con las piernas adormecidas por la carrera, hasta el lugar acordado, vio a Hermione y Ron llegando por el lado contrario. Se parapetó tras la columna y se quitó la capa de la cabeza para que lo vieran.

–Hola cabeza voladora –susurró Ron llegando a su lado.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Hermione.

–Si, ¿y ustedes? ¿encontraron…?

–Acá están –susurró Hermione apuntando su bolsito– No llegaste a las siete y media.

–Snape llegó cuando estaba allí. Tuve que quedarme esperando que se fuera.

–Como no llegabas fuimos a la Sala de los Menesteres –murmuró Ron.

–Pensamos que, si el innombrable escondió un Horrocrux en Hogwarts, seguramente utilizó la Sala. Él era narcisista y égolatra, sabemos que conocía a Hogwarts como la palma de su mano y seguramente esa habitación también… imagínatelo, sintiéndose privilegiado y único por saber su existencia la consideraría un lugar digno para esconder algo tan importante.

–Pero no encontramos nada. Es sencillamente gigante y hay todo lo que te puedas imaginar. Pero quizás si tu vas puedas… oír el Horrocrux, sentirlo o algo por el estilo.

–Ese es nuestro próximo destino entonces –concordó Harry, silenciándose al oír un ruido de pasos cerca.

Hermione miró su reloj.

–Ya son las nueve.

–Snape viene para acá –soltó Harry en un hilo de voz– Viene a hablar con McGonagall, le informaron que nos vieron en Hogsmeade.

Hermione se quedó de piedra. Los recuerdos enterrados por meses afloraron a su mente de súbito, llenándola de los últimos segundos en que lo había visto. Esa horrible noche.

Cerró los ojos prohibiéndose pensar. Por suerte sus amigos estaban pendientes del sonido de los pasos y no vieron la expresión en su rostro.

Hermione escuchó las pisadas cada vez más cerca y se apresuró para esconderse más tras la columna. Se quedaron los tres muy quietos.

* * *

McGonagall y Neville vieron como Hermione comenzaba a darle vueltas al giratiempo.

–Vamos, Longbottom, los veremos afuera –llamó la mujer abriendo la puerta.

Salieron y cerraron, pero no se encontraron con lo que esperaban. Severus Snape caminaba hacia ellos a metros de distancia.

–Ahora vuelve a la Sala Común –dijo la profesora en voz alta, improvisando y consiente de que el mortífago la estaba escuchando– Veré que puedo hacer.

Neville pareció no comprender de inmediato, pero se alejó y, como nunca antes, pasó por al lado de Severus Snape sin temblar de miedo. Al doblar vio a Hermione, Ron, y la cabeza de Harry, tras una columna. Con un rápido movimiento giró hasta llegar a ocultarse con ellos.

–Severus.

–Minerva, tenemos que hablar.

La profesora apretó los labios y abrió la puerta de su despacho, dejando que Snape pasara antes. Ella se quedó bajo el dintel sin cerrar.

–¿De qué se trata? –preguntó sin moverse de su lugar.

–Cierra la puerta si quieres saberlo.

La bruja esbozó una media sonrisa.

–Lo haré, pero creo que no me enteraré de nada.

Con un rápido movimiento retrocedió y cerró la puerta de un golpe. En menos de un segundo tenía su varita en mano y un potente hechizo salió en dirección a la madera, seguido por muchos más.

Los Gryffindors, preocupados por el sonido de la magia surcando el aire salieron de inmediato de su escondite, encontrando a su profesora con la varita aun en ristre en dirección a la puerta. La bruja finalmente bajó el brazo, alisó su capa y se giró hacia ellos.

–Aquí están, pensé que habían tenido algún problema.

Harry miraba alternativamente a McGonagall y la puerta cerrada, sin comprender.

–Encerré a Snape ahí dentro. Se que sería mejor fuera del castillo, pero para eso necesitaré ayuda y aun no llamo a los miembros de la orden –miró hacia su despacho sonriendo– Suerte que estaba con la guardia baja ¿Encontraron lo que necesitaban?

–Casi. Profesora, Snape sabe que me vieron en Hogsmeade y también los Carrow –informó Harry mientras Hermione sacaba el giratiempo de su cuello y se lo entregaba.

–Él ya debe estar enterado, entonces –murmuró McGonagall.

–Si desobedecieron a Snape, sí. No quería arriesgarse a que fuese un error.

–No creo que los Carrow hayan acatado una orden de Snape… continúen con lo que tiene que hacer, yo me encargo del resto.

Los tres asintieron y salieron corriendo hasta perderse en un pasillo.

–Longbottom, ve al despacho de Flitwick y ponlo al tanto de todo. Dile que avise a los demás profesores que nos juntaremos en la sala tras el gran comedor.

–¿Y usted, profesora?

–Llamaré a la Orden. Si él está en camino, no vendrá solo. Necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible

* * *

–Es verdaderamente inmenso –reiteró Ron cuando y estaban dentro de la Sala de los Menesteres.

–¿Oyes algo, Harry? –preguntó Hermione, atenta al rostro de su amigo.

–Un momento.

Los tres hicieron silencio.

Harry cerró los ojos. Primero un susurro muy débil… avanzó hacia adelante. Abrió los ojos para doblar y siguió avanzando por un pasillo con estanterías abarrotadas de cosas hasta doblar nuevamente. Lo escuchó más fuerte. Continuó caminando, con Ron y Hermione a sus espaldas, hasta que escuchó el susurro en parsel muy fuerte claro, frente a él.

Sus ojos viajaron por un destartalado mueble y de inmediato supo lo que era.

–Ahí está –dijo acercándose hasta tomar lo que parecía ser una corona.

–¿Una corona? ¿Por qué alguien pondría su alma en una corona?

–No es una corona, Ron, es una… –Hermione se detuvo llevándose una mano a la boca– Por Merlin… es una diadema, ¡una diadema! ¡La diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw!

Ambos chicos la miraron con una interrogante en sus ojos.

–La leyenda dice que Rowena tenía… Oh vamos, no hay tiempo para eso ahora.

–Tienes razón, hay que destruirla.

Harry la dejó en un espacio despejado en el suelo.

–Hermione, tu tuviste la idea de los colmillos, te corresponde hacerlo –dijo Harry.

–No, yo no…

–Vamos, Hermione, tu puedes –la ánimo Ron, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro.

La Gryffindor se acercó con reticencia, respiró profundo y sacó el colmillo de basilisco del bolso. Harry sostuvo la diadema por los lados esperando que Hermione diese el golpe final.

Se agachó y, al alzar el colmillo, un chillido ensordecedor y doloroso invadió el lugar. Harry soltó la diadema con un grito.

–¡Déstruyela! –gritó Ron con las manos en los oídos.

Hermione levantó con fuerza el colmillo y lo dejó caer sobre el Horrocrux. El gritó se intensificó y una onda expansiva los empujó lejos botando cosas por doquier.

Por unos segundos reinó el silencio.

Hermione, que había quedado tirada al golpearse con una estantería que la había detenido, se levantó lentamente con las manos temblorosas.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Ron acercándose desde su izquierda.

–Sí, ¿y Harry?

–Acá –respondió el aludido saliendo tras una estantería– Desde nuestro paseo en dragón que no volaba tanto. Ahora…

No pudo continuar de hablar. De pronto lo vieron llevándose las manos de la cabeza al tiempo sus piernas se doblaban gradualmente hasta llegar al suelo. Su respiración agitada y el modo en que su mirada se desenfocaba le dio las pistas a ambos acerca de lo que le estaba pasando. Se acercaron a él de inmediato.

–Harry, concéntrate. Vamos, vamos, tú puedes hacerlo.

Harry seguía con la respiración irregular, y por eternos segundose se mantuvo así, sin mirarlos, hasta que cerró los ojos y comenzó a repirar profundo

–Lo sabe, lo sabe y está furioso. Estaba en el bosque prohibido con muchos mortífagos cuando lo sintió. Los mandó a atacar Hogwarts.

Hermione abrió los ojos, estupefacta.

–¿Ahora?

–Ahora. Pero él se quedara esperando allí, estoy seguro. Y la serpiente está con él.

Guardaron silencio.

–Creo que tendremos que romper las reglas e ir al bosque prohibido ¿verdad? –preguntó Ron, ayudando a Harry a ponerse de pie.

–No, ustedes no…

–Oh, Harry, cállate –lo atajó Hermione mientras se apresuraban a la salida– No te dejaremos ir solo, y punto.

Salieron y comenzaron a correr. No paso mucho tiempo cuando un ruido proveniente del exterior los hizo cruzar miradas

–¿Escuchan eso? –preguntó Ron aguzando el oído

–Viene de fuera del castillo. Suena como…

–¿Mortífagos muy enojados? Ya lo creo.

Harry apretó los labios.

–Mejor continuemos; si llegaron hasta acá así de rápido mejor será adelantarse antes de que entren y nos quieran interceptar.

* * *

La noche se cernía sobre el bosque prohibido. Voldemort miró a Nagini, que se arrastraba cerca de sus pies.

–Kreyendorff –murmuró llamando a uno del grupo de mortífagos que se habían quedado, bajo sus órdenes, en el bosque– Ven.

Caminó un poco más apartado para que el resto no lo oyera. El mortífago en cuestión, un mago de mediana edad, pero cobrizo y una cicatriz con forma de cruz en la mejilla derecha, se acercó con reticencia.

–Tengo una misión importante para ti. Ten claro que si fallas, no mediré las consecuencias, pero si aciertas, los beneficios serán mejores de lo que puedes imaginar –siseó acariciando a Nagini, que había comenzado a enroscarse en su brazo.

–Lo que usted diga, mi Lord.

Voldemort se deleitó unos segundos con el miedo que irradiaba su servidor. Era un buen guerrero, de hecho, era el único que podía cumplir con lo que estaba por pedirle, por eso lo había escogido. Lástima que el resultado no sería bueno para él acertase o no. A veces, los sacrificios eran necesarios.

–Descubrí algo lamentable, Kreyendorff. Severus Snape es un traidor –. El mortífago pareció sorprendido– Yo tampoco pude creerlo en un comienzo, pero las pruebas son indudables –continuó con un voz falsamente afectada que le provocaron escalofríos a quien la oía– No puedo ir a buscarlo yo ahora, así que me sería verdaderamente útil que fueses tú por él y lo mates.

–¿Ma… matarlo, mi Lord?

–Traerlo hasta aquí sería un gasto innecesario de energía. Ve a Hogwarts, no te distraigas con nada, encuentra a Severus y mátalo. Él no sabe que he descubierto su engaño así que jamas imaginará que vas a matarlo. Cuando lo hagas regresa hasta aquí.

–Entendido, mi Lord.

Dio la vuelta y desapareció entre los árboles.

Voldemort miró la varita de sauco entre sus manos. Era suya sin serlo, porque su lealtad estaba con quien había mandado a asesinar. Cuando Kreyendorff matase a Snape pasaría a ser el nuevo dueño de esa lealtad, volvería con la noticia y entonces…

–Es una verdadera lástima… ¿verdad Nagini? Perder a dos leales servidores en un día… que pérdida de sangre... pero Severus es quien mató a Dumbledore, y aunque me ha servido bien, no tengo alternativa –siseó acariciando la cabeza de la serpiente.

* * *

Corrían ya sin aliento por los pasillos. Si conseguían llegar a la salida del costado, podrían evitar la batalla que –ahora lo oían claramente– se libraba fuera.

–¿Creen que todavía este allí? –preguntó Ron cuando estaban a punto de pasar frente al despacho de McGonagall.

Harry pretendía responder cuando un ruido de vidrios rotos y la luz de un hechizo cruzando el aire los hizo agacharse y protegerse las cabezas con las manos. Por una de las ventanas que estaban a dos metros de altura, dos mortífagos había entrado como oscilantes masas de humo negro, tal como lo estaban haciendo muchos otros alrededor del castillo.

Hermione fue la primera en descubrir su cabeza y en una milésima de segundo asimiló que dos mortífagos, uno calvo y otro moreno, los apuntaban con sus varitas. Una estaba entre ella y Ron y otra se dirigía directo a la cabeza de Harry.

–¡HARRY! –gritó al ver un hechizo ir directo a su amigo. Se lanzó sobre él y el poderoso rayo de luz le rozó el brazo derecho, hiriéndola.

Rápidamente se puso de pie y vio como Ron ya se disponía a atacar.

–_¡Protego!_

–_¡Crucio!_

–_¡Desmaius!_

Hermione gritó de dolor al tratar de realizar un hechizo. El brazo le ardía horriblemente y sabía que si lo intentaba con el izquierdo el fracaso sería peor, así que apretó con fuerza los dientes y con los ojos húmedos comenzó a atacar. Mientras, Harry lanzaba hechizos desde el suelo, parándose a medida que los segundos se lo permitían.

–_¡Incendio!_

–_¡Avada Kedavra!_

–_¡Bombarda!_

El hechizo rebotó contra un pilar que se destruyó lanzando proyectiles de granito en todas direcciones. Una nube de polvo les impidió ver por unos momentos, hasta que una corriente de aire lanzada a penas por Hermione despejó el ambiente y pudieron ver a sus enemigos otra vez.

* * *

Snape se pasó una mano por el rostro con impaciencia.

_Maldición, Minerva, no tienes idea de inoportuna que has sido._

Necesitaba encontrar a Potter, y pronto. Tenía que hacerlo antes de que fuese a enfrentarse con Voldemort, antes de que pensara en arriesgar su vida. Tenía que informarle, tenía que contarle la verdad; la horrible verdad de la que Dumbledore le había hecho partícipe hace solo unos días.

Desde afuera le llegaba el ruido de una batalla. Los Carrow debían haber dado aviso contra sus órdenes y ahora un ejército de mortífagos atacaba Hogwarts. Malditos los dos.

El hechizo que McGonagall había lanzado para mantenerlo atrapado era poderoso, pero se debilitaba con el paso del tiempo, así que luego de enfurecerse e intentar todo lo humana y mágicamente posible por escapar del despacho, había decidido esperar. Pero ya había pasado tiempo suficiente, el hechizo estaba lo suficientemente débil como para derribar la puerta con algo sencillo. Se puso de pie frente a ella, varita en ristre, cuando un grito le congeló la sangre.

–¡HARRY!

El inconfundible silbido de la magia cruzando el aire le cortó la respiración. Habría reconocido esa voz estando en el mismísimo infierno.

–_¡Incendio!_

–_¡Avada Kedavra!_

–_¡Bombarda!_

–_¡Protego!_

–_¡Crucio!_

–_¡Desmaius!_

La puerta se deshizo como espuma y Snape salió corriendo hacia afuera. En menos de un segundo estaba doblando a la izquierda. Un mortífago peleaba contra el trío de oro, mientras que otro estaba en el suelo convertido en estatua.

Entonces Harry reparó en su prescencia, y Snape supo lo que tenía que hacer.

Dio media vuelta y echó a correr. El Gryffindor ni siquiera lo pensó.

–¡Cobarde!

Hermione y Ron apenas alcanzaron a ver cómo y cuándo Harry había salido corriendo tras una capa negra. Pero no tenían tiempo para pensar en eso. Otro mortífago ingresó por la ventana.

* * *

Snape se odiaba. Más que nunca. Con todas sus fuerzas había deseado acabar con ese mortífago que la tenía a _ella_ acorralada. Y estaba herida, por Merlín. Había visto la sangre en el brazo que sostenía la varita, pero si no aprovechaba esa oportunidad Harry nunca sabría la verdad y Voldemort no podría ser derrotado. Y en ese caso si que estarían perdidos. Todos, incluyéndola

Corrió más rápido, buscando el camino más corto y esquivando los hechizos que pasaban casi rozándolo.

Finalmente llegó a la escalera caracol y desde la mitad gritó la contraseña. Ingresó al despacho corriendo y de inmediato pegó su espalda al muro a un lado de la puerta. A los pocos segundos Harry entró corriendo pero no alcanzó a dar dos pasos cuando un _desmaius _lo golpeó en la espalda.

Un ruido sordo llegó a los oídos de Snape cuando el cuerpo del Gryffindor cayó, inerte, al suelo.

Con impaciencia, tomó a Harry de los brazos y lo arrastró hasta el pensadero. Ayudándose con un _movili corpus _lo sentó en una silla preparado para hundirle la cabeza en sus recuerdos a penas lo despertara. Llevó entonces la punta de su varita hasta su sien y al separarla un fino cordón compuesto por diversas hebras luminosas comenzó salir de su cabeza. Lo depositó en el pensadero y apuntó a Harry.

–_Ennervate._

Apenas abrió los ojos empujó su cabeza hacia el pensadero. El Gryffindor se quedó quieto y Snape retrocedió, con la respiración agitada. En esas memorias estaba más que la verdad; estaba _su verdad_. Sin incluir cosas como su amor por su madre, Lily Evans, no podría explicar muchos sucesos importantes. Además estaba seguro de que, por haber tomado las memorias tan apresuradamente, se habían mezclado otros asuntos que no estaba interesado en compartir.

_Maldito seas, Potter._

En ese momento un estruendo lo pilló por sorpresa. Se había roto una de las alargadas ventanas del despacho lo único que alcanzó a ver como un mortífago entraba como espectro por la ventana.

–Kreyendorff.

El aludido inclinó levente la cabeza sacudiéndose los trozos de vidrios de su capa negra. Estaba de pie al lado del escritorio y por suerte, Harry se encontraba tras una columna del arco que dividía el despacho en dos, fuera de su campo de visón.

–Snape –dijo el mago, sin moverse de su lugar– El señor tenebroso me envió buscarte.

Sintió algo extrañó en su voz. Enfocó su mente en la de él.

–¿Te ha dicho para qué?

–No, pero parecía impaciente. Será mejor que vayamos ahora, te lo digo en serio.

Snape esbozó una sonrisa hueca. No era estúpido, por algo había conseguido mantener a Voldemort engañado en cuanto a su lealtad por todo ese tiempo. No podía verlo, pero estaba seguro de que Kreyendorff tenía la varita en su mano. Lo bueno, es que él también.

–No podré ir.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque estás mintiéndome, idiota, _¡legeremens!_

–¡_Avada Kedavra!._

Ninguno acertó, pero un hechizo rebotó trizando una columna. Snape comprobó con un vistazo rápido que Harry seguía en su lugar y entonces cayó en cuenta de que si comenzaban a luchar allí probablemente el despacho derrumbaría, aplastando al Gryffindor de paso.

_Morir con la cabeza en mis recuerdos. Muy poético, pero no factible._

Por segunda vez en el día salió corriendo sabiendo que lo seguirían, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que a Kreyendorff no se le ocurriese mirar hacia los lados antes de cruzar la puerta.

Bajó las escaleras con una lluvia de hechizos sobre su cabeza, devolviendo los ataques a cada segundo. Al llegar al rellano estuvo por detenerse y hacerle frente pero un nuevo motivo lo impulsó a seguir corriendo. Y ese motivo tenía nombre y apellido.

La última vez que la había visto estaba luchando, herida, contra un mortífago. Necesitaba más que nada saber que estaba bien. Quizás aún estaba peleando, quizás aún estaba en peligro. Intentaría llegar hasta ella y deshacerse de su perseguidor en el camino. Kreyendorff era un buen mago, tenía gran conocimiento de las artes oscuras, lo tenía claro, así que no sería fácil.

* * *

Hermione se sintió desfallecer ¿De qué estaba hecho ese hombre? ¿Plomo? Parecía no cansarse nunca, pero más que eso la enloquecía la risa macabra que escapaba de sus labios cada vez que un hechizo estaba por alcanzarla o cuando respondía demasiado lento porque su brazo le dolía como mil demonios.

Ya ni siquiera veía Ron, solo lo oía lanzar un hechizo tras otro. Se habían ido alejando gradualmente, sin darse cuenta, cada uno muy concentrado en no caer frente a sus oponentes como para mirar hacia el lado de vez en cuando.

Hermione terminó retrocediendo dentro del pasillo donde, al fondo, estaba la oficina de McGonagall. Estaba acorralada.

Su brazo ya no le respondía, estaba como adormecido. El mortífago se dio cuenta y una sonrisa macabra cruzó su rostro mientras avanzaba hacia ella. Entonces Hermione comprendió que en realidad él no había luchado en serio; sencillamente quería agotarla para poder acabar con ella a su gusto.

–_Expelliarmus._

Su varita salió despedida hasta su oponente, que la tomó con ambas manos y con un rápido movimiento la partió en dos para luego lanzarla lejos.

Un escalofrío de miedo recorrió su espina dorsal, mientras seguía retrocediendo de espaldas buscando un lugar donde esconderse. Pero sabía que era en vano. El hombre frente a ella también, pues se movía sin prisa.

Su espalda chocó con la pared al lado del agujero donde solía estar la puerta del despacho de Macgonagall. Pensó en sus padres y sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Los había hecho olvidarla. Ahora iba a morir, y ellos jamás la recordarían. Se sintió aturdida con la serie de recuerdos que pasaron por su cabeza mientras hacía todo lo posible por mantenerse de pie; con la espalda recta y el rostro erguido.

–Fue divertido jugar contigo, sangre sucia –siseó el mortífago a cuatro metros de distancia.

Hermione no lo escuchó. Una silueta oscura y un par de ojos profundos como la noche emergieron con fuerza de su mente. Se le escapó todo el aire de los pulmones y sus ojos se humedecieron ante una posibilidad que venía destruyendo, a golpes de indiferencia, por casi un año.

El mortífago alzó su varita. Hermione cerró los ojos.

El silbido de un hechizo cruzando el aire en su dirección la hizo encogerse levemente. Así se quedó por unos segundos. Escuchó el ruido sordo de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo, pero ella seguía de pie. Abrió los ojos y alzó la vista.

En el suelo, el mortífago que estaba a punto de matarla, yacía inconsciente, quizás muerto, y a pocos metros tras de él, la misma silueta y los mismos ojos profundos que habían aparecido en su mente hace poco se confundían con las sombras creadas por la noche.

Snape dio un paso hacia ella y un expresión de espanto naciendo en el rostro de Hermione lo detuvo. Pero no tenía nada que ver con lo que él pensaba.

–¡Cuidado!

El grito de advertencia llegó demasiado tarde

–¡_Expelliarmus!_–gritó Kreyendorff antes de que su víctima alcanzara a voltearse para defenderse.

La varita de Snape salió despedida de su mano hasta la de su atacante. Kreyendorff sonrió, varita en ristre, sin ver como Hermione se había deslizado hasta el mortífago caído para quitarle la varita de entre los dedos inertes.

La tomó con el brazo izquierdo, sabiendo que tenía solo una oportunidad para ocupar toda su concentración y hacerlo correctamente. Apuntó hacia techo.

–_¡Avada Kedavra! _

–_¡Bombarda!_

Snape escuchó con sorpresa el segundo hechizo y el lugar de donde prevenía, al mismo tiempo que oía como el techo de despedazaba sobre sus cabezas. Retrocedió por instinto viendo como el hechizo que lo tenía a él como blanco cruzaba la nube de polvo y desintegraba grandes trozos de granito, desviándose levemente hasta alcanzarlo.

Se cuerpo salió despedido metros hacia atrás cayendo pesadamente sobre el frío piso del despacho de McGonagall, hacia donde Hermione había corrido segundos atrás.

Frente a ella, lo que solía ser el techo, se apilaba en grandes trozos hacia arriba formando una consistente muralla que los dejaba sin salida. Esperó que el mortífago del otro lado siguiera atacando, pero nada sucedió. Al parecer había cumplido su objetivo.

Solo entonces giró su rostro hacia él. Estaba tirado de costado en el suelo, con el cabello sobre el rostro. Hermione sintió que las fuerzas la abandonaban. Sí, se había imaginado más de una vez, aunque intentaba evitarlo, como sería verlo frente a frente de nuevo, sin nadie que se interpusieran entre ellos y su rabia. Pero en esos pensamientos jamás se le ocurrió que él estaría agonizando y que su rabia se replegaría hasta el rincón más oculto de su ser. Se acercó gateando y lo giró con su brazo izquierdo. Con manos temblorosas de despejó el rostro.

Se había prohibido por tanto tiempo sentir cualquier cosa… había vedado tantos recuerdos… ahora todo eso salía irremediablemente, y eran como miles de puas clavándose desde dentro. Se llevó una mano al pecho intentado calmar su respiración; se sentía ahogada.

_No es posible, no es posible, no es posible, s_e repetía intentado concentrarse en la herida que el mago tenía cerca del hombro izquierdo, arriba del sector del corazón. El hechizo seguramente se había debilitado considerablemente en su trayectoria, además de desviarse, solo por eso no lo había matado de inmediato. Pero eso no quitaba que fuese una _Avada_. Si no hacía algo, moriría.

Moriría.

Esa verdad la golpeó como un garrote de plomo. Se odió por eso, se odió y quiso levantarse de su lado y caminar hasta el otro lado del despacho para dejar que el hechizo cumpliera con su propósito inicial. Pero no podía. No podía.

* * *

Voldemort sonrió. O algo parecido a una sonrisa surcó sus labios inexistentes. Kreyendorff estaba frente a él, al parecer muy orgulloso de su éxito, sin saber que había pasado a ser el dueño de la lealtad de la varita que su amo tenía en la mano. Por eso no podría matarlo con la misma, pero tenía opciones. Siempre tenía mejores opciones.

–Muy bien hecho, muy bien hecho… –siseó mientras Nagini, silenciosamente, se alzaba a espaldas del mortífago– Pero, ahora, tu eres mi mayor problema. Es una verdadera lástima… pero así tiene que ser.

–¿Cómo dice, mi Lord? –preguntó el mago sintiendo que un repentino miedo le atenazaba los músculos.

Entonces Voldemort pronunció unas palabras en _parsel_ que nunca llegaría a entender. Lo último que sintió fueron unos afilados colmillos clavándose en su cuello y royéndolo insaciablemente.

El cuerpo cayó, inerte, sobre el suelo del bosque. El grupo de mortífagos que seguía en su compañía, metros más allá, se volteó a mirar con sorpresa y horror. Pero no hicieron preguntas. Ninguno estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su vida por curiosidad.

Voldemort hizo girar la varita entre sus dedos. Al fin, completamente suya.

* * *

–Despierte… vamos, despierte, despierte…

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Un dolor profundo y constante tenía inmovilizado su lado izquierdo. Se sintió mareado.

–Bien, bien… tiene… no pierda la consciencia, por favor –. Escuchó una voz temblorosa y sintió que alguien le desabotonaba la capa.

Solo entonces consiguió enfocar su rostro. La realidad lo confundió de tal manera que creyó estar soñando.

_Debería estar muerto._

Entonces recordó el hechizo pasando a través de esa cortina de escombros. Se había debilitado, solo eso podía explicarlo. Pero nada podía explicar que ella estuviese a su lado. Rápidamente comenzó a sacar conclusiones. Había lanzado la _bombarda_ para mantenerse alejada de ambos mortífagos, cosa que definitivamente le había salido mal, ya que él estaba allí. Y ahora su espíritu Gryffindor, más fuerte que su odio, la obligaba a hacer algo por el moribundo.

Lo que menos quería en ese instante era compasión.

–No –masculló dolorosamente haciendo que Hermione se detuviera.

Snape hizo un esfuerzo por alzar el rostro y lo que se encontró lo desarmó por completo. Hermione lo observaba con los ojos húmedos y la mandíbula apretada. Vio en su rostro como se quebraba por dentro, como sentía deseos de gritar y soltar un millar de lágrimas; pero permanecía estática y firme, con _esa _mirada clavada en él.

_Maldición, estoy delirando._

Volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el piso. Hermione lo vio cerrar los ojos y tragó saliva. Necesitaba serenarse. Snape no iba a morir; no iba a permitir que se muriera, y entonces, cuando estuviese lejos de ese riesgo, podría volver a enterrar todo y a dejarse invadir por la rabia y el rencor. Pero ahora no podía. No con él así, frente a ella. No podía, y prefería no preguntarse por qué.

Metió el brazo en su bolsito de cuentas tanteando las pociones que deberían estar en el fondo. Se le heló la sangre cuando lo único que extrajo fueron un motón de vidrios rotos.

_No, no, no, no, no…_

Su barbilla le tembló. Estaba entrando en pánico.

–Maldita sea –masculló poniéndose de pie con dificultad.

McGonagall tenía que guardar algo en su despacho. lo que fuera, pero algo tenía que haber allí que le sirviese. Dio vueltas y vueltas por la habitación, buscando en los cajones, en los muebles, en cada rincón. Nada. No encontraba nada.

Un débil gemido la hizo volver a su lado. Se agachó inclinándose sobre su cuerpo para observar la herida. Tenía un aspecto horrible. Miró la lámpara apagada en el cielo raso. Seguramente se necesitaba magia para encenderla y eso era justamente lo que no podía hacer en esos momentos. Los hombros le temblaron.

–Her… Hermione… –musitó él mago con la voz quebrada y una mueca de dolor surcándole el rostro, sin abrir los ojos.

–Aquí estoy, aquí estoy –respondió con la voz pendiendo de un hilo, sin darse cuenta de que le había tomado la mano.

–Perdóname, por favor, por favor…

Hermione apretó la fría mano entre las suyas. Estaba delirando. El hechizo avanzaba y ella no podía hacer nada.

_Nunca conseguí odiarlo de verdad. A pesar de todo lo que hizo. A pesar de todo lo que me hizo. Nunca conseguiré odiarlo. Es injusto, es injusto…_

–Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname, por favor… –repetía como en una letanía.

Hermione le puso una mano en su frente. Estaba ardiendo. El _Avada_ debía estar destruyéndolo por dentro.

–Ya, está todo bien, shhh… –le susurró acercándose a su rostro– Todo estará bien –se encontró diciendo, deseando que esa frase tuviese sentido.

No se dio cuenta hace cuánto que había dejado correr las lágrimas. De pronto, al pasarse una mano por le rostro, sintió las mejillas húmedas. Un sollozo se apoderó de su pecho.

_Tienes que calmarte, Hermione, tienes que calmarte._

Pero no podía. Había pasada los últimos meses obligándose a calmarse, intentando olvidar lo inolvidable.

–Hermione…

Se acercó más a él, ignorando las lágrimas que seguían cayendo.

–Estoy aquí –aseguró con la voz más clara que encontró–. Estoy aquí y no voy a alejarme.

* * *

Harry sacó la cabeza del pensadero casi golpeándose con el respaldo de la silla. Respiró agitadamente.

Tenía que morir. Tenía que dejar que Voldemort lo asesinara. Él era último Horrocrux.

Se levantó, tambaleante, deteniéndose bajo el arco en dirección a un cuadro vacío. Dumbledore, el eterno enigma. Le había ocultado la verdad durante todo ese tiempo dándole a Snape la tarea de informarle su destino cuando fuese propicio. Curiosamente, no lo culpaba. Había hecho lo que tenía que hacer, nada más.

Pero, ¿y Snape? ¿Cómo se habían equivocado tanto con él? Y Hermione… sufriendo por un verdad que en realidad era mentira. La verdad era que él la amaba, que nunca había dejado de amarla, tal como había sucedido con su madre, Lily, durante tantos años –hasta que Hermione había entrado en su vida, de hecho–; ahora todas las escenas que había visto en el mismo despacho cobraban sentido. Snape sonriendo al leer el diario de Hermione, Snape triste, desolado y agotado. Sintió deseos de golpearse contra algo, pero tenía que hacer otra cosa más importante: ir caminando directamente hacia su muerte. Lo bueno es que había descubierto algo casi cómico –¿o sería la cercanía de su fin, el miedo, el que generaba esa sensación burbujeante de risa en su pecho?–: era el dueño de la varita de Sauco. Por eso a Voldemort no le funcionaba. Draco era quien había desarmado a Dumbledore, y posteriormente él había desarmado a Draco en la Mansión Malfoy. _Tarán._

Tragó saliva con fuerza. Aun muerto él, quedaría un Horrocrux por matar: Nagini.

Suspiró dando media vuelta. Otro debería encargarse de eso. Él ya no podía más. Pero justo al liberar ese pensamiento su visión periférica captó una forma que hizo la luz en su cabeza. El sombrero seleccionador. Se apresuró a tomarlo y las palabras que Dumbledore había prenunciado hace cinco años atrás volvieron con claridad a su mente:_ Este sombrero permitirá sacar la espada de Godric Gryffindor a todo digno representante de la casa que lo necesite._

El sombrero. El sombrero era la clave. La espada, donde quiera que estuviese, siempre volvería al sombrero si un Gryffindor la necesitaba. Un último propósito le dio impulso para salir corriendo del despacho.

En el camino los ruidos de la batalla se intensificaron y su corazón se aceleró. Aun tenía la capa de invisibilidad bajo la chaqueta; sin dejar de correr se la puso, y completamente invisible llegó hasta el gran salón. No pudo menos que horrorizarse.

Mas heridos de los que pudo contar yacían en el suelo, siendo atendidos por una concentrada Madame Pomfrey junto a un grupo de Hufflepuff de séptimo año. En lado del frente también había una hilera de cuerpos. Pero estos, a diferencia de los que estaba siendo auxiliados, no se movían. Hace mucho que sus corazones habían dejado de latir, alcanzados por algún hechizo mortal en la batalla, para luego ser arrastrados por algún mago arriesgado hasta salvaguardar su cuerpo en allí dentro, protegidos de la ferocidad que seguía desatándose en el exterior.

Harry se congeló verdaderamente cuando distinguió un grupo de pelirrojos rodeando a alguien en ese lado. Ron estaba agachado, de espaldas a él, con los hombros temblando frenéticamente. Ginny y George se abrazaban al igual que Molly y Arthur Weasley. Al único que no vio fue a Fred.

_No._

Casi se olvidó de lo que había ido a hacer cuando alguien lo chocó por la espalda. Una voz más que sorprendida se detuvo a la mitad de un "Lo siento". Harry se giró hasta él y se apresuró a hablar.

–Neville, soy yo.

–Harry, no te… bueno, no te veo, lo siento.

–Da igual. Tengo que pedirte algo Neville, es muy importante.

–Te escucho.

–¿Conoces a la serpiente que Voldemort siempre lleva consigo?

–Si, la he visto.

–Necesito que la mates, Neville. Es muy importante que la mates. Si esa serpiente sigue viva, Voldemort nunca podrá morir.

El gryffindor lo miró sin comprender demasiado, pero creyó en sus palabras y asintió.

–Haré todo lo que pueda.

–Ten –dijo Harry sacando el sombrero de bajo de la capa. Neville lo tomó con extrañeza–. Lo necesitarás, créeme. Cuando tengas a Nagini frente a ti, el sombrero te dará lo que necesitas. Se puedes hacerlo, Neville.

–Pero Harry… ¿Harry?

Ya se había ido.

Salió a fuera con la varita en la mano. El espectáculo de escalofriante. Alguien había encendido fuego Sauce Boxeador, y este se agitaba más que nunca lanzando bolas de fuego y ceniza que iban a parar al campo de batalla, donde un número considerable de mortífagos se enfrentaban a miembros de la orden, profesores y estudiantes. Divisó a algunos conocidos y, escondido tras un montón de escombros, vio a Draco Malfoy con un grupo pequeño de Slytherins. Esquivando ágilmente todo lo que se interponía en su camino, descubrió más de un cadáver de las arañas gigantes hijas de Aragog. Tuvo la oportunidad de lanzar algunos hechizos contra los mortífagos que llevaban la delantera frente a algún estudiante agotado, pero aunque hubiese querido continuar ayudando sabía que sería de mucha más utilidad si llegaba al bosque prohibido. Una tenaza se cernió sobre su corazón.

* * *

Los mortífagos no entendían. Miraban a su Lord, a su Señor, de pie con su varita en la mano, como esperando algo.

Bellatrix, carente de instinto de supervivencia, se alejó del grupo.

–Mi Lord… –saludó inclinando la cabeza– Si usted lo permite, si usted me entrega el honor… yo puedo ir por el chico, mi Lord, yo podría…

–Bella, Bella –siseó Voldemort con una sombra de impaciencia expandiéndose por sus ojos serpentinos– No será necesario, él vendrá. No dejará que sus _amigos_ sigan arriesgando subida sabiendo que la única causa de esta pelea es él.

–Pero, mi Lord…

–Silencio –espetó mirándola con furia congelando la sangre de la mortífaga. No fue necesaria ninguna palabra más. Bellatrix se retiró disculpándose entre dientes.

De pronto un crujir de hojas al otro extremo del claro llamó la atención de todos, aunque no vieron a nadie. Pero esa impresión duró solo un segundo. Tras un árbol, con los brazos caídos y sin varita en la mano, Harry Potter avanzó hasta que todos pudieron verlo.

–Hasta que al fin, Potter –siseó Voldemort, dando unos pasos al frente– ¿Vienes a morir, es eso?

Soltó una risa hueca, secundada por los mortífagos. Harry no dijo ninguna palabra.

–Que heroica muerte pretendes tener… Tranquilo, honraré tu memoria contando como te asesiné mientras suplicabas por tu vida –masculló, alzando su varita– Tu muerte será en vano, Potter, este acto de mártir no detendrá mis planes. No transo muerte a cambio de perdón. _¡AVADA KEDAVRA!_

* * *

–¡Deténganse! La lucha, ya no tiene sentido.

Todos se quedaron estáticos y los rostros se giraron hacia la procedencia de esa voz. Lord Voldemort se abría paso entre los escombros, con un grupo numeroso de mortífagos a sus espaldas y Nagini deslizándose a su lado.

–Les traigo una noticia, una horrible noticia –susurró, pero todos lo oyeron– Harry Potter está muerto.

Se escucharon exclamaciones. Alguien cayó de rodillas al suelo. De algún modo, sabían que no mentía, sabían que él no inventaría algo que venía buscando desde hace tanto tiempo.

El grupo siguió avanzando. Los mortífagos abandonaron sus puestos de lucha y se unieron a ellos. Se dirigían al Gran Salón.

Las personas al interior del mismo se horrorizaron al ver al grupo entrar por la puerta principal, sin oposición de nadie ¿Qué había pasado afuera?

Se detuvieron en la zona más despejada del gran salón. Neville observó, con horror, como Voldemort se hacía a un lado para dar paso a un mortífago que arrastraba un bulto por el suelo. Avanzo algunos metros más adelante y lo dejó a la vista de todos.

Una exclamación desesperada rompió el silencio.

–¡Harry! –Ginny corrió, corrió con los ojos bañados de lágrimas por su hermano, y ahora por él. Pero Neville la interceptó y a retuvo rodeándola con ambos brazos– ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame, Neville!

Todos miraban la escena en silencio.

–Vamos, Longbottom, deja a la chica –siseó Voldemort, fijando sus pupilas en ellos. Neville fingió no haberlo oído, pero Ginny se retorció con tanta fuerza que terminó liberándose.

Molly Weasley se llevó una mano a la boca, con espanto, al ver como su hija llegaba al lado del niño que vivió, de esa esperanza que ahora yacía, marchita, sobre el suelo.

Ginny le acarició el rostro, hundió sus dedos en el desordenado cabello castaño y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran hasta sus mejillas.

Voldemort volvió a alzar la vista.

–Como ven, Harry Potter está muerto. Él eligió rendirse, y ahora, les corresponde a ustedes seguir su ejemplo. Si lo hacen, les perdonaré la vida.

Un silencio espeso se extendió sobre esa oscura propuesta. Neville clavó los ojos en Nagini, recordando las palabras de Harry: _Necesito que la mates, Neville. Es muy importante que la mates. Si esa serpiente sigue viva, Voldemort nunca podrá morir… Cuando tengas a Nagini frente a ti, el sombrero te dará lo que necesitas._

Sintió en sus venas la determinación de cumplir con lo que le había pedido. Necesitaba hacerlo. Por Harry, por todos. Sacó el sombrero bajo su capa y se sorprendió al ver algo brillando dentro de él. Metió una mano. Era una empuñadura.

Voldemort avanzó unos pasos, separándose del grupo de mortífagos, con el cuerpo de Nagini extendido entre ambos y avanzando con él.

–No hay tiempo para pensar –siseó, sin dejar de avanzar.

–No nos rendiremos –musitó una voz baja, frente a él.

La mirada fría de Voldemort se fijó en los ojos azules que lo enfrentaban estoicamente. Ginny se levantó, dejando cuidadosamente la cabeza de Harry sobre el suelo.

Neville, aprovechando la atención que Ginny había conseguido captar, se deslizó por el borde del salón hasta quedar al costado de Nagini, entre Voldemort y los mortífagos. Sostuvo la empuñadura con fuerza y se preparó para sacar la espada.

–No importa que Harry este muerto, no importa lo que prometa ni lo que signifique –continuó, con voz firme–. Prefiero morir.

Las facciones del rostro de Voldemort se crisparon en una horrible expresión y, cuando estaba a punto de hablar, un grito de fuerza lo hizo volverse.

Nagini estaba, ya muerta, con la espada de Godric Gryffidor enterrada en su cuerpo. Neville Longbottom sostenía la empuñadura y la respiración agitada sacó la espada de la serpiente que ni siquiera había alcanzando a defenderse. Miró a Voldemort, sin miedo, a los ojos.

–Ginny tiene razón; no importa que Harry esté muerto. Nunca nos rendiremos.

Voldemort no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. Nadie, en realidad, porque una exclamación general de asombro se extendió por el salón cuando el niño que vivió se puso de repente de pie, varita en ristre.

–Cómo me alegro de que hayas dicho eso, Neville, pero no me mates antes de tiempo.

–¡Está vivo!

–¡Harry!

Sintió los brazos de Ginny rodeándolo por la espalda. Asustado por la posibilidad de que saliera herida, le susurró que se alejara.

–Ya vez, Tom, todo te está saliendo mal –dijo apuntándolo con determinación.

–Lo único mal aquí eres tú, Potter, pero me encargaré de eso ahora mismo –siseó con la furia y la confusión impresa en su rostro cadavérico. Él lo había matado, el hechizo había caído directo en su pecho. Lo había matado.

Comenzaron a caminar en círculos, sin dejar de apuntarse fijamente.

–No quiero que nadie me ayude, debo terminar esto yo solo –avisó Harry sin quitar los ojos de su oponente.

–Es un poco tarde para comenzar a considerar las vidas que se perdieron por tu culpa ¿No, Potter?

Harry pretendió no escucharlo.

–Ya se porque la varita no te funciona, Riddle, y créeme que no podrás matarme con ella.

–Siempre voy un paso adelante, Potter. La varita tenía su lealtad en Severus, pero ya me encargué de revertir eso –. Harry sintió un escalofrío ¿Lo había matado creyéndolo dueño de la varita de Sauco?

–Te equivocaste de nuevo, Tom. Quien desarmó a Dumbledore en la torre de astronomía esa noche no fue Snape, fue Draco Malfoy, y yo lo desarmé a él en su mansión no hace mucho tiempo. De hecho, está varita es suya –dijo agitándola levemente.

–Mientes.

–¿Para qué? Sabes que no, eres bueno con la Legeremancia ¿verdad? Por cierto, te anduvo fallando esa técnica con Snape; resulta que siempre estuvo de nuestro lado.

Se levantaron murmullo de sorpresa. Harry vio como la furia de Voldemort iba in crescendo.

–¡Silencio! –gritó el Innombrable, con la mano crispada sobre la varita de Sauco– No inventes Potter, Snape mató a Dumbledore, eso no lo puedes negar.

–No lo niego, pero fue por su voluntad. Dumbledore sabía que iba morir y le pidió a Snape que lo matara, así confirmaría su lealtad hacia ti, Tom, y podría continuar ayudándome a mi desde tu lado ¿Decepcionante, verdad?

–Basta de charlas, Potter, si no quieres enfrentarme dilo y ríndete ahora.

–El que debería rendirse eres tú, Tom.

Harry tomó su varita con fuerza, viendo lo siguiente venir.

–_¡AVADA KEDAVRA!_

–_¡EXPELLIARMUS!_

* * *

Hermione se movió un poco sintiendo los músculos agarrotados, soltando sin querer la mano de Snape de entre las suyas. Volvió a tomarla de inmediato.

Llevó su mano hasta la frente del mago. Estaba fría, pero no podía considerarlo algo bueno. Ya no hablaba y su respiración era débil, solamente se quejaba a veces, moviendo un poco la cabeza. La Gryffindor hace poco había comenzado a sentir las rodillas húmedas de sangre. No había podido detener la hemorragia de la herida, y aunque ya estaba dejando de sangrar, ya era mucha sangre la que había perdido. Snape estaba más pálido que un fantasma.

Lo único que la mantenía con cordura era sentir que él también apretaba su mano. Muy levemente, cierto, pero sentía la presión de sus dedos.

De pronto, en medio del silencio, un ruido de apuradas pisadas la hizo volver el rostro al muro de piedras que le impedían la salida.

Escuchó dos voces desde afuera.

–¿Es aquí? ¿Estás seguro?

El sonido se amortiguaba con las piedras, pero era Harry, no podía equivocarse.

–Claro que si –respondió otra voz. La identificó rápidamente como la de Ron–. Debe estar tras todo esto ¿no? ¡Hermione!

–¡Hermione!

La gryffindor sintió renacer su esperanza.

–¡Harry! ¡Ron! ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda, por favor! –gritó con desesperación, sin moverse de su lugar.

De inmediato vio las piedras temblar, y, temiendo que fuesen a ocupar un _bombarda,_ puso su espalda como escudo para protegerse a sí misma y a Snape. No vio como las piedras reducían su tamaño hasta convertirse en pequeños granitos.

–¿Hermione? ¿Estás bien?

La gryffindor giró el rostro, nuevamente bañado en lágrimas, dejando ante la vista de ambos el cuerpo de Snape.

Harry sintió un nudo en la garganta. Algo que nunca pensó llegar a sentir al verlo a él en ese estado. Pero ahora sabía muchas cosas que antes desconocía.

–¿Está…? –comenzó Ron, pero no pudo terminar la pregunta.

Hermione cerró los ojos sintiendo como los sollozos invadían su pecho mientras las lágrimas que continuaban deslizándose por sus mejillas.

Hace unos segundos, Snape había dejado de apretarle la mano.

* * *

**No hay excusas para este retraso, así que no diré nada más que espero de verdad que les haya gustado el capítulo (es el penúltimo), me emocioné y disfruté mucho haciéndolo. Además, como compensación por la tardanza lo he dejado verdaderamente largo.**

**Esta vez si les pediré comentarios. Es muy importante su opinión ahora que esta historia esta terminando.**

**Gracias a todas las que últimamente que han agregado a mí o a la historia a sus favoritos; gracias a las que me han enviado mensajes de aliento o preguntas para que actualizara pronto. Me dan ánimo para continuar.**

**Un abrazo sincero, Eyp.**


	23. El sentimiento más fuerte

Los ojos verdes viajaron hasta ese rostro de piel cetrina cubiertos por una película líquida que le impedía enfocar con claridad.

No podía estar sucediendo.

–Necesitamos ayuda –. Fue todo lo que Harry pudo decir, mirando ahora el hombro herido de Hermione y su brazo, que parecía inerte.

Ron no consiguió decir palabra alguna; sencillamente se largó a correr por donde habían llegado, rogando que Madame Pomfrey siguiese en el Gran Salón atendiendo al resto de los heridos.

Harry se acercó hasta su amiga y se arrodilló a su lado, notando de pronto la sangre en el suelo. Se sintió mareado.

–Hermione, hey… mírame, mírame por favor –le susurró haciendo un esfuerzo inútil por tomarle las manos que seguían sosteniendo los dedos fríos del que habían tenido por traidor–. Va a estar todo bien ¿me oyes? Ron fue por ayuda, volverá con alguien y entonces…

Pero ella negaba insistentemente con la cabeza gacha, sin abrir los ojos, con los hombros agitándose incontrolablemente. Harry se acercó más y la abrazó como pudo, queriendo absorber todo su sufrimiento.

–Yo nunca… yo nunca… –balbuceó Hermione con la voz en un hilo, y Harry escuchó el dolor impregnando cada sílaba– Nunca dejé de amarlo, Harry. Yo… yo nunca dejé de amarlo –repitió estremeciéndose profundamente al pronunciarlo en voz alta, sin pensarlo siquiera. No era capaz de razonar ni de respirar bien– ¿Puedes entenderlo, Harry? ¿Puedes? Porque no tiene sentido, no tiene sentido…

Harry se sintió desesperado por calmarla y la abrazó con fuerza mientras Hermione se internaba en una especie de delirio que le impedía contenerse y seguía hablando entre sollozos, con los ojos cerrados, intentando evitar la realidad que una mano fría entre las suyas le recordaba.

–Lo sé, lo supe más que nadie… A pesar de todo, de todo lo que hizo… y yo… y yo…

–No, Hermione, no… –la interrumpió apresuradamente sin saber cómo continuar– Él no fue nada de lo que creímos. Él… Vi sus recuerdos, Hermione, y siempre estuvo de nuestro lado. Siempre.

A la distancia, escucharon pasos apresurados acercándose.

–Él fue quien hizo ese _patronus_ cuando estábamos en el bosque ¿recuerdas? Él nos entregó la espada de Gryffindor. Y el _patronus_ era una nutria, Hermione, porque también te amaba. También te amaba.

–Por Merlín –dijo Madame Pomfrey cruzando rápidamente los escombros reducidos. Ron y Ginny venían junto a ella.

La enfermera, cubriendo su rostro con una expresión profesional, se agachó junto a los Gryffindors para examinar la herida del hombro de la chica.

–Será mejor que la lleven al Gran Salón –apuntó sin explicitar la gravedad del asunto– Pronto vendrán desde San Mugo para llevarse a los heridos y darles mejor atención. Debería ir con ellos.

Ron se acercó e intentó hacer que se levantara, pero Hermione se encogió más sobre sí misma, esquivándolo.

–No –musitó–. No voy a dejarlo.

–Hermione, por favor –suplicó tomándola suavemente por los codos, pero ella, a pesar de la evidente debilidad de su cuerpo, seguía negando con la cabeza y oponiendo resistencia– No sacas nada…

–No voy a dejarlo.

–Hermione –musitó Harry–, por favor, tienes que…

Ella parecía no escuchar. Mantenía la cabeza gacha, con la mano del profesor raptada en su regazo.

Ginny, abrumada, comprendió que con conseguirían llevársela si no era por la fuerza. Apretó los labios y con determinación levantó su varita.

–_Desmaius._

Todos se volvieron hacia la chica pelirroja que miraba, haciendo acopio de toda su serenidad, como el cuerpo de Hermione se desvanecía hacía un lado. Ron puso sus brazos para sostenerla justo antes de que tocase el suelo

–Ginny ¿pero qué…?

–Era el único medio Harry, razonar no serviría, tan solo mírala –dijo apuntando las manos de la castaña, que seguía sosteniendo un par de dedos fríos entre las suyas.

Harry apretó los dientes y asintió, mientras Ron la levantaba con cuidado del suelo. Lentamente los dedos de Hermione se vieron obligados a soltar los que cobijaban. La mano de Snape cayó sobre la sangre.

–Vuelvo en seguida –dijo el pelirrojo irguiéndose con la castaña en brazos.

–Asegúrate de que la atiendan de inmediato, Ron –pidió Harry mirando el rostro inconsciente de su amiga.

–No te preocupes –respondió alejándose con toda la velocidad que pudo.

Ginny se agachó al lado de Harry, que tenía la mirada perdida en el rostro del ex-profesor

–La verdad, no estoy entendiendo nada –le comentó en el oído mirando como Madame Pomfrey se arrodillaba al lado del moribundo arremangándose la túnica.

–Es una larga historia, luego te explico.

La enfermera inhaló profundamente.

–¿Le tomaron el pulso? –preguntó mirando a Harry fijamente.

–No.

Las manos de la bruja llegaron hasta el cuello de Snape hundiéndose un poco en su carne. Harry sintió su corazón latir pesadamente al ver como las manos se retiraban y la bruja alzaba la mirada hacia él.

* * *

La victoria es dulce. Saborear la victoria debería provocar una sensación de éxtasis y luego de calma. La victoria es dulce. Vaya mierda de mentira; eso era algo que Harry no conseguía apartar de su cabeza.

Había derrotado –y matado– a Voldemort, había –y habían- ganado la guerra. Ahora era un héroe; título que le habían otorgado de pronto sin consultarle asumiendo quizás que se sentiría cómodo y alagado con tal reconocimiento. Pero Harry se sentía enfermo, se sentía basura. La victoria no era dulce. La victoria no era dulce cuando está manchada de sangre de inocentes, de amigos, de personas que lucharon con su vida para defender un mundo en desequilibrio. La victoria no era dulce si había absorbido la existencia de Fred, de Lupin, de Tonks… y tantos otros cuyos nombres se perdían en una lista que se le hacía interminable. La vida no es justa; había escuchado esa frase muchas veces, pero solo ahora la comprendía en su total magnitud.

Alzó la vista y observó a Hermione inmóvil sobre la camilla, con los ojos cerrados aun. No los había abierto desde que Ginny le había lanzado ese _desmaius_ el día anterior y, la verdad, no estaba muy seguro de querer que los abriese, porque esos ojos marrones vendrían acompañados con preguntas silenciosas y las respuestas no eran precisamente como la seda. No quería verla sufrir. No más.

Y como si el universo, el destino, o lo que fuese que reinara sobre el orden de las cosas, lo hubiese escuchado solo para llevarle la contraria, Hermione se removió un poco sobre el camilla y las pestañas temblaron lentamente. Harry se envaró en su silla, sintiendo un malestar creciente en la garganta. Y justamente cuando estaba solo él en la habitación… pero bueno, Ron y Ginny habían perdido a su hermano y Hermione no era la única que había resultado herida. No había tiempo para ser cobarde. Al final, resultaba que era más difícil ser valiente en las palabras que en el campo de batalla.

Cuando vio que sus ojos se abrían completamente y pestañeaba con rapidez, se incorporó por completo y fue a su lado. Le tomó la delicada mano con suavidad, encontrando al fin su mirada confusa fija en él.

–Harry…

–Hola –susurró apartándole un rizo del rostro. Como deseaba que siguiera en esa bruma de desconocimiento que revelaban sus ojos.

Pero de nuevo, su petición fue brutalmente negada. Repentinamente los ojos de Hermione se ensancharon cuan grandes eran y se entreabrieron un par de labios temblorosos. Los recuerdos habían llegado.

Hermione intentó incorporarse y Harry se apresuró a ayudarla acomodando la almohada tras su espalda. Pero ella no se apoyó. Permaneció sentada con la columna curva hacia adelante, el cabello rizado cayendo en la misma dirección y los ojos desorbitados fijos en la colcha blanca.

Harry se apresuró a tomarla por los hombros y obligarla a que lo mirase cuando vio como su cuerpo comenzaba a agitarse por una respiración que al parecer no podía controlar.

Atrapó sus ojos marrones en los suyos y le tomó con firmeza la barbilla. Si no conseguía calmarla, iba a hiperventilar.

–Hermione, cálmate por favor –le dijo lentamente sosteniéndole la mirada.

Ella parecía atravesarlo con los ojos, como si fuese invisible.

–Mírame, Hermione mírame por lo que más quieras –le imploró agitándola un poco.

Ella pestañeó rápidamente, aun con la respiración agitada, y finalmente pareció conectarse con la realidad. Las pupilas se encontraron y Harry suspiró, a medias aliviado, porque los ojos de Hermione estaban como dos cristales a punto de romperse, de derretirse en un río por el calor del dolor.

–Hermione…

No tuvo tiempo de formular alguna frase tranquilizadora caída del cielo, porque ella lo interrumpió con la voz quebrada.

–¿Está muerto?

Harry contuvo el aliento ¿Por qué tenía que ser él quien se lo dijera?

–No –respondió, y vio como ese monosílabo se iba encajando lentamente en el entendimiento de su amiga. Tuvo que detenerlo antes de que fuese demasiado tarde, porque sería más doloroso aun– No está muerto, Hermione, pero está… está agonizando.

Hermione se convirtió en estatua. Por unos segundos, una esperanza cálida se había abrigado en su pecho. Está agonizando. Ahora eran cuchillas. Agonizando.

Pero no estaba muerto, estaba agonizando. Aun se podía hacer algo; se **tenía** que poder hacer algo. No estaba muerto. No estaba muerto.

Harry adivinó sus pensamientos –porque debían ser bastante parecidos a los que había tenido él cuando oyó la noticia de la boca de una enfermera– y volvió a maldecir su suerte ¿Acaso estaba condenando a dar malas noticias?

–No pueden salvarlo, Hermione, lo han intentado todo. Él mejor equipo médico trató toda la noche pero… –tomó aire, lo mejor sería explicarle todo de una vez– Su cuerpo perdió demasiada sangre como para tener la fuerza para aceptar los antídotos que contrarrestan la parte del _Avada _que lo alcanzó. Al parecer el hechizo se debilitó y gracias a eso ha sobrevivido hasta ahora pero, débil o no, sigue siendo un imperdonable. Tampoco acepta las pociones para restablecer los niveles de sangre en su cuerpo, ya lo intentaron y fue… no resultó bien. No pueden hacer nada.

Hermione lo miraba con el alma en un hilo. Escuchó la última frase como una sentencia de muerte, pero antes de bajar la mirada, una pregunta escapó de sus labios sin que lo pensara.

–¿Y por qué no le hacen una transfusión?

–Porque no…

Harry se detuvo en seco. Una transfusión de sangre no implicaba pociones que su cuerpo no pudiese resistir, solamente algunas agujas y… sangre. Miró a Hermione como si fuese Buda. Solo a alguien criado como muggle podría ocurrírsele eso. A los magos jamás se les habría pasado por la cabeza hacer algo así, porque ni siquiera sabían lo que era; para eso tenían pociones… pero Snape no aguantaba las pociones y estaba seguro de que a las agujas no opondría ninguna resistencia. Con suerte, el cuerpo de Snape recuperaría algo de fuerza y podría soportar el antídoto para combatir la parte del _Avada_ que lo había alcanzado.

–Eres un genio –musitó aturdido mientras comenzaba a avanzar de espaldas, sin dejar de mirarla como embobado, hasta la salida– Un genio.

Hermione se quedó con preguntas en la boca. Su cerebro trabajó rápidamente y lo comprendió todo. Había encontrado la solución. Harry debía estar corriendo hacia el equipo médico para comunicarles la inventiva –no tenía idea de cómo lo harían, pero no podían quedarse de brazos cruzados sabiendo que eso, aunque fuese un método poco ortodoxo para los magos, pudiese funcionar– y entonces, podrían salvarle.

_Por favor… por favor… vive… _Suplicó silenciosamente cerrando los ojos.

Minutos después de que Harry se hubo marchado, se planteó la idea de salir tras él, porque una necesidad de hierro despertó sus sentidos: tenía que verlo. Verlo con sus propios ojos, tomarle la mano, sentir su respiración. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos ahogando un sollozo. Dolía demasiado. Ese era el precio por enamorarse como imbécil. Finalmente optó por quedarse allí, usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no bajar los pies de la camilla. Si lo buscaba, sería solo un estorbo.

* * *

Las horas pasaron como cadenas arrastrándose lentamente. En sus momentos de máxima claridad mental, Hermione pudo comprobar que su brazo herido estaba casi completamente curado y que algunas personas habían pasado a visitarla. Ya no recordaba quienes, solo tenía unos rostros y palabras borrosas coexistiendo en su cabeza.

La única visita que recordaba claramente era la de Ginny. La pelirroja llegó con los ojos cansados, el pelo desordenado, los pliegues de la ropa marcados por estar en una misma posición. Hermione se preguntó fugazmente si alguien de su familia habría salido herido, pero la chica no le dio tiempo para preguntar.

–Harry me pidió que dijese algo –comenzó, sentándose a la orilla de la cama– Me lo contó todo Hermione, pero piensa que es lo mejor porque ahora él está muy ocupado como para explicarlo y tú necesitas saber muchas cosas. No te enfades con él ni te preocupes por mí. No te juzgaré ni ahora ni nunca por lo que sientas.

Hermione la miró, aturdida, comprendiendo a medias lo que acababa de oír. Y entonces Ginny continuó hablando. Y le contó sobre los recuerdos que Harry había visto en el pensadero –Hermione recordó algunas palabras que le había dicho el día anterior, cuando ella estaba de rodillas sobre la sangre del hombre que nunca consiguió dejar de amar–, sobre la verdadera historia, sobre el verdadero Severus Snape.

La Gryffindor se encogió sobre sí misma al recordar las palabras de Ginny. La verdad era como un bálsamo sobre viejas heridas, pero ¿de qué servía? ¿De qué servía si no sobrevivía?

Negó con cabeza. No podía ponerse a pensar eso. Él iba a estar bien, se iba a mejorar, iba a estar bien.

Nunca maldijo tanto al tiempo como en esas horas. Pasaba lento cuando lo necesitaba veloz y se escurría en sus manos cuando lo deseaba pausado. La noche la sorprendió recostada, con la mirada fija en el techo y las manos cerradas con fuerza sobre la colcha. Así la encontró Harry cuando ingresó a la habitación luego de golpear tres veces.

La imagen era exactamente igual a la que había visto tiempo atrás, luego de que Snape matase a Dumbledore, cuando Hermione había terminado en la enfermería, herida y Ron y él la vieron en esa misma posición. La misma mirada. La misma persona llenando sus pensamientos.

–Hermione –llamó, sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

La chica apretó los puños con más fuerza y cerró los párpados. Tomando aire se sentó y lo miró fijamente. Sus ojos eran una tormenta por el dolor y la incertidumbre retenida toda la tarde.

–Harry –susurró, viendo como él se acercaba con pasos cansinos hasta llegar a su lado. Él aludido le tomó la mano pero ella la apartó como si el tacto quemara. No quería compasión, quería respuestas–. Habla.

Para su sorpresa, el Gryffindor suspiró y sus hombros cayeron en una evidente muestra de alivio, como si estuviese liberándose de un gran peso. Harry le sonreía. Le sonreía con los ojos brillantes, mostrando sus dientes blancos y su semblante en calma.

–Cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor, Hermione. La transfusión fue un éxito.

Hermione sintió que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones. Las lágrimas ardieron en sus ojos y se deslizaron fieramente por sus mejillas, rozando sus labios entreabiertos. De pronto se encontró atrapada entre los brazos de Harry, con el rostro en su hombro.

–Ya no tienes que pretender que eres de piedra –le susurró Harry en el oído– Déjalo salir.

Entonces la sintió temblar entre sus brazos. La sintió estremecerse, sollozar, abrazarlo con desesperación. La apretó contra si un poco más fuerte, transmitiéndole que estaba viva, que no era un sueño.

Finalmente terminaron apartándose. Hermione se secó las lágrimas y consiguió esbozar una sonrisa sincera.

–Harry –comenzó, con la voz aun temblorosa–, necesito…

–Lo sé, vamos.

La ayudó a bajarse de la camilla y le prestó su capa para que estuviese cubierta con algo más que ese fino camisón de hospital.

Antes de salir, Hermione le tomó el brazo, buscando su apoyo. En algún rincón de su mente aun existía el miedo a que todo fuese una mentira, igual a la que había estado inmersa por tanto tiempo. Harry la sostuvo y le sonrió abriendo la puerta. Salieron. Ella se dejó conducir por los pasillos, indiferente a todo lo que la rodeaba, ignorando sin darse cuenta las miradas y los murmullos de los medimagos y visitas que deambulaban por los pasillos de San Mugo.

Finalmente llegaron a una habitación con la puerta blanca. Cerrada. Hermione tembló. Harry abrió la puerta por ella y la dejó pasar primero.

Los ojos marrones se fijaron en una cama blanca, con un hombre de rostro igualmente –sobrenaturalmente– blanco, cabello negro y liso enmarcando sus facciones resaltadas por una recientemente adquirida delgadez. Si le habían hecho la transfusión, no había rastros de ello, y Hermione ni se dio el tiempo para preguntarse cómo habían conseguido los medimagos realizar tal hazaña porque, cuando vio como la colcha que cubría el pecho de Snape subía y bajaba suavemente al ritmo de su respiración, el mundo dejó de existir y solo quedó una certeza: estaba vivo.

De pronto se había soltado de Harry y estaba al lado de la camilla, con una mano fría entre las suyas. Su cuerpo entero tembló al sentirlo vivo, respirando, existiendo tan indudablemente frente a sus ojos.

Una suave presión en la parte trasera de sus rodillas la hizo perder un poco el equilibrio y se encontró sentada en una silla, con la mano de Harry sosteniendo el respaldo. A penas pudo mirarlo un segundo para agradecerle con los ojos, porque no era capaz de pronunciar palabra. Volvió a mirarlo a él.

Entonces Hermione supo que lo amaba más que a su propia vida y que nunca dejaría de hacerlo. Supo que nunca lo había olvidado y que nunca lo olvidaría. Supo que aunque toda la verdad que le había dicho Ginny fuese mentira, seguiría amándolo, quizás se odiaría a sí misma por no poder dejar de hacerlo pero no podría odiarlo a él. Asumió esa verdad y apoyó el rostro sobre sus manos entrelazadas.

_Qué demonios me hiciste, Severus Snape, para que terminara sintiendo esto._

Escuchó una voz desconocida a sus espaldas, pero no se volvió. Harry replicó algo en voz baja. La puerta se abrió y se cerró. Sin darse cuenta, Hermione se quedó dormida.

* * *

Se acomodó el cabello castaño frente al espejo y cerró la capa negra sobre sus hombros. Salió del baño y bajó las escaleras hasta la sala de estar, donde Harry estaba sentado con las manos cruzadas mirando el vacío. La madriguera estaba inusualmente silenciosa. La casa misma parecía exudar el ánimo de todos los integrantes de la familia Weasley. Ese día era el funeral de Fred.

Hermione se había enterado de eso esa misma mañana al despertarse en San Mugo en su camilla, sintiéndose mucho mejor y más viva de lo que había estado en bastante tiempo. Harry la esperaba para decirle que le habían dado el alta y posteriormente comunicarle las otras noticias no tan agradables. No era solo Fred; era Lupin, Tonks, eran compañeros de Casa, de Hogwarts. Algunos que no conocía, pero su corazón se encogió al saber el precio que había pagado el mundo mágico por la victoria de esa guerra.

Había conseguido sonreír un poco al ver la cara de culpa con que Harry le explicaba cómo había ido, junto a un medimago, hasta un hospital muggle para hechizar con un imperio a una enfermera, llevarse todo el equipo necesario –la mujer incluida– hasta San Mugo y hacer que realizara la transfusión completamente hechizada. La pobre muggle había sido devuelta al hospital con todo lo sucedido en el olvido después de realizar exitosamente su trabajo.

El funeral fue silencioso, privado y triste. Era el primero de muchos otros que tendrían lugar en los días siguientes. Cuando terminó, Hermione se acercó a Harry silenciosamente.

–Harry…

–Tranquila, si preguntan, yo respondo por ti –aseguró interrumpiéndola.

–Gracias –susurró.

Cerró los ojos y desapareció. Cuando sus parpados se alzaron, estaba frente a San Mugo. Avanzó con decisión hasta entrar al recinto.

–Disculpe… –dijo acercándose a una joven con uniforme de medimaga que sostenía una lista en sus manos– Vengo… vengo a ver alguien.

La aludida la miro y sonrió suavemente.

–Señorita Granger, ¿se encuentra usted mejor? –preguntó.

Hermione se sorprendió ¿La conocía?

–Si, gracias.

–Me alegro, recuerde no realizar magia con su brazo derecho al menos durante una semana.

–Si, si, claro, pero yo…

–Por supuesto, viene de visita –recordó la joven– ¿A quién desea ver?

Hermione tomó aire resueltamente.

–A Severus Snape.

–Oh.

La gryffindor intentó descifrar la expresión que cruzó fugazmente por el rostro de la medimaga, pero ella rápidamente adoptó un aire serio y profesional. A pesar de eso, no le fue difícil leer las preguntas en sus ojos.

_Seguramente fue alumna suya_,pensó rápidamente, reconociendo que era quizás unos seis años mayor que ella_. Probablemente no de Slytherin._

–Claro, sígame por favor.

Hermione se envaró ante el tono tirante de la medimaga y caminó tras ella taladrándola con la mirada. Finalmente llegaron y la joven se volvió hacia la Gryffindor con los labios apretados.

–Sea breve, por favor, no debería recibir visitas –indicó con acritud antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse en silencio.

La castaña suspiró. Snape, después de todo, no era un profesor agradable. Estaba segura de que más de un ex alumno desearía no tener que verlo nunca más en su vida. Una sonrisa reprobatoria bailó en sus labios cuando tomó el pomo de la puerta. El corazón se desbocó en su pecho. Apretó la mandíbula y entró con un movimiento rápido, cerrando tras de sí.

Miró el cuerpo inmóvil en la cama; la colcha subiendo y bajando al ritmo de su respiración. Hermione dejó sus hombros caer de alivio, como si no hubiese sido suficiente verlo ese día en la mañana antes de salir de San Mugo.

Se acercó hasta él y le tomó la mano. Su rostro se veía mejor que el día anterior; más vivo, pero al parecer aun no recuperaba la consciencia. Con una mano vacilante le apartó un mechón de cabello negro del rostro y sintió su respiración pausada rozándole la piel. Suspiró cerrando los ojos. Cuanto deseaba mirar los suyos; esos pozos profundos y oscuros, fijos en ella. Negó con la cabeza y se giró para ir a buscar la silla que descansaba contra la pared, pero una leve presión en la mano se lo impidió.

Se quedó quieta, con la mirada fija en la nada sintiendo el corazón en la boca. Retrocedió el paso dado y giró el cuerpo lentamente. Y ahí estaba, mirándola con sus pupilas negras rodeabas por un iris igualmente oscuro.

Hermione perdió el control de su cuerpo; la razón y la consciencia. En menos de un segundó estaba con el torso sobre él, abrazándolo como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

Snape estaba de piedra. Había despertado hace unos segundos y la seguridad de que se encontraba en el infierno le había impedido abrir los ojos. No tenía prisa por conocer las supuestas penurias que le esperaban o lo que fuese que existía en el otro mundo… ¿y si se encontraba con Black o Potter? No, gracias. Toda esa oleada de razones se había hecho trizas al sentir su mano envuelta en una suave y agradable calidez. Y luego esa misma sensación rozando su rostro; un aroma a jazmín entrando junto al oxígeno hasta sus pulmones. Un segundo después el rompecabezas se armó en su mente y su cuerpo reaccionó sin que pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo: abrió los ojos y retuvo ese calor entre sus manos. Solo entonces la vio. De espaldas, con el cabello castaño rizado cayendo profusamente.. Entonces todo ocurrió muy rápido; Hermione se había girado clavándole la mirada y de pronto la sentía sobre su cuerpo, abrazándolo. Es comprensible que tardara unos segundos en relajarse; por Merlín, había estado a punto de morir.

Su brazo se movió por cuenta propia hasta rodear la cintura de Hermione. La sintió temblar. Se quedaron unos segundos así, oyendo mutuamente el ir y venir del aire en sus respiraciones, hasta que ella optó por apartarse lentamente.

El cabello le caía hacia adelante cubriendo su rostro de sombras. Snape ni siquiera intentó adivinar lo que pasaba por su cabeza; no tenía fuerzas ni ánimo para eso.

–Pensé que morirías –la escuchó decir, como en un sueño. Y lo estaba tratando de tú.

Se esforzó por decir algo. Su cerebro no estaba funcionando bien.

–Se necesita más que un _Avada _para matarme, Granger –respondió pausadamente, sintiendo la boca seca, preguntándose porque lo miraba con los ojos velados por la ansiedad en vez del odio. Una certeza le dio la explicación a sus dudas: ella sabía la verdad– Tú… –comenzó hilando dificultosamente las ideas. _La muerte habría sido más fácil_–. ¿Cómo es que…?

–Ya lo sé todo –lo atajó ella con la mirada ligeramente más grave– Harry me lo contó –completó omitiendo que en realidad había sido Ginny su informante.

Snape se quedó mirando su rostro unos segundos. Cuánto había anhelado, asumiéndolo como un imposible, tenerla así de cerca, sintiendo su aroma, su calidez; hundiéndose en ese marrón líquido que eran sus ojos. Pero no así… no por lástima. Suspiró y cerró los ojos apretando los dientes.

–No quiero tu compasión, Granger –masculló en el tono más neutral de su repertorio- Ni de tí ni de nadie.

Ella bufó antes de que terminara de hablar.

–Sabía que dirías eso –dijo, y él sintió que algo se sacudía en su interior porque lo seguía tratando de tú–, pero ¿de verdad crees que estaría aquí por compasión?

Snape la taladró con la mirada y ella se la sostuvo estoicamente. Sincerándose consigo mismo, tenía claro que ella no lo visitaría _solo_ por compasión. Hizo una mueca.

–No lo sé, Granger, dímelo tú –masculló repentinamente cansado. Cansado de luchar, cansado de fingir. Cansado de ser el eterno señor imperturbable. Sintió que la debilidad se apoderaba de su cuerpo y su mente impidiéndole tener, como siempre, todo bajo control.

–Deja de decirme Granger, por Merlín –soltó ella con impaciencia.

La mirada de él se oscureció más, si es que eso era posible.

–Me limito a seguir tus palabras.

Hermione sintió como su corazón se encogía con el recuerdo.

–_Yo creí en ti –acusó, y con un puño cerrado lo golpeó en el pecho– ¡Creí en ti más que nadie, maldita sea! –Y volvió a golpearlo, como si eso fuese a aliviar su dolor, completamente falta de razón– Todo ese tiempo… ¡No merece nada! ¡Nada! ¡Ni siquiera lástima! –bramó perdiendo el control y sin dejar de dar golpes con sus escasas fuerzas al tiempo que él retrocedía intentando sujetar sus muñecas. Aun mudo. Aun ajeno, consciente de que ella había comenzado, de pronto, a tratarlo de usted– ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué alguien se lo ordenó? ¡Diga algo! ¡Y deje de mirarme como si no me conociera, como si no hubiese pasado nada!_

–_Hermione…_

_Y cuando su nombre escapó de los labios pálidos del mago, justo en el momento en que le sujetaba las muñecas, ella despertó ¿Qué clase de espectáculo triste estaba dando? No se merecía ni una palabra. Tal como le había dicho, no se merecía nada. Ni su rabia, ni su dolor. Nada._

–_No… no se atreva a decirme así… –masculló retorciendo los brazos hasta que él la hubo soltado– No se lo merece…_

Snape vio como bajaba la mirada hasta sus manos, aun unidas.

–Fui una tonta –musitó–. Te juzgué a pesar de saber que era imposible que tú… yo debí saberlo más que nadie ¿verdad? Pero montaste todo muy bien para que me lo creyera –concluyó con una sonrisa dolorosa cruzando su rostro, aun sin mirarlo.

Se quedaron así unos momentos, sin pronunciar palabra. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir, qué hacer, como comportarse a continuación. Estaban a la deriva, con las manos tomadas.

–Yo… –comenzó, con la mirada baja–. Este año… este año fue el peor de mi vida –dijo finalmente, mirándolo a los ojos, y él pudo leer en ellos las palabras que vendrían– Pero no por la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes, ni por los días en el bosque, sino por…

–Basta –. Hermione se quedó con las palabras en la boca, observándolo entre sorprendida, molesta y confusa–. No digas nada de lo que después tengas que retractarte. No lo hagas.

Los oscuros ojos del mago oscilaron con un brillo doloroso, a pesar de mantener el rictus serio y la mandíbula apretada. La gryffindor se sintió empequeñecer.

Snape sentía una rabia genuina alzarse en su interior ¿Por qué la había detenido si estaba a punto de decir lo que él quería escuchar, lo que había pasado tanto tiempo queriendo escuchar? Porque sabía que un año no pasa en vano; las personas, los sentimientos, las cosas cambian. Hermione se estaba dejando engañar por la culpa de haber emitido un juicio injusto; era imposible fuese la misma chica que había pasado tanto tiempo bajo su cuidado, era imposible que sintiese lo mismo. Era un hombre egoísta, lo sabía, pero con ella no podía permitirse ese lujo. No, no dejaría que se engañase; no lo merecía.

–¿Por qué no me dejas terminar?

–Porque no vale la pena que lo hagas.

Hermione sintió que se le escapaba el aire. Le ardieron los ojos y se sintió estúpida, más estúpida que nunca ¿Cómo no lo había pensado? Un año es tiempo suficiente para que alguien deje que sentir lo mismo. Para que** él** dejara de sentir lo mismo ¿Qué podía hacer, entonces? ¿Irse de allí sin decir nada más o quedarse y terminar lo que había empezado? Su cuerpo la presionaba para que se pusiese de pie y saliera corriendo; los ojos le escocían por las lágrimas y sus manos, que sostenían la de él, temblaban incontrolablemente. Pero si no le decía nada las palabras terminarían carcomiéndola por dentro. Lo tenía más que claro.

–No me importa –murmuró, controlando la vibración de su voz– Escúchame, por favor.

–¿Es que no entiendes que..?

–Por favor, Severus –insistió, sintiendo la mano de él tensarse entre las suyas con la mención de su nombre. Otra costumbre perdida que dolía como una herida abierta.

–No tienes que… maldita sea, Hermione, no me debes nada, ya te lo he dicho, así que no te sientas con la obligación de decir algo de lo que no… algo de lo que te vas a arrepentir.

Hermione lo miró con la barbilla temblando.

–¿Y porque crees que me voy a arrepentir?

–Porque ha pasado un año.

Ella reconoció sus pensamientos en esas palabras. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla desierta.

–¿Sabes cuánto intenté… cuánto intente odiarte durante ese año? ¿Cuánto intenté olvidarte, desterrarte de mi cabeza? –preguntó al tiempo que una segunda lágrima afloraba de sus ojos. Esta vez, Snape no tuvo voz para detenerla– ¿Sabes… sabes cuánto me odié por no poder hacerlo? Porque por más que trataba, por más que lo deseaba… siempre estabas allí, siempre estabas… Nunca conseguí odiarte, no conseguí odiarte ni siquiera un poco, y quise desaparecer por eso –. Hermione bajó la mirada unos segundos, reuniendo un valor inexistente para continuar– Yo… yo te extrañé… y te amé, cada maldito segundo que pasaba, aun creyendo la versión que todos sabían, aun pensando que eras un asesino ¿Puedes entender eso? –preguntó, sin esperar realmente una respuesta. Snape le sostenía la mirada con sus ojos insondables, sintiendo que se quebraba por dentro– Porque yo no puedo… yo no… Lo único que se es que nunca había sentido más miedo que cuando pensé que morirías. Nunca.

Hermione dejó caer la cabeza para no tener que soportar más su mirada. Los hombros le temblaban por los sollozos. Snape creyó estar soñando; sus palabras reverberaban con un eco imposible en su cabeza. Era imposible. Era más de lo que merecía; más de lo que cualquiera merecía. Aun así, era ella la que estaba sufriendo frente a sus ojos ¿Acaso no conseguiría hacer nada sin herirla? Se obligó a romper todas la barreras que había alzado contra el mundo, porque no soportaría más verla así por su causa.

–Supongo que yo si conseguí odiarme, por ambos –. Hermione levantó el rostro al escuchar su voz, y al verla con las mejillas humedecidas por las lágrimas que seguían cayendo, su expresión, siempre imperturbable, se descompuso– Por esto intenté apartarte, maldita sea, lo único que hago es dañarte. Por esto quiero que te alejes; soy una especie de imán para el sufrimiento ajeno y no quiero… no puedo hacerte parte de eso. No puedo.

–Pero…

–¿Es que no lo entiendes? Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y jamás me perdonaría ver que estas herida por mi culpa –soltó de sopetón con el cuerpo crispado por la desesperación de hacerse entender, y supo que lo había conseguido al ver los ojos de Hermione ensancharse y sus labios entreabrirse de sorpresa– Hermione –empezó de nuevo, consciente de que era la primera que vez que le decía algo así a alguien–, mereces ser feliz. Mereces estar sonriendo, no llorando. Entiende que aquí –_a mi lado_–, no vas a conseguirlo.

Hermione se quedó como petrificada unos segundos. Finalmente sonrió –una sonrisa sufriente, comprensiva, desesperada– aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

–Eres tú el que no entiende que no puedo ser feliz en otro lugar que no sea aquí.

Snape sintió que el mundo se desvanecía; solo quedaban los ojos de Hermione fijos en los suyos, su sonrisa diáfana, su presencia que era como un bálsamo para su alma herida.

La puerta sonó dos veces antes de abrirse dando paso a un medimago ceñudo que llevaba un montón de papeles desordenados en una mano. Hermione se secó las lágrimas rápidamente pero aun así, al girarse, sus ojos cristalizados la delataron. El medimago puso cara de pocos amigos y miró a su paciente juntando aún más sus pobladas cejas.

–Señorita Granger, ¿se encuentra bien? –preguntó evitando la mirada Snape, que parecía atravesarlo.

Hermione lo miró extrañada. Estaba segura de no haber visto a ese hombre en su vida.

–Perfectamente, gracias –respondió esbozando una sonrisa y volviendo a posar la mano que había apartado sobre la de Snape. Se olvidó de respirar cuando sintió que el entrelazaba lentamente sus dedos.

–Bien, lo siento pero no puede quedarse más tiempo, el Señor Snape necesita descansar y hoy hay que realizar muchos exámenes importantes…

–Entiendo –dijo, desprendiendo lentamente sus dedos del cálido refugio que era la mano de él– ¿A qué hora puedo volver?

Snape se hubiese largado a reír al ver la expresión incrédula del medimago si no fuese porque no tenía esa costumbre y porque su ánimo estaba demasiado agitado como para preocuparse porque boqueara como pez fuera del agua.

–¿A qué hora…?

–Si, eso fue lo que dije –se impacientó Hermione, sosteniendo la mirada estupefacta del medimago.

–Pues… lo mejor sería mañana… eso. Mañana en la mañana –dijo sin mucha seguridad, desviando alternativamente sus ojos entre Snape y Hermione, como intentando establecer alguna conexión entre ambos.

–Está bien –dijo girándose hacia Snape, dedicándole una sonrisa– No voy a alejarme.

Y reprimiendo sus deseos de rodearle el cuello con los brazos, salió de la habitación.

Snape se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada, mientras de su consciencia emergían palabras. Cuando estaba herido, moribundo sobre el frío piso del despacho de McGonagall.

–_Estoy aquí… Estoy aquí y no voy a alejarme._

* * *

Harry estaba apoyado en la pared del pasillo, sumido en sus cavilaciones, cuando vio a Hermione salir de la habitación.

–Hermione –musitó, pero se detuvo al ver los rastros que el llanto había dejado en su rostro– ¿Estás bien? ¿Sucedió algo? –preguntó acercándose a ella con el entrecejo fruncido.

–Estoy bien, de verdad, es solo que… son muchas cosas. Hablar es más difícil de lo que parece –respondió en un susurro.

–Lo sé, lo sé pero… ¿Y Snape? –preguntó, sin saber muy bien cómo explicarse.

–Él… supongo que me entendió –suspiró. _Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta vida_–. Es… es tan complicado, Harry… Somos los dos unos tontos, ese es el problema.

Su amigo asintió, sin saber muy bien que decir.

–Bueno yo… aún me es difícil entenderlo, pero no me opondré más a tus decisiones –prometió tomándole las manos–. Solo sería bueno que Snape supiera que, si te hace daño, no vivirá para contarlo.

Hermione río suavemente y salieron juntos de San Mugo. Aunque no pudieron dar más de dos pasos fuera. La prensa mágica –toda la prensa mágica– los esperaba con preguntas, cámaras y plumas-vuela-plumas.

–Ahora entiendo porque de repente los desconocidos me conocen –musitó quedándose quieta como una estatua y tomándole el brazo a su amigo, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante una lluvia de preguntas que no lograba comprender.

–Y eso que no has visto el profeta; tenemos páginas completas, con biografía incluida.

–Ni lo digas.

–Hermione, este sería un bueno momento para lucir tu capacidad de aparición.

* * *

Ese día, Snape vio el amanecer colarse entre las cortinas de su ventana. Había dormido poco –como siempre– pero ya no estaba tan cansado. Aun le dolía como los mil demonios el hombro izquierdo y toda la zona cercana a él; necesitaría, según los medimagos, una semana más en el hospital, como mínimo, para evaluar el desarrollo de su herida y comprobar que el antídoto hubiese terminado de cumplir con su función –dejar su cuerpo sin ningún rastro del _Avada_–, solo entonces podría irse y continuar con su vida. Tendría que darse unas vueltas por el ministerio para testificar y hacer el papeleo que lo liberaría de todos los cargos que antes se le imputaban.

Por suerte ese trámite no sería mucho problema, al menos eso le había dejado en claro McGonagall el día anterior –aunque supuestamente no podía recibir más visita–, cuando se había presentado con tal expresión de arrepentimiento que no pudo mirarla a los ojos.

–Severus yo… no sé qué decir. Me equivoqué, nos equivocamos todos contigo… No debí juzgarte, no debí…

–Por Merlín, Minerva –la interrumpió con los nervios de punta–, estaba planeado para engañarlos. A ti y a todos. Así que haz el favor de dejar de culparte ¿Será que una de las cualidades de los Gryffindors es tener complejo de mártir?

McGonagall sonrió negando con la cabeza. Al fin y al cabo, seguía siendo Severus Snape.

–¿Cómo te encuentras?

–Vivo; con eso es más que suficiente.

–Pensamos que no sobrevivirías; ese _Avada_ estaba acabando contigo –dijo la sub-directora con gesto grave– Perdiste mucha sangre.

–Me pregunto qué fue lo que me dieron. No creo que alguien sea capaz de producir sangre con una poción estando bajo los efectos de un _Avada_ –musitó más para sí que para ella.

–¿No te lo han dicho? Tuvieron que usar un método muggle –comentó la bruja ignorando la mirada de sorpresa del mago– Algo llamado trasufión… no recuerdo bien.

–¿Qué?

–A nadie se le habría ocurrido algo así, claro. Tengo entendido que la idea fue de la Señorita Granger, ella estaba…

Snape no escuchó nada más. Solo oía la voz de Hermione inundando su cabeza_. Lo único que sé es que nunca había sentido más miedo que cuando pensé que morirías. Nunca._

–¿Severus? –. Miró a McGonagall saliendo de su ensimismamiento– ¿Qué opinas, entonces?

_¿Qué opino de qué?_

La bruja suspiró y repitió la idea.

–Como ya te dije, la orden se encargará de tu defensa en el Wizengamot estos días, para que cuando te den el alta no tengas esa preocupación. Harry va a testificar a tu favor y todos los miembros cooperaran. Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer –dijo sosteniéndole la mirada– De todos modos tendrás que ir una vez que salgas, para confirmar todo el proceso. Después de eso puedes volver a Hogwarts, si así lo deseas, y continuar con tu cargo, hay muchas cosas que…

–Minerva –la interrumpió–, créeme que lo que menos deseo es seguir como director.

Ella lo miró con sorpresa.

–¿Estás seguro?

–No fue mi elección, después de todo, Voldemort se encargó de hacerme llegar allí para beneficiar sus intereses. Nunca estuve, ni voy a estar, interesado en ser director de Hogwarts –concluyó muy seriamente.

–¿Y qué piensas hacer?

Snape torció una sonrisa.

–Supongo que luego de mi renuncia, tú serás nombrada directora, así que espero mantener mi anterior puesto de profesor de Pociones. Es todo lo que tengo, por el momento.

McGonagall lo miró sin poder evitar una expresión de sorpresa.

–Creí que…

–Creíste muchas cosas ¿Verdad Minerva?

Aparte de eso, un enviado del ministerio había llegado a interrumpir su hora de almuerzo para comunicarle que ese mismo día comenzaría su juicio y asegurarse de que estaba de acuerdo con que se realizara sin su presencia. Había tenía tenido que firmar unas cuantas cosas y soportar la mirada nerviosa y evidentemente incómoda del joven mago. Seguramente había sido su alumno, aunque no lo recordaba ¿Huflepuff, tal vez? Ahora al parecer todo estaba en orden y podía pasar el resto de su estancia en San Mugo sin preocupaciones, consumiendo aburrimiento. Un panorama alentador.

Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Quería intentar dejar la mente en blanco, descansar de los pensamientos que le martilleaban insistentemente en las sienes, pero no pudo ¿Cuándo había podido, después de todo, sacarla de su cabeza? Lo que había sucedido el día anterior se repetía interminablemente tras sus párpados, deteniéndose en sus palabras, en sus ojos, en el recuerdo del calor de sus manos. Aún no le encontraba sentido –sencillamente no lo tenía–, y aun no sabía que haría o diría cuando la viese de nuevo. Y como al destino le gustaba encapricharse en su contra, en ese momento, llamaron a la puerta.

* * *

–Gracias por acompañarme.

Harry se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia.

–La verdad, también me gustaría hablar con él. Le debo una disculpa. Una gran, gran disculpa –reflexionó sosteniendo los bordes de la capa de invisibilidad que los envolvía a ambos.

Los medios mágicos aún estaban ansiosos por publicar una entrevista exclusiva y ninguno tenía la intención de rendirse. A pesar de que se habían cuidado de decir palabra alguna, ya había artículos hablando sobre el trío de oro y la guerra en diarios y revistas. En el fondo sabían que tarde o temprano tendrían que hablar, al menos para que los dejaran tranquilos, pero por el momento, ninguno tenía el ánimo para hacerlo.

–Vamos por allí –apuntó Hermione encontrando un espacio por donde no chocarían con ningún entrevistador desesperado. Con cautela, avanzaron hasta que lograron entrar al recinto y se refugiaron en un pasillo desierto para quitarse la capa.

–Ya no nos cubre tan bien como antes –comentó Harry sonriendo.

–Hemos crecido, después de todo –dijo en un tono ausente la castaña–. Harry no… no creo que… Severus está reacio a escuchar disculpas. Es altamente alérgico a la lástima.

Su amigo la miró con sorpresa.

–Pero si no es lástima.

–Ya, has que se lo crea –bufó–. A menos que se lo digas con _veritaserum_ en el cuerpo y dejando que use legeremancia… difícil. Lo mejor manera que tienes para agradecerle y disculparte, Harry, es entregando tu mejor defensa en el Wizengamot.

El niño-que-vivió-y-le-pateó-el-trasero-a-Voldemort suspiró con resignación.

–Supongo que tienes razón.

–Bueno yo… voy a verlo.

Harry sonrió al ver un ligero nerviosismo asomándose en la voz de su amiga.

–¿Llevas tu varita? –preguntó recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria– Era un consejo, solo un consejo… –se excusó, riendo, viendo como su amiga se alejaba en dirección al segundo piso.

Hermione caminó hasta la habitación de Snape con el corazón en la mano. Todo lo que habían dicho el día anterior daba vueltas en su cabeza interminablemente ¿Lo habría soñado? No alcanzó a pensar una respuesta cuando ya tenía la puerta al frente. Se sintió muy similar a aquellas veces que tenía que ir a verlo a su despacho y pasaba minutos interminables luchando para sacar la fuerza suficiente, levantar el brazo y golpear la madera. El recuerdo la hizo sonreír y, con un suspiro, golpeó.

No recibió respuesta desde el interior. No la esperaba en realidad. Luego de un suave "Soy yo", abrió y cerró tras de sí. Snape estaba sentado en la cama con la mirada fija en ella, como si hubiese estado mirando la puerta cerrada antes de que llegara. Ese pensamiento la hizo sacudir la cabeza.

–¿Cómo estás? –preguntó acercándose.

–Dicen que mejor.

Hermione sonrió y sentó en el borde de la cama

–Hoy se presenta tu defensa en el Wizengamot –comentó mirando un punto indefinido.

–Lo sé.

–¿Cómo…?

–Minerva vino ayer.

–Ah.

Se quedaron en silencio. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior con indecisión.

–¿Perdiste la habilidad para preguntar obviedades? –la instigó él.

Hermione alzó la mirada. Había olvidado esa molesta capacidad suya para leerle el pensamiento.

–No es ninguna obviedad –protestó–; yo solo quería saber… qué… bueno… qué vas a hacer después de...

–Lo que he hecho siempre.

La castaña lo miró sin ocultar su estupor.

–¿Pociones?

–¿Sorprendida?

–Pues… si... yo pensé que… ¿no era qué odiabas ser profesor?

Él hizo una mueca.

–No hay muchas opciones.

–Tendrás que soportarme otro año más, entonces.

Esta vez era él el sorprendido.

–¿Cómo dices?

–Al parecer harán un programa especial para los alumnos que cursaban séptimo este año y que, a causa de todo lo que ocurrió, no pudieron asistir a Hogwarts o algo por estilo. Es opcional, por supuesto.

–Y tú no puedes perder la oportunidad de estar un año más con la cabeza metida entre libros ¿verdad?

La castaña asintió sintiendo una calidez que se extendía por su pecho. Al fin, una conversación medianamente normal.

* * *

Hermione caminó retorciéndose las manos. Habían pasado seis días desde que Snape había recuperado la conciencia. Cada mañana, lo visitó hasta que puntualmente el medimago ceñudo llegaba con el entrecejo cada vez más fruncido y le pedía, por favor, que se retirara. A pesar de eso no podía evitar una inquietud creciendo en su mente ¿Qué le aseguraba que las cosas iban a ser como antes? Harry le había dicho que, en los recuerdos, todo indicaba que Snape la amaba. De hecho, él mismo le había dicho que era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida… pero no lograba tranquilizarse. Era como si un muro invisible se interpusiera entre ambos y no era capaz de atravesarlo, de romperlo, de acercarse solo un poco. _El tiempo no pasa en vano_, después de todo.

Llamó a la puerta y se sobresaltó al oír un "Adelante" viniendo desde el interior. Ningún día le había contestado. Con recelo, tomó el pomo, lo giró y entró. Se le abrió la boca cuando se encontró con Snape de pie frente a la ventana, vestido con sus usuales ropas negras, dándole la espalda.

–Me dieron el alta –informó él, sin girarse a verla.

Hermione sintió una aprehensión removiendo sus sentidos. No le gustaba el tono con que había hablado.

–Eso es… eso es estupendo –respondió con voz queda, sin lograr sonar verdaderamente feliz.

–No parece que lo creas así.

Hermione apretó los labios al verlo voltearse. Completamente recuperado, no había cambiado un ápice. Estaba un poco más delgado, tal vez.

–No es eso.

–¿Entonces?

La castaña avanzó unos pasos hasta que la distancia entre ambos se redujo a un par de metros.

–Bueno… nosotros…

–¿Nosotros? –. Hermione se quedó muda, mirándolo con auténtico temor–. Desde hace mucho tiempo que no hay "nosotros", Hermione, no hagas las cosas más difíciles.

Snape apretó la mandíbula al ver su reacción. Sabía que iba a ser difícil; tenía presente que todo lo que ella había confesado días atrás era cierto, pero también tenía presente que lo que él había dicho también lo era. No iba a ser feliz a su lado; tenía que entender eso y alejarse. Tenía que ser feliz.

La gryffindor retrocedió un paso, como si le hubiesen dado un golpe en medio del estómago. La desesperación creció velozmente perturbando su pensamiento.

–¿Por qué estás diciendo esto? –preguntó, pensando si es que acaso todo lo que le había dicho antes no había significado nada– ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para que entiendas lo que siento? ¿Ya no te basta con mirarme a los ojos para saber que no estoy mintiendo, que significas todo para mí? ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres, maldita sea?

Y nada podría haberla preparado para su respuesta.

–Quiero que seas feliz.

Hermione se quedó estática, con la respiración agitada y los ojos muy abiertos. Frente ella, el imperturbable, el inmutable Severus Snape, la miraba con toda la profundidad de sus ojos oscuros cubiertos por una capa de lágrimas.

–No creas que no te entiendo –continuó él–. No creas que no veo la verdad de tus palabras, porque sí lo hago. Pero necesito que tú me entiendas a mí. Necesito que entiendas lo que te dije hace días atrás: no puedo dejar que sufras por mi culpa. No puedo. Y eso es lo que va a pasar si tú te empecinas en que exista ese "nosotros", Hermione; así que, por lo que más quieras, vete.

A pesar de la explicita petición, Hermione hizo todo lo contrario. En un segundo salvó la distancia entre ambos y escondió el rostro en su hombro, aferrándose a su capa.

–**Tú** eres lo más quiero –dijo con la voz ahogada por la tela–; es por eso que el modo más certero que tienes para hacerme sufrir es intentando alejarme. No me hagas esto; no si te importo.

Snape se rindió al sentir su calor. Quiso tomarla de los hombros y alejarla, pero con el pensamiento no bastaba; sus brazos ya había decido rodearla y atraerla más contra sí.

–¿Por qué… por qué tienes que ser tan terca?

Hermione sonrió echando el rostro hacia atrás.

–Porque es el único modo de convencerte.

Y sin pensar más, cerró los ojos y lo besó. O tal vez él la beso a ella. No lo supieron. Lo importante es que cuando sus labios se encontraron ya no era posible engañarse más: si no estaban juntos, no sobrevivirían. Se necesitaban como al oxígeno; tanto que era casi doloroso. Él tiempo que había pasado hizo el beso más dulce, más cálido, y lo transformó en una promesa.

Se apartaron unos segundos, aun con las frentes juntas.

–Te amo –murmuró Hermione, sintiendo el corazón henchido de felicidad.

Y por primera vez, él le respondió.

–Yo también te amo, Hermione.

**Finite Incantatem**

* * *

**Este es mi regalo de Navidad atrasado. Hoy, último día de este 2011, termina no solo el año, también esta historia que me acompañó (y las acompaño) por tanto tiempo. Les quiero dar las gracias a todas las que leyeron, comentaron y me dieron su apoyo constantemente, porque gracias a ustedes terminé este fanfic. **  
**De verdad espero que este último capítulo les haya gustado (si no es así, sería un gran fracaso). Esta vez, debo decirles que sí esperaré sus reviews para saber su opinión.**

** No duden que nos encontraremos de nuevo. Déjenme decirles que ya tengo otra historia rondando en mi cabeza, solo hace falta un poco de tiempo para que tome forma y llegue hasta aquí.****  
**

**Les deseo lo mejor a cada una, y que tengan un Feliz Año nuevo.**

**Un abrazo, Eyp. **


End file.
